Shell It Out
by My life is a h0t mess
Summary: Alyssa was an average teenage girl, but with a not-so average past. After being chased down by her enemies, she ends up in the protective hands of the four mutant turtles we've come to love. Read all of their heart-stopping and gripping adventures in Shell It Out. (Rated M for violence, language and sexual references)
1. New Friend or Old Enemy?

**I do not own anything from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series, manga, movie, or anything.**

* * *

**Leo's P.o.V.**

My brothers and I decided to stay home one night. We trained really hard earlier today, so we thought it would be cool to not patrol. Mikey was stuffing his face with pepperoni pizza and I was playing pinball with Raph hovering over my shoulder. Donnie was gawking at pictures of April on his computer.

"Remind me why we aren't on patrol." Raph said, clearly annoyed and bored, "My sai is itchin' for some Kraang."

"We worked hard today," I told him slowly, "I thought it would be nice to have a break, now and then." He groaned and went to beating up one of our punching bags. I returned my attention to my game.

"So, when are you going to ask her out?" Mikey suddenly asked Donnie between chews of pizza.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Donnie scrambled to shut his laptop.

"Oh, it's okay, Donnie," Raph said while walking over to him and giving up on assaulting our training equipment, "Our little bro is becoming a man!" he punched Donnie in the back of the head.

"Ow! Cut it out!" they were bickering when I heard metal scraping. I knew each of my brothers heard the noise too, because they fell silent. I took out my swords and they each pulled out their weapons. I heard the scraping noise again. It was coming from the spiral ramp that was attached to a manhole. I gave them a sign that meant 'Hide' and they did. Raph gave me a wicked grin, looks like we _are_ fighting tonight.

* * *

**Alyssa's P.o.V.**

I was being chased down the street by two guys.

"Leave me alone! I don't have anything you want!" I yelled at them. They laughed and continued to chase me. I turned a corner, tripped and landed on a manhole. I heard them laugh from around the corner. 'Think, Lyssa, think!' I silently shouted to myself. I looked down. 'This may be your only chance!' I tried to lift the cover, but dropped it. I was running out of time; I could hear their laughs grow closer. 'Focus!' I lifted it up, successfully this time, and jumped in. I landed on a ramp and struggled to stay leveled. I pressed my ear to the cover to hear what was happening.

"Way to go, idiot!" I heard a gruff voice say, "You lost her!"

"Me!?" a slightly higher pitched voice said, "You're the one who lost the girl!"

"Doesn't matter," the gruff one sighed, "We'll find her again. Let's get back to the others." They walked on the manhole cover and that startled me, so I gasped loudly and quickly covered my mouth. I waited a moment before relaxing. I started to shake and I felt tears stream down my face. I pulled my knees to my chest and quietly sobbed, alone, in the dark. I heard shuffling and the room I was in and my head snapped up.

"H-hello?", I sniffled and wiped my eyes. "Is someone there?". No response. I looked in front of me and realized I was on a slide-like thing. I slowly scooted down and eventually ended up on a cement floor. I walked around, trying to find some form of life. "Hello? Please come out." no response.

I tripped on a pizza box and fell to my knees. More silent tears came flowing out of me.

"You're alone, Alyssa," I told myself out loud, "Just like always,".

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

Leo didn't want us to make a sound, and to just wait until she left, but I wasn't about to leave a crying girl on my living room floor. Especially a cute one. I'm not heartless, you know.

"You're not alone." I said. She gasped and fell backwards.

"Hello?" she stood up, searching for my voice.

"I'm going to step into the light," Leo shot me a dirty glance, but I shook it off, "Just don't freak out."

"Why would I?" she asked cautiously.

"Just trust me on this. You'll be surprised." she nodded in understanding. I walked closer to her and her eyes widened, but then relaxed and she smiled.

"You're a turtle." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," I said coolly, to not freak her out anymore then she was, "Last time I checked." that made her laugh and I smiled. "But you should know," I warned, "There are four of us. I have three brothers."

"Well, thanks, Raph," Leo stormed up to me, with Donnie and Mikey not far behind, and slapped me behind the head. "Hi," he changed his tude when he spoke to the girl, "I'm Leonardo or Leo, for short."

"Donnie."

"Mikey."

"And I'm Raphael, but you can call me Raph." I smiled at her.

"My name is Alyssa," she smiled at all of us, "It's nice to meet you all. Oh, wait, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to come here. I mean, I did, but not into someone's house. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Leo said like the leader he is, "What was it that made you take shelter anyway?"

She wrapped herself in her arms, as if protecting herself from bad memories, "Just... some guys I knew were chasing me for who knows what reason." she looked at the ground. "I really am sorry." She looked me in the eyes.

"Really, it's okay," I assured her. She nodded, but she had a look of guilt on her face. "So where do you live?"

"Oh, you know," she shrugged, "Here and there..." she didn't have a home.

"Do you want to stay with us?" Mikey asked enthusiastically.

"Whoa, whoa, group meeting. Excuse us, Alyssa," Leo dragged us to a corner. "We don't know her. how can we trust her?"

"Do you really want her on the street with two guys chasing after her?" Donnie asked, "She's in danger, Leo, and we help those in need." Egg-head was right. Leo looked at me and I nodded. He turned around to face Alyssa, who was staring at her feet.

"Would you like to stay here?"

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

I honestly felt bad for her. All alone with no home and people chasing after her. She seemed like a decent girl; who would want to hurt her and cause her trouble? I don't know why Leo had such a big problem with letting her stay.

"Stay here? With you guys?" she repeated, stunned, "That would be amazing! Thank you. I only want to stay if you all want me to stay, though. I don't want to be a bother." she didn't seem to have a lot of self-confidence.

"It's not a bother," Mikey said. "And can I just say that you're taking the whole 'My new friends are turtles' thing really well? It's like you grew up around them or something."

That made her laugh. She had a pretty laugh. "Not exactly," she said, "I've seen worse, believe me. Plus, it just so happens that turtles are my favorite animals. That's why I smiled when Raph showed himself. I was intrigued and slightly amused. No offense."

Raph placed his hand on the back of his neck, "None taken," he laughed. Then he yawned. "Well, I think I'm done for the night it's pretty late." Alyssa nodded and she, too, yawned and smiled.

"I really can't thank you enough, Leo." she looked at him with almost overwhelming eyes, "I directed my thanks towards you, because I'm getting the drift that you're the leader." she's good at reading people. "So, um, where do I...?"

"We have a lumpy couch." I said and shrugged, "Sorry we don't have any beds to offer."

"A couch?" she smiled, weird? "A couch would be awesome!" I lead her to it and handed her a blanket from a closet we passed on the way there. She looked at it with awe. "Wow." She sat on the rugged piece of furniture, yawned, then lied down. "Thanks again, guys. Really." With that she fell asleep. I chuckled.

'Wow,' I thought. 'and the way Raph was. He was being... nice.' I shook my head and started to walk away. I was stopped by Leo.

"Our group meeting isn't over yet." He had his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm going to get Mikey and Raph. Wait for us in the kitchen."

"Sure thing, Leo," I said with a fake smile. 'Someone's bossy tonight' I thought. I headed for the kitchen and waited.

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

Leo called us all to the kitchen for an 'important' meeting. Of course, it was about Alyssa. I get where he's coming from, though. I mean, we should be careful after what happened with Rad-Brad, but this girl is different. I could feel it.

"I'm guessing you all know why I've called you here," Leo tried to have a voice of authority. It didn't work for him too well. "It's the matter of our new guest," he put air-quotes around 'guest'.

"What about her?" Raph sounded annoyed, but that's not unusual. "She needed help and we gave it to her. You saw Alyssa's face, Leo. you saw how scared she was and you all saw how safe she felt here." He's got a good point.

"I know," Leo relaxed a little,"But what about Splinter? What about April? What if they don't get along?"

"Well," I started, "We can tell Splinter as soon as he wakes up. April gets along with us and so does Alyssa, so it only makes sense that they would get along too." They all stared at me. "What?"

"That... That doesn't make sense, Mikey," Donnie put his hand on my shoulder. I wiped it off and pouted. "And that still doesn't help with Splinter. What if she freaks out? The only reason she didn't freak when she saw us was because Raph was flirting with her-"

"Hey!" Raph protested, but Donnie ignored him.

"And," he continued,"Four giant turtles seem nicer than a huge rat." He has a point too.

"We should at least give her a chance to prove she isn't bad or anything." I said sourly. To my surprise, they all nodded. "So... So she can stay?"

"For now," Leo nodded. "But I want someone to watch her tonight."

"That's creepy, Leo." Raph said flatly.

"Okay, I guess you're creepy then." Leo smirked. "Watch her. If you get really tired, come and get me. If she tries anything, she's out. See you in the morning." He walked away. Donnie and I followed.

Raph groaned and sat across from her, not really watching, just reading a magazine he found. I couldn't help but smile. 'Raph's got a girlfriend!' I sang in my head. I went to my room and fell asleep. Eager for the morning to come.


	2. More Enemies

**Leo's P.o.V.**

Raph came to wake me up a few hours after our meeting. He was getting tired, so he asked me to take over, which I did. I didn't get tired all night for whatever reason that might be. I was watching Alyssa sleep when I noticed and hand was balled up in a fist.

'She must be having a nightmare', I thought to myself, 'What kind of criminal get nightmares? None. Maybe Mikey was right, for once. Maybe she won't try to harm us.' I was deep in thought when Splinter walked into the living room. I scurried up to him as fast as I could, so he wouldn't wake up Alyssa with his reaction.

"What is-" he began, but I shushed him and pointed towards the kitchen. He nodded which told me he understood that I meant 'Let's take this to the kitchen.' We walked there and I was prepared for all hell.

"What is going on here, Leonardo?" Splinter asked in a firm, but not mad, voice. "Why is there a girl asleep on the couch?"

"She was being chased by some guys," I explained, "She came through the manhole to get away from them and ended up in the lair. I'm sorry, sensei, but to be fair, Raph was the one to first make contact with her." I folded my arms across my chest.

"And why didn't you stop your brother?" I wasn't expecting that. "You are the leader. You should have to learn how restrain him. This is all of your faults." We were interrupted by Alyssa's stirring. She was waking up.

"Well, what should we do?" I asked quickly.

"We will let her stay as long as she needs to."

"Really!?"

"It is not like we can throw her out with men wanting to hurt her, is it?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I stopped myself and simply nodded. I started to walk towards the couch, where Alyssa was awake and yawning. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around her surroundings. She chuckled.

"So, it wasn't a dream?" She asked as she stood up, "Cool." She stretched and noticed me watching her. "Good morning, Leo." She chirped.

"Good morning."

* * *

**Alyssa's P.o.V.**

I had a bad dream the night I was staying with the turtles. I was running towards something, but I couldn't get to it. It was like the faster I ran toward it, the farther it got. To make thing worse, the guys that were chasing earlier that day were there, too. I couldn't run. My legs weren't listening to my brain. I forget what happens after that, but whatever it was, I'm sure it wasn't very good.

When I woke up, Leo was in the same room with me. We exchanged salutations as I stretched and popped my joints.

"Where are your brothers?" I asked, "Are they still asleep?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "but before they all wake up, there's someone you should meet." I raised an eyebrow, but followed him to the kitchen. I gasped when I saw who was standing there.

"Forgive me," I quickly said. "I was just expecting... I don't really know what I was expecting. My name is Alyssa." I offered my hand and he shook it.

"You may call me Splinter." He politely said. He had a soothing voice for a huge rat. "I am the boys' sensei, mentor, father, teacher, and authority figure."

"Wow, talk about multi-tasking" Splinter chuckled and Leo smiled at me and nodded. I assume that meant, 'He likes you'. I was about to thank him for letting me into his home, but I was cut-off by three voices.

"What's for breakfast?" Mikey whined.

"How long is training going to be today?" Donnie asked.

"Why do you idiots keep talking?" Raph sarcastically said. That made me laugh pretty loudly. I heard them all shushing each other, then they casually walked in, hoping I hadn't heard their bickering.

"Morning, boys." I said sweetly, trying to hold back my laughter.

"Hey," Mikey nonchalantly said.

"How did you sleep?" Donnie also said coolly. I smiled.

"Pretty well," I chuckled, "Thank you, Donatello." He seemed surprised that I used his full name. "I just assumed that that was what 'Donnie' was short for. Looks like I hit it right on the money. So what's this 'training' I've heard about?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh, well we, uh" Raph put his hand on the back of his neck.

"We're ninjas," Leo laughed at Raph's expense. "We train everyday to sharpen our skills. So how long_ is_ training today, sensei?"

'Sensei...' I thought, 'Cool.'

"Until I tell you all to stop, but first," Splinter began, "Breakfast."

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

After we all ate, Splinter told us to go to the dojo.

"Can I watch?" Alyssa asked softly as if she wasn't allowed to ask.

"Sure," Splinter nodded, "as long as it is okay with my sons." Alyssa looked at us all to see that we were nodding. She smiled and followed Splinter to his spot and sat next to him. "Yame!" He called and we sat in front of them both. I saw color coming into Alyssa's cheeks as we all looked at her. I smiled and that really did it. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"So ho exactly_ do_ you train to be a ninja?" she glanced at Splinter, "It sounds difficult."

"It can be." He said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Leonardo, Michelangelo, demonstrate." They nodded and went to the center of the dojo. Donnie and I turned around to watch as well, but I positioned myself to where I could see the fight and watch Alyssa's reactions at the same time.

Leo and Mikey crouched in fighting stances. Mikey suddenly whipped out his nun-chucks and twirled them in the air. He ran at Leo. I heard Alyssa gasp and I smiled. Leo moved out of the way just in time to grab Mikey's shell and spin it around. Alyssa flinched when he hit the wall. He recovered quickly and spun around to do a front flip, but Leo was already there. He grabbed Mikey's wrist and spun around to where his arm was twisted behind his back.

"Ow!" Mikey cried, "Uncle! Uncle!" Leo smiled and got off of Mikey's back to help him up.

"That was short," Donnie remarked.

"Yeah it was," I agreed, "What's up with you, Mikey?"

"Shut up," Mikey rubbed his shoulder, "I was distracted, okay?" I looked at Alyssa who again was flushed. "When is April going to get here?"

"Uh, in a couple months?" Alyssa answered and we all laughed. "What'd I say?"

"April is a person," I told her.

"Oh," she smiled. We continued training for about an hour and we heard someone come in.

"April!" Donnie shouted when he heard footsteps. We were in the middle of a fight, so I took the opportunity to flip him, when he was distracted. He got back up quickly. "Can we go, sensei? Please?" He used puppy-dog eyes. Splinter waved him away and Donnie smiled hugely.

* * *

**April's P.o.V.**

I came into the turtles' lair to hang out, like I do everyday, but they were no where in sight.

"Hello?" I asked, "Guys, where are you?"

"Here!" I heard Donnie's reply and he stepped out of the dojo, followed by Leo, Mikey, Raph, and... some one else. It was a girl with wavy brown hair and light-brown eyes. She was a few inches shorter than Leo, but only about an inch shorter than me.

"Who's this?" I asked politely. She got a closer to Raph. 'Is she afraid of me?' I asked myself.

"This," Raph stepped to the side, "Is Alyssa. Alyssa, this is April."

"Hi, April." She said timidly, but she looked me in the eyes. "It's nice to meet you." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You, too, Alyssa," I replied then turned to Leo. "Patrolling tonight?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe," he said, "Maybe we'll just run around. You can come with if you want, April. You, too, Alyssa."

She and I nodded. "Sounds like fun." Alyssa commented.

"Yeah it does." I agreed.

"Hey, Alyssa, want to play a game?" Mikey asked her from where the hokey machine was.

"Um, sure, Mikey," she nodded and walked over to him. I pulled Donnie aside.

"How did you guys meet her?" I asked quietly. I didn't want Alyssa to hear, because she might not like the fact that we were talking about her.

"It's kind of a long story." Donnie started, but he continued.

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

When April pulled me aside, I was excited, but then I found out that she wanted to talk about Alyssa.

"She was being chased by some guys," I explained as we walked farther away from Alyssa, to be sure she wouldn't hear us. "Actually, she said that she knew them. Anyways, she crawled through the manhole and BAM! She was in our lair."

"When did all this happen?" April casually leaned on the wall. "I mean, how long has she been here?"

"It just happened last night. She told us that she didn't really have a home and Mikey offered her to stay."

"How long is she staying?" April was digging for more answers. I shrugged.

"Leo told me she was staying as long as she needs to." April nodded. Was she out of questions? She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and put her hand on her chin. "What is it?" I urged.

"Nothing," she said slowly, "Forget about it." She walked over to Leo who was watching T.V. and I sighed. I went over to my current project and got busy.

'Huh,' I was thinking back on my conversation with April. 'Alyssa knew her attackers.' I hadn't really thought too hard on that detail. 'What kind of friends... Maybe they weren't her friends.' I glanced over my shoulder to look at Alyssa. She was giggling with Mikey, who playfully shoved her. 'Maybe... They were her enemies.'

I thought long and hard about that while I was working. I was deep in my thoughts, until I was interrupted by a green hand slapping the back of my head.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, "What the hell was that for!?" I rubbed the back of my head as I turned to face, none other than Raphael, laughing at my expense.

"Come on, you little genius, you," he teased, "We're about to head up top and get some air. Leo decided it would be safer to not patrol and just run around." He shrugged, "Maybe having the girls with us makes him uneasy."

I chuckled. "Well, you seem 'at ease' with Alyssa," I teased him and pointed, "I mean, you all know about my crush, but _you_? Good luck with that." I ran over to April's side before he could take a crack at me. All six of us headed for the surface.

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

It was nighttime when we left the lair. It was cool out and there wasn't a lot of noise, just some cars honking and dogs barking in the distance. We stayed on the ground, for April and Alyssa's sake, but we still ran around them and swung from lamp posts. It's safe to say that I got a laugh or two out of everyone.

"Hey, Alyssa," Donnie asked her, not quieting his voice so everyone else could hear him. "When you came into the lair and explained yourself, you said that you were being chased by some guys you knew." I hadn't even thought about what she meant by that. I had to hear this and it turned out that everyone else did, too.

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her feet. "What's your point, Donatello?"

Donnie put his hand on the back of his neck, "I was just wondering what kind of friends would chase you into the sewers."

Alyssa's head snapped up and she stared at him hard "I _never _said they were my friends. They were at one point, but now..." Her voice trailed off and her hands were in fists. She looked like she wanted something to take her anger out on.

"I'm sorry," Donnie apologized, "I shouldn't have asked that."

"Doesn't matter," she started walking again and passed Donnie. She didn't look at any of us. "You can't change the past." She said it so ominously, I wondered what it meant. Alyssa stopped walking when she was at the head of the group. "It's okay, Donnie," she had a smile on her face, "You just wanted to get to know me, that's all. It's not your fault, so don't feel so bad. Come on, the night is young. Let's continue our walk."

It was no doubt that the smile on her face was forced and fake. She was trying to be brave. We all nodded and continued walking and talking for about an hour. It had gotten gradually darker as time went on. We were about to turn a corner, when we heard some voices from the other side of the building.

"Turtles, hide!" Leo commanded. We scattered, but left April and Alyssa there. Alyssa had a look of worry on her face.

"They can't be seen," April said simply. "Remember? Don't worry, if anything happens, they'll swoop in, I promise." Alyssa smiled and nodded. They continued walking around the corner and saw the owners of the voices about fifteen feet away from where they were.

"Alyssa?" a deep and rough voice laughed, "We wondered when we'd see you again." He was tall and kind of round, but he had muscles. He was with another guy, who was slightly shorter and very thin compared to the other. "Why did you run away last night?" They both stepped towards the girls and Alyssa gasped.

It was the men who chased her the previous night. Raph, Donnie, and I were about to jump in, but Leo motioned us to stay hidden. Raph balled his hands into fists. What were we waiting for? They both were in danger.

"Um, hey guys," Alyssa's voice was shaky. She was terrified, but kept her brave face on. "W-what's up?" She backed away from them. April was watching them closely. She was waiting to see if she had to use Splinter's training.

"Aw," the thin one said, "Don't be afraid, little one. Why don't you introduce us to your pretty friend here?" That pissed Donnie off.

Alyssa stood up straight and stepped in front of April to protect her. April's eyes grew wide. "Why don't _you_ back off?" Her voice changed and sounded intimidating. The thin one took a step, but the bigger one stopped him.

"Well, now," he said, voice still rough, "That wasn't very kind of you, Lyssa. And after all we did for you? you should apologize, before you get hurt."

"You did nothing for me, Jason!" Alyssa was pissed and stepped closer to them. "You lost the right to call me that, you son of a bitch! Why don't you do me a favor and drop dead!?" She was furious and so was Raph. Her new attitude surprised us all, though.

The one called 'Jason' smiled darkly. "You're going to regret that, Lyssa." He chuckled and so did the thin one. "Let's get them."

Alyssa quickly positioned herself directly in between April and Jason, but it didn't matter. At that point, Raph was ready to kill someone. We swooped in and kicked the crap out of both of the men. When we were done, they were just lying in the street, defeated.

"If ever so much as touch Alyssa again," Raph threatened, "I'll be sure to make it so you won't touch anything ever again. Got it?" They nodded and crawled away. "Are you alright?" He darted over to Alyssa.

"Physically, yeah." She turned around to April. "I'm sorry I put you in that position. I should have turned us around as soon as I saw them, but instead, I played Jason's game and he got what he wanted from me. I'm sorry, April."

"It's fine," April said softly. "They were the ones who provoked you, not the other way around."

Alyssa sighed. "Thanks for coming to the rescue, guys." She smiled for a moment, but it slowly disappeared. Raph walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She look up at him and let a silent tear fall. She shrugged off his hand and slowly walked away from us, yet again.


	3. The Past Isn't Over

**Leo's P.o.V.**

We came back to the lair after Alyssa's... friends... made their entrance. Her behavior was completely different from the way she was acting. It's like, if you say the wrong thing about her friends, then she changes into another person, entirely. It was pretty interesting. The reason why I didn't want Donnie, Raph and Mikey jumping in right away was because I wanted to see what would happen and it turns out, I made the right choice. We got to find out something about our friend.

When we got back, Alyssa's eyes were red from tears. She hadn't said a word since the altercation with Jason and the other guy. She put her back to one of the walls that faced the T.V. and slid down so she could sit on the floor. She sat with her legs crossed and her hands on her knees. She was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"Okay," Alyssa said quietly with her eyes closed. "I think I'm alright, now." She opened her eyes. "Who wants to start asking the questions?"

"I do," I said firmly. I took a knee next to her and stared her down. "What was with the whole new attitude, back there? It was like you weren't... you."

She sighed. "I don't like it when people try to intimidate my family." Her hands were balled into fists. "When Dominick spoke that way to April. I wasn't about to let them lay a finger on her. I knew you guys were around, but I didn't want to take a risk. Next?"

"You think of me as family?" April asked, sitting next to her. Alyssa nodded and April smiled slightly, "Who are they to you? I mean, what's their beef with you?"

Alyssa inhaled a shaky breath. "Um, let me try to figure out how to explain..." She drummed her fingers on her leg. "Okay, well," she began, "My old boyfriend, Thomas, was friends with them, therefor, I was friends with them." She paused and looked down. "But one day, I found out that they weren't 'friends', exactly. They belonged to a gang." She looked up at all of us. "I honestly wanted to go to the police, but I was scared for Thomas. I thought that if I went to the cops, they would... kill him." She paused again and tears went down her face. "It didn't matter, though, because he died in a shooting later on. His 'friends' still knew me and I basically lived with them. They..." she rubbed her shoulder. "Used me as a punching bag. Last night was when I decided that enough was enough. I ran away and ended up here." She pulled her knees to her chest. "Next?" Her voice was shaky again.

"Why didn't you turn and run when you saw those jerks?" Raph sounded extremely pissed, "You could've gotten yourself or April killed."

"I... I know I was wrong, Raph. Please try to understand how hard it was not to fall apart completely when I saw them," She looked up at him. "I don't know why I didn't run. It was a foolish thing to do and I'm sorry." There was a brief silence. "Next?" She said weakly. She looked at Mikey and Donnie, who didn't ask anything.

"Do you feel safe here?" Donnie asked, standing tall.

Alyssa nodded. "The safest I've felt in a really long time."

"Do you want to stay here, then? Permanently?" I said. She stared at me. I think she was trying to tell if I was lying.

"You're not kidding." She said, "You really mean it. Do you want me to stay?" She looked at Raph when she asked this and he nodded. "I would love to stay here, guys!" She smiled at me. She stood up and so did I. When we were both on our feet, she gave me a warm embrace. "Thank you, Leo," She whispered, "I know you didn't trust me at first, and maybe you didn't like me, but thank you for giving me a chance." We separated and she looked into my eyes for a moment. She went on hugging my brothers and April, but she saved Raph for last. Telling him something I didn't hear.

* * *

**Alyssa's P.o.V.**

When Leo asked me to stay, I thought he was being cruel and was kidding, but when I looked into his eyes, all I saw was sincerity, not deceit. I hugged each of the boys and April. They barely knew me and yet, they wanted to protect me. I was overwhelmed with happiness. I think I hugged Raph for the longest, but that was because I had to tell him something.

"Thanks, Raph," I told him as we embraced, "I know that Leo didn't want you to talk to me, but you did anyways. Thank you. Everything from now on, is thanks to you." I kissed his cheek and walked away.

I eventually made my way to Donnie. "What are you working on?" Everyone else started doing their own things and I was bored.

"I'm working on a T-Bike." He said not slowing his work. "The 'T' stands for 'Turtle', by the way. We have T-Phones too." He stopped his work to smile at me. "I should make you one, since you're living here now." I giggled.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. Thanks. So, can I help in anyway?"

"Nah, I think I'm good here. Thanks, though." I nodded and patted his head as I walked away. I was exploring my new home, seeing as I didn't get a chance to earlier. I eventually came across a punching bag with ninja stars and cool looking knives stuck in it.

"Cool," I whispered. I looked over my shoulders to see if anyone was watching. No one was. "What are you looking at, tough guy?" I taunted the punching bag. "You wanna piece of me? Bring it." I started wailing on the poor, defenseless, inanimate object and ducking from imaginary blows. "Take that!" I did a 360 degree spin and tried to punch it again, but I slipped when I faced it again. I fell on my butt. "Owie." I glanced around me to find April staring and all of the turtles laughing at me. I stood up and put my hand on the back of my neck.

"You lost to a punching bag!?" Mikey was rolling on the floor.

"Shut up..." My face was red. "I tripped, okay?" I folded my arms across my chest and pouted like a child.

"We can't help it!" Leo was cracking up. "You're hilarious!"

'Well,' I thought, 'At least they think I'm funny. This is going well...' I stretched and looked at the clock on the wall. It was late. I yawned, I didn't even feel tired, but I was emotionally drained and my brain was trying to make me feel sleepy so it could recover. It was working. "I think I'm going to turn in." I said as I was walking to my couch. "It's pretty late."

They nodded and agreed with me. "Yeah, I should get going, I'll see you guys later!" April waved goodbye after grabbing her backpack. "Sleep well!" She walked out of the lair.

"Good night, Alyssa," Raph said to me as he walked to his room.

"Night." I said to him. I waved good night to the others and plopped on my couch with a huge smile. "I'm home." I said to myself. I grabbed my blanket and curled into a ball. I fell fast asleep and dreamed of how my life is going to change for the better.

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

I was almost too happy to sleep. Alyssa kissed me. Well, she kissed me on the check, but it was really awesome.

When I woke up in the morning, I was almost surprised to see Alyssa awake. I thought for sure she would be sleeping in.

"Good morning, Raphael." She told me. She walked over to me and smiled. "How did you sleep?" She was practically radiating with happy.

"I slept fine, thanks" I chuckled. "How do you like your couch?" I glanced at the raggedy thing and she smiled.

"Love it."

I shook my head. "You're a morning person, aren't you?"

"I guess," she shrugged, "I'm really more of an 'all-day' person."

I laughed. "We should wait for the others to wake up before we eat." She nodded. We walked to the kitchen. "Oh and you're welcome."

"What?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, last night, you thanked me for speaking up and talking to you, even Leo didn't want me to, and I never said you're welcome, so... I said it."

She smiled at me. When we got in the kitchen, Splinter was sitting there, silently waiting for everyone to awaken.

"Good morning, Splinter." Alyssa said cheerfully and sat next to the left of him. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Alyssa. I am assuming that you have accepted our offer of you staying here."

"Yes, I have. I cannot thank you enough, Splinter. Honestly, you, your sons, and April are the nicest bunch I've met in quite a while." Her smile grew slightly smaller, but I guess Splinter wasn't paying attention.

"Thank you. We want you to stay, however, if you wish to ever leave, you may." I glared at him. I don't want her to ever leave. She's nice and funny and pretty and... Well, you get the picture.

"Actually," Alyssa began. I stared at her. She wants to leave already? "I was wondering if it was okay for me to step out later. I'll be back, but I have to take care of a couple of things up top. Is that alright?" I relaxed when she said she'd be back.

Splinter nodded. "Of course. I expected as much." She looked at her hands, which were on the table. I would give anything to know what was on her mind. We were all lost in our thoughts when my two rowdy brothers walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, guys. What's for breakfast?" Mikey asked. It wasn't a surprise that food was on his mind. "Oh, morning, Alyssa." She giggled and nodded in his direction.

"Sensei," Leonardo began. Donnie's still sleeping? Strange... "Is it possible to have the off from training? I think it would be cool to use this opportunity to get to know Alyssa." Slight color came into her cheeks.

"Actually, Leo," Alyssa began, sitting up straight. "I was going to run some errands today, and I don't want to get in the way of your training, but, if it's alright with Splinter, we can hang out tomorrow." She smiled, but kept her eyes locked on Leo.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize..." Leo smiled awkwardly. I genuinely laughed.

"I've got it!" Donnie came bounding into the kitchen and ran right into Mikey. They both fell to the ground, but Donnie stood right back up. "Alyssa, I got to work right away!" He walked over to her and Alyssa had a confused look smeared on her face. "I got your T-Phone!"

Alyssa's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Really!? Can I see it?" She was standing and practically jumping up and down with excitement. Donnie whipped out a small, green device in the shape of a shell. Alyssa looked at it with awe. "This... is... awesome! Thanks Donnie!" She wrapped her arms around him and he laughed. "Wow!" Was all she could say for a while.

"And," Donnie told her, "It has all of our phone numbers programmed in, so if you need us..." She nodded and held her device.

"So cool..." We laughed at her, but she didn't notice.

"Well, now," Splinter stood up, "Shall we eat?" We all sat in our spots and ate breakfast.

After about an hour of training, Alyssa said she had to go and run her 'errands'. I didn't like the sound of it. I didn't care if it was daytime, I wanted to follow her and make sure she was safe.

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

"Sensei," Raph said almost immediately after Alyssa left. "I don't think it's safe for her to go out on her own."

"I agree." Leo said. "I think it would be wise to follow her."

"Guys," I interrupted, "She has a T-Phone. If she needs us, she'll call."

"What if she _can't_ call us, though?" Raph said. "Sensei, please. I know it's day light out, but it's if it's in Alyssa's best interest, we have to go."

"Yeah, I don't want her to get hurt either." Mikey chimed in.

"Well, there you go." Leo said, "Three out of four say we go."

Splinter stroked his chin. "I believe Raphael is right, however, so is Donatello." He glanced at Leo. "It is your decision Leonardo. Stay or go."

"Alright, guys." Leo said, "Let's go."

We went to the surface and it was light out; a completely different scene from what we were used to. It was going to get dark in a few hours, but I was still uneasy. "Let's split up." Leo said, "Does everyone have their T-Phones?" We nodded. "Great, let's roll out."

I went north, Leo west, Raph south, and Mikey east. After about twenty minutes of searching, I got a call from Mikey.

"Guys, I got her, she's on K and Sixth street" Mikey informed us.

"Got it." the rest of us said in a union.

We all met up in a matter of minutes and we finally caught up with Alyssa.

"She doesn't look like she's in danger." I huffed. I knew this was a waste of time.

"Not so fast," Raph said, "Look." I did. There was a girl with straight black hair coming up to Alyssa. They stopped walking when they were about three feet away from each other.

"You..." Alyssa said simply.

"You..." the other girl said. They were staring each other down until the black-haired girl started to laugh. Alyssa smiled.

"Well, hug me, you dummy!" Alyssa ran up to the other girl and they hugged.

"Well, I'm confused..." Mikey said. He wasn't alone.

"What's up, Joanie?" Alyssa said after they pulled apart. They started walking arm-in-arm and we silently followed.

"Not much, Dianne is being a bitch." Joanie shrugged.

"Well, that's not unexpected. Listen, Joanie, I've got to tell you something." Alyssa looked at the ground.

"What is it? Is it about Dominick? Or Jason? Or... Thomas?"

"Would you let me finish?"

"Sorry, continue."

Alyssa took in a deep breath. "You're going to be seeing less of me, Joanie. I'm sorry this is sudden and I'll do my best to try and see you, but I just wanted to let you know."

"Whoa, what's that supposed to mean?" Joanie stopped walking entirely and stood in front of Alyssa, blocking her path. "Are you leaving New York?"

"No. It's complicated and I'd like it if you didn't hover." Alyssa put a hand on Joanie's shoulder. "Let's enjoy today. Okay? You're my main priority at the moment." Joanie nodded and continued walking with Alyssa, hand-in-hand this time. "So, what first?".

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

They did a lot of stuff together. They went to the park and played and laughed. They went to a parking lot, where they found skateboards and they shredded. Or, they _tried _to shred. Alyssa fell a lot. It was dark soon enough. They started to just walk and talk again.

"So..." Joanie started. "Do you still sing?"

"Why?" Alyssa raised an eyebrow.

"Just curious," Joanie shrugged, "And if I'm going to see less and less of you, I think it's only fair that you sing to me." Alyssa's face went red. Even in the dark, it was noticeable. "Aw, come on!" she begged, "Quit blushing!"

"Um, I can't..." Alyssa was stalling. "There's...um, no music?"

"Please?" Joanie stopped walking and got to her knees. "Just do it!"

"Fine!" Alyssa grunted.

"Yay! My hopes and dreams are coming true!"

"Jeez, get out of here..." Alyssa shook her head and continued walking with Joanie close behind. "Well, let me think." A moment of silence passed between them. "Oh! I got it! Ahem." We all really wanted to hear this.

"Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what it feels like, loving someone, who's in a rush to throw you away?" She has a really nice voice. If she weren't so quiet, I would have noticed it. "Do you know what it feels like, to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?" She separated from Joanie and began to spin around in the street. Joanie laughed.

"Wow..." I heard Raph say.

"Raph's got a girlfriend." I teased.

"Shut up." he said.

"Don't worry," Donnie said to him, "Our big brother is becoming a man."

"Guys, shh!" Leo commanded. We went back to watching.

"Dude, stop!" Joanie was laughing at her friend. "You'll kill yourself!"

"How?" Alyssa stopped in the middle of the street. "It's not like there are any cars."

"It's not the cars you should worry about." A voice came from behind her. She spun around and fell backwards. She crawled back to Joanie. It was Jason. Alyssa stood in front of Joanie, protectively. "Why so scared, Lyssa?" Jason asked.

"Don't call me that." Alyssa warned. "Leave us be. We've done nothing to you. Let's go." She started to walk forward with Joanie by with side. She slowed and gripped her side.

"Is your injury giving you trouble?" Jason laughed at her. "You're so fragile, I almost feel bad when I kick the crap out of you. Almost."

"Like I said before, drop dead." Alyssa continued walking. Raph was getting pissed off. He had his sai at the ready. "Come on, Joanie." They walked into someone else. "Gah! Dominick!" He grabbed her arm and she punched him in the face. He fell to his knees.

"Shit!" He grabbed his nose.

"Run!" Alyssa took a hold of Joanie's hand and ran the other way, but Jason blocked their path. "Go, Joanie!"

"No, I won't leave you!"

"GO!" Alyssa was about to make a jab, but Jason deflected it and hit her in the gut. She fell and rolled over on the ground. Joanie ran, with tears in her eyes. She needed to get help

"And to make things better," Jason mocked as Alyssa got up. "Your friends aren't here to save you. Did they become bored with you?" Alyssa had her attention focused on Jason, which gave Dominick the chance to grab her arms a pin them behind her back.

"This," he said, "Is for punching me in the nose." Jason was getting ready for the wind-up and Alyssa screamed bloody murder.

"BOOYAH-KASHA!" I yelled as we came in to save the day. Leo and I started to beat down on Jason, while Raph almost broke Dominick's neck.

Donnie pulled Dominick of off Alyssa, who fell to her knees, and he let Raph take it from there. Raph punched him in the stomach and scissor kicked him in the back of the head. Donnie was making sure Alyssa was okay.

Leo and I pulverized Jason. Once you know your enemies weakness, it's easy to beat them. I got my nun-chucks and wrapped him up in them, then quickly released him, so he was disoriented. Leo punched him in the face a couple of times, and he was out like a light. We all focused our attention on Alyssa after we were done fighting.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Donnie asked her as he helped her up.

"I think- ow!" She doubled over and clutched her stomach.

"We need to get you home, now." Leo said. All Alyssa could do was nod. She didn't look like she could walk, so Raph picked her up, bridal-style (which I thought was funny) and she rested her head on his chest.

"Th-thanks, R-Raph..." He nodded and carried her home.

When we got there, Raph put her on the couch. She was still holding her stomach, but Donnie needed to check her out.

"Move you hands, Alyssa," He instructed, "I can't help you if I don't know what hurts." She nodded and took a deep breath in. She slowly moved her hands away and let out a whimper as Donnie began checking her out. He lifted her shirt to see if there was bruising, which there was.

"Donnie!" Alyssa cried as he applied pressure on the bruised area.

"Sorry," he said, "It looks like the only thing we can do is put ice on it and wait."

"So what does that mean?" I asked, "She's not going to be able to do anything?"

"No, Mikey." He shook his head. "Raph will you get some ice?" He nodded and went to the kitchen. Alyssa bit her lip and kept whimpering.

"I'm sorry, Alyssa," Leo said, "I should have known it was too dangerous for you to go alone. This is my fault."

"N-no," Alyssa stammered, "I-it was m-my choice to l-leave." Her voice was cracking, she was trying really hard not to cry.

"But-" Leo was cut off.

"D-don't argue with m-me. Pl-please." She shut her eyes tight. Leo nodded and kept his mouth shut.

"Got the ice!" Raph came dashing in. "Here." He handed it to Donnie.

"Thanks," he said. "This is going to be interesting..." He muttered. He placed the ice on her stomach and she thrashed a little.

"Gah! Get it off!" She screamed. "It's cold!"

Donnie sighed. "I'll wrap it in a towel." Alyssa was sweating. "Okay," Donnie said when he got back, "This should do it." Alyssa flinched when he put it back on, but relaxed and didn't squirm.

"Thanks, guys." Alyssa said with her eyes closed. "I hope Joanie's alright..." She wiped her brow and opened her eyes. "I'm going to rest. Thanks again, guys. Sorry you have to save me all the time..."

"It's no bother," I said, "You keep us on our toes." She smiled at that one.

"Glad I'm good for something. Good night, boys."

"Night," we all said and did our own things.

"You guys know with this means." I said quietly, "We get to hang with her tomorrow and she can't leave."

* * *

**Boy, that last line sounded creepy. Oh, well. I would like reviews please! If someone gives me an idea for a chapter, I will consider writing it. Thanks for the support! Oh and sorry for all the mistakes I have made/ will make. It proves I'm human!**


	4. Couch-Potato Mode: Unlocked

**Sorry for not putting the disclaimer on my last chapter.**

**The song Alyssa sang to Joanie was "Do You Know" by Enrique Iglesias.**

**The song in this chapter is "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift. **

**Heh, friendly reminder... Yours truly does not own a thing of TMNT. **

**Just wanted to put that out there... Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Leo's P.o.V.**

"I can't believe she's out-cold," I said to the guys, when I heard Alyssa start to snore. "That couch is so old."

"She told me she was in love with that thing." Raph chuckled. "She's funny."

"Uh-huh," Mikey said. "I'd offer her a bed, but I don't think she's going to give up Couchy without a fight." Alyssa stirred and whimpered in her sleep. I winced and Raph scoffed, but not at her, at himself.

"I feel bad," he said, "I made a threat and I didn't even keep it. Those creeps deserve a lot more than what they got." He sat upside-down on his beanbag chair and read a magazine.

"Well," Donnie tried to make him feel better, "The reason why they got less than what they needed was because you were worried about Alyssa and we had to get her home safely."

"Whatever," Raph mumbled. Donnie sighed and shook his head. It was hard to please Raph when he was pissed. Donnie went to go work on his T-Bike. A minute of silenced passed when I heard my own stomach growl.

"Someone's got a rumble in the jungle," Mikey teased. "I'm pretty hungry, too, though. Anyone up for pizza?"

"Do you have to ask?" I laughed. We ordered a pizza, (and by that, I mean we left money on the manhole and waited for the pizza guy to put the food in the sewer and leave) and devoured it instantly. "I'm saving a slice for Alyssa. She hasn't eaten all day." Everyone nodded and I put her food on the counter.

"Hey, guys?" Mikey asked.

"What is it, Mikey?" Donnie sat next to him.

"Why do you think Alyssa got pissed when Jason called her 'Lyssa'?" He glanced at all of us. I was scratching my head and Raph was stroking his chin. Donnie drummed his fingers on the table. "That's what I thought..." He sounded disappointed. "I don't want to ask her because it might upset her."

"Well, you _can _ask her," I said, "but if she doesn't want to answer, don't make her. Just wait for the morning."

He nodded and got up. "I'm going to bed." He left the kitchen and I heard his door shut.

I sighed, "We should _all_ turn in and get some shut-eye." I started to walk to my room.

"That really is a good question, though," I heard Donnie say behind my back. I sighed again and went to bed, wrapped up in my thoughts.

'I hope I didn't make a mistake,' I thought. I replayed the whole fight scene in my head over and over, until I finally fell asleep.

I dreamed that we didn't make it in time and Alyssa got hurt, badly. Raph was... _crying, _that's how I knew it was a dream. Jason and Dominick's laughter kept echoing in my head. I woke up in the morning with a start. I was sweating too.

"Phew," I said quietly, "It was just a dream." I looked at the clock. It was morning. I got up and exited my room to get breakfast and check on Alyssa.

* * *

**Alyssa's P.o.V.**

Ow... My stomach was _killing _me when I woke up. I went to shift my weight and all the pain came rushing in.

"Thanks a lot, Jason," I groaned. I took some slow, deep breaths. That always makes me feel better. I heard a door open, but I couldn't see who it was. I couldn't turn my body because it hurt to move. "Who ever you are, come and converse with me!" I heard a laugh, still not sure who it was.

"Well, good morning," Leo, of course. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," I sighed, "It just sucks that I can't do anything _and _I can't even move." I winced at a sudden wave of pain. Leo sat next to my couch.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Leo looked down. I was able to put my hand on his shoulder without it hurting as much.

"Would you quit doing that to yourself?" I said to him, "I told you, it was my choice to up there. I knew the risk." I took my hand off of his shoulder and looked at the ceiling.

"Wait a minute," he stood up and towered over me. "You _knew _you were in danger?" He looked pissed. "Then why on earth would you go up there!?" He raised his voice. I was expecting that.

"Look, Leo," I said pointing a finger, "I had everything under control." He scoffed.

"No you didn't!" He was growing louder. "You could have been killed! What if we weren't there? You were willing to leave us with that grief!?"

I propped myself up on my elbows and sat up. "I was going to be fine. You guys were there and everything turned out alright." I tried to stand, but fell and Leo caught me.

"Yeah, and that's why you can barely stand." Leo held me up until I was steady. I glared at him, but then my expression softened.

"I'm sorry, Leo," I was quiet and his expression softened as well. "Let's just get past this. I want you and I to be friends for a long time and I don't want my screw up to get in the way." He nodded and I walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing out of couch!?" Donnie exclaimed when he saw Leo and I walking to the kitchen. "I told you that you needed to rest!" He grabbed my elbow.

"But, I'm hungry," I jerked me arm away and flinched at the pain.

"Uh-huh," Donnie gave me a 'yeah-right' look, "You need rest."

"But... food..." I whined and used puppy-dog eyes. Donnie threw his hands in the air in defeat. "Yay!" I went into the kitchen, Leo close behind.

"Oh," he suddenly remembered, "We got pizza when you were sleeping last night, and I saved you a slice." He handed me a plate that was on the counter.

"Mm, pizza. Thanks." I sat at the table and nibbled away.

"What's with the shouting?" Raph's sleepy voice sounded throughout the lair.

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

I woke up and heard Leo yelling. I listened for a couple minutes, but the shouting ceased. I decided to get up and check it out. I came into the kitchen to see Alyssa eating pizza and Leo sitting across from her. Donnie had an annoyed look plastered on his face.

"So what was going on in here?" I asked sitting next to Alyssa, "Did I miss the good part?"

"Meh," She said, "I'll call you next time I throw a bitch fit." I laughed at that one. "It's definitely a sight to see..." She picked at a pepperoni.

"Hey, wait a sec," I said, "Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Alyssa glanced at Donnie who was glaring at her.

"...Yes? Pfft, I got hungry, jeez..." I chuckled. "Donnie, quit looking at me like that!" She got up and carried her pizza to her couch. "Happy now!?"

"Very," Donnie smirked, "I have to check your bruises, lie down." I walked over to them, to make sure Donnie didn't do anything... funny.

Alyssa nodded, put her plate on the ground, and lied down on Couchy. Donnie lifted up her shirt and poked and prodded.

"Ow! Okay, if this is payback for getting up, I'm sorry!" Alyssa flinched.

"You just need to stay here and keep ice on your tummy." Donnie spoke to her like a child while he got some ice. "You'll be good as new in a couple of days."

"But in the meantime," I poked her forehead, "You're going to be our couch potato."

"I'm bursting with joy." She mumbled sarcastically. Donnie handed her the bag of ice, which she put on her boo-boo, and Mikey walked in.

"What up, family?" Mikey sang while he entered. "Sorry I'm late, I was asking Splinter about our day off. He said it was a go!" He stuck up his thumbs. "So now, we get to know everything about each other!"

"Can't wait!" Alyssa smiled at him and sat up. "Can we watch a movie at the same time? I think it'd be cool to not have completely awkward silences."

"Sure," Leo said, walking to the T.V. He was digging through our movie collection and Mikey started with the questions.

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

Mikey bombarded Alyssa with every curious thought he had. I don't even know what movie we watched. He would not shut up.

"What's your favorite color?" Mikey asked while sitting on a beanbag chair.

"Hm..." She thought. "Red. Red, for the win."

"My favorite color is orange." He tugged at his bandanna. She smiled at him.

"I have a question." She said. "Is April coming over today? I didn't get to see her yesterday."

"I don't know." I said sadly.

"Hm, oh well. It'd be nice to see her." Alyssa smiled again. "Next question?"

"What's your favorite number?"

"27. Don't even have to think about it."

"Favorite animal?"

"Mikey, you know that already. Turtles, all the way." She rubbed Mikey's head and he smiled.

"Okay, you don't have to answer this question if you don't want to." Mikey cautiously at Alyssa.

"Go on, ask me."

"Why... Why did you freak when Jason called you 'Lyssa'?" She nearly choked on the water she was drinking. When she recovered, she cleared her throat.

"That was what Thomas called me. He was the only one I allowed to call me that." She looked down. The girl on the T.V. screamed and Alyssa snapped back into reality. "Any more questions?" She smiled at us.

"Yeah, I got one." Leo said with a mischievous smile. "Can you sing for us?" All of our eyes were on her. Her face went completely pink.

"What!? You guys heard that!? Oh my God!" She buried her face in her hands. Raph laughed at her.

"Oh, come on," I said, poking her shoulder. "We've heard you already. What's the difference?"

"I didn't know you were- Gah! You guys are the _worst_! I could just die!" She flinched when her elbow accidentally bumped her stomach.

"Aw, don't be like that!" Raph said. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Just give in."

"Never! Next question!"

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

"Why won't you sing?" I asked, purposely trying to annoy her.

"I'm going to tell Splinter!" Alyssa started to stand.

"Oh, no you don't." I said and pulled her back down. "Sing!"

"Never!"

"I didn't want to have to do this," I warned, "But I _will_ tickle you until you give in."

"You wouldn't..." Alyssa had a look of horror. "D-Donnie, I'm supposed to be resting. Are you going to let him tickle me?"

"...Yeah, I'll allow it." Donnie smirked.

"DUDE!"

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" We chanted. We were in the middle of humiliating her, when April strolled in.

"Hey, guys what's- What are you doing?" April was so lost, it was sad.

"April! Help me!" Alyssa cried. "They're torturing me!"

"Um..." Donnie wracked his brain for an explanation.

"She is refusing to share her awesome voice." Raph shrugged. "Wanna help squeeze it out of her?"

"Fine! I'll do it! Jeez, Mikey get off of me!" I retracted. "Gah, I'm going to die after this." She muttered.

"We're waiting..." Leo said impatiently. Alyssa glared at him. She cleared her throat.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me. Now I flew me to places I'd never been. So you put me down. Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me. Now I flew me to places I'd never been. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground." She stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Yay! Woohoo!" We cheered and she threw her hands in the air.

"Gah, you guys are weird..." Alyssa rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "What time is it, anyway?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Not that late. I think we should go patrolling. April, would you like to come?" Leo offered.

"I'd love to." April smiled, then looked at Alyssa with pity, who waved her away.

"Don't worry, kid," She said. "I'm pretty beat, I'll probably be asleep when you get home." Raph and I stood up, so Alyssa could lie down. "Night!" she called as we exited.

We came home after a couple hours. There wasn't a lot of crime. There was one mugger, but he wasn't much of a challenge. Alyssa was right; when we came home she was in deep sleep.

"Night, guys. I'm hitting' the sack." I dismissed myself and went to bed. Eager yet again for the morning.


	5. Training?

**Leo's P.o.V.**

I woke up at nine in the morning. "Shit!" I was late for training, which started at eight thirty.

I dashed out of my room and into the dojo, where Donnie and Mikey were fighting. Raph was sitting next to Alyssa and Splinter.

"Heh, sorry?" I placed my hand on the back of my neck, "I over slept."

"No, really?" Splinter said, then motioned me to sit. I nodded and sat next to Raph.

"Why did no one come to wake me?" I was so pissed, but Raph was loving it.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Raph teased. I slapped him upside the head. We got shushed by Alyssa, who was watching the fight intently.

"What's her deal?" I whispered to Raph. He shrugged. We watched her eyes as they followed every movement Donnie and Mikey made.

"Staring will not help you see my motive." Alyssa said suddenly, not taking her eyes off the brothers. She had the most serious look on her face. I noticed her hand were moving. I don't know what they were doing, but if I had to guess, I would say she was trying to remember the moves. "Watch the fight, Leo. Not me." Again, she didn't look away from the battle.

"She's good." Raph whispered. I snapped my attention to the fight when Donnie was slammed on the ground.

"Wait, Mikey," Alyssa said with her forehead creased. "Do that last move again." Mikey looked confused, but he nodded. He helped Donnie back up, who got in a stance, but Mikey was already attacking. Mikey swiped his leg under Donnie, grabbed his wrist, and threw him down. Alyssa leaned in and watched even more closely than before.

'What is she trying to see?' I asked my self. She stood up and looked at Splinter who nodded at her. She walked over to Donnie, leaned down and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and she helped him up.

"What did she tell you?" I asked Donnie when he sat next to me.

"She told me sit down." He shrugged. "She's been like this all morning."

Alyssa was left with Mikey on the practice ground. She studied him closely, then made the same fighting stance Mikey made.

"Okay, Mikey," Alyssa took a deep breath. "Come at me." Was she crazy!?

"Whoa!" I stood up. "Sensei, are you seriously allowing this? She's-"

"Quiet, Leonardo." He held up his hand. "Sit and watch." I reluctantly nodded and sat.

Mikey stepped forward as I held my breath, but Alyssa was surprisingly one step ahead of him. She swiped his leg from under him and grabbed his wrist. She slammed him to the ground, pulling herself up at the same time. She mimicked Mikey's movements and he was down.

"Ouch." He said simply. Alyssa looked at Splinter with worried eyes. He smiled and nodded. Her expression relaxed and she helped Mikey to his feet. He sat next to Donnie while Alyssa sat in the center of the dojo.

"I'm confused." I said forwardly. "What's happening here?" Alyssa glanced at Splinter who nodded at her. She directed her attention towards me.

"Well, Leo," She began, "If you were here on time, you would know that Splinter suggested that I train with you, seeing that there are people after me. He said that he was very busy training the four of you, and thought it would be a good idea if his brightest pupil taught me." She smiled. "So what do you think, sensei?"

That threw me off.

* * *

**Alyssa's P.o.V.**

Splinter had a good point. The guys can't protect me all the time. They have bigger fish to fry. The look of surprise on Leo's face when I called him sensei was _priceless_! I thought it would be cool if Leo taught me how to defend myself. I just hope he think's it's a good idea too.

"Whoa, sensei?" Leo glanced back and forth between all of us. "Why exactly can't you teach her? It's not that I don't want to teach you, Alyssa, I do, but I don't know if I will be beneficial to you."

"Leonardo," Splinter began, "I want you to teach her, because I have raised you to learn the way you do. You will have a better understanding of Alyssa's needs if you teach her. Also, I need to train you four. I will not have the time, nor the energy."

"Okay, so how would all of this work? I mean, I have to train, too, so how...?"

"Oh, that's simple." I said in a matter-of-fact tone, "You will train with Splinter while I watch and, assuming you aren't broken by the time you've finished training, you'll train me. Splinter also suggests that I take up yoga or meditation. Some sort of stress reliever, anyway. The choice is yours, of course." I bowed my head with my eyes closed and waited for his answer.

A minute of silence passed. 'He might actually say no.' I thought to myself. I was about to tell him to forget it, but his voice beat me to it.

"I'll do it." He said firmly. My head snapped up and I had a huge smile on my face.

"Really!? Thanks, Leo!" I ran to him and gave him a huge hug. When we separated, I couldn't stop smiling, even when the boys started training again, I couldn't contain my eagerness. When the boys finished training about an hour and a half later, I almost exploded with joy.

"Shall we get started?" Leo asked when everyone else left. I nodded excitedly and he smiled.

"Let's." I agreed.

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

I wasn't too thrilled when I found out that Leo was going to be alone with Alyssa for an hour a day, but then I realized he wouldn't try anything, he's my brother. Plus, that's totally against guy code. Just as a precaution, I made sure I could hear what was going on. It was just a bonus that I could see their shadows through the paper sliding door.

Alyssa was kneeling and Leo stood about five feet away from her. He was telling her what it really means to be a ninja and blah, blah, blah. I could bore you with what he said, but lucky for you, I won't.

"Alright," I heard Leo say, "Now that I've chatted your ear off. Let's do something the will actually help you." Finally.

"Hai, sensei." Alyssa nodded. "Don't get used to that. I'm humoring you at this point." I stifled my laughter.

"Whatcha doing?" Mikey asked me, playing with a paddle-ball.

"Nothing." I replied coolly.

"Looks to me like you're spying on your girlfriend."

"Shut up." I thwacked him in the knee. "I'm not spying on her. I'm spying on Leo. Who asked you anyways? Leave me alone."

"Do you know how much easier it would be if you told her how you felt?" Donnie chimed into the conversation.

"Because you, of all people, have .room to talk." I stood up and faced them both.

"At least April doesn't spend an hour alone with one of my brothers everyday." Donnie turned around and continued what he was previously doing.

"Dude's got a point, Raph." Mikey said and he, too, walked away. I groaned and continued spying. I mean watching. I mean... Dammit, Mikey!

"Alyssa, I'm going to teach you a very important skill. One that I, personally, think is more important than fighting itself." Leo said. "I'm going to teach you how to deflect blows."

"Cool." Alyssa said eagerly, "Quick question, am I going to learn how to do this without falling on my ass?"

"You may fall in the process, but you will learn, eventually." Leo tried hard not to laugh. "Stand up, my pupil." She did as she was told. "Okay, try to hit me."

"I've been waiting for those words all day."

"Hey!"

"Kidding." Alyssa got into a stance and began swinging, all of her blows were thwarted by Leo.

"You, see," Leo began, "The art of deflecting attacks is precious, because it leaves both parties unharmed."

"Dude," Alyssa said panting, "You sound like you read that from a text book." I couldn't help, but laugh. I saw Leo's head-shadow snap in my direction. I shut my mouth.

"Excuse me, Alyssa," He said then hurried out of the dojo.

'Aw, shit.' I cursed in my head.

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

I knew spying would eventually bite Raph in the butt. I mean, just think about what happened with Metalhead and April. I tried to use him to watch April without trying to be creepy and I made a fool of myself. Leo looked pretty upset when he left the dojo. I couldn't help but watch the chaos unfold.

"What are you doing!?" Leo was furious. "Were you _spying_?"

"I just happened to be listening," Raph said calmly. "Don't get you swords in a twist, Leo."

"Yeah, right." Leo accused and pointed a finger, "You should trust me, Raph. What would I do to her? I'm your brother."

"Exactly," Raph stood up and faced Leo. "You're my brother, which makes it more suspicious."

"Um, guys?" I tried to say, but was dismissed.

"If you think for a second I would do that to you, what kind of brother does that make _you_?" Leo fumed.

"ME!? You're about to be a broken one if you try anything!" Raph threatened.

"Guys!" I shouted, they stopped barking at each other and looked at me.

"What is it, Egg head?" Raph asked sourly. I pointed behind them. They turned to see Alyssa standing in the doorway of the dojo with tears streaming down her face. She saw the whole thing.

"Alyssa," Leo took a step towards her. She ran into the kitchen before he could reach her. He sighed. Alyssa's sobs were audible from the kitchen.

"I'm going to talk to her," Raph said.

"No, you aren't." I told him. "She just witnessed you threaten her sensei. Leo's not going to talk to her either. He yelled at the person who first introduced himself to her. To be honest, you're both fucked."

"I'll talk to her," Mikey said. "Or did I do something wrong, too?" I looked at him.

"I was actually going to suggest you talking to her." He looked at me with surprise. "You're the best at reading people's emotions and dealing with them. You're the logical choice." Mikey nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

I was actually shocked when Donnie said that I was the best one to talk to her. I mean, I hate it when my brothers fight, too, but I'm used to it by now. That was the first time Alyssa's seen them like that.

"Hey," I said softly as I entered the kitchen. Alyssa was sitting at the end of the table with her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. She was sobbing quietly. "I'm sorry you had to see that." I sat next to her. She didn't look at me. I just sat there, waiting for her respond.

"I... I..." She began after a minute. She lowered her hands from her face to reveal red eyes and damps cheeks. She took a shaky breath and covered her hand with her mouth.

"It's okay," I told her. I put my arm around her and she sobbed into my shoulder. "Take your time." We sat there for another minute. She pulled herself away from me.

"Why?" She asked shakily. "Why would that do that to me?"

I sighed, "I don't know, Alyssa. They care about you so much, that they hurt you in the end." I moved a fly away piece of hair out of her face.

"It's not fair. What the hell were fighting about, anyway?" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I wish I could tell you, Alyssa." I hated myself right there. "They were just being idiots."

"But, why? Please know that I'm not mad at you or anyone really. I am just disappointed and saddened." Her voice was still shaky and tears didn't stop streaming. "I don't like it when my family fights."

"Neither do I." I soothed her. She put her head on my shoulder again and I put my arm around herr.

It was a long time before Alyssa pulled away.

"Thanks, Mikey." She kissed me on the forehead. "That was really nice of you and if I break down again, I want you to be the one to comfort me. Let's go." I stood up and started to walk with her. She help my hand as we walked into the living room. Leo was leaning on a wall and Raph was sitting on his beanbag chair, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Alyssa!" Leo called. He started to walk over to us and Alyssa stopped entirely. "I'm sorry. I never wanted you to see me like that and I'm sure Raph never wanted you to see it either. I'm so sor-" Alyssa held up her hand that told him to stop and he did.

"Raphael, please come here." Alyssa said softly, but loud enough for him to hear. He walked over to us and stopped when he was next to Leo. "I forgive you both. However I'm really disappointed. You are both my friends and I could never in a million years hate you, but if you ever put me in the position where I have to choose between you - and I'm talking to everyone when I say this - we're going to have some issues."

Leo and Raph were looking at the ground. Alyssa let go of my hand to hug them. They hugged her back and apologized to each other in her presence. She hugged me one last time and walked over to Donnie, who was already expecting an embrace, which he got.

"I'm going for a walk." Alyssa said walking towards the exit.

"It's dangerous out there. It's not safe." Donnie said to her.

"Jason's gang only comes out at night. It's daytime, so I'm safe. I'll call if I'm in trouble, promise." She continued to walk out of the door. "I just need to get some air." Were the last words she said before she left. I glared at my brothers and went into the dojo to vent.

* * *

**Mikey**- Jazz, why did it take so long for you to put us in the disclaimers?

**Me**- Because I'm new at this. I didn't know any better!

**Raph**- Well, better late than never, I guess.

**Me**- Gee, thanks for the support there, Raph.

**Leo**- Why did you underline 'No, really?' in my P.o.V.?

**Me**- Because, my little reptile, that was a quote from one of my near and dear friends, Nat. She's on here too, her user name is imma dino hear me roar. The stuff this girl comes up with...

**Leo**- Um, who are you calling 'little'? Last time I checked, I was a couple of inches taller than you.

**Donnie**- Guys, we're missing the point of this. Jazz doesn't own anything of the TMNT series.

**April**- Hey! I was supposed to say that!

**Donnie**- Ya snooze, ya lose!

**Me**- Enjoy the rest of the story, folks.


	6. Do I Know You?

**Leo's P.o.V.**

After Alyssa stormed out of the lair, I face-palmed myself so hard, I was sure my other brothers could feel it.

"I'm such an idiot," I groaned. I walked over to a wall and leaned on it. "Of course she would be pissed. Just imagine her reaction if it had gotten physical. She would be mentally scarred. I don't ever want her to see me like that again."

"You think you're alone?" Raph scoffed as he was reading a magazine. "She'd never forgive us if we ever actually fought. You heard what she said. We can't make her choose." I rolled my eyes, but Raph was right.

I don't like Alyssa in that way, though. I care for her, but I sense that we will stay close friends and become nothing more. If Raph doesn't pull his head out of his ass, he's going to lose her entirely. So far, I'm a pretty bad sensei. My thoughts were interrupted by an extremely pissed Michelangelo.

"You guys suck!" He almost never gets mad, so this was a sight to see. "Do you guys honestly care _so_ much about this girl, that you were willing to put her through hell!?" He actually waited for an answer.

"Mikey," Raph began. I couldn't speak. I was too bewildered by Mikey's rage. "We didn't put he through hell. If she were in hell, she'd know it. Believe me."

"Do you know what she told me?" Mikey fumed. "She said that she hates it when her family fights. _Family_, guys. She thinks of us as her family and we're fucking everything up! If you don't want to lose her, and _I _sure as hell don't, think about what's best for her!" He stood there, looking back and forth between us, for a long time. _  
_

"We're doing our best, Mikey." I said after a period of silence. "This is just going to take some time and adjustments. We have to be patient and, to be honest, so does Alyssa. If we work together, we can make sure this never happens again. Okay?" I walked over to Mikey and put a hand on his shoulder. He nodded and glanced at Raph.

"Hey, you guys know I would do anything for her," He held up his hands. "So by all means. Let's do it."

"So," Donnie began. I forgot he was there for a minute. "We're just putting this in the past and forgetting about it?" I glanced around the room.

"Pretty much, yeah." I shrugged. "So, Donnie, about how much longer until it gets dark out?"

Donnie pondered for a moment. "I would say, an hour. Why?"

"If Alyssa's not home in an hour," Raph stood up from his chair. It was like he was reading my mind. "We'll have to go and get her." Raph smirked. "I can't _possibly _imagine the trouble she could get into." He said sarcastically.

I smiled, then suddenly remembered something. "Hey, wait. Wasn't she still in Couch-Potato mode?" I can't believe that didn't occur to me before.

Donnie shook his head. "The swelling went down and the discoloration suggested that she was healing nicely. She said she even felt better, too. It's a miracle after that blow, though." I replayed that moment in my head and shuttered.

"So," Mikey said, not mad anymore. "How do we kill an hour?" A grin spread across his face.

* * *

**Alyssa's P.o.V.**

Splinter was right about me needing some sort of stress relief. I can't just storm out of the lair willy-nilly every time something bad happens. But, that fight was just... _awful_. I can't believe they would... Well, no. That's a lie. Of course it was believable, they are brothers after all. I only heard half of the fight, so I don't know what I can do to make it better and, for me, that was the worst part.

I was roaming the streets for I don't know how long. I just wanted to stay away from home as long as possible. As I was walking I came across a girl I thought I recognized.

She had long black hair tied back in a blue ribbon, three eyebrow rings (two on the left, one on the right), snake bite piercings on her bottom lip, camouflage cargo shorts, black tank-top and cloak, and navy blue combat boots. I think I saw a tattoo of brass knuckles on her collar bone. Overall, this girl looked like a hardcore bad-ass. I couldn't stop staring.

'Where do I know you from?' I silently asked myself. I guess I was staring really hard, because she yelled at me.

"The hell are you staring at, gringa?" She asked me. She was across the street from me, but still managed to tell I was looking at her. Wow.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I think I know you from somewhere." I started to walk over to her and she stopped walking. When we were on the same side of the street, I introduced myself. "Sorry, you just look really familiar. My name's Alyssa." I offered her my hand and she hesitated before shaking it.

"The name's Gomez. Aurora Gomez." She had a nice, smooth voice- when she wasn't yelling. "You said your name was Alyssa? Hm, let me think." She continued walking and motioned me to follow. "I don't think I know an Alyssa. Do you have a boyfriend? I mean, who are your other friends? Don't get me wrong, the name rings a bell."

"Oh, um." I wracked my brain to pick up names. I face-palmed myself in my mind when his name came into my head. "Well, my ex-boyfriend's name was Thomas. I'm just going to tell you, because it doesn't matter now, but he was in a gang called-"

"The Serpents?" She finished my thought. She shook her head. "I knew Thomas. When you weren't around he raved about you. He really loved you. I'm sorry about what happened to him. He was a good guy who followed a bad crowd."

"Thanks." Tears threatened to escape, but I forced then to stay in. "So how exactly did you know him?"

"Well," Aurora glanced all around us. "To be honest, I'm in a 'rival' gang, The Cholas, but I'm not cut out for this."

My mouth hung open. "So, how...?" She smiled weakly and shook her head.

"This will take some time to explain. Follow me." We walked a few blocks and found an abandoned bridge that was condemned. There were two lawn chairs and Aurora offered one to me. I thanked her and sat down, eager to hear her story.

"Okay," She began with her elbows on her knees. "Thomas 'disrespected' my gang leader and she ordered me to teach him a lesson. I agreed, but I really didn't want to. So I came to where I heard he was staying and waited for him to come home. He was supposed to be alone, but you were there." I gasped.

"You came over to Thomas and asked if you could get a moment of privacy. I remember, now." It all came rushing back to me.

"Yeah. I didn't want to hurt Thomas at all and I definitely didn't want to hurt you. You didn't even know he was in a gang at the time. I told my boss that I'd killed him, but I didn't. Clearly. I just told Thomas to lay low. Since then, we became friends. It was a deadly friendship, because if anyone found out, we would both be dead. When I found out that _another_ gang killed him. I broke down. Then I thought about how you must have felt."

"You..." I began. "You saved Thomas' life. You spared him and left me see him longer than I was supposed to. Thank you, Aurora Gomez." I looked into her eyes and I felt a tear fall. "Shit!" I quickly wiped it from my face and refused to let anymore surface.

"It's okay." Aurora was a nice person, but she got wrapped up in all this. I wondered how.

"If you don't mind me asking," I said to her. "How did you get into all this?"

She sat up straight and cleared her throat. "When I was thirteen, I lost my parents to a house fire. It was a mistake made by the Cholas. They saw potential in me and I had no where else to go. I've been in this for two years, now." We grew silent.

"I'm sorry." I whispered quietly.

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

An hour passed and we were getting ready to search for her.

"Alright, how are we doing this, Leo?" Donnie asked. "Are we splitting up again or are we sticking together?"

"I'm thinking it would be wise to stick together on this one." Leo replied. "It'll be easier on all of us." We nodded and went to the surface.

We were leaping off of rooftops, searching for our friend.

"Where the hell could she be?" I asked. "She said she'd call if she were in trouble."

"Well, maybe that's a good thing." Mikey said optimistically. "That could mean she's safe."

"Yeah, sure." I muttered. He didn't realize that that could also mean she can't call at all. After some time, we found her walking the streets alone. "Phew." I was so relieved that she was unharmed. We jumped off of the roof and landed several feet in front of her.

She gasped, but relaxed when she saw it was us. "Hey, guys. I was just headed home." She sounded depressed.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked with concern. "Did something happen?" All eyes were on her. She put a fake smile on her face.

"No." She said, "Don't be silly. Everything's fine, really. I actually made a new friend." She looked up at us to see if we believed her. I somewhat didn't.

"Oh yeah?" I asked quizzically. "What's your new friend's name?"

"Her name is Aurora." She raised an eyebrow. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Well..." Donnie put his hand on the back of his neck.

"Gah!" Alyssa threw her arms in the air. "You turtles are impossible!" She folded her arms across her chest and shivered. It was getting cold out and all she had on was a red T-shirt, a pair of worn blue jeans, and converse sneakers. She fiddled with her bracelet. "Can we go home?" She asked.

"Of course." I said. "I can hear your teeth chatter." I teased her and she rolled her eyes, but smiled. I put my arm around her to warm her up and got in closer. Leo rolled his eyes at me. "What?" I asked. "I can't help that I'm hot."

That made Alyssa laugh. "He's not wrong, Leo." She said and we all laughed. We went home, all of us happy.

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

When we got home, it was too early for anyone to be tired. We decided to hang out with each other. Raph was drinking a Creme Soda and the rest of us were sitting in a semi-circle.

"What happens now?" Alyssa asked, lying on her back and staring at the ceiling.

"This happens!" Mikey shouted. "BOOYAH-KASHA!" He pounced on Alyssa and tickled her relentlessly.

"Mikey!" She managed to say between giggles. "DUDE! Get off of me!" She couldn't stop laughing. I was laughing at her feeble attempts to crawl away from him. "Gah! Will someone help me!?"

"No way!" I laughed, "This is too funny!" Leo shook his head and pulled Mikey off of Alyssa, who was panting.

"Thanks, Leo." She said. "But Donnie! WHAT THE HELL, MAN!?" She slapped me upside the head, but all I could do was smile.

"Hey I got an idea." Raph said, holding his now-empty glass soda bottle. "Let's play spin the bottle."

Alyssa shook her head, but then grabbed the bottle. "Good idea." Our eyes grew wide and Alyssa had a mischievous look on her face. She spun the bottle and it seemed like forever until it came to a stop. It landed on Mikey, who put his hand on the back of his neck and chuckled awkwardly. "Mikey," Alyssa said sweetly. "Truth or Dare?"

The sudden relief in the room was obvious. "I thought..." Mikey said. "Never mind."

"Well? Truth or Dare, my green friend?" She pushed.

"Um... Truth."

"Okay..." Alyssa pondered. "would it be _so bad _if you actually had to kiss me?"

"SHE GOT YOU, BRO!" Leo laughed his ass off and Raph smirked. I felt bad for my baby brother.

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

I was thrown off when the bottle landed on me. Then she had to ask THAT question. Fuck my life and everything in it...

"Um, no?" How was I supposed to answer that with Raph there? "I mean, I would only kiss you if I had to."

"Oh, really?" Alyssa folded her arms over her chest. Gah! She's doing that thing that women do where they twist everything you say and use it against you.

"No! I mean... Help?" I fell backwards, getting a head ache. I heard a pretty laugh.

"Dude, you're hilarious." She giggled uncontrollably and I sat back up. "That was so cruel of me, but it was so funny! Consider it payback from your surprise Tickle-Attack."

"I'm just going to have to get you back for that, don't I?" I teased. She dove behind Leo and hid. He and I chuckled. She came out from hiding with a smile on her face. A real smile. It was almost rare to see a genuine smile on her face.

"Okay," she said to me, "It landed on you, so it's your turn to spin it. If it lands in between two people, you can either spin again or chose between the two. Get it?" She explained the basics and we played until her head fell on Leo's shoulder when she fell asleep. He chuckled and carried her to couch.

"Thanks, Leo." She mumbled when he put her down. He smiled.

"You're welcome." He whispered into her ear and- thank fucking God Raph didn't see this -kissed her the cheek. She was out.

I punched Leo in the arm. "Dude! I saw that!"

"Saw what?" Leo shrugged and went to his room. I rolled my eyes and took one last glance at Alyssa. I sighed and went to my room, too.

"Night." I whispered to her, even though she couldn't hear me. I was too tired to argue with Leo and I didn't want to fight with him in the same room as her. I just went to bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Me**- Leo, I thought you didn't like Alyssa?

**Leo**- Meh, I don't. I just wanted to comfort her.

**Raph**- Uh-huh... STAY AWAY FROM HER!

**Donnie**- Jeez, Raph. Take a Zoloft and chill out.

**Me**- Good idea, Donnie. Who wants to do the disclaimer?

**April**- I do, seeing as I didn't get to last time... Donnie...

**Donnie**- Heh, sorry?

**April**- Whatever. Jazz doesn't own anything form TMNT.

**Mikey**- So, is 'mentally scarred' one of Nat's quotes too?

**Me**- Yes it is, Mikey. Good eye! Enjoy the rest of the story!


	7. What Happened?

**Leo's P.o.V.**

I don't like Alyssa in that way. I kissed her because I wanted her to know that she's safe with us. Well, I may have done it in spite of Raph, but still, it meant nothing.

When I woke up, I found Donnie, Mikey, and Raph hovering over Couchy. I had no idea what they were doing. The only logical explanation I could think of, was that they were being creepers and were watching Alyssa sleep. I walked over to them to see that I was right.

"What are you guys doing?" I whispered. "It's too early to be acting creepy."

Raph shushed me. "Watch." I did and saw what he was talking about. There were tears streaming down her face. She wasn't shaking or sobbing; just the rivers of water running down her cheeks.

"Wake her up!" I commanded. "She's having a nightmare!"

"No, Leo." Donnie said. "If we wake her up, she may still think she's in whatever environment she's in now. She could become hostile. You need to brush up on your dream studies."

I rolled my eyes. "So we do nothing and let her go through whatever the hell she's going through!?"

"Yeah," Mikey said. "Pretty much. I know it sucks, but it's the only thing we can do." I shook my head and reluctantly watched.

Alyssa began to stir in her sleep. "No." She mumbled. "Run." The four of us exchanged glances. Alyssa's hands balled up into fists.

"Donnie, what's happening?" I asked and we turned to him.

"I don't know, Leo." Donnie shrugged. "It's not an exact science."

"Oh, so what?" I said, "You don't even know what would happen if we woke her up now?"

"Not exactly, but it's best to let it happen without interference." Donnie explained. "Trust me, guys. Do you think I would make her go through anything bad if I thought there were more options?" I sighed and nodded.

We went back to watching. Her hands relaxed and she pulled them up to her eyes. She was waking up. She rubbed her eyes and started to sit up. She froze and removed her hands from her line of vision. She looked at all of us staring at her.

"What'd I do?" She asked, extremely confused. "What happened?"

"You were crying." Mikey said. "In your sleep." She felt her face and found her tears.

"Shit..." She looked up at us again. "Um, let's forget this happened." She got up, but Mikey stopped her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. She jerked herself away from him and eyed us all over.

"I said drop it, guys." Her tone was dead serious. "I mean it." She turned her back to us and walked into the dojo.

"I wonder what she was dreaming about." Raph was clearly worried about her, but then again, we all were. "Did anything happen right before she went to bed?"

Mikey glared at me and I shrugged. "Not that I can think of." I lied.

"How weird..." Raph went to the kitchen for breakfast and Donnie followed. Mikey was still glaring.

"I know something that happened last night." Mikey folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot.

"I doubt what I did was the cause of that, Mikey. Just let it go."

"I thought you didn't like her."

"I don't. I just wanted her to feel safe. Back off." I walked towards the kitchen, but was stopped.

"I'm not going to tell Raph," Mikey's voice said into my ear. "But I want you to. Not now, but eventually." He let me go and walked into the kitchen. I sighed and followed after him.

I got into the kitchen and there was Splinter and the boys, waiting for me.

"Where is Alyssa, boys?" Splinter calmly asked.

"She had a nightmare and flipped out when we asked what it was about." Raph told him. "Then she stormed off into the dojo. I guess she isn't hungry." Splinter nodded, then looked at me.

"Have a seat Leonardo." He commanded. "Let us eat." I sat next to Raph and across from Mikey, who was staring at me hard. I shook it off, though.

After breakfast, we went to the dojo, where Alyssa was sitting with her legs crossed and eyes closed. She was meditating.

* * *

**Alyssa's P.o.V.**

I did have a bad dream. The worse kind of dream. The kind full of betrayal, weakness, and loss. My dream was about Aurora and the guys. Thomas was there, too. I witnessed Thomas get gunned down and I couldn't do a thing to stop it. It was like my body purposely decided to turn off, while my eyes were forced to watch every excruciating detail.

Then I watched Leo and Raph fight all over again, but Mikey wasn't there to make me feel better and Donnie didn't even exist. The last part of my dream was by far the worst. It was the first day I met Aurora. I was walking home with Thomas, but she didn't show him mercy. Instead, she killed him right in front of me. Throughout this whole expedition, I couldn't scream for help or run away. It was terrible.

When I woke up, the guys were hovering over me, so a ran into the dojo to meditate. It was going pretty well, too. I put the whole thing in the back of my mind. I was so deep in thought, I didn't even hear the guys come in.

"Alyssa!" I heard someone say. My eyes snapped open and I stood up, ready to kick the shit out of somebody. Then I saw it was just the guys and relaxed.

"Heh, sorry guys." I apologized. "I'll get out of your way." I sat in the far corner of the dojo and continued to meditate as Splinter and Leo instructed me to do.

"Um..." I heard someone say.

"Yes?" I said, not opening my eyes.

"You're not hungry?" It was Donnie's voice. "Because there's some food left, if you want it."

I opened my eyes and looked into his. I smiled. "Thank you for your concern, Donatello." I said politely. "But I'm not hungry at the moment. Thanks anyways." I closed my eyes and heard him sigh and walk away. I felt my forehead crease, but I relaxed it and focused on tuning everything out.

'_**Hey, you're good at this**_.' A voice said in my head.

'Thanks? Um, who are you and what are you doing in my brain?' I asked, a bit scared that I was going crazy.

'_**You're not crazy**_.' The voice said. Whoa. '_**I'm your inner thoughts. Most people don't get to meet me, but I'm always around. Just think of me as a guide for your memories. I also help you figure out what's good and bad.**_'

'Oh, so you're the angel and devil on my shoulder?' I asked, trying to see if a metaphor would help me understand.

The voice chuckled. '_**If it helps, yes. So, what would you like to think about?**_'

'Hm... I want to think about last night.' I said. 'But before we do, can I call you Angel?'

The voice laughed. '_**That's perfect! You always were creative. Right, so last night...**_' Angel replayed all the events from last night, up until I fell asleep.

'Wow. That was so cool!' I said to Angel. 'Thanks for that. I don't want to ever forget last night. It was the most fun I've had since Thomas died.'

'_**If that's what you wish, it's in the vault**_.' I couldn't see Angel, but if I had to guess, I'd say she was smiling. '_**So, do you remember what Leo did last night?**_'

'Yeah,' I said. 'He carried me to couch after I fell asleep on his shoulder.'

'_**That's not all he did**_.' Angel was beating around the bush.

'Well, what else happened?' I was pretty curious.

'_**He...**_' Angel paused. '_**Kissed you. On the cheek.**_'

My eyes shot opened and I gasped loudly. I quickly covered my mouth when five pairs of eyes landed on me. I ran my fingers through my hair as I wracked my brain for an excuse.

"What's wrong?" Leo dashed over to me. "Is everything alright?"

I stood up before he reached me. "Yes, everything's fine." The words were rushed. I calmed myself down and smiled. "Just got a Charlie horse is all. Nothing major... Heh, Heh..."

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

"Is that so?" I asked. "From sitting around, doing nothing? Sure..." She glared at me.

"I guess I was sitting in the same position for too long, Raphael." She hissed and folded her arms across her chest. "Is it alright if I... stop meditating for now and just watch?" She asked Leo. He nodded and gestured for her to sit.

We continued training. I kept one eye on Alyssa at all times. She wasn't watching the fight, she looked deep in thought. I kind of felt bad about being a jerk to her, so when it was my turn to sit out, I apologized.

"Wow, Raph." She said to me. "That was very big of you to apologize, even though you were right. Thank you."

"Wait, what was I right about?" I was confused.

"I didn't really have a Charlie horse. You were right about that one." Alyssa smiled at me, then poked my forehead. I smiled. I decided not to ask about why she lied. If I did and she didn't want to tell me, I didn't want it to get weird.

Training ended a while later and I was on my way out, when Leo stopped me.

"Are you going to spy again?" He kept his voice low, so Alyssa couldn't hear us while she was stretching.

"Probably," I shrugged. "You know me, I'm a persistent guy."

Leo shook his head and let me go. "Try to do it sneakily, at the least..." He muttered under his breath.

I laughed and exited the dojo. I walked to my 'spying perch' and got comfortable.

"Okay, so where were we yesterday?" Leo asked. "Deflecting blows, right?"

"Yup." Alyssa said flatly. "Deflecting blows." She repeated.

"Right," Leo said. "Stand up, please." She did. "The most important part of it, is watching your opponent the whole time."

"Shouldn't you watch your opponent anyways?" Alyssa interrupted.

"Hey," Leo held up a finger. "Who's the sensei here?"

"You are, oh wise and powerful one.." Alyssa bowed and I chuckled.

"Better." He said. He deflected some of her blows and she deflected some of his. They went back and forth the whole time and, of course, Alyssa fell on her ass a few times. They came back out an hour later, with Alyssa rubbing her butt.

"Do you think you could have gone easy on me?" She asked Leo. "I fell, like, ten times!"

"Seven, but who's counting?" Leo laughed.

"Obviously you were." I said, standing up. Donnie laughed at him.

"So..." Alyssa turned to me. "Can I and meet up with Aurora? Please?"

"Hm... No." I said and started to walk away.

"Please, Raph? Please, please, PLEASE!" She tackled me from behind and we both fell to the ground. She sat on me.

"Gah! What are you doing?" I asked, secretly enjoying it.

"I'm not getting up until you say I can go." She crossed her arms over her chest. I put my hands behind my head.

"I guess you'd better get comfortable, then." She pouted and started poking me.

"Please, let me go? You guys can tag along, if you want. Please, Raph?" She begged.

"No way." I didn't budge. Alyssa got the most serious look on her face.

"I am not afraid to use my feminine charm on you, Raphael. Make no mistake."

"Dude," Mikey said from the corner of the room. "I know you must be enjoying yourself, but seriously..."

"Shut up, Mikey!" I yelled at him, then turned my attention to Alyssa. "Do your worst."

She shrugged. "You asked for it. I warned you." She said and I cracked a smile.

She placed her hands on either side of me head and leaned in so close, that our foreheads touched. It was working already.

"Raph," Alyssa said softly and batted her eyelashes. "May I please see my friend tonight? Please?" She put her right hand on my chest. "Pretty, please?" I gulped and she smiled. I felt the eyes of my brothers on me.

"Fine." My voice cracked. She sat erect.

"Really!? Thanks, Raph!" She kissed my cheek and jumped off of me. "Works every time. Don't forget it." She high fived Mikey, then walked into the kitchen. I was still on the ground.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself." Leo smirked at me, then helped me up.

"I'm a man." I said. "What do you expect?"

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

That stunt that Alyssa pulled was awesome. She could use it for good _or _evil. I hope she steers clear from the path of evil.

When it got dark out, that's when we decided to make our move. Alyssa stayed on the ground and we, yet again, we jumping from rooftops. It was about half an hour before we found the girl we were looking for.

"What up, my gringa?" Aurora approached Alyssa who was smiling.

"Nothing," she said. "Just got bored and thought, 'Jeez, I gotta get out of this house.'" Aurora laughed.

"So where are you living at, anyway?" Aurora asked.

"Oh, I uh," Alyssa put her hand on the back of her neck. "It's confidential?"

"Nice save." I muttered.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's cool." Aurora put her hand in her pockets. "You wanna see something cool?"

"Sure." Alyssa smiled. Aurora took out a pair of brass knuckles; her weapon of choice, I presume. "Whoa. Sweet."

"I know, huh?" She put them on, then started swinging her fists around. "No one can stop me with these bad boys! Brass knuckles, for the win!" The girls laughed as they walked down the street.

"So, what do you think you could do damage on with those things?" Alyssa asked, returning their conversation to the weapon of choice.

"Huh, good question." Aurora thought. "I could probably knock out an elephant." That made Alyssa laugh out loud. "What? You don't think I could take on an elephant?"

"I don't think you could take _me _on." I third voice said.

"How does this creep keep finding her!?" Raph asked. Jason, of course, was following them and waiting for the right time to jump in.

"Jason!? Stay the hell away from me!" Alyssa said, backing away from him.

"Aw," Aurora taunted. "Has a serpent come out for a late night bite?"

"You better watch that pretty mouth of yours." Jason warned. "Wouldn't want it getting hurt."

"Remember how I said I could take on an elephant?" Aurora recalled. "This is the same thing." Jason snarled and lunged himself at Aurora. We jumped down to save her, but she didn't need it. She popped him in the jaw and he was done. "There. What'd I- What the fuck!?" She turned to see Alyssa, but saw us instead.

'Oh, shit." I thought.

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

"Hi!" I introduced myself. "My name is-"

"What the hell is this?" Aurora was flipping out.

"Oh, God." Alyssa mumbled and walked over to her.

"There are g-giant t-turtles..." Aurora lost it. "Turtles in N-New York. Tortugas...I've gone mad. Turtles..."

"I know," Alyssa soothed her. "There, there. It's alright. They're friends. Good people who help others. There's nothing to be afraid of." She held Aurora's hand and led her to us. "This is Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael. Guys, this is Aurora." I waved and Aurora fainted. Alyssa caught her before she hit the ground.

"Mikey!" Donnie yelled at me.

"What!? I was just trying to be polite!" I fumed. "She just needs to chill..."

"I thought this would happen." Alyssa said. "Leo, help me out here." He walked over to her and picked up Aurora's body. He placed her on a bench.

"Okay," Donnie said. "Now what?"

"Now," Alyssa began. "I write." She pulled out a pen and paper from her pocket and started to write. '' 'Aurora,' " She said as she wrote. " 'Meet me under the abandoned bridge at three tomorrow and I'll explain everything. Don't freak out. -Alyssa.' Sound good?" We all nodded. She folded up the note and put it in Aurora's hand. She rubbed her head and walked away.

"You really did see that coming. Bonus points for being prepared." I congratulated.

"Yawn." Alyssa stretched. "Sleepy. Raph, can I have a piggy-back ride home?"

"Okay." Raph said, almost too eagerly. Alyssa smiled and hopped on his back. "Hold on tight." Raph warned. She tightened her grip and we all smirked.

We bounded on rooftops all the way home. I'm pretty sure Alyssa had her face buried in Raph's back the entire time, but he seemed to have enjoyed himself. When we got to the lair, Alyssa was still clamped onto Raph.

"It's over." He informed her. "You're safe now." Alyssa slowly lifted up her head and sighed in relief. She hopped off of Raph's shell and hugged the ground.

"I'm sorry, floor." She said. "I'll never cheat on you again." We laughed at her, but she ignored us. "Couchy! I missed you, buddy!" She flopped down on her couch and waved us all to bed. "Good night, boys! Sweet dreams!"

"See you in the morning!" I called. We all went to bed and did, indeed, have sweet dreams.

* * *

**Me**- Okay, so just to clear things up, Angel and Alyssa are the same person. Angel will only appear in Alyssa's P.o.V. because she is in her head. Hope that helped!

**Donnie**- What's going on? Who's Angel, Jazz?

**Me**- Long story. Disclaimer?

**Mikey**- Dibs! Raph can have the next one.

**Leo**- No way! I want the next one!

**Raph**- Too bad, because I called it!

**April**- Quit being so stupid! Mikey, continue.

**Mikey**- Thanks, April. Jazz doesn't own a thing from TMNT. She just enjoys fan-girling about it.

**Me**- Hey! Well, actually, he's right. Enjoy the story!


	8. Aurora Learns The Truth

**Leo's P.o.V.**

I woke up feeling revived and well-rested. The best night I've slept in a week. I don't think I had any dreams, but if I did, it would probably be about the guys and Alyssa.

I went into the living room to wake up Alyssa, but she wasn't there. My heart sank automatically when I saw the empty couch. 'Did she... leave us?' I was flipping out and running around trying to find her.

"Dude," I heard her voice and my heart was fixed. "Quit freaking out. I'm in the dojo." I ran there and swung the doors open to see that she was telling the truth. She was sitting there, legs crossed, meditating. "Would you like to join me, Leo?" She didn't didn't open her eyes, but she knew it was me.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, sitting across from her. "How long have you been awake?" She opened her eyes and stared into mine.

"I didn't know it was you." She said simply. "And I've been awake for about half an hour. Maybe twenty minutes." We sat there for a minute in silence. I was wrapped up in my thoughts, so it startled me, when Alyssa asked a question. "Can I ask you something?" She said suddenly.

"Um, sure," I replied. "Fire away."

"Okay," She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, then reopened her eyes. "Why did you... kiss me?" I think I actually coughed when she asked that.

"You remember that?" I said awkwardly and she nodded. "Alright, well, let me just say this; I don't like you in that way. You're a good friend of mine. That's it."

"Then why?" She put her elbow on her thigh and her chin in her hand. "If you don't like me, then why did you do it?"

"Because I want you to feel safe here." I told her. "I'm sorry if it had the opposite effect and I won't do it again, if that's what you want. I-" I was stopped when her finger rested on my lips.

"Dude," She said, not removing her finger. "I just wanted to know why, that's all. It worked, by the way. I feel ridiculously safe and protected here." She removed her finger and I kept my mouth shut. I bowed my head and closed my eyes. I was about to say something, when a pair of lips landed on my cheek.

"Uh..." Was all I could say after Alyssa pulled away. She smiled.

"I just wanted to return the favor." She winked at me. "I don't like you that way." We smiled at each other and went back to meditating. A few minutes of silence passed, when I heard Alyssa's stomach growl. I opened one eye and so did she.

"Breakfast?" I asked.

"Breakfast." She repeated. I stood up, then offered her my hand, which she took. We walked into the kitchen to see everyone waiting for us.

"Where have you two been?" Splinter asked. "We have been waiting for you."

"Oh," Alyssa said walking to her spot next to Raph. "That's my fault, Splinter. Forgive me, but I made Leo meditate with me. Sorry." She glanced at me and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting." I sat next to Mikey who rolled his eyes at me. I ignored him.

"Very, well." Splinter accepted the apology. "Let us enjoy this morning and eat."

We ate and went to the dojo for training. Alyssa had already meditated for the day, so she watched the fighting with Splinter. She was watching intently, but spaced out now and then. I wondered what she was thinking about.

* * *

**Alyssa's P.o.V.**

'_**I saw that**_.' Angel pestered me while I watched the boys train. I wish I knew how to control her, but ever since I discovered her, it's been 'Yak, yak, yak.' Even if I'm not meditating.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' I said to her.

'_**Let me know if this rings a bell, you KISSED LEO!**_' Angel was hysterical and I rolled my eyes in real life, hoping she could see it.

'Chill out.' I told her. 'If you saw the whole thing, you would know that Leo and I don't have feelings for each other. I kissed him to save our friendship.' She kept quite and I returned to the epic battle between Raph and Mikey.

'_**Are you going to tell the rest of the guys?**_' Angel asked out of nowhere. '_**They deserve to know**_.'

I mentally scoffed. 'No they don't. They don't have to know anything about it. Leave it alone, Angel.' I warned.

'_**And if I don't?**_' She recanted. '_**It's not like you can hurt me without hurting yourself**_.' I sighed in real life.

'Please let it go. I need to pay attention.' Angel stopped talking after that and I kept watching them train.

"Are you okay?" Donnie asked. I didn't even know he was there. "You've been acting kind of strange."

"Oh, sorry." I decided to tell him the truth. "I'm having an internal conflict. Nothing to worry about." I smiled at him and he nodded, not totally convinced.

After training ended, I was stretching on the ground, unknowingly humming to myself.

"Whatcha doing?" Leo asked, seemingly amused.

"Um, stretching?" I asked. Was this a trick question?

"No, I meant the humming." Leo smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"I was humming? Weird. I didn't even know I was doing it. It must be a reflex." I shrugged and stood up. "Okay, hit me with your best shot. Whatever you've got I can deflect. Bring it."

"Alright, if that's what you want." We got into our fighting stances. He jabbed towards my side, but I dodged it and pushed his hand away. "Very good." He tried to kick me, but I ducked and slapped his foot away. "Excellent." He got a mischievous grin. He swiped his leg under mine and I came crashing down. He pinned me to the floor.

"Hey!" I whined. "That's cheating! We didn't go over what to do if I were pinned down!" I struggled to get loose.

"I know." Leo chuckled. "Since you seemed to have blocking blows and deflecting them down, it's time to move on to the next lesson." He leaned in a bit closer. Whoa. "Have any ideas as to what that could be?" I stared into his eyes.

"Uh... Let me think?" Leo laughed and got off of me and helped me up. "We start tomorrow, but the answer we were looking for was 'Knowing What To Do When You're Distracted'. You looked pretty distracted to me..." He smirked at me.

"Hell yeah, I was distracted!" I punched his arm as we left the dojo. "That was suck a dirty trick, you jerk!" I was kind of mad, but I was also glad that he had a good sense of humor. "Gah! That's _my_ superpower!"

"Well, well." Raph said looking up from his pinball game. "What happened here?"

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

"Oh, it's nothing my dear." Alyssa sighed, after playfully shoving Leo. She walked over to me. "Just your brother is stealing my super power of seduction to teach me how to work through distractions."

I stopped playing and turned to Leo. "You _seduced_ her!?" Leo put his hands behind his head. "Dude!"

"Chill, Raph." He said. "It's all part of the process. You can help next time, okay?" It was clear he was trying to make up to me and it was working. I caught his drift.

"Oh, I _can, _huh?" I turned to Alyssa who's face was pink.

"If you think I'll be able to even function with Raph working his power on me, forget it." She shook her head. I smiled. Leo looked at the clock.

"Okay," he said. "It's noon and you have to meet Aurora in three hours. Group meeting!"

We all went into the kitchen. "Do you know what to say?" Leo asked Alyssa.

"Pfft. Yeah." She responded. "There are four hot, giant, ninja turtles living in the sewers of New York, who are the sons of a huge rat, named Splinter. Is that believable?"

"I live it everyday and that doesn't sound real." Mikey shook his head. "We should tell her the _whole_ story. We have time."

"Good idea Mikey." Donnie said. We took turns explaining the mutation, the Kraang, meeting April, everything. By the time we were done, it was one-thirty and Alyssa was silent. I think she was absorbing all the information she received.

"So," she said after a while. "There are four teenage mutant ninja turtles living in the sewers of New York, who roam the streets at night to prevent crime. Their biggest enemies are robots from another dimension and a really pissed guy in spiky armor named Shredder. Oh, and a huge mutant rat, that used to be human, is their father. Did I get it that time?"

"Close enough." I said. We heard a tummy rumble and looked at Alyssa.

She held up her hands. "Don't look at me. I'm not hungry." We heard it again. "Really, I'm not!"

"Sure, sure." I tussled her hair and she grabbed my hand. She didn't let go when she removed my hand from her head.

"Okay, you're going to have to make that sound a whole lot better sounding than that." Leo said.

"Meh, I'll think of something." She played with my hand. "In the meantime, what do we do? Where will you guys be? At three, the sun is still up, so you can't hide in the shadows."

I shrugged. "Don't worry. We'll have your back." I squeezed her hand and she giggled.

"Raph and Alyssa, sitting in a tree!" Mikey sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Gah! Your brothers are funny!" Alyssa let go of my hand, poked me, and exited the kitchen. "Mikey! Do that again and Raph will attack you, and I am _not_ going to be the one to hold him back!" she called over her shoulder.

"Not if it comes true." Mikey muttered. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

When we left the kitchen, we found Alyssa standing on her hands.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Leo asked, amused.

"Trying... to see... how long-" Alyssa started to say, but her arms gave out from under her. It was a good thing her head was there to cushion the blow. "Gah! That hurts!" She sat up and rubbed her head.

"That's dangerous." I said. "You could seriously injure yourself. You need to be careful."

"Okay, _mom_..." She stood up and shook her head, but that was a mistake. She instantly put her fingers on her temples and squeezed her eyes shut. "Ow.." She whispered.

"See?" I pointed. "What'd I tell you?" I walked over to her and checked her out. "Doesn't seem like it's a concussion. I think you just play too hard. You need ice." I poked her stomach and she giggled. I walked to the kitchen and left Raph to help her up and sit her on a beanbag chair.

I returned moments later with the ice. Threw it at Raph, who caught it with one hand. He put it on Alyssa's head and held it there for her. 'You're so hopeless, Raph'. I shook my head and walked to the T-Bike.

"Gah!" I heard Alyssa groan. "Got any pills for this, Donnie?" I shook my head and she groaned again. "Whatever. I can be tough." She leaned back and closed her eyes, then sighed. "This is boring. Mikey, entertain me!"

"You see me as a source of entertainment?" Mikey asked. "Is that a good thing?"

She laughed. "Well, I think it's a good thing. You make me laugh, you silly." Mikey smiled and walked over to her.

They talked and whatnot for and hour. Leo decided that we should head out at two-thirty, so that's what we did. It was too bright to be real outside. The sun was supposed to go down in about two hours, but that wasn't nearly fast enough. I'm always uncomfortable when we're in the light, but I have to listen to Leo's orders.

Alyssa walked to a bridge where an impatient-looking Aurora Gomez was sitting in a nasty, old lawn chair. "Hi, Aurora." Alyssa said softly, so she wouldn't startle her. It didn't matter, though because as soon as she heard something, Aurora leaped out of her chair.

"What the _hell_ happened last night!?" Aurora was in a fighting stance and Alyssa stopped. "There were four... What the fuck happened!?"

"Keep your distance." Leo whispered. I glanced at him. It wasn't like she could hear him or anything.

"You were there," Aurora continued to babble. "And there were t-turtles. Four of them. They were huge and had weapons and bandannas and-"

"Aurora!" Alyssa yelled. "Chill out! Just let me explain." Aurora relaxed her stance and nodded. They walked over to the lawn chairs. Alyssa began to explain and by the time she was done, it was sunset.

"And..." Aurora said after some silence. "This... this is all true?"

"Every last word." Alyssa nodded and took a deep breath. "Listen, you can't tell anyone. I told you because you saw them, but-"

Aurora stood up from her chair and pointed a finger at Alyssa. "BULLSHIT! Why are you doing this? To make me seem crazy!?" Before Alyssa could answer, Aurora took a swing, which was deflected.

"Stop!" Alyssa kept deflecting blows. "Enough!" She swiped her leg under Aurora's and she fell to the ground. "I'm not lying! Guys! Come out!" Aurora was standing up when we all jumped in. "And I swear, if you faint again, I'm leaving your ass on the ground!"

"Nice work on stopping the hits, by the way." Leo complimented.

"And they talk!?" Aurora turned pale. "Oh my God..."

"I meant what I said." Alyssa walked over to her. "Don't pass out right now..."

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

I don't know how I expected Aurora to react. I thought she would think she was being punked or something. I never thought that she would attack Alyssa.

"Hi." I said. "I'm Mikey!" I waved and Aurora shook.

"Please! Don't eat me!" She fell to her knees and began to beg. "I don't want to die! I'll keep your secret! I swear!"

"Aurora, chill out." Alyssa grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "They don't eat people. They eat pizza, mostly."

"That's true." I said. "These are my brothers; Raph, Donnie and Leo." They waved and so did she.

"H-hi..." Aurora stammered. "Sorry, a-about that. It's n-not everyday I m-meet giant reptiles."

"And it's not everyday we get to meet people." Leo said. "We don't freak out. Why are you?"

Aurora relaxed and looked at all of us as if she were... examining us. "Turtles." She would say now and then. "Well, it's nice to meet you all, but I have to go and get myself tested."

"Hey." Alyssa called. "You seriously cannot tell anybody. Get it?"

"Why would I?" She asked. "I don't give away my friends' secrets." She smiled and grabbed a skateboard I hadn't noticed. she shredded away.

Alyssa sighed. "I'm sorry, guys. i should have known she wouldn't react the same way I did. My bad."

"It's not your fault." Raph said, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, I guess no one is as cool as you when it comes to... well everything, but you get my point."

She smiled. "Thanks, Raph." She snuggled into him.

'Raph and Alyssa' I thought. 'Sitting in a tree...'

"Mikey, quit thinking that!" Alyssa said.

"That was scary..." I said. "How did you know."

"I know everything. Make no mistake!" She giggled and hugged Raph a little tighter.

'At least I know one thing you don't.' I said in my head, hoping she couldn't actually read minds.

"So, Leo." Alyssa said, stilling holding Raph. "Are we patrolling or what? Please? I want to see you guys in action!"

"I don't know..." Leo was thinking hard. "What if we run into the Kraang or Shredder?"

"Then I'll get out of your way and watch you fight." Alyssa shrugged. "I mean, come on, Leo..."

Leo thought about it as we were walking. "Okay, fine." We cheered. "But, if there is any sign of danger, you have to run."

"Pfft. Good luck with that."

"Alright!" I said, happy to be on patrol. "Out on patrol! Can't wait to see what happens!'

"Watch absolutely nothing happen tonight..." Donnie said. "Mikey probably just jinxed it." I rolled my eyes and we continued to walk into the night.

* * *

**Me**- I'm confused. Leo, are you in the middle of a flirt-rationship with Raph's girl?

**Leo**- No... I was teaching her-

**Raph**- YEAH FUCKIN' RIGHT! STAY AWAY!

**Mikey**- Chill out, bro. just do the disclaimer and be happy.

**Raph**- *Groan* Fine, Jazz doesn't own any form of TMNT. Now, let's get back to Alyssa...

**April**- Guys! Enough! Leo does NOT like her! Jeez, Raph, get over it!

**Donnie**- Well said, April. Enjoy the chapter, everyone.

**Me**- Wait a sec... That's my line! AND you said it WRONG!

**Raph**- Welcome to my world.


	9. Alyssa Meets The Enemy

**Leo's P.o.V.**

I was very proud of Alyssa when she blocked Aurora's attacks, but I wasn't too thrilled to have her tag along with us while we were patrolling. It was way too dangerous and the skills I taught her won't help her if we run into Shredder or the Kraang. It was double jeopardy. We could protect her easily enough and I know Raph would probably kill anyone who touched her, but I was still uneasy.

"So, when am I going to be able to crush some Kraang?" Alyssa enthusiastically asked. "My fists are itching for something to whack." She made jabs in the air. "I'm ready! Get it?"

"No, you're not." I said firmly. "Just because I've been training you, doesn't mean you can go up against the Kraang, believe me."

"Pfft. From what you told me, these guy aren't so tough." Alyssa made more jabbing movements. "POW! BAM! WHACK! And they're out like a light."

Raph snickered. "You've got fight in you. I like it." He draped his arm around her again. She giggled and held his hand. "But in all seriousness, you can't take on the Kraang. Don't worry, like I said before, I got your back."

"I'm pretty sure you said _we_ got her back, Raph." Mikey said. "You're editing things out, dude. Uncool, bro."

"Shut up..." Raph said. Alyssa giggled again and snuggled into him. "Jealous much? I'm sorry, I can't help that I'm so awesome." Mikey rolled his eyes. We were goofing off in the blackness of the night, when we heard a rustling noise. I motioned them to be quiet and they did.

We turned the corner to find... a cat digging in a dumpster. "Oh gee, Leo." Alyssa began. "Do you think I can take him, or do I have to hide?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"Burn." Mikey said simply. "She got you, bro." He high fived Alyssa and laughed.

"Hey, this cat could be dangerous." I tried to prove my point, but Alyssa beat me to it and proved me wrong.

"Oh yeah, Leo" She said holding the cat in her arms. "She's seething with rage." It started to purr when Alyssa scratched her head. "Can we keep it? Just kidding, I hate cats." She dropped it and it ran away.

"Jeez, you're cruel." Donnie said. "How can you not like cats?"

"They're such tools. I don't associate with them." She shrugged and Mikey nodded.

"I don't like cats either." He agreed. "I tried to help one, but it scratched me in the face." Alyssa rubbed his head and walked back to Raph. Raph put his arm around her waist and walked with her. I heard Mikey laugh and he mouthed 'Raph and Alyssa, sitting in a tree!'.

"Shall we explore that eerie, abandoned-looking warehouse?" Alyssa asked. "Please? There could be, uh... robbers planning a heist? Yeah, that's it, there are robbers in there. Let's go." She started to walk, but Donnie grabbed her arm.

"No, no." He wagged a finger. "We have no motive to go there."

"Pfft." Alyssa yanked her arm away and ran towards the warehouse. "I guess we'll have to find one, then!" She called over her shoulder. "Are you guys coming or what!?"

"Dude!" Donnie called after her. "What the hell!?" She laughed and stopped when she got to the front of the warehouse. She put her back to the wall and shuffled to the side, until she got to the door. She put her hand on the knob and twisted it to see if it was open. It was.

As she opened the door, I picked up the pace. It didn't matter, though, because she already went through the door and was inside.

* * *

**Alyssa's P.o.V.**

'_**What the hell do you think you're**** doing!?**_' Angel was clearly panicked. '_**What if there really are robbers in here? You could get**_**_ hurt!_**'**  
**

'Dude, chill.' I told her. 'The guys are right behind me and I have Leo's training. Everything will be fine. Get it?'

'_**Oh, you mean the three lessons you**_ _**had?**_' Angel ranted. '_**Because you could totally beat anyone who comes at you. Think about it. You can't beat Jason, what makes you think you can beat anyone**_ _**else?**_'

I stopped dead in my tracks. 'Stop it, Angel. I mean it.' I heard her sigh.

'_**No. You need a reality check, Alyssa.**_'She warned. '_**You won't win a fight with anyone, until you get actual training done.**_'

'Stop!' I ducked behind a crate when I heard movement. 'Stop this, Angel!' I heard some beeping and took a peek above the crate and saw some blue and silver robots with brains in their midsections. "Kraangs." I whispered.

"Has Kraang acquired the item in which Kraang needs for Kraang's experiments?" The blue Kraang said.

"Yes. Kraang has acquired the item in which Kraang needs for Kraang's experiments." The silver Kraang said.

"Creeps." I mumbled. I ducked behind another crate about five feet to my right, going deeper into the warehouse. It didn't look like there was anything here, but old, empty boxes. I thought that was really weird, but then I saw something that was even weirder than the empty boxes. It was a vile of some glowing pink and blue substance. "Mutagen?" I whispered. I heard more beeping.

"Did Kraang hear what Kraang thought Kraang heard?" Another silver one asked. I ducked again.

"Let Kraang see if there is cause of the noise that Kraang has heard." A blue one said. I heard the robot joints moving closer to me. I was going to be made anyway, so I did what any normal person would do.

"BOOYAH-KASHA!" I screamed as I leaped from the back of the crate. I jumped in front of the Kraang-droid and wailed on it until it came crashing down and the brain crawled away. "Ew." I said. The other one came at me and I kicked it in the face. "I thought this would be more of a challenge."

"Get the fuck out of here!" Donnie commanded. "You'll get hurt!" I was about to yell at him, but a Kraang-droid snuck up behind me and grabbed my arm.

"The creature that is human has disrupted the Kraang. Now the creature that is human must be eliminated." The Kraang raised his arm, only to have it cut off by Leo's sword. He glared at me and went on kicking robot butt (or ro-butt, as I like to call it).

"I had him." I told him, as I kicked another one right in the brain. Raph came to my side and stabbed one of them with his sai. "Gah! Why do you guys think I watch you train!? So I can copy your movements on the battlefield!"

"Yeah, well too bad!" Donnie said as he grabbed me. "You're getting out of here." He dragged me away, but we were confronted by more weirdo robots that don't know how to use pronouns. Donnie swung with his bow-staff, but it was thwarted by the enemy. I kicked him so hard in the brain, he fell back three feet. I gave Donnie a 'See?' look and he rolled his eyes.

"I can help!" I yelled and ran off to protect my family. "Gah!" One of the Kraang pushed me forward and I fell in some mutagen. A vile shattered open and mutagen ran on my arm.

'_**See what you've**_** _done!?_**' Angel screamed at me. '_**You've mutated us! You'll no longer be a five-foot-five teenage girl! You'll be a mutated freak!**_'

I watched in horror as the mutagen dripped off of my arm, but nothing was happening. I shook it off. I had to. I was in the middle of an epic battle and couldn't afford to get distracted again.

"The creature that is human has not been effected by the Kraang's mutagen." A blue Kraang stated.

"You don't say?" I said to him, then attacked. I punched him in the brain, but he caught my wrist.

"The creature that is human may be of use to Kraang's purpose." He continued. "Kraang will keep the creature that is human to test the mutagen on." I gasped, then Mikey came in swinging his nun-chucks. He thwacked him so hard, it only took one hit before the brain popped out.

"We have to go." Mikey grabbed my shoulders and slung me on his back. "Hold on." He told me and I did. "Guys, let's roll!" The rest of the guys stopped their fighting and started to run for the door. We made it out just before the Kraang got their laser guns out.

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

We got home and Leo was extremely pissed. I, personally, was proud of her and thought she kicked some serious ass. She looked good doing it, too. I didn't think it was very smart of her to go on her own, but being smart is Donnie's job.

"What the _hell _were you thinking, Alyssa!?" Leo yelled at her as soon as we got home. "You could have been killed! Again! You can't go around making bonehead moves like that!"

"Why not!?" Alyssa recanted. "I was fine!" She paced back and forth with her hands in fists. "I had everything under control, Leo! I-"

"No you did not!" Donnie interrupted her. "Face it, if it weren't for Leo coming in just in time, you wouldn't be standing here right now." Alyssa opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it and shrugged.

"Well, it happened." She said simply. "You can't change the past. Anyways, what was up with the mutagen? Am I... am I immune to it, or something?" We all stared at her. "Well, I know you all saw me fall into the mutagen and nothing happened when it made contact with my skin, so what's the deal, Donnie?"

We all turned to him to see him scratching his head. "Yes, I did notice that." He said, still thinking. "I think that, maybe, your genetic code was specially designed to protect you from infection."

"English, please." Mikey said.

"It means," Alyssa said in an overwhelmed voice. "That my DNA is made so I don't get sick. I can get beat up, clearly, but that's as worse as it can get. How odd." She spaced out.

"And now," Leo said. "The Kraang will be after her, too. You heard what he said. They want to experiment on her."

"Well, I'm sure as hell not going to let that happen." I said. "If they come near her, it'll be raining robot parts, am I right, Alyssa?" She was still spaced out. "Alyssa?" I walked towards her and she snapped back to life and smiled at me.

"You bet, Raph." She hugged me, then made her way to her couch. "I'm going to bed. this has been some adventure."

"Don't think you're off the hook just yet." Leo said, leaning over Couchy. "I'm not through giving you hell yet. Just sleep and I'll wake you in the morning, assuming you're still asleep."

"Hai, Leonardo-sensei." She yawned. He chuckled, rubbed her head, and walked away. "Good night, boys." She said sleepily. I walked over and draped the blanket over her. "Thanks, Raph." She said.

"Any time." I whispered into her ear and leaned in to kiss her cheek, but she shifted her weight and I kissed her on the lips instead. My eyes grew wide and so did hers. "Whoops?" I said when I pulled my lips away from hers.

"Well, this is awkward. Let's talk about this later." Alyssa said, but then smiled. "Goodnight, Raph." She said.

"Yeah, night." I basically ran to my room. "Yes!" I whispered to myself as I was in bed. "Nice one, Raph." I kept thinking as I drifted into a deep, blissful sleep.

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

I thought that Alyssa's lack of reaction to the mutagen was astounding. I didn't think it was possible, but it is. I really wanted to get my hands on some of her DNA. I don't care how creepy that sounds. I needed to know as much as possible about Alyssa's... condition.

"Gah! Leo, what are you doing!?" I heard Alyssa scream in the living room. "Get off! I'm wake!" I ran into the room where the noise was coming from and saw Leo holding Alyssa by her ankles. "Get your brother off of me!"

"Leo?" I asked, really confused. "What's happening here?"

"Well, Alyssa fell asleep before I could finish yelling at her," Leo explained. "So, I decided to wake her up earlier, so that I may finish."

"Hey, Leo, I think the blood is rushing to my head." Alyssa said. "So... If you could put me down, that'd be great." He chuckled and slowly set her down. She stood back up, stumbling on the way, then flicked Leo. "Much better. Gee, thanks."

"I told you I wasn't through giving you hell." Leo shrugged. Alyssa rolled her eyes with a smile and walked over to me.

"Hey, can I ask you for something?" I asked as she stopped at my side. "It's really important that I find out whatever I can about your immunity to the mutagen."

"So, you're asking for my DNA?" She said quizzically. "Okay. Sure, let's do it." I was surprised it was that easy. "Can we do it after breakfast? I'm starving." I nodded and Raph walked in with Mikey.

"Good morning, Alyssa." Raph said smiling at her. She blushed a little, nodded at him, then walked to the kitchen. "So, boys, what was the racket all about?"

"Leo was torturing your girlfriend." I said as I was walking to the kitchen. "You need to get a hold of him." The guys followed me into the kitchen to find Splinter and Alyssa having a conversation that stopped as soon as we walked in. Alyssa sat in her normal spot and Raph went next to her. The rest of us went to our spots, as well. 'What's going on between those two?' I thought.

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

The interactions between Raph and Alyssa were really different the morning after the Kraang's attack. I was curious and so were the rest of my brothers. I noticed that they were sitting closer together and touching each other more frequently.

"So, what's up with you guys?" I finally asked. They looked at me as if I were crazy. "What is going on? You guys are acting weird."

"Surely, I don't know what you're talking about." Alyssa said, sitting up straight.

"Yes, you do." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Because you always act polite when you're trying to hide something."

"I do that?" She asked. "That is super weird."

"Michelangelo," Splinter said to me. "If they wish to not speak of it, then respect their wishes and stop asking."

"So, there." Raph said with narrowed eyes. "Drop it, Mikey."

"Now, now." Splinter said to calm us all down. "Let us eat, then we will train." We nodded and chowed down.

After we were finished eating, Donnie asked Alyssa something. "So, when can I take some DNA?" What?

"Now, I guess." Alyssa shrugged and followed him to his work area. "So, what so you need? Hair sample, spit, cheek swab?" Donnie got a smirk on his face then pulled out a needle. Alyssa's eye grew wide. "No, no! You are not sticking me with that thing, get it!?" She tried to run, but I stopped her and held on to her. "Mikey, let me- GAH!" Donnie jabbed her while she was talking.

"Sorry," He said. "It's the most effective way. You understand." I let her go and she rubbed her arm. She scowled at Donnie and walked away.

"You okay?" Raph asked when she walked to him.

"Your brother is a dick." She told him. "He stabbed me in the arm with a needle."

"Aw, that's not cool." Raph said and kissed her arm. She flushed and looked towards Donnie and I, who were staring with our mouths open. "Feel better?" Raph said when he was finished violating her arm.

"Much." She muttered and walked into the dojo. Raph glanced at us and smiled like he was getting something we weren't.

"Oh, brother..." I mumbled as I walked into the dojo.

* * *

**Raph**- Leo, did you see that? She's mine!

**Leo**- Gah, whatever, Raph. I don't like her. I like someone else.

**Jazz**- Whoa, wait a second. Who do you like?

**Leo**- *Devilish Smile* It's a secret.

**Jazz**- *Groan* Fine, be that way.

**Donnie**- Will someone do the disclaimer, already?

**Mikey**- Yeah, seriously. I think it was Leo's turn.

**Leo**- Sweet! Jazz doesn't own anything from TMNT. There, happy?

**Donnie & Mikey**- I'm bursting with joy.

**Jazz & April**- Enjoy the the story everyone, and have a Happy Holidays!

**Jazz**- Oh, one more thing! I'm on break and you may not see a new chapter for a few days. I'm sorry, but don't worry, I'll always be thinking of ways to make the story better!


	10. Let's Make It Official

**Leo's P.o.V.**

When Alyssa came into the dojo, her face was red and when Raph followed behind her, he had a huge grin on his face. What happened? Mikey came in with a somewhat smug look on. Seriously, what's going on here?

"Where is Donatello?" Splinter asked when my brothers and I took a knee before him. "He knows he cannot miss his training."

"Yeah," Mikey began to explain. "He's running tests on Alyssa's DNA or something. Did you know that she can't get sick!? That is so cool."

"Why is you brother running tests?" Splinter was genuinely curious.

"I fell in some mutagen last night." Alyssa said, looking up at my sensei. "The thing is, it didn't effect me in the slightest and Donnie is trying to figure out why that is. Is it alright that he skips today or would you like me to get him, Splinter?"

Splinter stroked his beard. "It is not easy to tear Donatello from his work. Let him be and the rest of you will continue training. Maybe, Alyssa, you could fill in for him. Just for today."

"Sounds like a great idea!" I said, smiling. "But I think she should have an easy opponent, like Mikey."

"Hey!" Mikey pouted, then flicked my shoulder. "I'm right here, you know!"

"Don't worry, Mikey." Alyssa winked at him. "I'll go easy on you."

"Burn." Raph said and smiled at Alyssa.

We started training with Raph and I going hand-to-hand. I ran at Raph and went to make a jab at his shoulder, but he easily deflected it and pushed me away. I regained my balance and chose a different approach. I ran at him again and jumped, sticking my foot in the air, so I could kick him in the face. He just smirked at me and grabbed my ankle in midair. He twisted my leg around and threw me to the ground. He put his knee on my shell, to keep my immobile and it worked.

"I think he's done, Raph." Alyssa said. "I don't want you to break my sensei." Raph snickered and got off of me. He helped me back up and motioned me to sit down, which I reluctantly did. "Glad you're not hurt." Alyssa said to me as I sat.

"Gee, thanks." I mumbled. She nudged my arm and I couldn't help but smile. We watched Mikey and Raph fight, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was really focusing on Alyssa, who was acting strange. She kept on spacing out and making noises like she was having a conversation with someone. To be honest, it freaked me out just a little.

"Are you okay, Alyssa?" I finally asked. "Alyssa?"

She snapped back to life and smiled. "I'm fine, Leo. Just thinking really hard. That's all."

"Thinking about what, exactly?" She looked down, not answering my question. I let it go. She clearly did not want to talk about it. Raph sat down right next to her. They were so close, their shoulders were rubbing against each other. Weird?

"Hey, Alyssa." Mikey beckoned. "You fighting me, or did you get scared?"

Alyssa smirked. "You wish, Mikey." She glanced at Raph, who was smiling at her, then she got up and walked towards Mikey. "Alright, let's make this quick. I have a lot of training today." Mikey chuckled at her.

Mikey took a step towards her and she lunged at him before he could even gasp. She swiped her leg under his and he came crashing down. She leaped onto him and... tickled him?

"BOOYAH-KASHA!" Alyssa screamed as she tickled him furiously. "Payback!"

"Get... off!" Mikey managed to say. "Gah! Quit it!" She laughed at him and I had to be the one to pull them apart... again. Mikey was panting and Alyssa was laughing in my arms. "Thanks... Leo..." He was breathless.

"That was classic!" Alyssa breathed. I rolled my eyes and set her down next to Raph. She was laughing into his shoulder and he was smiling.

"Alright, everyone." Splinter chuckled. "Alyssa is right, she does have a lot of training to get done, so we will leave them to it. Come, Michelangelo." Splinter basically picked him up from the ground and carried him from the dojo.

"So," I said, standing up. "Raph, are you still helping me teach Alyssa today?" I smirked as Raph stood up next to me.

"Hell yeah." Raph said as we towered over Alyssa who rolled her eyes. "We're teaching her about distractions, right, Leo?" I nodded and Alyssa shook her head.

"Gah, will you give me two minutes to stretch?" Alyssa stood up and walked to the other side of the dojo.

"Heh," Raph chuckled. "This'll be fun.'

* * *

**Alyssa P.o.V.**

I was having a 'talk' with Angel while the boys were training. Angel was pissed that I kissed Raph without telling him that I 'kissed' Leo.

'_**You need to tell Raph.**_' Angel told me. '_**If you care about Raph, you need to tell him that you kissed Leo! What kind of girlfriend keeps secrets from her boyfriend!?**_'

'First of all,' I recanted. 'What Raph doesn't know, won't hurt him. Secondly, I didn't kiss Leo, it was an exchange of our friendship and meant nothing. Thirdly, Raph is so not my boyfriend... yet.'

'_**Even though you can't see it, I'm rolling my eyes. Since I am a part of you, after all, you can't say that you've never thought about telling Raph about it. Will you at least think about it?**_'

'It's not like I can't think about it... Gah! Okay, I promise, I'll think about telling Raph about my not-kiss with Leo. Now, stop pestering me, I'm training...'

She stopped, then and I went on with training. Splinter and Mikey left the dojo after I tickled the shit out of Mikey, which left me, my sensei, and Raph, my 'boyfriend'.

I was stretching in the corner, thinking about my conversation with Angel, when my thoughts were interrupted by green hands on my waist. I gasped as I was being hoisted over Raph's shoulders and transferred into the center of the dojo.

"Oof!" I grunted as I was set down. "Thanks for that. I really appreciate it." My tone was soaked with sarcasm.

"Don't admit you didn't like it." Raph teased. Leo threw him a glance and he stood up straight. I took a knee before Leo.

"Alright," Leo said with his arms folded across his chest. "Today's lesson is about focusing passed distractions. Raphael is going to assist me in teaching you this lesson." They both cracked a smile and I rolled my eyes. "We will start with reviewing on deflecting attacks first, though. Just to be sure you have the hang of it."

"I'm bursting with excitement." I mumbled. I stood up and made a stance. Raph smirked and attacked. I blocked his punches, which felt hesitant, and I blocked Leo's kicks at the same time. Leo and Raph exchanged glances after a few minutes and Raph full on tackled me. "Gah! UNFAIR!" I said when Raph pinned me to the ground.

"Now I'm the one who uses their charm." Raph winked at me and I felt my face get hot. I glanced at Leo who was doing nothing to help me or Raph. I was somewhat grateful for that. "It seems like my charm is working already." Raph smiled and leaned into me and I gulped.

"R-Raph..." I said, feeling my heartbeat quicken. "Let's not do anything we'll regret." He chuckled and leaned in closer. 'I'll make this bite you in the butt...' I thought. I smiled and picked up my head closer to him, so that our foreheads were touching. "Now... Do you want to get off of me?" I asked him. Raph glanced at Leo who shook his head, then he returned his attention to me.

"Nope." He smiled. "Not at all." He put his hand on my side. Damn, he's good at this. "You're distracted right now. This moment leaves the perfect opportunity for Leo to hurt you. What should you do to snap yourself out of it?" He whispered into my ear and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Is... this a trick question?" I asked. "Um, okay..." I kept getting flustered by Raph's movements, but he was clearly enjoying himself. "I should... I should get rid of the distraction." I answered. Raph nodded.

"And how do you do that?" Leo chimed in. It was so weird, having him watch as Raph basically groped me. "How can you get rid of whatever it is that's keeping you from your goal?"

I thought really hard about this, trying to ignore Raph's breath on my neck. "Um... I distract the distraction? Talk about irony." Leo smiled and nodded. I got to work. I slipped my hand away and placed it on the back of Raph's neck. I pulled him into me, to where our lips were an inch apart. His eyes were wide and I took my shot. I pulled his body to the left and we rolled on the ground until Raph was on his shell and I was on top of him.

"Very good." Leo said. "Next time, though, you need to act fast. You never know what could happen on the battlefield." I laughed.

"I doubt I'll be seduced in the middle of a fight, Leo." I said to him. "I get your point, though. Thanks for the lesson." I looked at Raph who had his hands behind his head. "And thank _you_ for helping Leo." I snuggled into his chest for a moment, but then got off of him and helped him up. "Don't think you can do that twice in one day, though. Save it for a... an emergency." I poked Raph and turned to Leo. "What next?"

"I think you've had enough for one day." Leo said as he walked to the door. "Maybe just meditate for a bit. You didn't do that yet today." He walked out of the dojo and I called after him.

"Okay, Leo!" I sighed and sat down. Raph sat directly in front of me. Our knees were touching. "Yes?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"You said we'd talk about it." Raph looked deep into my eyes. "When do you plan on doing that?"

I sighed again. "Now is as good a time as ever, I suppose." I ran my fingers through my hair and took in a deep breath. Then smiled. "Was it good for you?"

Raph flushed. "Yeah, it was." He chuckled. "How about you?" He nervously asked.

"It was great." I smiled at him. His eyes sparkled and I smiled even bigger. "So... Where do we stand? Are we still friends? Are we more than that? Gah, this is what I hate because it's so confusing and-" I stopped talking when a pair of lips came onto mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

Raph pulled away and I opened my eyes. "You talk too much." He whispered and I flushed. "I want to be more than friends, but if you don't, that's okay. We can stay friends and I won't try anything unless you want-" This time, I pressed my lips onto his. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I was on top of him and we kept kissing until I remembered why we started to in the first place.

I pulled away from him. "Yes. I want to be with you, Raph." I smiled at him and gave him one last kiss before getting off of him. We stood up and walked to the doors of the dojo, holding hands. I stopped. "So, uh, what about your brothers? How exactly do we tell them?" Raph smiled and gently kissed my cheek.

"They'll know." He said and led me out of the dojo.

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

I walked out of the dojo with my girlfriend, man that won't get old, and we saw April holding something and talking to Leo and Mikey. They looked our way and noticed we were holding each others' hands. April winked at Alyssa, who nodded back at her. The guys smiled at me and held up their thumbs. I rolled my eyes at them, but smiled and slightly nodded.

"Finally!" Mikey shouted when we approached them. "It was bound to happen. What'd I tell you?" Alyssa shook her head and walked over to April who hugged her tight.

"Ow." Alyssa said. "Jeez, April. I'm guessing you were the kind of kid who shook their goldfish in a bag until it stopped swimming."

April laughed. "Sorry! I'm just happy for you! Oh, I brought you something too." April handed Alyssa a piece of clothing. A black hoodie with a skull on the back. It was seriously bad ass.

"Whoa." Alyssa said, taking a hold of the jacket. "I am not worthy. Seriously, this is too awesome for me."

April shook her head. "That's crazy. Just put it on. I want to see what it looks like on you." Alyssa obeyed and slipped her arms through the sleeves. It was a size or two too big, but other than that it looked perfect. "Okay... Now strut."

Alyssa rolled her eyes, but did a twirl. "How do I look? Awesome? Incredible?"

"Beautiful." I said. My brothers laughed at me, but slapped my shell. April and Alyssa giggled. "Uh, so, where's Donnie, anyways?" I asked to cover up my stupidity. Everyone fell silent. "He didn't die, did he?"

"No," April said. "He's just really into his work right now. He didn't even say hi to me when I walked in."

"Oh," Alyssa said. "You can blame me for that one, April. Donnie is examining my DNA and I guess it's... entertaining him? Sorry." She put her hand on the back of her neck. We were silent until a stomach growled.

April turned her head to Alyssa. "Someone's hungry." She said.

"Heh, awkward?" Alyssa nervously chuckled. "Don't worry about me, I'm not that hungry. I-" Her tummy interrupted her. "Gah!" She pointed at her stomach. "Will you shut up for two seconds!?"

I laughed at her. "Let's get a pizza or two." Everyone nodded and I made the call.

Half an hour later, we were all sitting in the kitchen, munching on pizza, when Donnie walked in with a starstruck look on his face.

"What happened?" April asked. "You look... Excited?"

"You have no idea." Donnie said, sitting next to her.

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

I was looking at Alyssa's DNA and running diagnostics, when I came across something really interesting.

"It turns out," I said to my family. "We aren't the only mutants."

"What are you talking about, Donnie?" Mikey asked me. "What do you mean we're not the only mutants?"

"Alyssa," I began. "Have you _ever_ been sick before?"

"Um, not that I remember." She replied. "Why?"

"Okay, well, everyone has slight mutations in their DNA to make them unique. So technically, we're _all_ mutants. There are certain mutations that prevent certain infections from entering the bloodstream. Alyssa, you have the very rare genetic mutation of having immunity to every infection; even ones that don't exist yet. Bottom line; you can't get sick at all."

"Whoa." Leo said. "That's spooky. It's a good thing, though, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It's a really good thing. She has perfect health all the time, there's nothing wrong with that at all. Her DNA is pretty much protecting itself from any further mutation." I glanced at Alyssa, who was holding Raph's hand. "You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at me. "It's a good thing, remember?" She chuckled and continued munching her pizza. Raph draped his arm around her and she snuggled into him. "So, are you boys patrolling tonight?"

We glanced at Leo, who nodded. "Yeah, but seeing as you're the Kraang's new target, you will stay here, where you're safe."

Alyssa groaned. "Fine. Gah! You ruin all the fun, Leo. April, will you stay with me so I'm not bored out of my skull?" April laughed and nodded. "There. Problem solved." Alyssa giggled.

"It won't be as fun without you, but if the boss says no..." Mikey shrugged.

"Boss?" Leo asked with a smile. "That has a nice ring to it." We all laughed. "Alright, alright. We should leave in a few hours. It's still pretty light out."

"In the meantime." Alyssa said. "What do we do? Chill? Hang? Be weirdos?"

"How about all of the above?" Mikey joked. Alyssa stood up and took her plate to the sink.

"Is everyone done?" She asked. They nodded except for me and she collected everyone's plate, but mine. "Let us be weird!" She dashed into the living, with everyone following her.

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

I knew Alyssa and Raph would get together eventually. I was so in the 'I-told-you-so' mode when they came out of the dojo holding hands. I will give them hell later, but right now, they both seem so happy, even I don't want to bother them.

"Okay, so any ideas?" April said. "Anything we can do to be weirdos?" She plopped herself on the floor in front of the T.V.

"Well," I said stepping towards her. "We could play video games? I could beat any of you."

"Oh, yeah? Bring. It. On." Alyssa dared. "And I swear, if you try to tickle me, I will hurt you and no one will hold me back."

"Pfft. Yeah, okay." I said. We grabbed the controllers and played Mortal Combat for a while, but I was pissed and stopped playing because Alyssa kept beating me. "You're cheating. I don't know how, but you're cheating."

She stood up and made puppy-dog eyes. "Me? Cheat? I would never. Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are." She walked to a beanbag chair and sat down.

"Pfft." I pointed a finger at her. "You're a cheater. I will prove it."

"Good luck with that." She muttered. I rolled my eyes at her and walked over to Raph.

"Your girlfriend is crazy." I told him.

"I know." He smiled and looked at her. She was talking to April and fidgeting with her jacket sleeves. "I'm into that, I guess." I lightly punched his arm and we chuckled.

"Hey, guys!" April said suddenly. "Alyssa-"

"Shut up, woman!" Alyssa pounced on April. "Be quiet! Gah! Why do I tell you anything!?" Alyssa kept her hand on April's mouth, even though she struggled. "Um, ignore that. Please continue with your normal lives."

"Alyssa loves-" April managed to say before Alyssa covered her mouth again.

"Hush, child." Alyssa said. "Hush... or I will hurt you."

"Fine. Get off." April said. Alyssa stood up and helped her to her feet. "I wasn't going to say it..."

"BULLSHIT!" Alyssa cried and pointed a finger at April. April shrugged and Alyssa face-palmed. "Wow... I'm done..." She sat on the chair again, rubbing her temples.

"What do you love?" Leo asked teasingly. "Anyone we know?"

"Pfft. What?" Alyssa's voice cracked. "I, uh... Gah! Thanks April!" She buried her face in her hands. "Let's move on?"

"Aw. Come on, dude." April sat next to her and put her arms around her shoulders. "Let it out."

"Well, I love a lot of things?" Alyssa said. "And uh, hey. Shouldn't you guys be out patrolling by now?"

I decided to be the one to save her, since none of my brothers would. "Yeah, we should go. It's dark enough now, Leo." He glared at me, sighed, then nodded. "Alright then, let's go!" Alyssa shot me a grateful look and I nodded at her.

"Be safe, Raph." Alyssa kissed my brother and when he left I slapped him on the back. "You're going to be the death of me, April." We heard on our way out. We chuckled and headed up to the street.

* * *

**Mikey**- What did I tell you!? We all knew it would happen!

**Raph**- *Shrugs* Hey, I never denied it. So who's doing the disclaimer?

**Leo**- You should, you've earned it, bro.

**Donnie**- Yeah, seriously. Congrats.

**Raph**- Thanks. Jazz doesn't own anything from TMNT.

**Jazz**- Nicely done, Raph. Enjoy the story, to all who enjoy it!


	11. Leo's Crush?

**Leo's P.o.V.**

I was glad that Raph and Alyssa finally got together. They both seemed to be really happy with each other. Even when we were patrolling, Raph couldn't get rid of the smile that was stuck on his face.

"So, where should we patrol first, boys?" Mikey asked as we leaped from roof to roof. "Anywhere in particular?"

"Actually," I said. "I want to try to find Aurora. I want to be sure that she kept our secret. There's something about her that I..." I shook my head. There was something up with her, it could have been really good or very bad. I guess it's fair to say that I wasn't entirely trusting in her.

"Yeah," Donnie interjected himself into the conversation. "I think that's a good idea. We should check out that old bridge that Alyssa went to. It's the only lead we have." I nodded in agreement.

"Who remembers the way?" Mikey sheepishly asked. "Because I sure as hell don't. Heh."

I smiled and shook my head. "Just follow me, guys." They nodded and we traveled in silence to our destination.

When the smell of spray paint and rust became clear, I knew we were near. I motioned the guys to slow down and remain quiet. We shuffled on the roof of the warehouse that was directly next to the overpass and saw Aurora. She was sitting in one of the chairs, with her feet propped up on another. There was a trash can fire to the left of her and discarded pieces of garbage to her right.

"Wow." I muttered. She had a smile on her face as if she were living the dream. I shook my head and returned my attention to the guys. "We should scout around to be certain that she's alone. I'll stay here and make sure she doesn't go anywhere." They nodded and were off. I watched her until my brothers returned.

"I didn't see anyone else." Donnie said when they came back. "I'm pretty sure she's the only one here."

"Yeah, I didn't find anyone else either." Mikey said. I looked at Raph who shook his head.

"Alright, let's move in." I said. They all nodded and we made our way to the ground. We slid down the fire escape ladders and were at ground level. We moved over to Aurora, who, I'm assuming, was lost in thought because she didn't hear us approach. "Hey." I said when we were close enough.

She gasped and leaped out of her chair with wide eyes. "Oh, it's just you turtles." She relaxed her stance, but not completely. "What's up? Is Alyssa with you?" She took a step towards us.

"No." Raph said. That was the first thing he said all night. "It's not safe for her at the moment. Well, it's not safe for her at all, really, but we just wanted to talk to you." He gave me a look that said 'Continue'. I nodded at him.

"We just want to be sure that you won't tell anyone about us." I explained to her. "It's important that we stay hidden. Most people wouldn't be very nice to mutant reptiles in New York."

Aurora laughed. "I told Alyssa that I don't tell my friend's secret. So, it's safe with me, of course. Besides, if I told anyone about you guys, they would throw me in the padded room with the men in white."

I chuckled at that one. "Yeah, it's pretty unbelievable. Thanks for keeping it to yourself."

"Sure it's no problem." She nodded at me. "So, what is it you all are doing out so late, anyways?"

* * *

Aurora's P.o.V.

I guess it didn't really surprise me that the turtles would think that I would tell their secret. I don't share things that don't concern me. It was really none of my business, so I kept my mouth shut about it.

"Are you patrolling?" I asked them. "Alyssa told me that you watch the streets at night."

The one with the blue bandanna (I think his name was Leo) nodded. "Yeah. This was just a detour and we really should be getting back to it. Thanks again, Aurora." They started to turn around.

"Wait!" I called. I took a few steps towards them. "Sorry, but I don't remember your names. Can I have them, please?" They exchanged glances then nodded and introduced themselves.

"I am Leo." Aha! I was right!

"Raph." The red one said.

"Mikey." The orange one said.

"Donnie." The purple one said.

"Okay, cool." I let out a breath of relief. "Sorry if I possibly forget later on." I put my hand on the back of my neck. "So, uh, I have nothing better to do with my night. Can I... Can I come with you? Just once, to prove myself? I get the vibe that you completely trust me."

"Group meeting." Leo called to order. They huddled in a circle and glanced at me once in a while. About half a minute passed and they separated. "Sure, you can come with us."

"Yes!" I made a 'cha-ching' type movement and I heard chuckles. "Heh. Sorry? So, how do we do this?"

"Just follow our lead." Donnie said to me. "We'll go easy for your sake." I shook my head and caught up to them. We began to walk the hardly-lit sidewalks of New York.

"So..." I said to start conversation. "Do you guys know where Alyssa lives? I'd love to visit her."

"She lives with us." Leo said, walking next to me. "We can't really let people know where we live, unless it's crucial, though. I tell her you said Hi, don't worry." He smiled at me. Is it weird to say that he was kind of cute?

"Thanks." I said, keeping my eyes forward. I was fiddling with my fingers when we heard something in an alley. Leo motioned us to stop and got out my brass knuckles. 'Showtime.' I thought.

* * *

Raph's P.o.V.

I wasn't extremely happy that Leo wanted Aurora to come with us. Sure, I was grateful to her that she stopped Jason from hurting Alyssa, but I still didn't trust her. I decided to see how far she would go to protect us while we were patrolling. I wasn't going to do a thing, which is hard for me. That's how you know, shit's about to go down.

We heard a noise from an alley and Leo wanted us to keep quiet. I didn't even reach for my sai. I wanted to let Aurora do all the work, but she already had her brass knuckles out and was ready for a good fight.

"Please... Let me go!" A girl's voice sounded throughout the alley. "Please! Help!"

"Ain't nobody gonna help you." A deep, gravelly voice replied.

"Guess again." Aurora said. She punched the guy square in the jaw and he fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" She asked the girl who nodded and ran away. "Alright dirt-bag, you want some more?" Aurora beckoned. "Because I'm giving this shit away, punk."

"Gah!" He cried. "You bitch! I'll kill you!"

"You can try!" Aurora gave him a good right hook, when he was back on his feet and he was out. She blew on her knuckles and grinned. "Heh, that was fun. Can we do it again?"

"Nice work!" Leo high fived her. "Sweet line by the way. It takes me longer to come up with them. You're good."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Leo." She glanced at the unconscious body on the ground. "What do we do with him? Do we just leave him there?"

"Yeah." Donnie said. "I doubt he'll try that again after tonight." She chuckled and we continued moving on.

I noticed that Leo was standing really close to Aurora as we were walking. I also saw how their hands would brush up against each other. 'Well, well, well, Leo.' I said silently in my head. 'What have we here?' I chuckled and thought about Alyssa. My thoughts were interrupted by my little brother poking my shoulder.

"So what do you think, Raph?" Mikey asked. "Is it a good idea?"

"Is what a good idea?" I asked. I clearly wasn't listening.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Pizza... wait for it... dumplings!" He held his hands in the air, as if he was expecting an award.

"You think any idea that involves pizza is a good one." I told him. He used puppy-dog eyes and I chuckled. "It's a pretty sweet idea, though." He smiled and ran off. I shook my head and smiled.

* * *

Donnie's P.o.V.

Aurora's a bad ass. That's as simply as I can put it. She knocked out that mugger with just two hits. She's pretty cool. I can see why Leo likes her, but Raph seems to not like her that much. I wonder what his deal is.

"Raph." I said to him. We were far from Leo and Aurora, so I thought that was a good time to ask him what's up. "What's your deal, man? You're basically shunning Aurora, who just saved a girl's life, and I want to know why."

Raph glared at me. "I'm not shunning her, Donnie. She just has a long way to go before she proves herself worthy to me." He stood tall.

"I guess saving your girlfriend's life wasn't enough for you, huh?" I muttered.

"Hey!" He stopped in front of me, blocking my path. "It was more than enough at the time, but now that Alyssa isn't here, I want to see how far Aurora will go to help someone. Get it?" He bared his teeth and I nodded. I usually don't press his buttons like that, but this was a different case. Raph turned around and started to walk again. I sighed and followed him.

"So, Aurora," Leo said. "Did you ever take fighting lessons? You were pretty damn good back there."

"Oh, uh, yeah." Aurora said, looking down. "I guess you could say that. I mean, my friends taught me how to fight, so..."

"And by friends,you mean...?" Leo pressed. I so badly wanted to smack him right there. We knew what she was talking about and yet, he wanted to hear her say it.

She sighed. "My... Gang members taught me how to fight. I'm sorry. I don't even want to be a part of it. That's why I want to do good." She looked at Leo with pleading eyes and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay." He said. She nodded and we grew silent.

We walked around, not saying anything, for about an hour when Aurora said sh needed to go home. "I'll, uh, see you guys around. Okay?" She said and we nodded. "Leo." She called to him. He turned around and she hugged him. She whispered something I didn't catch into his ear and he nodded. when they separated, we went our own ways back home.

"What did she say to you?" Mikey asked Leo when he caught up with us.

"She said thank you." Leo's voice was solemn.

* * *

Mikey's P.o.V.

When we walked home, Leo had a different swing to his step. I felt like he didn't tell me everything Aurora told him, but I didn't want to push him and get him pissed at me. The silence was really awkward. I couldn't even think of a topic to talk about.

"So, does anyone else like Three Days Grace?" I tried to start conversation, but all I got were shrugs and grunts. "forget I asked." I mumbled.

"So, Leo." Donnie said. Thanks for saving the day, bro! "What's the deal between you and Aurora?" Well, shit...

"Excuse me?" Leo asked. We weren't far from home, but I feel like we weren't going to make it there without some yelling. "What do you mean, Donnie?"

Donnie shrugged. "Well, I saw you were standing pretty close to her and I was just wondering why. That's all." All over our eyes were on our leader.

"Maybe that's because I wanted her to know that we're friends, not enemies, Donnie." Leo scoffed. "Don't breathe into it." We headed down into the sewers and walked in the direction of the lair. I was hoping that Donnie would drop it, which he did. Phew.

"Finish Him!" Sounded throughout the lair.

"How do you keep winning!?" April's voice shrieked. "You're cheating! That is so not cool!"

"Hey!" Alyssa said. "Maybe you just suck! Gah! I'm sorry! Get off!"

We walked in and saw April sitting on top of Alyssa. "Oh, Hi, boys." April said casually.

"Help me..." Alyssa said. "She thinks I cheat."

"You do cheat." I said and she rolled her eyes. "April, get off of our little cheater." April groaned and got to her feet, then she helped Alyssa up.

"Gee, thank for the concussion, April." Alyssa said as she rubbed the back of her head. "I really don't cheat."

"Likely story!" April and I said in a unison. We high fived and Alyssa rolled her eyes. She walked over to Raph and gave him a hug as he kissed her on the cheek.

"How was patrolling?" She asked. "Did you kick the crap out of anyone?" She led Raph to a group of beanbag chairs and we followed.

"No," He said. "But Aurora did." Alyssa's eyes grew wide.

"You guys went to see Aurora?" She asked and Leo nodded. "Gah! I wanted to see her!" She threw her hands in the air.

"Well, we were just making sure that she didn't tell our secret." Leo said. "It wasn't a formal meeting."

"But it was still a meeting." Alyssa said. Leo rolled his eyes, but nodded. "I can't believe you guys!"

"She went patrolling with us, too." I admitted. My brothers glared at me. "What? She should know."

Alyssa gave an exasperated sigh, but relaxed. "Meh. Whatever. As long as you guys like her, that's all that matters." She smiled at us and my eyes landed on Leo, who was scratching his chin and Donnie's eyes landed on Raph, who shifted his weight.

"What should we do now, guys?" April said, breaking the tension. "The night is still young and my Aunt says it's okay that I stay overnight."

"Whoa, whoa." Alyssa said. "Your Aunt says it's okay for you, a fifteen year-old girl, to sleep overnight in a house belonging to four fifteen year-old mutant turtles? Talk about pushover."

April laughed. "Well, no. She thinks I'm at another girl's house."

"Heh, I knew that." April tussled Alyssa's hair. "Anyone have any ideas about what we can do to kill time?"

Raph chuckled. "I have an idea..." He leaned into Alyssa.

"Dude!" She put her hand on his chest to stop him, but not before he managed to give her a peck on the lips. "Gah! I meant something we could all do!"

"How about we just listen to music and chill?" I suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. I hooked up my Mp 3 to the stereo and pressed play. We talked and listened to music all night long.

Alyssa eventually fell asleep, cuddling up to Raph's chest, who was also sleep. April passed out next to Donnie who had his arm around her. Leo tried to snuggle with my arm, but I thought that was going to far and shook him off. I was too tired to go to my room, so I just fell asleep with my brothers and the girls in the living room.

* * *

**Leo**- I swear, if anyone says anything about Aurora...

**Mikey**- How did you know!?

**Raph**- Because you're you, dumb-dumb.

**Mikey**- That wasn't nice, Raph. I thought you're be nicer once you got a girlfriend... No disclaimer for you!

**Donnie**- He did it last time, smart. Jazz wouldn't let him do it again, anyways.

**Mikey**- Pfft. Whatever. Jazz doesn't own any form of TMNT.

**April**- Nicely done, Mikey. Now, does someone want to tell me who Aurora is?

**Jazz**- In due time, April, in due time. Enjoy the story!


	12. Lies, Truths, and Forgiveness

**Leo's P.o.V.**

I woke up in the morning and I was spooning Mikey on the living room floor. What the fuck happened last night? I slowly slid away from him, so I wouldn't wake him up, and glanced at my surroundings. Donnie and April were cuddling on the floor and Alyssa was snuggled in to Raph's chest. Raph was awake, though, watching Alyssa sleep.

"Morning." I whispered. Raph glanced at me and smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well." Raph looked at Mikey, who was sucking his thumb. "How did you wake up?"

"It was terrifying. Let's just keep that tidbit to ourselves, shall we?" Raph nodded slightly and we remained silent for a moment. Alyssa shifted her weight a bit and her eyes fluttered open. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, suddenly aware that she was on top of my brother.

"Good morning." Raph said to her. She giggled, sat up, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Morning, boys." She smiled at me and kissed Raph. "Do either of you know what time it is?" I glanced at the clock behind Alyssa.

"It's nine in the morning." I told her. She gasped and stopped rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Shit! Today's Monday!" She got up and ran to April. She shook her shoulders. "Woman! Wake up! Do you know how late for school you are right now!?"

"Gah. Get off..." April's sleepy voice sounded. "Big deal, I'm late. I'm not missing anything." April put her hand over her ears and kept her eyes closed.

"No way!" Alyssa stood up and grabbed April's wrist. "School! Now!" Alyssa started to pull on April's hand, but nothing happened. "Um... Does anyone want to help me out over here?" Raph and I exchanged glances and we shook our heads.

"Sorry, babe." Raph said. "But to be honest, this is pretty fun to watch."

"Gah! Gee, Raph. Love you, too..." Alyssa huffed. She sat in front of April and poked her forehead repeatedly. "Come on. Come on. Wake up. Come on." She chanted.

"Quit it." April said, clearly annoyed. Alyssa didn't stop or slow. "Cut it out!" April lunged on Alyssa.

"Great! You're awake! Go to school." Alyssa said. April sighed and got off of Alyssa. She walked over to her backpack and shuffled through her papers.

"Well, I have everything I need." April said, still tired. "I don't remember asking for a wake-up call, Alyssa."

"I know." Alyssa said standing up. "I did it from the kindness of my heart." April rolled her eyes, headed for the door and waved goodbye. "Another satisfied customer." Alyssa proudly said. She walked back over to Raph and cuddled some more.

"Huh." I said. "I wonder why Splinter didn't wake us for training." As I pondered that thought, my two other brothers started to arise as well.

"What time is it?" Mikey asked.

"Time to wake your ass up." Raph answered, with a mischievous grin. "We've been up for hours, hearing you talk in your sleep. Potato chips? Really, Mikey? You think of food even in your sleep?"

"Cut it out, Raph." Alyssa chuckled. "It's a little after nine, Mikey."

"Aw, don't you two look cute together." Mikey cooed, suddenly noticing his environment. Alyssa blushed and snuggled deeper into Raph's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. I rolled my eyes.

'Young love...' I thought.

* * *

**Alyssa's P.o.V.**

I woke up in Raph's arms and I just died. Figuratively, of course. I felt my heart skip a beat and I hated getting up to wake April's lazy ass. I wanted to just fall back asleep, but I had to get my training done.

"Maybe I should check on Splinter." Leo said, standing up. "He hasn't woken us up, maybe something's wrong."

"I doubt it." Raph said. "No one can get the drop on our sensei. I'm sure he's meditating in the dojo."

"Then why didn't he wake us?" Leo's hands were on his hips. Classic impatient woman pose. "We still have training today, remember, Raph?"

"Maybe he didn't want to tear us apart." I said, sitting up next to my boyfriend. "He does have a heart, you know. Maybe he was happy for us and thought it best to leave us be." Raph put his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Don't think this doesn't get you out of your training, either." Leo accused. "We have a lot of work to do, young lady."

"Last time I checked, Leo." I said standing up. "I'm older than you by a couple of months."

"Yes, but I'm more mature than you."

"Are not!"

"Are too!" Raph laughed at us and stood behind me.

"Let's just go to the dojo and get your training over with, Alyssa." Raph said as he put his hands on my shoulders. I got goosebumps. I sighed and nodded. We started to walk towards to dojo to find a large rat, sitting on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Good morning." Splinter said before we even stepped in the dojo. "Forgive me for not waking you, but I could not live with myself if I had to separate you all." I threw Leo an 'I-told-you-so' glance and he shrugged it off. "We will have training as soon as you all eat. I did not want to wait until you all woke up, so I ate alone. Forgive me."

"Of course, Splinter. Thank you." I bowed to him, even though his eyes were closed, and walked out of the dojo to officially wake up the others. "Wake up, you little April-spooner, you." I poked Donnie over and over. He tried to ignore me, but it was useless.

"Gah! I'm awake!" Donnie grabbed my wrist to stop me from poking him, but I simply use my other hand instead. "I'm up! See?" Donnie stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Much better!" I held up my thumbs and Donnie held up his middle finger. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the floor..." I turned to work on Mikey, but he got me before I could get him.

"BOOYAH-KASHA!" He was about to tickle me, but I deflected his hands and ran behind Raph. "What!? No boyfriend-shields!"

"You didn't call it!" I stuck my tongue out at him and walked behind Raph to the kitchen. Raph sat between Mikey and I, so he wouldn't try anything, Leo sat directly in front of me and Donnie to the right of him. The food was already out, so we ate in silence.

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

Waking up was pretty exciting this morning. I woke up with Alyssa in my arms and she looked so nice, that I didn't want to wake her, so I let her sleep. I assumed we wouldn't have training today because Splinter didn't wake us up, but I was wrong. We met our sensei in the dojo right after breakfast.

"Okay, Alyssa." Leo began, as soon as she stepped into the dojo. "You can either meditate before your training or after. Your choice."

"I think I'll meditate now." She said. Leo nodded and Alyssa went to the corner and sat down. She took a few deep breaths and relaxed every muscle in her body.

"Hm." Splinter said. He looked at my brothers and I, who were kneeling before him. "We have not trained our minds in sometime. Alyssa is setting a good example in the sense that we need a break from exercising our bodies and, instead, exercise our thoughts. Meditation is today and regular training continues tomorrow."

"Hai, sensei." We said in a unison. We got up and went to our meditation spots. I tried really hard to focus, but I couldn't help but glance at Alyssa once and a while.

'I wonder what she's thinking about.' I thought. When I looked at her for the third time, I noticed that her hands were balled into fists. I stared in awe. 'What's going on inside her head?' Just as I thought that, her eyes snapped open and she rubbed her temples. She was unaware that I was watching her.

She was still rubbing her temples when I felt eyes on me. I turned to see who they belonged to and saw, none other than, Leo, staring me down.

'Don't bother her.' He mouthed. I shrugged at him and turned my attention back to Alyssa, who now, had her face in her hands. I turned back to Leo, who was shaking his head. I defiantly stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey." I said when I was kneeling in front of her. "Are you okay?" She lifted her head and slowly nodded. I put my hand under her chin and made her look at me. She brushed my hand away.

"Go train." She said softly. Her voice was the only sound in the room. "I'm fine, Raph. I would let you know if anything was wrong. Trust me." I reluctantly nodded and walked away from her. I heard her slightly whimper behind me and that bothered me.

"Nothing's wrong, huh?" I said under my breath. I looked around the room and saw my brothers glaring at me. Splinter wasn't in the dojo; he was giving us space. "What?" I asked. Mikey silently gestured for me to look behind me. I did and saw Alyssa with her knees to her chest and her chin propped up on her knees.

"Alyssa." Leo said, standing up and walking towards her. "Do you want to start training?" She meekly nodded and Leo turned to us. "Alright, get out. All of you." I glanced at my girlfriend, who was staring at the floor.

"Come on, Raph." Donnie said, helping Mikey up. "Let's leave them to it." He headed for the door and I regrettably followed, taking one last glance behind my shoulder.

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

I don't know what was up with Alyssa during training. Everyone noticed it, though. She's not very good at hiding things from us and Raph making a scene only made it worse. She clearly didn't want to talk about it, but he kept pressing and being stubborn.

"Poor Alyssa." Mikey said after a while. "I wonder what was wrong."

"I wish I knew." I said. "But there are things about her that we just aren't meant to know. There are things she doesn't want to talk about." I sighed and walked over to the T-Bike.

"Why wouldn't she tell me, though?" Raph huffed. "I mean, I'm her _boyfriend_ for shit's sake. What could she have going on inside her head that's so bad, she can't even talk to me about it?" I glared at him.

"Her past wasn't open and shut, Raph. Jason and Dominick abused her. She's battered and I'm sure her heart is broken and is in the process of healing. You should know that healing can be painful all in itself. She could be dealing with things that are painful for her, but are necessary for her to go through to be able to move on." After I was done with my rant, Raph got a look on his face that was unreadable.

He gave an exasperated sigh and walked over to his beanbag chair. I groaned at his childishness and continued my work. It was silent until we heard a grunt from the dojo.

"Gah!" It was Alyssa. "Sorry, Leo." There was a shuffling noise, then another grunt, belonging to the same voice. "Gah! Damn!"

"You're off your game today." Leo's voice said. "Do you want to stop? We can pick this up tomorrow."

"No way. Let keep going." Alyssa rejected the offer. "Okay." She said. The shuffling continued then a thump and, yet another exclamation. "Gah! What's wrong with me!?"

"Let's stop. You're not focused." Leo said with a worried tone. I'm guessing Alyssa nodded because they both walked out of the dojo a moment after he said that. Alyssa was rubbing her shoulder and following Leo to the kitchen. They emerged from the kitchen minutes later with an ice-pack on the spot Alyssa was rubbing.

"Thanks, Leo." She said. He nodded and led her to a chair across the lair. "Sorry for being so distracted today."

"Don't be." Leo said. "Everyone deserves to have one day where they're not one-hundred percent." Alyssa nodded and sat down.

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

Alyssa was off in training. Her mind was focused on something extremely important. I could tell it was important by the way she stared off into space at times. She was thinking very hard on something that was her business, but Raph wanted in on it.

"So," Raph started to say.

"Raph..." I warned.

He ignored me and continued. "So what _was_ on your mind, Alyssa?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it, Raph. Please, just let it go. For me?"

"You can tell me anything. Talk to me."

"Raph, I said no. Respect that, please. I am not talking about this." Alyssa's voice was firm, but he wasn't about to back down, so Leo stepped in.

"Raph, drop it." Leo said to him. "It's not any business of yours or mine or anyone's but Alyssa's. Understand?" Raph looked at Alyssa's, who's eyes were on the ground. She wiped at her eyes, even though there were no visible tears. They were just threatening to escape. Raph sighed and relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Alyssa." He said walking to her. "I just want to help, you know that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Raph." Alyssa stood up and hugged him. They held each other's gazes for a moment after they separated. Then, it was silent.

"So." I said after a time. "Now that that's done, what should we do?"

"We could watch a movie?" Donnie suggested, not really paying attention. "That would kill a few hours."

"Good idea." Leo said and walked over to the shelf that was filled with movies. "Any specific genre?"

"Horror." Alyssa and I said simultaneously. We smiled at each other and Leo put in 'Friday the 13th'. We watched movies and ate popcorn all day. We didn't patrol or anything, which I thought was weird, but didn't argue with it; I was having a fun time.

Alyssa passed out in Raph's arms again and Donnie was curled up into a ball on the floor by the time we got to 'Nightmare on Elm street'.

"Hey." Leo whispered when we realized everyone else was sleeping. "I'm going to head out for a while."

"What for?" I asked. He usually never went rogue. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, everything's fine. I just have something to... take care of."

"Okay, Leo. What should I tell them if they wake up and ask?"

Leo thought about it, then shrugged. "Tell them I went to bed? It doesn't really matter, just say the first thing that pops into your head."

"So... I could tell them the truth?" I asked. If I had any eyebrows, one would be raised.

"No, Mikey. Anything but the truth. Okay? Are you alright with lying?" I took a deep breath, but nodded. "Great. I'll be home in a few hours." He grabbed his skateboard and headed out the door.

'What could he possibly have to take care of up top?' I asked myself. I sighed and continued watching movies. Alone.

* * *

**Aurora's P.o.V.**

I was just walking around one night, with no particular place to be or go. I just went with the wind. I was thinking back on my day with the four turtles. Thinking about how unbelievable it all was. My thoughts were interrupted by a yelp in a nearby alley.

"Get away!" A man cried. "Leave us be, please!" He was with someone else, but I couldn't see who. It was too dark.

"Please." It was a woman's voice. "We'll give you anything you want, just don't hurt my baby." I didn't see a child. When the couple backed away from the attacker, the light hit the woman just enough for me to see that she was pregnant.

"Give me you wallets and watches, that way, no one will have to get hurt." The attacker explained. This creep needed a beat-down.

"The only one getting hurt here, is you!" I said as I snuck up behind him. He turned around and I clocked him in the jaw. He was down in one punch. "Not so tough now, are you?" I turned my attention to the couple. "Are you guys alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, we're alright. Thank you, for saving us." The man said. "You're a hero."

"I'm no hero." Wow, did I really just say that? "Now, go home, before you two attract more danger." I said jokingly. They thanked me again and went on their way. I walked out of the alley a dusted myself off. "You still got it, kid." I said to myself.

"Yeah, you do." A familiar voice said from behind me. It didn't register right away that I knew the voice, so I, reflexively, got into a stance. I relaxed when I saw it was Leo. "Sorry. Remind me to not sneak up on you."

"I'll try to do that." I chuckled. I looked around. "Where are your brothers? Are you patrolling by yourself?" He straightened up enough for me to notice.

"Um, no. That's the thing." He started to walk with me. "I was actually looking for you."

"Are you going to make me guess or are you going to tell me why you were looking for me, dude?" I said, cheerily. I was actually really curious to see what his answer would be. Did I do something wrong? Is there something wrong with Alyssa? I needed to know, but I didn't want to seem desperate.

"I just wanted to see if you would make good choices." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm confused." I said flatly. "What do you mean by good choices?"

"Well, one of my brothers was worried that your... gang affiliation would cloud your judgement when it comes to helping people. I wanted to see what you would do if you were in the position where innocent people were in danger. As it turns out, you would make the good choice of saving them." Leo explained. I felt like an enormous weight was lifted off of my shoulders.

"Phew. I thought something was wrong." I told him and smiled. He smiled back at me. He had nice features. Even the spots on his head weren't bad-looking.

"Well, there _is _something else." He said and stopped walking. I stopped as well. He took a step closer to me, but I stood where I was. We were pretty close to each other. Whoa. "I like you, Aurora. You're passionate about fighting for the good. You're kind, even though you put up a tough front. I like that about you."

I was silent. We were silent. There was no noise in there air for what felt like hours, but, in reality, were only minutes. Leo began to lean in on me and I panicked. I stuck out my hand to stop him, but he got a small peck on the lips, before he froze.

"Sorry, turtle-boy." I said, with a grin. "I don't swing that way." He backed off.

"Sorry. Don't forget what I said, though." He turned his back to me. "You'll come around, eventually." With that, he vanished. Leo left me in the middle of the street. Alone.

* * *

**Leo**- Everyone, shut the hell up...

**Raph**- Mikey, this one's all you.

**Mikey**- I've been waiting for those words all chapter...

**Leo**- Mikey, I'm warning you, you better not-

**Mikey**- LEO AND AURORA, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-O-M-G!

**Donnie**- Alright, leave him alone. Jazz doesn't own anything from TMNT.

**April**- I think it's cute that Leo has a crush. It's natural.

**Leo**- For fuck's sake... Jazz, tell the nice people out there to enjoy the story and let's be done with this.

**Jazz**- You got it, Leo! Enjoy the rest of the story!


	13. To Prove Yourself

**Leo's P.o.V.**

It didn't completely shock me when I was rejected by Aurora. I mean, the point of me finding her was just so I could tell her how I feel, so I think that mission was a success. Was it very cool of me to leave her in the street? No, it wasn't, but hey, I get the drift that she's into bad-boys, so that's what I'm going to be.

When I came home, I was expecting everyone to be asleep, but the reality was the very opposite. Alyssa was pacing the length of the lair, Raph was doing push-ups with an intense look on his face, Donnie was working on the T-Bike, and Mikey was rocking back and forth in a ball on the floor. Shit, Mikey...

"Leo!" Alyssa cried as I stepped in. She rushed over to me. "Want to tell me where you were?"

"No, thanks, _mom._" I said and started for my room, but was blocked by my student. "It doesn't matter. I just had an errand to run, no big deal." She eyed me over, before nodding and stepping aside. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"Okay, so you get to go up top whenever you want, but I if just want some air, all hell breaks loose. That's fair." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face the brunette before me. I stared her down hard.

"We keep you down here for your own safety." I said stepping towards her. "The skills I've taught you won't help you against the Kraang or Shredder, for that matter. Use your head, Alyssa. It's too dangerous for you now and this is the only way."

She opened her mouth to say something, but thought about it and closed her mouth again. "If you guys were there, I wouldn't be in as much danger. We know this much, already. If you guys bound on rooftops and I stay below, you'll be able to have a bird's eye view of my surroundings. There's always more than one option, Leo." She held my gaze for a time.

"She has a point, Leo." Donnie said from a corner. "We could go up there, just for a bit. She'll call us to come if she has an opponent she can't handle, right, Alyssa?" she nodded and looked back to me. I thought really hard.

"Does everyone feel like patrolling tonight?" I asked and everyone nodded. Alyssa pulled me in for a hug.

"Thanks, Leo." She whispered. "Okay, guys. I only want to jump in if, and only if, I call for your help." She said when we separated. "This goes for _especially_ you, Raph."

He stood up and shrugged. "Your wish is my command." He said as he drew her in for a kiss. "I live to please." He said loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh, brother." I muttered. "Donnie, Mikey, you boys ready?"

"Hell, yeah." They said together.

"Alright, then. Let's move out!" We headed to the surface and my brothers were excited, but I was a nervous wreck.

* * *

**Alyssa's P.o.V.**

I was so happy when Leo said I could go up with them. I hadn't been out of the lair in a while and I was getting... claustrophobic. It was really nice when we were out. I was walking on the ground and the guys, of course, were jumping from roof to roof.

I started to hum in the streets, but stopped when I heard voices. '_**Oh, God, please remember everything you've learned from Leo and all the moves you've seen during the guys' training.**_' Angel was panicking.

'Chill, dude.' I told her. 'They probably aren't a threat, anyways. Take a deep breath and relax.' I heard her draw in a deep breath. 'Good job.' I turned a corner and saw two figures. They were too far for me to see their faces, but when I stepped into the light, they knew who I was.

"Little Lyssa, why so scared?" Jason's voice said. "When will you learn that we don't give up easily?"

'_**What did I tell you!? We will die tonight!**_' Angel screamed.

'The guys are here, plus I can take these guys, now.' I told her, but I could sense that she was still uneasy.

"Why don't you come over here, so we can... talk?" Dominick said. "Long time, no see." I simply ignored them and crossed the street to get away from them. "Hey, bitch, I know you heard me!" I stopped. I was getting pissed. "Good girl."

"You want to call _me_ a bitch, when you roll over at Jason's command?" I turned to face them. "Isn't someone in denial?" Dominick growled at me. "Jeez, Jason. Don't you know that there are leash laws?" I was pushing his buttons, which is what I wanted.

"Shut your mouth!" Dominick howled at me. He ran at me, with a raised fist. I smirked and dodged the blow, and knocked him down. When he was on the ground, I saw Jason come at me in the corner of my eye.

"Little bitch!" He called me as he swung. I backed away from him, blocking and dodging every punch he threw. I was running out of room to back up to. Pretty soon, my back was against a wall.

"Shit!" I said. Jason sneered and went to punch me in the face, but I gripped his hand. He tried it again with his other fist, but I grabbed that one too.

"Looks like we're at a stalemate, Lyssa." He mused. "You've lost."

"Don't call me that!" I screamed and kicked him between the legs. "Good luck having kids." I was out of breath, but got my second wind when I saw Dominick running at me. I didn't have enough time to react, so he punched me in the jaw and I fell to the ground.

"That's what you get for being a bad girl." He said darkly. He kicked me in the stomach and I rolled over in a gutter. The pain was unreal. "And when I'm done with you, that other girl is next. What was her name? Aurora?" I eyes grew wide.

"If you... touch her," I said weakly. "I'll kill you... myself." He grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and held me up. He was holding a switchblade in his free hand.

"Good luck doing that when you're dead." I wasn't going to call the guys. I was going to prove myself. I don't know how, but I got a _third _wind and grabbed Dominick's wrist, before he could cut me.

"Think what you want about me, D." I told him. "But know that I am not weak. I will protect my family. Even if it kills me!" I twisted his wrist around, he dropped my collar and I fell to me knees. He came back and slashed my arm. "Gah!" I held the wound and stood up. "That's all you've got?" He chuckled darkly and ran towards me. I kicked the knife away from him and swiped his legs from under him.

"You have gotten stronger." Dominick said. "But not strong enough to-" He stopped talking when I punched him square in the face.

"Shut up." I said. I stood up and slowly walked over to the weapon. I picked it up and saw an engraving on the handle. "Thomas." I read out loud. I felt really heavy and I fell to the ground. I blacked out after I saw Raph's face. I was drained. I was pushed to my limit.

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

You don't know how much it killed me when I couldn't help Alyssa. Watching those guys hurt her and not being able to kick the shit out of them was pure torture. I mean, I was proud that she held her ground, but she can't be that stubborn. That's my job.

"It's okay." I told her when I came to her side after she fell. "You're going to be alright." She passed out and started to freak. "Donnie, what's wrong!?"

"Relax, Raph." Donnie said, checking Alyssa out. "It looks like the worst part is this cut on her arm. I'm going to have to stitch that up."

"Why is she asleep?" Mikey asked.

"She isn't asleep Mikey," Donnie told him. "She passed out because she was fighting with everything she had."

"We should get out of here before they wake up." Leo said. I nodded and lifted Alyssa's motionless body. "She's going to be okay, Raph." Leo put his hand on my shoulder. I sighed and followed my brothers home.

Donnie got to work as soon as I put her on the couch. I watched closely as he put in the stitches and cleaned her wounds. He put an ice-pack on her stomach from when Dominick kicked her. I was getting pissed all over again.

"Is she in pain?" I asked as he sat next to me when he was finished. "Could she feel any of that?" He shook his head.

"She's out like a light and should be for hours, but she's stubborn, like you. She might wake up sooner." He sighed and threw his head back. "She can't train with those stitches in. They'll get loose and it will take longer for the cut to heal properly."

"Why did she do it?" Leo asked from behind me. I didn't even know he was there. "Why did she push herself to that extent? She knew we were there to help her when she needed it. Why didn't she call out for us?"

Donnie shook his head. "I think... I think she was trying to prove something." He rubbed his head. "When she was distracted today, maybe... Maybe she was thinking about how to prove herself. Maybe she was trying to figure out how to exact revenge on Jason and Dominick. There are so many possibilities."

"I guess we won't know until she wakes up." Mikey said, leaning over Couchy. "Aside from the cuts and bruises, she looks peaceful. Happy, even." We all looked and her beaten face looked content.

"We should have jumped in anyway." I said after a period of silence. My brothers tore their eyes from Alyssa to look at me. "We could have saved her from this."

"She wanted this." Donnie said. "She wanted to be the one to take them down. She would never forgive us if we interfered. This is how it was supposed to happen."

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.v.**

I lied to Raph. Well, I sort of lied. She didn't feel anything when I was fixing her up, but she sure as hell will when she wakes up. I had to put four stitches in her arm and clean the wound itself. She had minor cuts on on her hands and face, but still had a huge, foot-shaped bruise on her stomach.

"We should go to bed." Leo said. "We'll check on her in the morning, but for now, we all need rest." Mikey nodded, but Raph and I stayed where we were.

"I am not leaving her side." Raph said, still watch Alyssa. "Try all you want, I'm not leaving." Leo sighed and looked at me.

"I need to watch her to make sure her stitches are alright." I said. "I'll go to bed in a few hours, don't worry, Leo." He nodded and headed for his room, with Mikey following behind him. They went into their rooms and I let out a groan. "This is going to be a long night..."

"At least we have each other." Raph said jokingly, but had a hint of darkness in his voice. "You're right, though. This night is going to suck." Raph rubbed his eyes and we sat in silence.

I decided to take a closer look at Alyssa's bruises, just to see how fast the discoloration came into effect. I lifted her shirt and almost flinched. There was a huge purple patch on her stomach. I felt it to see if there were any lumps, which there weren't, but Alyssa flinched.

"What the?" I said, looking at her. Her eyes were still closed, but tears were escaping. There was no expression on her face. "How weird."

"What is it?" Raph said, concerned. "Is she okay?" He was standing behind me.

"She's fine, but her nerves are reacting to unpleasant stimulation. Basically, her brain is awake, not her body. I told you she was stubborn." I put her shirt back down and sat in my chair again. Raph brushed a fly away hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. "She's not in any actual pain right now."

"I don't care." Raph said solemnly. "I never want to see her cry." He sat in front of her couch and held her hand. I sighed.

"You love her, don't you?" I asked him. He nodded. "I'm going to bed. If anything happens, come and get me. Okay?" He nodded, still not taking his eyes off of Alyssa. I walked to my door, but was stopped by a voice.

"Donnie." Raph said. I turned around to face him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I told him and went into my room to sleep. I was lying in my bed, wrapped up in my thoughts. It took a long time before I fell asleep and it was a restless sleep. I had no dreams and kept waking up for no reason.

The last time I woke up, I decided to stay wake, because everyone else would be getting up soon, too. I came out of my room to see Raph sleep and Alyssa out of couch.

"Alyssa?" I asked, waiting for a response. "Alyssa?" I started to walk around the lair and heard her in the dojo.

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

I felt bad for Alyssa. She tried hard to fight and she hurt herself in the end. She won the fight, but at what cost? She's hurt, badly, and she basically knocked herself out. What I really wonder is was it worth it? In her eyes, what reason could she have to run herself into the ground?

I woke up the morning after her big fight and I didn't have the heart to get up right away and see her mangled body lying helplessly on the couch. I was thinking really hard about how I would ask her question, but my thoughts were interrupted by one of my brothers yelling.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Donnie's voice blared throughout the lair. I dashed out of my room to find Donnie.

"Get off! I have to train!" Alyssa yelled. "Gah! My arm!" The voices were coming from the dojo and that's where I found Donnie and Alyssa arguing and Leo and Raph were watching it unfold.

"What's going on here?" I asked Leo. He gestured me to watch and I did.

"You're not even supposed to be awake, let alone training! Your body can't take it!" Donnie howled.

"Don't you tell me about my own limitations, Donnie! I can-" Alyssa screamed back.

"No! You think you can do whatever you want, but you can't!" Donnie and Alyssa never fought. Alyssa had sweat on her brow and blood was running down her arm. Her stitches were loose. Alyssa was breathing heavily and had her hand where her cut was.

"I will keep fighting until the day I die." Alyssa said simply. "Get it?" She was still panting.

"I get that, Alyssa, but you _will_ die if you keep this up." Donnie took a step towards her. "Please. I need to fix your stitches and check your bruises." Alyssa was still for a moment, but slowly nodded.

"So what happened exactly?" I asked Leo.

"Alyssa woke up when we were all asleep and when Donnie woke up, he found her training and threw a massive piss fit." Leo told me. "I mean, he's right. She shouldn't even be awake." He shrugged and followed Donnie out of the dojo. I looked at Raph who had his hands in fists. I left the dojo to find Donnie sewing up Alyssa's arm and Leo holding her back.

"Gah! How did I not feel this the first time around!?" She cried every time she was jabbed with the needle. "Shit!"

"Well, this is punishment for training." Leo told her. Alyssa glared at him. "Heh, sorry. Hey, are you done there, Donnie?" Donnie nodded and put a bandage on it.

"Finally." Alyssa sighed and walked over to the couch. She lied down and waited for Donnie to check her bruises. He lifted up her shirt and checked everything out. After a period of him poking and prodding and Alyssa's whimpers, Donnie shook his head and sighed.

"These bruises won't heal as easily as the last ones. Your going to have about a week until you can actually do something. Raph, could you get some ice." I turned to see Raph, nodding and walking to the kitchen.

"Ow." Alyssa moaned. "Can I die yet?" Leo chuckled at her and rubbed her head.

"Nope. Live through it, kid." He said and she moaned in pain. Raph came back with the ice and put it on Alyssa's stomach. "Alright, since you've been training, I order you to sleep." Alyssa nodded weakly and closed her eyes. "That was easy."

* * *

**Donnie**- Gah! What's wrong with her?

**Leo**- She's stubborn, like Raph.

**Raph**- It's not like I approve of her defiance. I may be proud, but still.

**Mikey**- She's just persistent. Disclaimer, anyone?

**April**- Oh, me! Jazz doesn't own anything of TMNT.

**Jazz**- Great! Don't worry, guys. Everything will be better. Enjoy the story!


	14. Questions and Answers

**Leo's P.o.V.**

Alyssa was too stubborn sometimes. At least she fell asleep when I told her to. It's not fair for her or any of us, really. If she trains hard while she's hurt, it bites her in the butt and makes her bedridden for a longer time. When she does that, it leaves my brothers and I watching her destroy herself from the inside out.

"How long was she at that for?" Mikey asked when we entered the kitchen. "How long was she awake?" Donnie rubbed his temples.

"She told me that she was up for hours." He said, looking frustrated. "I have a right to be pissed off at her, don't I? I mean, she should know better, by now, that injuries shouldn't be taken lightly." I nodded at him.

"Did she tell you anything?" Mikey asked. "Did you get the chance to ask her any questions?" I looked at Donnie, too, when he asked that. I'd gotten there only minutes before Mikey.

"No, I was so pissed, I forgot about asking questions." Donnie shrugged. "Sorry. We'll ask her when she wakes up again." Raph was being really quiet. He hadn't said anything all morning.

"Hey, Raph." I said. He looked at me. "Are you okay? What's up? You haven't said a word all morning." My other brothers turned to him, as well. Raph looked between the three of us and sighed.

"It's fine. I'm just... mad. That's all." Raph said, interlocking his fingers in front of his face. "I'm mad at Alyssa, a little bit. How could she be so stupid? I love her, but she's hurting me by hurting herself. It's complicated." He shook his head.

"I'm not even hungry." Mikey said standing up and leaving the kitchen. "I'll be in the dojo!" He called over his shoulder. I groaned and served breakfast to my other brothers.

The meal was silent, aside from Mikey's grunts from training and Alyssa's occasional whimpers. I was contemplating how to ask Alyssa my questions. I can't come right out and ask her why she was on a suicidal streak. I had to figure out how to ease my way into it.

"Well, I'm finished." Raph said, taking his plate to the sink. "You guys done?" Donnie and I nodded and handed him our plates. "Let's go." We walked into the living room and made our way to the dojo. "Hold up." Raph walked over to Alyssa, who had opened eyes and he kissed her. He whispered something I couldn't hear then came back to us.

"Are we ready, now?" I asked. Raph grinned and nodded. We made our way into the dojo to see Mikey kicking the shit out of a punching bag and Splinter watching him closely.

"Well, someone's working hard." Donnie said, almost surprised. "What's the occasion?" Mikey didn't answer. We turned our attention to Splinter. Who closed his eyes briefly.

"Michelangelo is venting is anger." My sensei said calmly. "It would be best not to disturb him, but, in the meantime, I would like to know what happened to Alyssa last night."

Raph, Donnie, and I sat before him and explained the whole thing.

* * *

**Alyssa's P.o.V.**

I woke up in the worst pain. My arm was burning from stitches that had been put in my cut. My gut was killing me from where I was kicked. My face was bruised, too. I was basically a walking, talking, injury. When I was aware of everything that was going on around me, I saw that Raph fell asleep on the floor next to my couch. I watched him for a bit, then realized what I had to do.

I got up, which took a while, and made my way to the dojo. I was up before anyone, even Splinter. When I was in my meditation spot, Angel yelled at me.

'**_What a fine mess you've gotten us into. Good thinking, not calling the guys for help, by the way. You're really-_**'

'Shut up.' I interrupted her. 'You know why I didn't want their help. I wanted to prove myself. To make Jason and Dominick pay. Hell, to even see how far I could push myself. You have no right to judge me. Just replay the memory, please.' She remained silent and obeyed. I watched the fight scene and got angry.

I stood up after it was over and made my way to a punching bag. I started at it for a long time before I did anything. I started punching and kicking, ignoring the waves of pain. I pushed through it.

'_**Stop it! You're hurting yourself! Stop!**_'Angel begged me to stop, but I couldn't. I wouldn't. '_**What are you trying to prove!?**_'

I didn't stop or slow. "My strength." I said out loud. I was going at it for an hour or two, sweating and panting, when Donnie discovered me and gave me the riot act. I eventually let him fix my stitches, that had gotten loose and check out my bruises. It was hell.

When Leo told me to sleep, I tried, but couldn't. I was too pumped and really didn't want to. I heard the boys talking in the kitchen and got a little bit saddened. I didn't want Raph to be angry with me. I was angry enough at myself. When they were headed to the dojo, to start their training, Raph stopped to tell me something.

"Hey." He gently kissed my lips. "I love you. Please try to rest. For me?" I nodded.

"I love you, too and I'll do my best. Go train." He kissed me again and it hurt a little because of my busted lip, but I hated it when he pulled away. He went to the dojo with Leo and Donnie and I cursed myself. "You're a bad girlfriend, dude."

'_**No? Really?**__** Gee, I would have never thought that.**_' Angel sarcastically said.

"Shut up." I said aloud, glancing around to see if anyone heard. They hadn't. 'Hey, wait. Where's...' I thought. I sat up, as painful as it was, as looked around the lair. My eyes landed on a shelf with something black on it. I stood up and slowly walked to it. It was the item I was looking for. Thomas' switchblade. As I picked it up, I felt my eyes well up.

I walked back to my couch and lied down with my back propped up on the armrest and my knees up. I stared at the knife in awe and let tears flow out of my eyes. I did miss Thomas. He was my first love and I lost him. I held his old weapon to my heart and thought about him. I got angry after a bit. I took out the blade and dared to press it against my skin.

"Don't do that." A voice from behind me said. It was Mikey. "Talking is better than hurting yourself. Talk to me." He pulled up a beanbag chair.

I removed it from my skin and put the blade back in. "Sorry. I just..." Tears kept coming and Mikey wiped them away. "I'm sorry." Was all I could say. I couldn't form any other words and Mikey didn't ask me to. We sat there, not speaking, for a long time.

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

I didn't know how to feel about Alyssa's fight. I had conflicting emotions and it made my angry. I was proud that she didn't run away. I was grateful that she was alright. I was pissed that she didn't call for us and she let herself get beaten. I was a huge pot-luck of emotions. I was planning on taking my emotions out during training, but Mikey beat me to it.

Leo, Donnie, and I walked into the dojo and Mikey was assaulting a punching bag in the corner of the room. When we asked what was up, he didn't respond. We had to explain the situation to Splinter, but Mikey excused himself before we started to tell him what happened and left. Our eyes went on Splinter, who was stroking his chin.

"Michelangelo is excused for now." He said. "Seeing as he was in here, training, while you all were eating breakfast." We nodded in agreement. "The energy inside of all of you is off. Who would like to talk about it." None of us responded. "Ah. Very well then."

"Hey, uh." Mikey's voice came from the door soon after we finished our story. "Alyssa will be bored to tears if she has to sit on Couchy while we're in here. Can she watch, sensei?" We looked at Splinter again and he slowly nodded. Mikey's face lit up. "Sweet!"

He rushed out of the room to get Alyssa. There were hushed noises of excitement and Alyssa, followed by Mikey, walked into the dojo.

"Thank you, Splinter, for allowing me to watch the boys train." Alyssa said. I saw Donnie throw her a dirty look and she looked down. "Sorry, Donnie. Don't worry I won't overexert myself." She took and seat next to Splinter and watched us train. She actually watch us. She space out this time, like she has been lately.

I sat next to her when Donnie and Leo were up to fight. Splinter got up to correct their form, which left us alone. Mikey sat on the other side of the dojo.

"How's your arm?" I asked, looking at the stitches.

"It burns a little, but I can manage." She said. I leaned in and kissed her wound. "You do that a lot." She chuckled.

"Do what?"

"When Donnie jabbed me in the arm with a needle and I complained that it hurt, you kissed it to make it feel better. You just kissed my arm. You really do love me." She giggled and leaned in to kiss me and I kissed her back. When we separated, I felt eyes on me. I saw Mikey smirking at me.

"Maybe this is 'overexerting' yourself." I whispered and she chuckled. We sat in our original positions just in time to watch Leo flip Donnie. "Perfect timing." I mumbled. Alyssa chuckled and grew silent. After a time of her not saying a word, I decided to ask why that was, but I didn't get the chance to.

"Raph?" Alyssa asked, not looking at me. "I can ask you anything, right?" I looked at her with confused eye for a second, but nodded.

"Of course, you can." I held her hand. She drew in a deep breath.

"What... is it that you see in me?" She tightened her grip on my hand a little. "I mean, in case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty... I'm pretty fucked up." I looked at her with a creased forehead, unable to speak. She looked at me and sighed. "Sorry." She let go of my hand, but I held hers as quickly as she let go.

"The reason I love you," I began, cupping her face in my hands. "Is your strength. Your heart. Your soul. The better question would be what _don't _I love about you. The answer would be nothing." I pressed my lips onto hers and pulled back to see her smiling at me.

"Ahem." Leo said, tapping his foot. "Can I steal your boyfriend away for a minute, Alyssa? Or are you still... using him?" She blushed and nodded. I stood up and joined my brothers on the floor.

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

I somewhat expected Alyssa to be out of couch when I woke up, but I never dreamed she would be training right away. She should have been in some serious pain. No. She _was _in serious pain, but she overpowered it with her spirit. I don't know what's going on with her, but she's changing. Definitely changing.

We finished training about an hour and half after Alyssa joined us. I was keeping a close eye on her at all times, to make sure she was keeping her promise. We were just getting ready to call it a day, when a familiar voice boomed through the lair.

"Hey! Where's my Shorty at?" April's voice asked. "And my turtles while you're at it!" I chuckled and looked at Master Splinter, who nodded. I helped Alyssa to her feet and she, surprisingly, pulled me in for a hug.

"I just wanted to say thanks, Donnie. For everything." She pulled away and smiled at me.

"You're welcome." I told her. She went off with Raph and we all walked out of the dojo together. April was wandering around when we got to the living room. "Hey, April." I said, trying not to drool. "What's up?" She shrugged.

"Nothing." She said. "I just wanted to see my Shorty and the Fearsome Foursome."

"Fearsome Foursome?" Mikey said. "I'm Doctor Name-nstein around here." We all chuckled.

"And there's a good reason for that." Alyssa giggled and walked closer to April. "What's up, Red?" April's eyes grew wide and she rushed over to her Shorty. "Uh, April?"

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What happened to my Shorty!?" April was freaking out and kept eyeing Alyssa over. "Your lip!"

"April..." Alyssa said calmly.

"Your arm!"

"April! Calm down!" Alyssa shook April's shoulders. "I'm fine! See?" April didn't seem impressed.

"What happened to you? Were you hit by a car!?" Alyssa face-palmed.

"Yes, April. I was hit by a car. No, I wasn't hit by a car!" Alyssa was getting frustrated, but my brothers and I were loving every second of it. "I got into a fight and, long story short, I won, but got the crap kicked out of me in the end. It's not a big deal."

"How can you say the when you're hurt? I should have been there!" April wasn't calming down at all. "Where were _you_ guys at, huh?" We shifted our weight.

"I told them to not interfere. Don't worry, Donnie fixed me up and now, I'm in no pain what so ever." She turned and smiled at me. She was lying to April; she should have been in enormous discomfort. Damn, she's a tough one.

"Oh, yeah?" April tested. "Then tell me, does this hurt?" She flicked Alyssa's bandage so hard, I could hear the sound it made when her finger made contact. I flinched for her.

"Gah!" Alyssa smacked her hand away and clung to her wound. "Well, it hurts now, dumb ass!" Alyssa punched April in the arm with her good one. April exclaimed in pain. "You aren't the one who got into a fight. What's _your_ excuse?"

April held up her hands. "Okay, okay. I see your point. Sorry. It's just messed up that I couldn't be there to help." Alyssa hugged her and they chuckled.

"Dude." Alyssa said then pulled away. "Let's just build a bridge and get over it, okay? I'm over it. You should be too." April nodded. Alyssa chuckled and led her red-haired friend to a pair of beanbag chairs. Let sat and started to talk. I saw Alyssa flinch and decided to take action. I went to the kitchen and got an ice pack.

"Here. It's for your bruises." I handed it to her and she thanked me. I went to my brother when I heard April exclaim in surprise.

* * *

**April's P.o.V.**

When I saw that my Shorty's face was beaten and bruised, I fucking lost it. I was so pissed that I wasn't there for her and I was even _more _pissed that the guys didn't swoop in and save her from the pricks who did this. When she told me that she was over it, I knew she was just trying to make me feel better. I decided to calm down for her sake. I mean, she was already scared and me flipping out wouldn't help anything.

After Donnie gave Alyssa the ice pack and walked away, Alyssa told me something. She said I was supposed to keep it a secret, but I just couldn't contain myself. Oh, and before you ask, it's not about her loving Raph. It's something totally different...

"No way!" I screamed after she told me. "I've got to tell the guys! How could you expect me not to!?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Because it's not a big deal?" At this point, all the guys were staring at us. I turned to them, then back at Alyssa who scoffed. "You might as well tell them, now." I stood up and walked to the guys.

"Our short, little friend's birthday is in three days." I said with my hands on my hips. "And she wasn't going to tell us..." We turned to see Alyssa, shaking her head.

"That's because it's an insignificant event that shouldn't take up your time." She replied calmly. "I didn't think it was important." The guys and I exchanged looks and Raph walked over to her.

"Do you really think that?" He said, kneeling before her. She fiddled with the zipper on her jacket and shrugged. "Hey," He raised her chin so she was looking at him. "You are the most important thing to me. You're more important than _life_. Your birthday is definitely a significant event. Get it?" She nodded and he pressed his lips into hers. I held back the urge to coo them, but it was so adorable how Raph was changing.

Leo, Mikey, and Donnie weren't watching them at all. They went off to do their own things while Raph was talking to his girlfriend, but I couldn't take my eyes off of them. I know it's really creepy to watch a couple make-out, but it was such a sweet moment.

Alyssa pulled away from Raph. "I'm sorry, babe." She said to him. He kissed her cheek and sat next to her while he flipped the T.V. on. I glanced all around the lair. Pizza boxes, skateboards, and other pieces of discarded trash were scattered across the floor of the place Alyssa called home. A brilliant idea popped into my head.

"Alyssa!" I called as I rushed over to her. She was wrapped in Raph's arms and had her legs draped over his lap. "I have the most genius idea in the history of genius ideas!" She raised an eyebrow, but I went on. "I know today isn't your birthday, but we should... have a girls' day out!"

"Uh..." Alyssa was speechless with either astonishment or being confused. "A what?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know. A girls' day out? As in, friends go out, shop, have a good time." She shivered.

"That sounds terrible." She told me. "I've never... experienced... one of those." I felt my eyes widen.

"Never? Well, then, today's your lucky day." I smiled hugely and Alyssa looked concerned for my sanity. "You, my pretty, young lady, are going to have the time of your life!" I walked next to her and batted my eyelashes. She eventually groaned and got off of Raph.

"You're forgetting something crucial, April." Alyssa tapped her foot. "You said shopping. I don't have any money. I'm more poor than dirt." I rolled my eyes.

"I've got you covered, dude. No worries. It's your birthday present." She rolled her eyes, too and sensed that I wasn't about to give up, so she nodded in agreement. "Great! Let's go!" I grabbed her hand and made my way for the door.

"Whoa, whoa." Donnie stopped us before we could officially exit the lair. "Alyssa's still hurt."

"You're point?" Donnie glared at me. "Kidding. Don't worry. We are going to walk at her pace and if anything happens, I'll call you and kick the crap out of any obstacle. Please, Donnie? Please?" I used puppy-dog eyes and he melted.

"Y-yeah, okay..." He said, drooling. I giggled and dragged Alyssa out of the house. Girl's-Night-Out is a go!

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

I saw Alyssa about to hurt herself and I fell apart on the inside. I need to stay relaxed on the outside so I wouldn't push her into really doing it. I don't think she was actually going to go through with it, but I needed to stop her.

"So, why were you about to cut yourself?" I asked softly, after some silence.

"I wasn't going to..." She said, not looking at me. "I was... I got mad at myself and I was just thinking about doing it. I wasn't going to." She took a few shaky breaths.

"Why did you let Jason and Dominick beat you up?" I asked. There was no going back now. "Why didn't you call out to us?"

"I wanted to prove myself. Not just to you, but to Jason and Dominick, too. I wanted them to know that... that I'm not weak. I can fight for myself." She gripped the switchblade. "I am not weak. Am I?" She lifted her head and searched my eyes for approval.

"Of course you're not weak. You're one of the strongest girls I know." I held her hands to sooth her. "I have just one more question." She closed her eyes, bit her lip, and nodded. "Why were you so distracted yesterday? You weren't...you." I felt her tense up.

"I was thinking about everything they did to me." A silent tear slid down her face. "Every bone they broke, every area of skin they bruised, every scar they gave me came flooding back." She was shaking and I sat next to her. I put my arm around her and she sobbed into my shoulder.

"You know, what?" I said softly. "Whatever they've done to you can be healed with time and love from your friends. Raph is here for you. Leo and Donnie are here for you. I'm here for you. You can share anything with us and we will protect you. We all love you and would die if anything happened to you." She sobbed and I tightened my grip.

"I'm really lucky to have found you guys." She whispered. She pulled away and dabbed her eyes. She was finished crying. "The thing is, Mikey, that I really enjoyed hurting them. Probably more than I should have. Is that... _wrong_?"

I shook my head and answered it as logically as I could. "No. You were enjoying the revenge. You were giving them a taste of their own medicine and had fun doing it. Revenge isn't a good thing, though. It may feel good, but it's a parasite; slowly eating at you. I won't tell you to forget about it or to forgive, but self-control is what it's all about." She nodded.

"I'm sorry about... before." She looked into my eyes. I nodded and we sat there for a bit. After a minute of silence, Alyssa spoke up. "Wait a sec. Don't you have to train."

I sighed. "Yeah, I probably should be getting back." I started to get up and saw the sad look on her face. "I'm going to ask Splinter if you can watch. I know you're bedridden, but I'll ask anyways. Okay?" She perked up and nodded I walked to the dojo to talk to my sensei.

****Fast-Forward To When April And Alyssa Leave****

"Alright, boys." Raph said as soon as the girls left. "The girls are gone and the night is young. What should we do?" Donnie scratched his chin and Leo shrugged. I rolled my eyes and got my T-Pod. I stuck my ear-buds in my head and turned on some A.F.I. I tuned out for a couple hours, until some green hands shook me until my Skull Candies fell out.

"What the hell?" I said. I turned around and expected to see Raph, but instead, Leo was the one who disturbed me. "What's up, Leo?" I said annoyed.

"You talked to Alyssa this morning." It wasn't a question. "Did you ask the questions? Did she tell you anything? If she would tell anything to anyone, it would be you." I glanced around the room and saw my other brothers staring me down, as well. I stood up and put down my T-Pod.

"I don't know if she'd like for me to talk about it." I glared at Leo. "And the reason she told me, is because she trusts me, Leo." Leo crossed his arms across his chest, still waiting for an answer to his questions. I groaned. "She wanted revenge on Jason and Dominick. She wanted to send the message that she was strong. That's all I know, okay?" Leo eyed me over.

"You're sure that's all you know?" Raph's voice chimed in. "If there's anything else, I - of all people - deserve to hear it." I nodded.

"That's it." I lied. I didn't want to worry them with Alyssa's inner conflict that was none of their business. To be honest, it's none of my business either, but I caught her in the act and it _became_ my business. "Now, drop it." I stormed off into my room, even though it was too soon to sleep. I just sat in my bed. Thinking.

* * *

**Jazz**- Was that a good chapter? I feel like it was off...

**Raph**- Hm... I don't know. I'm not a writer.

**Mikey**- And I'm not a reader!

**Donnie**- *Face palm*

**Leo**- I'm not going to touch that.

**April**- That's what she said! Ha!

**Donnie**- Wow. Jazz doesn't own anything from TMNT.

**Jazz**- Good job, dude!

**Aurora**- Um... Was I the only one who thought of yaoi when I read 'The Fearsome Foursome'?

**Donnie**- *Face palm again*

**Leo**- ...

**Raph**- That's disgusting and yes.

**Mikey**- What's yaoi?

**Jazz**- Nothing! Enjoy the story!


	15. The Girls Come Home

**Leo's P.o.V.**

I knew Mikey was holding something back as soon as he opened his mouth. Judging by how determined he was to defend his conversation with Alyssa, it was something bad. When he went to his room, I got even more frustrated with him. It wasn't like him to hold things back from me. To be honest, the real trick was getting him to shut up.

"What's with him?" Raph asked, after Mikey fled to his room. "It couldn't have been _that _bad." I had my doubts about that.

"Maybe he's not in the mood to talk right now." Donnie suggested. "It's been a long day and the day isn't even over yet." Donnie exaggerated. I rolled my eyes at him. He gave me a questioning look, but dropped it and went to his workstation.

Mikey stayed in his room for half an hour before finally coming back out. I assume he got bored, pouting in his room and wanted to hang out with his brothers. I wasn't going to push him into revealing any more information because I didn't want him to get upset with me. Mikey wasn't usually the one to throw a fit, but when he did, it was pretty scary.

Raph and I were watching T.V. when Mikey joined us. There was a bad ass movie marathon on AMC. We watched all of 'The Green Mile' before the girls came home. I only noticed this, though, when Donnie said something about it.

"Jeez, how long have April and Alyssa been gone, anyways?" He asked as soon as the commercials came on. "It's been, what, over two and a half hours? What's the deal?" I looked at the clock on the wall to see he was right. It _had _been a while since they left.

"They're girls." Raph shrugged, still watching the T.V. There was a Snuggie commercial on. "What do you expect? I'm sure that they're fine." We all looked at him. He felt our eyes on him and turned to us. "Look, if you're all really concerned and they aren't home in an hour, we'll look for them, alright?"

"Yeah, sure, Raph." I mumbled, returning my attention back to the movie. 'That's weird of him...' I thought. 'I wonder what's up with him.' I looked at Mikey. 'Donnie seems to be the only one that's himself today.'

Forty-five minutes later, the two we've been waiting for haven't come home yet. I was getting more worried by every passing minute. Raph and Mikey looked content enough, but I could feel that Donnie was a wreck, too. I think that Raph's relaxed attitude was a facade, to make the rest of us feel secure, too. I couldn't be sure, though.

"Alright, I want to start searching in ten minutes." I announced. Mikey, at this time, was munching on a slice of pizza and Raph was wailing on a punching bag. Donnie didn't get bored with his activity and was still working on the T-Bike.

"But we have another _fifteen _minutes left." Mikey said, pointing at the clock.

"Yeah, why the rush?" Raph asked between breaths. I glared at him, but Donnie answered for me.

"Because, you nincompoops, every every passing second, April and Alyssa are getting closer to being hurt or worse." Donnie folded his arms across his chest and I mimicked his pose. Raph opened his mouth - to say something sarcastic, no doubt - when he was interrupted by two familiar voices.

"Yeah, well I'm just glad the our stuff didn't get wet." A voice that sounded like April's said. A pretty laugh followed that.

"Really? You're going to get sick and I'm going to have to be the one to spoon-feed you soup!" Alyssa voice said. They laughed harmoniously as they walked into the lair, dripping wet. They were both carrying bags, in either hand. "Hi, boys!" Alyssa shivered.

"I can hear your teeth chatter!" April mocked. Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Oh, Donnie, before we forget, Alyssa's bandage got wet and need to be replaced." Donnie nodded and went to get a new bandage from the first-aid kit. April was walking to the couch, but stopped dead in her tracks.

"April?" Alyssa asked. "April, what's wrong?" April opened her mouth to say something, but she closed her eyes tight and sneezed a monstrous, thunderous sneeze.

"ACHOO!" April recovered and wiped her nose. We all stared at her. "Heh, excuse me?" Alyssa pointed a finger at her.

"See? What did I tell you? I knew you'd get sick!" Alyssa said, proudly. April sniffled and rolled her eyes. "Want me to spoon-feed you now?"

"Shut up..."

* * *

**Alyssa's P.o.V.**

When April said the word 'shopping' I was put off, but I actually had a good time. April got me a new shirt, pants and a jacket, even though I didn't want her to spend her money on me. She also got perfume that smells like roses and makeup. I really hope she won't try to test them out on me.

We were on our way home, less then ten minutes of a walk, when it started to pour. I still couldn't run, so we had to walk all the way home in the rain. We protected the the stuff, by putting them in our jackets. We looked like a couple of pregnant ladies walking in the street! We carried them in our hands again when we were in the sewers, though.

My bandages were wet, so Donnie had to fix me up. Again.

"If I keep this up, I'm going to have to start charging." He mumbled as he tied a knot in the gauze. "And if April get sick? Oh, jeez..." I smirked.

"At least you don't have to worry about _me _getting sick, huh, Donnie?" I poked him and he chuckled lightly. April scoffed from across the room. She obviously heard my comment.

"That's not fair! You're a mutant! You have an advant-ACHOO!" She sneezed in the middle of her sentence. I snickered at her. "Shut up!" She plopped down on a beanbag chair and threw her head back. "Alright, I might be coming down with something..."

"Alright. That should do it." Donnie took a step back to admire his work on my arm. "Perfect." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Donnie. I really appreciate it." I thanked him and he nodded at me. He walked off and Raph walked toward me. "Hey, handsome. Did you miss me?" I asked him. He smiled and kissed me on the lips. When he pulled away, I smiled at him. "I'll take that as a yes." He grinned and picked me up, bridal-style.

"I guess I might have missed you a little." He teased as he carried me to the couch. "Hey." He lifted my chin (I love it when he does that) and pressed his lips gently on to mine again. He took his time before pulling away. "I love you." He whispered to me. He tucked wet hair behind my ear.

"I love you, too." I whispered right back and snuggled into him. It was a nice moment. Donnie had gotten April a warm blanket and they sat next to each other on the floor, watching T.V. Leo and Mikey were also watching T.V. with the three of us and were sitting in a couple of beanbag chairs. It was a picture perfect family moment.

'_**Family. You haven't felt this in a while, have you?**_' Angel asked me, not to be mean, but to actually receive information. '_**I know you don't like to talk about that, but you need to remember that it happened.**_'

'I haven't forgotten.' I thought solemnly. 'I never will.' I knew what she was talking about and I wanted her to stop. I was enjoying myself and didn't want to be saddened by a bad memory.

When I was little, my parents got into a car accident and I was the only survivor. I don't remember much about my parents, though; I don't even know their names. I was orphaned and alone. A social worker was able to find an uncle that I could stay with. He turned out to be an alcoholic and an abusive one, at that. When I was fourteen, I was able to run away. That's how I found Thomas. I was on the run and he offered to help me.

'_**Won't you?**_' Angel pressed. '_**I'm only reminding you because it's in your best interest. Why else would I make you bare this?**_' I cuddled deeper into Raph's chest, trying to protect myself from her words.**_  
_**

'How is this helping me? If anything, it's making things worse. Stop it.' I begged her. I didn't want to talk about this at all. I heard her sigh, defeated. I could feel my eyes sting, but I forced the tears to stay put. I didn't want to ruin everyone's night.

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

Hell yeah, I was worried about them! I put up a tough front for - Gah, I don't know why! When I heard their voices coming from the sewers, I was so relieved. I felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted off my shoulders. When Alyssa was set free of Donnie's treatment, I picked her up and... well, I pretty much made-out with her.

We were watching a movie again and Alyssa snuggled deep into my chest, so I wrapped my arms around her. She was pretty quiet during the movie. I thought it was weird and I was going to ask her what was up, but April opened her mouth before I did. Why does this keep happening to me?

"Alright!" April said when the movie was over. She stood up and pointed a finger at Alyssa. "I have unfinished business with you!" Alyssa glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. April rolled her eyes. "Oh, no. You can't expect me to get you clothes and _not _have you strut around like a model! That's just wrong!" Alyssa flushed.

"No, way in hell, April." She shook her head. April sighed.

"I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way. Raphael, release your girlfriend." She requested. I did as I was told because, well, April scares me a little. "Thank you." She grabbed Alyssa by the waist and she gasped. April threw her over her shoulder like a fireman.

"Gah! April, put me down!" Alyssa struggled and kicked, but it was no good. Alyssa grunted in defeat. "Die slowly..." She grumbled.

"I'll be sure to do that." April told her. She grabbed the shopping bags from the floor and headed for Mikey's room. "Mikey, we're using your room for a dressing room, okay?"

"Uh, sure, April. Whatever you say." Mikey said unsure. April stepped into his room and half-closed the door, before a hand stopped it. It belonged to Alyssa.

"If I'm not out in twenty minutes, I'm probably dead..." April's hands came down on her shoulder and yanked her into the room. "Gah!"

"And so it begins." Leo joked. I was worried about my girlfriend. I didn't know what exactly it what girls did to make themselves pretty, but I've heard the expression 'Pain is Beauty' and it doesn't sound like a walk in the park to me. There were a few minutes of silence, before we heard anything from the two.

"Gah! This is so-"

"Quit your whining, Alyssa! Put your arms through the sleeve!"

"But... I don't wanna!"

"You sound like a child!"

I'm a child at heart!"

April groaned. My brothers and I snickered at their bickering. Two girls fighting was awesome enough, but when you could actually _hear _what they're badmouthing to each other, it's even better! The arguing went on for a time, but eventually grew silent.

"Does anyone else think they killed each other?" Donnie asked.

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

When the girls didn't come home after a really long time, I wanted to speak up. I can't say that it surprised me when Raph was acting all nonchalant, but I can't believe he wasn't worried about his girlfriend. Maybe he just had a lot of faith in her and April, but I can't be sure. I was relieved when they finally came home, but April is going to get sick from walking in the rain. Oh, boy...

Not too long after they got home, April started to rant about how Alyssa has to be her 'dress-up doll'. I was worried that April would either go overboard or Alyssa would lunge at her. April is a lot more... feminine than Alyssa, so I don't really know how this is going to work out. Probably not very well.

"So, I can't be the only one who thinks it's too quiet." I said after the girls stopped bickering for a while. "I think one of them might be dead." Leo chuckled.

"Doubt it. I'm not going to check on them, because I'm going to get slapped and called a pervert." The leader of our squad said. "Besides, I'm sure Alyssa's fine."

"It's not Alyssa I'm worried about." I said, looking at Mikey's bedroom door. I gulped at the thought of Alyssa tearing her apart. "Oh, jeez.."

"Alright!" We finally heard April say. She slid the door open and hopped out. "Allow me to blow your minds out of your skulls. The following is a collection of different color, stylists, and fabrics, all mashed together to create... The O'Neil Line!" She clapped her hands twice and nothing happened.

"Yay?" Mikey said, confused. April groaned and stuck her head in Mikey's room.

"Come on... You promised!" April whined. I heard Alyssa scoff.

"I didn't promise shit! I'm so not doing this!" She sounded sure of herself.

"Please? For me? For your best human friend? Please?" April begged and whipped out her puppy-dog eyes. She whimpered and Alyssa gave in.

"I hate you."

"Love you!" April got out of the way, to reveal a completely transformed Alyssa.

"Whoa..." Raph drooled. Alyssa giggled.

"Hi, boys." She said and winked at us. Her hair was curled and she had makeup on. She was wearing a teal V-neck shirt, pink skinny jeans that were pale at the bottom, but got darker as it went up, and a white, zip-up sweat shirt. She had her normal shoes on. Even though she was just wearing average clothes, she looked stunning. Don't tell Raph I said that.

"See how the selected apparel hugs and define every curve?" April said like a T.V. news reporter. Alyssa twirled and posed at appropriate moments. "This is what I like to call, Sensible To The Eyes And Wallet." She signed off.

"Can I stop now?" Alyssa said, still strutting around. April chuckled and nodded. Alyssa slumped her shoulders. "Good. I am never doing that again." She walked over the Raph and sat on his lap. "So, how did I look? Fabulous?"

"Even better than that." Raph said and she chuckled. His face grew hot as the rest of us laughed at him. He wrapped his arms around Alyssa and pulled her close. He whispered something I couldn't hear, but it made Alyssa giggle.

"So, what should we do now?" Mikey asked, walking towards the T.V. "Video games, anyone?" He offered, waving the controllers around.

"Sure, I'll take you up on that." I said and sat next to him. He popped in 'Left 4 Dead', two player mode, and we got to business.

"Oh, I'll hit the lights to set to mood." April giggled and ran to turn off the lights. I heard Alyssa whimper.

"Dude, no way. Zombies freak me out." I saw her shudder. Raph chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." He said flirtatiously. His girlfriend giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Lovebirds..." I muttered and started to kill zombies with my little brother.

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

Pfft. I knew the girls would be alright. Donnie and Leo are just impatient. The reason why i'm so chill all the time is because I have something the rest of my brothers lack; patience. When they came home, I was about to say 'I told you so', but April's monster of a sneeze cut me off. The moment passed, so I never got a chance to say it. Oh, well.

When April was done playing with Alyssa, she turned out awesome. All of my brothers were drooling, but i wasn't. It's not that I don't think Alyssa's beautiful or anything. It's just that, she's innocent in my eyes. Meh, it's hard to explain. She's a baby sister to me.

"Oh my God, Mikey! You startled the Witch!" Donnie screamed at me, while we were playing video games. "Kill it! Kill it with fire!" The Witch on the T.V. screeched as I tried to shoot it.

"I'm out of ammo! Shit!" I screamed. "Donnie! You've got to do it!"

"But, I'll shoot you!"

"Shoot the damned thing, for Christ sake!" Alyssa screamed as we argued. Donnie didn't need any further instruction and shot the screaming zombie girl in between the eyes. We ran into a safe house and took a break. We all let out sighs of relief. "Next time, don't wait so long to kill it." Alyssa said. "And now, i'm going to have nightmares of a witch eating my face off. Yay..."

"Heh. Sorry?" I said and she rolled her eyes. She stood up and stretched, then rubbed her eyes. She started to wander around. "I think she has a leg cramp." I shrugged.

"Gah! Zombie!" Alyssa shrieked. "Oh, wait. False alarm. It was a punching bag." We laughed at her as she came back. "Shut up." She said, sitting next to Raph. "It's official. I'm scared."

"We won't let any zombie lay a decaying finger on you." Leo said. "Don't worry about it." She shook her head and snuggled into Raph. Leo chuckled. "It's getting late. We should all go to bed." I nodded and turned off the T.V. The light from the kitchen was the only source of light.

"Are you kidding me, right now?" Alyssa said while nervously chuckling. "This is the beginning of every horror movie ever..." She hid her face in her hands.

"Look if you're really that scared, you can bunk with me. As long as you don't mind sleeping on the floor." I offered and she nodded. Raph eyed me over.

"Alright. Let's hit the sack." Donnie said, stepping into his room.

"Night, guys." Leo said, also walking into his room. Alyssa stood up and so did Raph.

"Okay, babe. Sleep tight." Raph said, pulling Alyssa in for a his. She pulled away and smiled.

"Night, Raph." She said, kissing his cheek one last time. She walked into my room and flipped on a lamp. "Ow, my eyes." She said in a monotone voice. I started to walk to my room, but was grabbed by the elbow.

"You know what I'm going to say, but I'll say it so you'll take me seriously." Raph said quickly and quietly. "Try anything and prepare for the consequences. Good night, Mikey." He let go and went to his room. I rolled my eyes and went to my room.

"Here's a pillow and a blanket." I handed them to her and she nodded.

"Thanks, Mikey. I really appreciate it." Alyssa thanked me and yawned. "Night. Sweet dreams." She quickly made her bed and fell asleep.

"Yeah. Sweet dreams." I whispered, turned off my lamp and fell asleep, as well.

* * *

**Jazz**- You all thought I was gone! Well, I had writers' block and sorry this chapter isn't as good as the others.

**Raph**- Uh-huh. Likely story!

**Donnie**- Well, at least she finally got around to it. Disclaimers?

**Leo**- I'll do it. Jazz doesn't own anything from TMNT or Left 4 Dead, for that matter.

**Mikey**- I didn't know Alyssa was scared of zombies. Well, you learn something new every day.

**Donnie**- That doesn't apply to you, Mikey.

**Mikey**- Hey!

**Jazz**- Enjoy the story and thank you for still loving me even though I'm a jerk for not updating!


	16. Scars and Nightmares

**Leo's P.o.V.**

I thought April's fashion show was awesome. She made Alyssa look completely... different. In a good way, of course. All of my brothers went all googly-eyed when she came and strutted around. I'm just grateful the Raph didn't see me staring, or else Donnie and Mikey would have one less brother.

After the performance, Mikey and Donnie decided to shoot some zombies in a video game. It thoroughly freaked Alyssa out. She started to 'see' zombies everywhere, but it was just her nerves. She had to sleep with Mikey to feel safe. I couldn't wait to see what would happen in the morning.

I woke up with an empty stomach. We had forgotten to get dinner last night. I shrugged the feeling away. I wasn't in the mood to eat, but my body was. I hate that feeling. I walked out of my room and to Mikey's, to wake Alyssa up, and found a strange sight.

"Um..." I said, loud enough to wake them up. Mikey and Alyssa were sleeping in the same bed. Awkward. "Morning?" Alyssa shot upright and Mikey only stirred.

"This... is so not what it looks like." She said, scrambling out of the bed. "Mikey offered it to me and I figured we were both responsible and mature enough to share the same bed and... Don't tell Raph. He will murder your baby brother." Her voice was pleading and quickened. I held up my hands.

"Look, it's not my place to speak anyways." I said, calmly. "My lips are sealed." She released a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Leo." She said and I put my hand on her shoulder and guided her to the kitchen. I didn't think much of it when they shared a bed. Mikey doesn't see Alyssa that way in the slightest and he would never do that to Raph. He's a better brother than that. I am also certain about Alyssa's faithfulness to Raph- it's unbreakable.

"Don't mention it. Now, let's get some food in you." As I said those words, Alyssa's stomach growled. "I guess your tummy likes that idea." She giggled and nodded. We walked into the kitchen and I prepared a bowl of cereal for my famished friend.

"Yum. Thanks, Leo." She thanked and devoured her food. "You know," She said between chews. "I feel a lot better today. I can move without it being completely unbearable." She smiled.

"That's good to hear." Donnie's voice said. He was being a creeper and listening from the corner. "I hoped that new medication would work."

"New medication?" I asked. I didn't know she was using any to begin with.

"Yeah, I put a sort of ointment on her bandage before I wrapped it around her wound. It should help it to heal faster." He gestured towards Alyssa, who was eating again. "It clearly worked." I rolled my eyes and got another bowl of cereal for my brother. We were all eating in peace, when a third turtle walked in.

"Guess who?" He asked, covering Alyssa's eyes. She smiled.

"The Boogeyman?" She asked and Raph laughed. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Can I change my answer?" He removed his hands and sat next to his girlfriend. "Morning."

"Morning. How did you sleep?" Raph asked, suspicious of last night's activities. Alyssa kept her face content (a skill I had been teaching her).

"I slept fine." She said with a smile. She was getting good. "Leo, do I have to meditate or am I going to be able to watch you guys train again?" She asked and I pondered that thought.

"Meditate today. You're not that broken anymore, remember?" I said and she nodded. She stood up and carried her bowl to the sink. She scrubbed it clean and set it in the drying wrack.

"I'll wake up Mikey." She said when she was done and headed for his room. I slightly shook my head and carried my own bowl to the sink.

"Everyone done?" I asked my brothers, who nodded and I got their bowls, too. "Okay, Splinter is waiting in the dojo. We should go and we'll wait up for Mikey." Raph and Donnie nodded, then followed me to the dojo.

"Good morning, boys." Splinter said calmly as we walked in. "Where is Michelangelo?"

"Still sleeping, but Alyssa is waking him up." Donnie said, before I could. "Se'll also be meditating with us, Master Splinter." The giant rat of a father nodded. We began our training a few minutes after a sleepy Mikey and Alyssa came in. Alyssa got into her corner, sat down and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Alyssa's P.o.V.**

When Leo woke me up, I was completely flushed. I kind of lied to him about why Mikey and I slept in the same bed. Before I say anything, I just want to say that I do not like Mikey in a romantic way at all. Anyways, during the night, Mikey woke up to find me crying in my sleep. He woke me up and asked what was wrong, when I told him I had a nightmare. He offered his bed to me and I accepted. That's it.

Was it a bad call, not telling Raph about it? I don't think so. If he found out, he would tear his little brother apart- no matter what I said. It was for the benefit of everyone. I mean, Raph knows that I love him and he loves me, so what's wrong with me wanting to protect him?

After breakfast, I headed to go wake Mikey up. That was going to be quite a challenge, with Mikey being the heavy sleeper he is.

"Mikey." I said. No reaction. "Mikey." I repeated, shaking his shoulders. "Mikey, the lair's on fire!" I said and his eyes snapped open.

"My video games!" He cried and I smacked his upside the head.

"That was a ploy. I had to find someway to wake you up." I shrugged and Mikey groaned as he stood up, popping all his joints, while he was at it. He started to head towards the door, but I stopped him. "Michelangelo, can we keep last night a secret? Please. I know it's not fair, asking you to keep things from your brothers, but I need that to stay between us." He nodded and I let him go.

We went to the kitchen and I patiently waited for Mikey to finish his food. A thought occurred to me.

"What happened to April? Did she go home?" I asked, genuinely curious. "I don't remember her leaving last night." Mikey shook his head.

"She must have left when we all went to bed." He said, mouth filled with cereal. "I don't remember her leaving either. Oh, well. She's a big girl and can handle herself." I nodded, still a bit worried. "Done." Mikey yawned, obviously still tired. "Let's go." He said, putting his bowl in the sink. I followed him to the dojo, where we saw everyone else.

"Good morning, Master Splinter." I said respectfully and went to my meditation spot. It didn't take long before Angel made her way to the surface.

'_**So, you're not afraid of robots with brains for guts, but not zombies? You're a strange one, Alyssa.**_' Angel said and I silently chuckled.

'I just think they're creepy. You know, with their organs all decayed and...' I shivered. Angel chuckled lightly, but got serious.

'_**Can we be serious, though for a bit?**_'Angel was solemn and I approved her request. '_**I want to talk about **__**the nightmares you've been having. Before you say anything, I want you to know that I'm not judging you.**_' I scoffed.

'Of course you can't judge me. That's be the same as judging yourself...' I felt Angel roll her eyes.

'_**I'm serious, Alyssa. You should tell the guys. They can help. You're keeping too many secrets from the guys and I don't think that's fair. Especially to Raph. If you love and trust him, you should be able to share anything with him.**_' I clenched my fists, but my anger quickly fizzled into sadness.

'You think I enjoy holding things back? I hate it, but I just can't bring myself to telling them.' I sighed. 'I would if I could, but I just...'

'_**Can't.**_' Angel breathed. She was getting annoyed with me. I don't know how she couldn't understand, seeing as she is me, after all.

She was referring to last night's bad dream and the ones I'd been having before that. The most recent of my nightmares had been, by far, the worse. They all consisted of me, not being able to save the turtles, Aurora, Joanie, or Thomas. Sometimes, there would be flashbacks from when Jason and Dominick beat me up so badly, they broke skin and left scars. They were so realistic and graphic, that I don't know they're dreams until I wake up, but by then, it's too late.

"Alyssa." I heard and snapped my eyes open. I blinked and looked up at Raph. He was smiling at me. "Hey, you." He chuckled and I smiled at him.

"Hi." I started to rise and Raph helped me up. "Thanks." I said when I was on my feet and he nodded. We held hands as he led me out of the dojo. "So, plans for the day?" I asked, after sitting on the couch with my boyfriend. Instead of my usual pose, which was draping my legs on top of Raph's, I decided to snuggle into Raph's chest.

"I don't have any. We're probably going to hang out here." He said and wrapped his arm around me. I flinched a little when he put pressure on my wound. "Oh, sorry." He said, while retracting his arm and I shook my head.

"It didn't hurt." I lied a little. "No worries." I snuggled deeper and Raph cautiously put his arm around me again.

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

It's not that I didn't trust Mikey or Alyssa or anything. It's just that, Mikey's a guy and guys only want one thing. I'll admit that I did feel a little guilty in the morning and saw that nothing had happened between them, though. I should have known better than to think that my own brother would cross me. I apologized to him during training, tough, so we're cool now.

After training, I pulled Alyssa out of her self-induced trance, so I could have her to myself. She cuddled into my chest when I set her on the couch, but I touched her arm the wrong way and hurt her. I felt bad and she said it was nothing, but I tried to be more careful anyways. I felt her take in a deep breath.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, moving a piece of hair out of her face. "You seem a little off lately." I said and turned around to look at me.

"Why do you say that?" She asked. She lied down on the couch and out the back of her head on my lap. "I'm fine, Raph. Really. Quit worrying." She played with my hand as she spoke. She was using me to distract herself from the truth. I sighed.

"Come on. We need to talk." I said firmly. Alyssa nodded and sat up. I took her hand and guided her to my room, where we could speak in peace. She sat on my bed, playing with the zipper of her new white jacket. I sat at the head of the bed, with my hands behind my head. I extended my legs behind Alyssa.

"What do we have to talk about?" She asked, looking at me. "Did I do something wrong?" She sounded so innocent. I sighed, not shifting my position.

"No. You're fine, it's just that, I feel like you're holding back." I said bluntly. "Why would you keep things from me, Alyssa? I love you. You know that." She sighed and turned her body to face me. She crossed her legs on my bed.

"Okay. You want to know what's up with me, Raph?" She said. My eyes widened slightly, but I nodded. "I've been having bad dreams, okay? Scary ones, where I'm completely useless and can't help the people I love. That's what's up with me, Raph." She let out a breath and rubbed her temples after her speech. "Sorry I don't have a tough front like you, Raph." The last part got to me. I sat up and pulled her chin towards me.

"Hey," I said, looking deep into her eyes. "You're tough. Hell, you're probably tougher than me, but you having nightmares, is not your fault. It's not a huge deal." We were two inches apart. Alyssa smiled.

"I'm glad you think that way." She whispered and leaned into me, until our lips touched. I put my hand on the back of her head, to keep her there, and she pushed into me. I lied down and Alyssa stayed on top of me, keeping her hands on my chest. She took off her jacket and threw it on the floor. I ran my hands up and down her back as we kissed. I pulled her into me, closing the space between us. I put my hands under her shirt and when I did, Alyssa gasped.

"Raph, stop." She grabbed my hands and sat up. She was still straddled on top of me. She didn't sit up fast enough for me not to feel the imperfections in her skin.

"What was that?" I asked and she quickly dismounted.

"What was what?" She asked, grabbed her jacket and hurried for the door. I leaped in front of her. I spun her around and lifted up the back of her shirt. I gasped when I saw what I had felt. "Get off!" She pulled away, then pushed passed me to get to the living room. Her back was covered in deep scars. Some from cuts and other from burns.

"What the hell are those from!?" My voice boomed through the lair. "Get back here, Alyssa!"

"No, Raph! Leave it alone!" She yelled back at me. My other brothers were also in the living room, witnessing everything unfold.

"Whoa, whoa. What's going on here?" Leo asked, concerned. Mikey's eyes were wide and Donnie had a confused look on his face.

"It's nothing Leo." Alyssa said, glaring at me. "I was just going for a walk." She tried to make it to the door, but I was too fast. "Move." She said trying to pass me.

"No. We're talking about this." I said firmly.

"There's nothing to talked about." I scoffed at her.

"Scars aren't nothing, Alyssa." I said and her eyes grew wide. She turned around and saw everyone else staring at us.

"What... scars?" Mikey asked and Alyssa started to tremble. I turned her body around and lifted up the back of her shirt. There were gasps, that came from my brothers. Instead of fighting me, Alyssa fell into my chest, defeated.

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't t-tell you." She said shakily. I let go of her shirt and wrapped my arms around her.

"I know you are." I whispered. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. I promise." I kissed the top of her head, as I felt her tears fall on my chest.

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

When Alyssa said that her cut was doing better, I mentally patted myself on the back. The cream I made for it was my creation, of course and it worked like a charm, like all of my other inventions. Okay, maybe not Metalhead, but that's different. Fine, the T-Pod backfired, too, but- Gah! Quit picking on me!

After training, we all went into the living room, but it didn't take too long for Raph to take Alyssa away.

"What's up with her?" I asked Mikey. If anyone knew, it would be him. When I asked, he held up his hands in self defense.

"You know, it's not really my place to talk." He said. I gave him a look.

"Come on, Mikey." Leo said, backing me up. "If there's anything we can do to help, tell us. You know that we want to help." Mikey sighed a rubbed the back of his head.

"No, I think Alyssa will get mad at me." He said, unsure. "I think it's best if I just-"

"What the hell are those from!?" Mikey was interrupted by Raph yelling. Alyssa stormed into the living room, looking pissed off and Raph followed, looking equally upset. "Get back here, Alyssa!" They yelled at each other for a bit and when Alyssa tried to leave, Raph stopped her. He eventually lifted the back of her shirt, to reveal scars.

"Why didn't you tell me about those?" Mikey asked, sounding hurt. "You tell me everything." Alyssa turned to face him and let tears slide down her cheeks.

"Mikey, please forgive me." Alyssa's voice was shaky and soaked with regret and self-loathing. "I-I made a mistake and I... I guess I was ashamed." She sniffled and wiped a tear away. Raph hugged her from behind.

"Where are they from?" Leo asked softly. Alyssa lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"Who do you think?" She said and I clenched my fists.

"Those bastards." I said. "But why on Earth would you be ashamed? It's not like you asked for it." I tried to understand where she was coming from. She sobbed and gently pushed Raph away from her. She balled her fists, like me.

"I basically did when I couldn't do a damn thing to stop them!" She shouted. She was furious with herself. "The saddest thing is, they _laughed _at me! I begged them to stop and when I did, they thought it was the funniest thing they'd ever heard!" She was panting; that's how enraged she was. "The night I fought them, you don't know how badly I wanted to kill them on the spot. I'd envisioned their death so many time before and I almost made my dream come true." She admitted, not feeling any regret.

"You don't really mean that." Leo said. Alyssa looked at him.

"Yes... I really do." She said and looked at Mikey. Her expression softened as she walked towards my baby brother. "Mikey. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. Can you please forgive me? I couldn't live with myself with you hating my guts." Mikey down at her.

"I could never hate you." he said and hugged her. She returned the embrace. "No worries. I... I understand." He said softly, but loud enough for me to hear. I saw Alyssa tighten her grip. She pulled away and walked back to Raph.

"I just want to say that I'm extremely stupid for not telling you this." Alyssa sniffled, but added a dark chuckle at the end. "Another thing you guys should know, is that I've been having nightmares. That's the reason why I've been acting so weird." She wiped her eyes.

"Well, I'm just glad you told us now." Leo said, shrugging. "It's good that you didn't keep it from us forever." I nodded.

"You know, you can tell us anything." I added. Raph wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "We won't judge you or hurt you. That would be the last thing we want to happen." Alyssa smiled.

"I know that. I'm just upset I didn't realize that until now." She looked between Leo, Mikey and I. She held Raph's hand, which was on her stomach. "Thank you, guys." We all nodded.

"So, can we go to the surface today?" Mikey asked, changing the subject. "We haven't gone up there for a coupled of days." Leo shrugged.

"If you guys want to go, we will." Our leader said. I nodded and Mikey did, too. Raph looked back and forth between Alyssa and Leo.

"You're making me choose?" Raph asked incredulously. He kissed Alyssa's cheek and she flushed, then kissed him back. Leo rolled his eyes, but I shrugged.

"Meh, three out of four turtles ain't bad." I said and everyone chuckled. "When are we going to go out?" Leo looked at the clock. It would be a few hours until it would be dark enough.

"Um, an hour? Maybe two." Leo decreed and I nodded, accepting this time span. "Until that time, what do you want to do?" Raph chuckled, picked up Alyssa, bridal-style and she squealed. He carried her to big beanbag chair, that was big enough for two.

"Well, I have an idea." Raph said, pressing his lips onto hers. She smiled as she kissed him and put her hand on his chest. She gently pushed him away.

"This isn't fair for your brothers." She mused, drawing circles on Raph's chest with her finger. She looked at me. "Maybe I could call April and have her come over?" She winked and I flushed.

"I, uh, got to, um... work on the T-Bike." I said and hurried to my spot. I heard Raph laugh.

"You're spending way to much time with me, babe." He said and Alyssa chuckled.

"Or maybe just not enough." She said and I could sense that they were kissing again. I didn't even bother turning around to prove myself right.

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

I was so shocked when I saw Alyssa's scar on her back. I was suddenly aware of all the hell the poor girl has been through. I wanted so badly to track Jason and Dominick down and beat their worthless asses. Then, I got a feeling of... disappointment. She didn't tell me about it, even though she told me about everything else. I guess that's argument, though, for her not _needing _to tell me.

When she apologized to me, I felt bad about being angry with her. I mean, I get where she's coming from. Scars are not an easy thing to talk about, no matter who it's with. I wish I could say I know what she's going through, but sadly, I don't.

I really wanted to go patrolling, seeing as we hadn't been out for a while, so I brought it up when the drama cooled down. Leo said who ever wanted to go could come, but Raph didn't want to. He wanted to spend some... alone time with Alyssa. Leo said we had to wait two hours because it was still too bright out.

Remember that speech I made about patience? It doesn't apply to this situation! I am way too excited to wait. I needed something to take my mind off of things, but had a feeling that T.V. and video games wouldn't help. I decided to chat up Alyssa, instead.

"So, Alyssa," I began, sitting in front of her and Raph on the floor. I crossed my legs. "Do you want to play 'What's Your Favorite'?" I asked and she nodded.

"I love that game." She said, awaiting my first question. I thought about what that would be. I tapped my chin with my index finger, deep in thought, when a voice popped my thought bubble.

"How about I start?" Alyssa giggled. I blushed a little and nodded. "Mikey, what is your favorite song?" That was a good one.

"Bleed It Out by Linkin Park." I said, without missing a beat. Just because I'm an upbeat guy, doesn't mean that I can't be into loud punk music. Alyssa smiled.

"I love that song _so _much." She said enthusiastically. This came as a shock to me with Alyssa being the way she is. I felt my own eyes widen and she chuckled. "What? It's an epic song."

"Do you know all the words?" Raph asked. "I mean, could you sing it if you wanted to?" He got a mischievous smile as he tightened his grip on Alyssa's waist. She smiled hugely.

"Yeah, here we go for the hundredth time, hand grenade pins at every line. Throw'em up and let something shine, going out of our fucking minds! Filthy mouth, no excuse, find a new place to hang this nuse. String me up from atop these roofs. Knot it tight, so I won't get loose." She rapped, then giggled. "And that, my turtles, is all I know." She said. I stared in awe.

"That... was... awesome!" I high fived my friend and she chuckled. "Seriously, you should do professional covers and you can make money like that." I complimented and she nodded.

"That was seriously good." Raph said, then kissed her left temple. "I'm impressed."

"Oh, stop it, you." She said, blushing just a little. "I also do parodies." She winked and chuckled. We heard a stomach growl and- for once- it wasn't Alyssa. Alyssa turned to face Raph, who was flushed.

"Heh, I don't know what _that _was..." He nervously said. Alyssa raised an eyebrow and lowered her ear to his stomach. She was smiling as she listened.

"It's saying 'Feed me, Raph. I'm hungry'. We should probably get some food inside of you." She said, kissing the top of his head. "Pizza?" She asked and we all nodded excitedly. She shook her head, whipped out her phone and called in for pizza.

Twenty minutes later, two boxes of pepperoni pizza came. We ate in the kitchen. I devoured three pieces. I was hungrier than I thought I was. My other brothers each had two slices, while Alyssa had one.

"Ow. Ow. Hot cheese." Alyssa said after taking a bite. She stuck out her tongue and fanned it with her hand. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." She exclaimed in pain with a monotone voice. Raph chuckled at her.

"Aw. You want some water?" He asked and she pathetically nodded. He grinned and hurried to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He came back less than a minute later. "Here." He handed the glass to Alyssa and she chugged it down really fast.

"Ah. Much better." She smiled. We all stared at her. She shrugged. "I was thirsty, jeez." I chuckled and looked at the clock behind me.

"Yo, Leo. I think it's time we headed out." I gestured towards the clock and the leader nodded.

"We'll finish up with dinner, then head out to see what scumbags need a beat down." He said and I nodded. Alyssa looked at Raph.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow. "I know how much you love beating people down." Raph shook his head.

"I'd rather stay here, so you won't be alone." He replied as he pulled Alyssa's chair closer to him. She nodded with a guilty look on her face. I wasn't going to ask he about that, because I didn't feel like bitching about something that could be nothing.

"Done." Donnie said and Leo nodded. He looked at me and I also nodded.

"Alright." He said, standing up. "Let's move out."

* * *

Jazz- I hope this chapter is better than the last...

Mikey- The last chapter wasn't terrible. Chill out, dude.

Leo- Yeah, seriously. Relax. Oh, you should tell the readers about your idea.

Donnie- You mean idea about the possible Naruto story?

Raph- *Bonks Donnie upside the head* Idiot! She was supposed to tell them!

Jazz- Relax, Raph, it's no biggie. Like Donnie said, I'm thinking about writing a new story about Naruto. Yea or Nay on the idea? (Yea = Hell yeah, Nay = No way in hell)

Raph- Alright, then. Jazz doesn't own shit from TMNT or Bleed It Out by Linkin Park.

Mikey- That really _is _an epic song.

Leo- Heh, shameless advertising...

Donnie- It's not _exactly _advertising... I think you need a permit for that.

Jazz- Well, anyways... Enjoy the stories for my fans that actually still read it!


	17. Old and New Flames

**Leo's P.o.V.**

I saw how much Mikey wanted to go to the surface and thought, 'Meh. Why not?'. The kid was just dying to get out of the house. What kind of big brother would I be if I just let him stay in our cramped lair? My guess? A bad one. I was a little concerned when Raph said he didn't want to go. At first, I thought it was out of character, but then I caught on. He wanted to spend some... quality time with Alyssa. I'm not sure what that might be, but who am I to get in the way? I just hope they don't do anything too frisky... If you know what I mean.

When Donnie, Mikey and I reached the surface, it was cool and quiet. Just the way we liked it. I didn't have a specific route planned out, like I normally do. This patrolling decision was made on the fly, so of course I didn't have time to create a schedule. We played it by ear, not really going anywhere, but going. That didn't make any sense, but I don't really care. I was a little anxious to go back up top, though. Considering what happened with Aurora, I mean. With my brothers being there, I didn't know I would do if we came across her.

It's not like they don't know that I have an attraction towards her. They knew fair and well my feelings towards her, but them knowing that I tried to kiss her? Forget about it. Well, I actually _did _kiss her, but that isn't the point. My mind was racing with was to get my brothers out of ear shot, when the time came, but it was too late.

"Guys?" We heard a familiar female voice call from across the street. "Donnie? Mikey? Leo?" She called all of our names as she nonchalantly walked over to us. When she appeared in the light, I cursed myself for not recognizing her voice. "What's up?" Aurora asked, smiling at my brothers, but somewhat shunning me.

"Hey, girl, long time no see. How have you been?" Mikey said in a friendly tone and high fived the girl in question. Aurora laughed and nodded.

"I've been pretty good. You know, stomping out bad dudes. You know, the reg." She shrugged like it was no big deal, but I though it was incredible. "What's up with you guys? How's Alyssa? I haven't seen her in a while." She shot a small glare at me, like she thought I was keeping Alyssa away from her. Donnie answered.

"Yeah, sorry about that. She's fine, just bed ridden after her fight with Jason and Dominick." Donnie scoffed when he said the last part. "She was beaten pretty badly, but she won in the end. Let's just say, I think Jason will have trouble reproducing." Aurora clapped her hands while she laughed.

"That's hilarious!" She cried. "I can't believe Alyssa packed a nut shot on Jason. Classic." She wiped her eye clean of any tears of laughter. After she composed herself, she turned to me. "How have you been, Leonardo?" She asked formally. I flushed in the slightest and Aurora smirked at me. I cleared my throat.

"I'm good." I said rather smoothly. "We haven't been up in a while, so it's nice to be out and about." I explained and she nodded.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you guys in a while either and thought you fled for some reason, but nope. You all are still fighting." She chuckled and whipped out a small cell phone. "Do you guys have phone numbers? Oh, and Alyssa's? I want to be able to reach you if a... situation occurs." She glanced at me. Okay, I was getting some serious mixed messages from this girl.

"Sure." Mikey said and Aurora gave him her phone, so he could punch in our phone numbers. some how, he memorized all of them. Say what you want about my baby brother, I think he can be smart when he wants to be. After a few moments of an awkward silence, Mikey finished inputting the numbers. "Done! I saved mine as a 'Favorite' because I'm everyone's favorite." He said with confidence.

"Thanks, Mikey." Aurora chuckled and as soon as she got her phone back, it vibrated. She looked at it with a raised eyebrow at first, but then her confusion turned into sadness. "Shit..." She muttered and stuffed the phone back into her pocket.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she gave me a weary look.

"I have to go." She sighed. "This bites, but hey, what are you going to do? Can't defy my boss, now, can I?" She said with a dark chuckle. She was right, though. She was part of a gang and not listening to the leader's orders can get you killed. I simply nodded in understanding, no matter how much I wanted to save her from this life she was living. I know I wanted to be a bay boy persona, but I just can't roll that way.

"A-Aurora." I stuttered. She glanced at me. "Can I talk to you really quick?" I asked, my voice rushed. She nodded and motioned for me to follow her to the opening of an alley.

"What is it, Leo?" She asked, slightly impatient, but somewhat grateful for the distraction.

"I'm very sorry about leaving you in the street the other night." I apologized. She looked at me with wide eyes, as I explained further. "It was wrong of me. I assumed you like the bad boy type and that's what I wanted to be for you." I couldn't stop myself at this point. "It's just that you're so strong and brave, but at the same time, you're content and timid on the inside. I know you put up a tough front, because that's the only way yu know how to survive, but I-" She stopped me, by pressing her lips onto my cheek.

"Leo." She whispered into my ear, making me slightly shiver. "I forgive you. Thank you. I'll call if I change my mind about you." She gave me one last peck before darting off. I was completely flushed and certain that my brothers saw all of it. I turned and saw them with their thumbs up and smiles plastered on their faces.

"Shut up..." I mumbled and continued patrolling.

* * *

**Alyssa's P.o.V.**

The guys couldn't have left soon enough. When Mikey asked if they were going to patrol, I thought for sure I would be sitting there alone, conquering my fear of zombies by shooting their heads off, but instead, Raph chose me over beating up bad guys. That means he's expecting something from me... If you know what I mean.

As soon as Raph's brothers left, he carried me from the kitchen to the couch. It was a somewhat big couch, that looked like it could seat four or five people, but it looked overused and a little raggedy. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I giggled, of course, when he did this and blushed a bit, too. He laughed at my slight shyness.

"Aw, come on." He teased me. "You're blushing?" He laughed some more, but I silenced him by smashing my lips into his. He gasped, but went along with it, anyways. He pushed into me, to the point where I was on my back and Raph was towering over me. He kissed my lips, but slowly made his way down. He kissed my chin, then my jaw and neck before finally reaching my chest. I gasped at the sensation.

"R-Raph." I moaned, enjoying every second and feeling disappointed when he pulled away. He met my eyes and kept a serious face.

"Turn around." He requested gently and I did as I was told, not really sure what he was planning on doing. I doubt he would try to have sex with me, but I was still a bit cautious as I flipped over on my stomach. He lifted up the back of my shirt, revealing my scars that were just recently discovered by the turtles.

"R-Raph, what are you-" I was cut off by my own gasp. Raph started to kiss my scars. Very gently, he pressed his lips into every dentition on my skin. I moaned with pleasure. He was being incredibly sweet towards me. I moaned again as Raph traced one of the scars. "Raph." I mumbled.

"Yes, Alyssa?" He asked softly, still lightly kissing my back and making me moan. "Is there something wrong?" He purred. I bit my lower lip, trying to keep in my exclamations of pleasure.

"Why are you here?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even. "I mean, I know why, but I thought you would much rather be out kicking ass." I was suddenly flipped over on my back, making me gasp. Raph leaned into me, stopping only inches away from my face.

"I love you. That's why." He whispered. I felt his breath on my neck. I felt my eyes flutter a bit and Raph chuckled. "Man, you're too much, sometimes." I blushed a little. I only blush when I'm alone with Raph, these days.

He got closer to me, connecting our lips and I let my eyes close. I took note on all the feelings. The warmth and softness of his lips. The sound of him breathing so close to me. I never wanted it to end. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me. Doing this closed the space in between us. His body fit all of my curves, making his heat very noticeable on my end. He cupped my face in his hands and kept me still. He sat me up and attempted to take off my shirt. I stopped him and blushed, being the self-conscious person I am.

"Trust me." He whispered seductively into my ear. I took a deep breath, but didn't allow him to do it.

"What... What if Splinter walks in?" I asked and Raph sighed. He stood up and lifted me. He carried me to his room and set me on the bed. This, I was okay with. It's not like I didn't want him to try anything, it's just that I didn't want to be caught by his father. Talk about awkward.

"Better?" He asked and I nodded.

He smiled at me and crawled on the bed. He planted his lips on my neck and I threw my head back, giving him room. He slowly reached for the bottom of my shirt again, but this time, I obliged and let him remove my shirt. He threw my teal article of clothing on the floor and stared at my body. I was blushing, still.

"Hey, you're beautiful." He assured me. He pulled my legs, making me lie flat on his bed. He then started to kiss my chest and eventually reached my stomach. I arched my back, loving the attention, but hoping this would be as far as it went. I didn't want to give myself away just yet. I was going to be sixteen tomorrow, but that was still way too young for me to lose the V. I just wouldn't be able to do that.

"I love you." I whispered and felt Raph smile, still keeping his lips on my skin. He looked up at me, resting his head on my abdomen. "I really do."

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

I couldn't get my hands on Alyssa fast enough. We were never alone when we wanted to be, so this was perfect. Master Splinter usually leaves us alone, while he meditates in his room. It really was a perfect moment to show Alyssa how much I love her... If you know what I mean.

When I tried to take off her shirt, I could tell that she was afraid that someone would randomly barge in, so I took her to my room. When I actually got the chance to remove her shirt, I couldn't help but stare. She was incredibly beautiful, but she thought differently. It's so ironic how the prettiest of girls, think they're ugly.

I started to kiss her stomach, making her moan. I really wanted to make her fell special, because of what a dick I've been being lately. And no, that wasn't a sexual innuendo. I'm not going to have sex with her. I can tell she doesn't want me to and I don't really want to do that to her.

"I love you." I heard her breathe. I smirked and turn to see her, biting her bottom lip. "I really do." I chuckled and moved my face up to hers.

"I know." I simply said and she pouted. "But I love you too. Even though you know it already, I'm going to tell you that every day." I promised her and she smiled.

"Glad to hear that." She whispered and beckoned me for another kiss. I smirked again and accepted the challenge.

I press my lips into hers and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She didn't open her mouth and I didn't force my tongue down her throat. We were moving at her pace.

We were having a pretty good time, up until a phone broke the beautiful silence.

BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ

It was so annoying.

"Shit I think that's mine." Alyssa said, trying to get up, but I kept her down.

"Are you sure you don't want to let it go to voice mail?" I asked, trying to persuade her. She shook her head.

"It could be an emergency, Raph." She said and I sighed, but nodded. I didn't want her to leave. She headed for the door, but then froze. She looked down at herself and chuckled sheepishly. "Shirt." She said and ran over to where I threw it. She quickly picked it up and threw it on. I groaned.

"This bites..." I muttered as I reluctantly followed the now fully-dressed Alyssa out into the living room. She was pulling her T-Phone out of her jacket pocket.

"Hello?" She asked. There was a pause, then a gasp. "Where the hell are you guys!?" She was frantically putting on her jacket and slightly flinching at the quick movements. "Alright, Raph and I will be there soon." She looked up at me with concerned eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked, grabbing my sais from the coffee table. She grabbed my hand and tugged me along.

"Your brothers. Kraang. Lincoln and First. Trouble." She wasn't making any sense, but what I gathered, is that my brothers were in trouble with the Kraang on Lincoln and First street. I stopped her.

"You can't go." I said firmly.

"Why the hell not!?" She demanded.

"Because, the Kraang are after you, remember? It's too dangerous." She glared at me.

"You, yourself, said that I was too much sometimes." She reminded me. "I'm going. Whether you like it or not, I am a part of your family. Leo, Donnie and Mikey are my brothers- as much as they are yours." She growled. I can't believe she thought that way. "Let's go, we're losing time."

I nodded, thinking hard about what she just said and we headed up top. I was praying, at this point, for my brothers' safety. Alyssa hopped on my back, still not being quite as fast as us turtles, and I moved at top speed across rooftops.

"I hope we aren't too late." I muttered under my breath. "What could those idiots possibly have done?"

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

I just want to say, it was Mikey's fault. I wasn't the one who poking around in warehouses. My little brother is spending _way _too much time with Alyssa.

"Let's check it out!" Mikey offered enthusiastically. "There could be, uh... masked kidnappers? Yup, that's it. There are kidnappers in there. Let's go." See what I mean?

"Mikey." Leo said, grabbing his wrist, before he had the chance to run away. "Remember what happened last time we went into an unknown warehouse?" Mikey pouted.

"But-"

"No buts." I aid, agreeing with Leo. "It would be a different story if Raph were around, but he isn't. Let's keep walking." Mikey sighed, but nodded. Leo released him and as soon as he did, Mikey got a wicked grin.

"What the hell, Mikey!?" I exclaimed as he ran to the warehouse.

""I'm doing what Master Splinter says!" He called, laughing like a maniac. "Trusting my instincts!" Leo and I rolled our eyes as we ran after him.

"I'll kill him." I muttered. "I'll kill him before they 'kidnappers' can." Leo heard me and chuckled.

"Let's kill him together." He agreed and I laughed.

Mikey made his way to a ladder, which led to the roof. He sneakily climbed up it and, in a matter of seconds, he was on the top of the building. I've got to give him credit- the kid's an epic climber. Leo and I dashed after him and by the time we caught up with him, he already had a skylight open.

"Mikey! Stop!" Leo commanded in a loud whisper.

"Kraang!" Mikey whispered as he pointed into the window. I felt my own eyes widen as I frantically shook my head, telling him not to go in there. He rolled his eyes. "BOOYAH-KASHA!"

"Well, shit." I said when Mikey leaped into the Kraang's hideout. My brother and I unwillingly followed him and entered the fight. "You've murdered us, Mikey. You really did it this time." I informed him, as we descended into the belly of the beast.

"We don't know that." Mikey tried to reason as we landed. "There could only be, like, ten or something. Relax." He spoke too soon because when our feet touched the ground, the lights turned on and we were surrounded by dozens of Kraang-droids.

"What was that about there only being ten?" Leo asked, taking out his swords. Mikey gulped and I tried to keep my cool. It took all my strength to refrain from strangling Mikey.

"The ones called 'the turtles' have interrupted Kraang, similar to the time where the ones called 'the turtles' interrupted Kraang the previous time." A blue one stated.

"Yes, Kraang. However, the ones called 'the turtles' were accompanied by a female human. The female human is of great interest to Kraang." A silver one said.

"Correct, Kraang. The female human was not effected my the Kraang's mutagen. The female human is at the top of Kraang's priority list." A different blue one said.

"Alright, my head hurts." Mikey said, scratching his head.

"What they're saying is," I began, taking out my bow staff. "They want Alyssa, but we're not going to let that happen." Mikey whipped out his nun chucks and twirled them around.

"No we are not." Leo said. "Turtles, attack!" He called and I started swinging my bow staff.

I thwacked a droid, that was directly in front of me, on the head. Two more came at me from either side, but I jabbed them full-force right in the brain. One grabbed me from behind and I couldn't shake him off, so Leo sliced him off of me. I shook it off and continued the fight, my brothers by my side, but there were just too many.

"I'm making a call." Leo said. "Cover me." He dove behind some boxes and I assume me called Raph for back up. I didn't hear all of the conversation, I was too in depth with my prior engagement. "No, don't!" Leo screamed into the phone. "Shit!" He came back out and sliced the midsection of a Kraang I didn't see.

"What's up?" I asked, smacking a Kraang upside the head. "Was that Raph?" Leo shook his head.

"No. I called Alyssa by mistake." He said, shaking his head. "They're _both_ on their way. Alyssa's coming with him." I gasped.

"It's too dangerous for her." I said and Leo nodded.

"Guys, relax." Mikey chimed in. "Do you really think Raph would let her come along?" Mikey bashed a Kraang's face in with his nun chucks and tackled another one. It was clear he was enjoying himself.

"I guess you're right." I agreed, flipping a Kraang over and throwing him into a wall. "But we all know how stubborn Alyssa can be." My brothers nodded as they continued to beat the Kraang. One by one, more started to show up.

"BOOYAH-KASHA!" We heard from above. Before we knew it, Alyssa and Raph were in side with us. "Sorry we're late for the party, boys."

"How the hell could you bring her!?" Leo howled at Raph, who shook his head.

"I tried to tell her, I really did." He said. Alyssa punched out a Kraang that was about to attack Leo.

"Aw, Leo." She pouted. "Talking like that makes me think you aren't happy to see me." She smirked and scissor kicked a Kraang.

"The female human that is of interest to the Kraang is in the place where the Kraang are." A blue one said. "This is useful to Kraang."

"And this is useful to me." Alyssa said, blowing on a pair of brass knuckles. She pounded him in the face and he fell to the ground. "Before you ask, we ran into Aurora and she lent it to me." Alyssa explained briefly and we joined her in the battle.

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

I was curious! Leave me alone. Okay, maybe I am spending too much time with Alyssa, but what can I say? She's my best friend. Yeah, I said it.

When she came in to help us with the fight, I was concerned, but when I saw the gift that Aurora gave Alyssa, I felt better. Knowing that she has some sort of weapon, other than her bare fists, is better than nothing.

"Mikey, check it out!" Alyssa called and I glanced in her direction. I witnessed her beat up a Kraang with another Kraang. I smirked. She was having about as much fun as I was. From what I gather from my conversations with Alyssa, she hates being all cramped up, but can deal with it just fine. I'm kind of like her in that way.

"Nice one!" I called, holding up my thumbs.

"Will you idiots quit acting like this is a game!?" Donnie yelled at us as he did a back flip and landed directly on a Kraang. "Alyssa is in serious danger right now!" Alyssa rolled her eyes as she punched a Kraang right in the brain.

"What's fun without any danger, Donatello?" She asked, amused. Her smiled vanished when she was grabbed by a Kraang from behind. She screamed and I threw a ninja star at the robot. She gasped and stood erect, dusting herself off. Donnie raised an eyebrow.

"What was that about fun?" He asked and she rolled her eyes. "We should fall back." Donnie said to Leo who nodded.

"Donnie's right." Leo agreed while jabbing a Kraang away with the butt of his sword. "This is way too dangerous right now." Alyssa and I groaned.

"But I don't wanna go." Alyssa whined. In the middle of the debate, Alyssa was grabbed, yet again, by a Kraang-droid, but this one was smart and ran off with her. "Get off, you creep!"Alyssa flailed her arms and legs, trying to get free of his grasp.

"Alyssa!" Raph cried, running through a crowd of Kraang. Leo, Donnie and I stayed where we were, while Raph retrieved Alyssa. While fighting, we heard a blood bloodcurdling, bone chilling scream that belonged to Alyssa.

"Raph, what's going on!?" I demanded, but there was no reply. "Gah, I'm going after them!" I left my two other brothers to fight while i went to find Raph and Alyssa. I mostly hopped on top of empty boxes, staying away from the Kraang, to get there faster.

I had to go all the way to the back of the warehouse before I found the two people I was searching for. There was a fallen Kraang, Alyssa kneeling next to Raph, who was on his shell and... Aurora? How the hell did she get here?"

"A-Aurora?" I asked, completely confused. "What are you doing here?" The girl in cargo shorts shrugged.

"I followed those two here and when they didn't come out after a while, I decided to come in and see what was up." She explained. "It's a good thing, too. the creep of a robot was about to run off with Alyssa. Raph got hurt, though." She pointed at my brother, who was cringing in pain.

"Raph, baby, wake up." Alyssa pleaded. She was holding his hand as she looked up at me. "We have to get him out of here." I nodded and lifted my brother off of the ground. He groaned in pain. Just what the hell did this Kraang do to him? "TURTLES, FALL BACK!" Alyssa called as we hurried out the back door.

"I'll leave you to it." Aurora said, respecting our privacy. "I'll text you later, Alyssa." She promised as she jogged away. Alyssa looked up at me and I smiled slightly, trying to make her feel better. She looked at Raph and a tear escaped her eye.

"This is my fault." She whispered. It was barely a breath. I was about to ask her what that meant, but a voice beat me.

"Let's go, we've got to move!" Leo came running towards us. "Alyssa, get on my back." She didn't protest when she climbed on my brother's back. We moved swiftly through the night, stopping at our home. Well, the sewer grate that _led _to our home. When we got inside, I lied Raph on the couch that Alyssa usually slept on.

"Okay, what happened, Alyssa?" Donnie asked, but there was no reply. Alyssa was staring at Raph's unconscious body. "Alyssa!" Donnie snapped her out of it and she looked at him. "What happened _exactly_?" he repeated and she swallowed hard.

"The K-Kraang was..." She wiped her eyes. "He shot Raph. With those damned laser guns." She clenched her fist. "He stopped it from hitting me. He threw himself in the way and now..." Her voice trailed off. "This is all my fault. Please, Raph, forgive me."

* * *

Jazz- Heh. I bet you all were expecting lemon. That's bestiality and gross. I doubt there will be any actual smut, unless it's requested by a fan.

Raph- *Mad blushes*

Leo- What about me? Is there any chance of me-

Donnie- Aurora doesn't swing that way, remember?

Mikey- Hey, what about you and April, Donnie? I, personally, don't need a girl. As long as I have my pizza, I'm good.

Raph- That's what every guy that doesn't get a girl says, Mikey...

Mikey- How's that injury, Raph?

Leo- That was a low blow, Mikey.

Donnie- Yeah, seriously, bro. Uncool.

Jazz- Well at least he wasn't put in the friend zone, Donnie. Enjoy the story!


	18. Happy Birthday?

**Leo's P.o.V.**

Look, I called Alyssa's phone by mistake, but at least I wasn't the one who actually brought her along. It's not all Raph's fault, though. Alyssa's persuasive and stubborn- a terrible combination. In the long run, Alyssa saved my butt, but Raph got really hurt. We carried him back to the lair so Donnie could take a look at him. Thankfully, his thick turtle-skin absorbed most of the shot, but it knocked the wind right out of him. Alyssa blamed herself.

"Alyssa, this isn't your fault." I tried to calm her down. Raph was lying on the couch. "This was the Kraang's doing. You aren't the one who shot him." I said, but it didn't seem like she was paying any attention.

"We should put Raph in his own bed." Alyssa suggested quietly. Mikey nodded, picked up his brother and carried him to his room. When Mikey came out of the room and shut the door, all hell broke loose. "I'm such an idiot! He said it was too dangerous and I should have listened to him! God fucking damn it! This is all my fault!" She screamed at herself and paced the length of the lair.

"Alyssa, Raph will be just fine." Donnie explained to her. "He's just... tired I guess you could say. He'll be better by tomorrow, just you wait." I nodded in agreement, but Alyssa thought we were feeding her bullshit.

"He was shot, Donnie!" She went on. "It was aimed for me and... Gah!" She clutched her head as tears fell from her eyes. "I should be dead! Why aren't I dead!?" She kept pacing back and forth, until Mikey stopped her.

"Hey, chill." He said, gripping her shoulders. She looked up at him with red eyes. He gave her a soft expression and pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and softly sobbed in Mikey's chest. I stared in wonder.

"How the hell does he do that?" I asked Donnie who was as amazed as I was. We watched closely, trying to see exactly what made him so... him. Mikey wrapped his arms around Alyssa and lightly kissed the top of her head. I watched closely as Alyssa sniffled and pulled away from Mikey.

"Thanks." She said and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry I flipped out." She said and walked to her couch. She didn't seem tired, just defeated. "So, now what do we do?" She asked, staring at the ceiling. Donnie shrugged and went to his workstation. Mikey plopped on a beanbag chair, thinking about the possibilities.

"Well, before we figure that out." I said, taking out my T-Phone. "Dinner, anyone?"

"I'm not hungry." Alyssa said and I sighed. I turned to Mikey, who shrugged. I just decided to dial anyway.

Twenty minutes later, the pizza arrived and three out of four ninja turtles devoured it. Alyssa stuck to her story that he wasn't hungry. I assume that she was feeling guilty and was put off her appetite, so I just let it go.

"Alyssa, maybe your should meditate." I suggested after about an hour of her self loathing. "Your inner turmoil could destroy you from the inside out and that's bad. Go meditate for a bit and come out whenever you're ready." She stood up and bowed.

"Hai, sensei." She said and hurried off to the dojo. I groaned and rubbed my temples.

"What's up, bro?" Mikey asked, still chewing on a slice of pepperoni pizza. "Something wrong?" I sighed.

"This isn't healthy for Alyssa." I admitted. "Being down here, having no human contacts aside from Aurora. She's losing herself." I shook my head.

"Leo, it's for her safety." Donnie said and I scoffed. After a moment of silence, I said something that we all knew to be true.

"Our protection detail is killing her."

* * *

**Alyssa's P.o.V.**

It was my fault Raph got shot. I'm a worse girlfriend than I thought. When I saw him so... vulnerable, so broken, I fucking lost it. How could I be so stubborn? How could I? If I really loved him, I should have known when he was doing something to protect me.

After my little episode, Leo told me to meditate, which I happily obliged. I could seriously use a talk with Angel.

'What have I done?' I asked her when I was comfortably seated in the center of the dojo. 'I could have killed Raph. It was my fault.' Angel sensed my emotional distress and soothed me.

'_**Hey, you and I both know that's not**_ **_true.'_ **She said softly. '_**You weren't the one who held the laser gun and you certainly didn't pull the trigger. You love him, he loves you. You had no control.' **_I sighed.

'I wish I could believe that.' I said to her. 'I guess you're right. Can we talk about something else? Anything else?' I somewhat felt her nod.

**_'Sure. Anything you want to know, ask away.' _**She said and I thought about what that should be.

'Hm.' I said, still thinking. 'Have you ever manipulated my thoughts?' I asked and she tensed a bit. She wasn't expecting me to ask about her.

**_'No. I have not. Sure, I've thought about making you do something other than your wishes, but I've never actually done it before.' _**She admitted and I was speechless.

'Oh...' Was the only thing I could say. 'Could... Could you take over my body if you wanted to, Angel?' I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know the answer. There was a pause. 'Please don't lie to me.' I requested.

**_'Yes. I could if and only if you allow me to, though. Don't worry, Alyssa. you're stronger than me, so I can't do anything without your consent.'_ **She explained and I again was left speechless. _**'Please, don't fear that fact. It's not a big deal.'**_

"Not a big deal!?" I screamed aloud and quickly covered my mouth. "Shit." I whispered. 'Think they heard me?'

_**'Maybe a little.' **_She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Alyssa, are you okay?" I heard Donnie's voice ask.

"I-I'm fine, Donnie." I assured him. I stood up and walked to the door. I slowly stepped out to see three pairs of eyes on me. I chuckled sheepishly. "I guess I was meditating for too long." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry if I disturbed you."

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

I woke up with a slight pain in my midsection. I quietly groaned. I sat up in my bed, trying to remember exactly what happened. The last of my memories began to surface. I was running after a Kraang creep that had a hold of Alyssa. Suddenly, there was a flash, then black.

"Alyssa!" I gasped and dashed to my door. I slid it open and jumped into the living room. "Where's Alyssa?" I asked frantically and heard her call my name.

"Raph!" She ran into my arms and I held her. "I am so sorry you got hurt, Raph." She said, hugging me tighter. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"It's alright." I whispered to her. "I'm just so relieved that you aren't in any danger." The words I said were true. I would die for this girl.

We stood there for I don't know how long. I'm pretty sure Alyssa was crying, but I let it go and held her.

"Let's go sit down." I whispered and she pulled away, but softly pressed her lips into mine before we headed for a beanbag chair that could seat two. I sat down and Alyssa sat next to me. She usually sat on my lap, but this time, she was distant. I sighed and pulled her onto me.

"Raph, I don't want to hurt you." She said, resisting me. I made a small smile.

"The only way you could hurt me is by not wanting to be near me." I said and she hesitantly nodded. She slid onto my lap and nestled her head into my chest. She was warm on my body.

"Glad you're alright, bro." Mikey said to me and I nodded.

"Yeah, you had us all scared for a minute, there." Donnie agreed and I looked at Alyssa, who was listening to my heart beat.

"Especially that one." Leo added, pointing to Alyssa and she remained silent. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and she pulled her knees to her chest. "You shouldn't worry her like that anymore." He joked, but I felt Alyssa tense a bit. I looked at him and softly shook my head. He sighed and flipped the T.V. on. Alyssa raised her head.

"I'll be right back. I need some water." She said. She kissed my cheek and stood up to walk to the kitchen. When she was out of sight, Leo quickly got my attention.

"Family meeting when Alyssa goes to bed, okay, Raph?" He said and I nodded, pretty confused. I just woke up from a short-term, laser-induced coma- now we're having a family meeting. Jesus, take the wheel.

We all heard a shattering noise and Alyssa curse herself.

"Damn it!" She said. We hurried to the kitchen to see Alyssa, on her hands and knees, picking up broken glass pieces. "I am so sorry, guys. I-It was an accident." She said with an uneven voice. "Ouch! Shit!" She cut her finger on the broken glass. She scooped all of it up and dumped it in the trash.

"Are you okay?" Donnie asked and Alyssa nodded, not looking at any of us. She started to wash her hands.

"Yeah, Donnie. I'm fine." Her voice cracked on the last word and I picked up her chin to make her look at me. She didn't fight me and allowed me to look at her tear-dampened cheeks and red eyes. She sniffled and turned away to get a paper towel. "Really, I'm alright. I'm going to bed." She walked out of the kitchen and to my room. I sighed.

"Mikey, do you know what's up?" Donnie asked him and he held up his hands.

"Hey, at this point, I know about as much as you do." He said and Leo sighed.

"Family meeting. Now." He called to order and we got situated around the kitchen table.

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

Raph's internal injuries weren't that bad. It's good to be a turtles sometimes- his thick skin shielded his more important organs. Him being a turtle is the only reason my brother is breathing right now.

"Alright," Leo said after we came together for a family meeting. "I bet you all know why I've gathered you here." He said and Raph shrugged.

"Dude, I just woke up from a mini-coma." My red bandanna wearing brother explained. "How long was I out for, anyway?" I looked at the clock and quickly did the mental math.

"About four hours." I said definitively. "I thought you'd be out until tomorrow, but I've been wrong before." I said and a sudden thought came into my brain. "Holy crap." I said and shook my head.

"What?" Mikey asked and I sighed. I looked between all of my brothers in disbelief.

"Alyssa's birthday is tomorrow." I reminded them and Raph gasped.

"Damn. How did I forget?" He said while face palming himself. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. What's the meaning of this, Leo?" We turned our attention to our leader, who shifted his weight. Mikey and I knew what he wanted to talk about, but Raph was oblivious.

"Raph... I'm not really sure how to tell you this." Leo stalled. Raph grew a concerned expression as his brother who was alluding his question. "It's about Alyssa, Raph."

"Yeah? What about her?" Raph demanded, getting defensive already. Leo sighed.

"Have you ever stopped to think, for one minute, that Alyssa isn't happy?" Leo asked and Raph's eyes grew wide. "Being stuck down here, with four turtles and a rat, isn't the place most girls want to be. The only people- and I mean actual, human people- she even talks to is Joanie and that was only one time, Aurora and April. Raph, it-"

"Shut up, Leo!" Raph interrupted our brother's logic. "Just, shut up! You don't know what she wants, Leo!"

"Yeah, but I know what she _needs _and this is not good for her!" Leo yelled back. Raph had his hands in fists. "Look, I'm not suggesting that we do anything rash. We can't kick her out, I don't want to do that to her. There just needs to be a way for her to hang around a different crowd than us." Leo finished.

It made perfect sense to me. Alyssa was stuck underground for too long and she needs air, normal friends, a life. I never thought that we would even consider asking her to leave our home- it was her home now, too. She just needed a break of some sort. We didn't want to leave her defenseless, but then again, we didn't want to be constantly smothering her anymore.

"A-Alright." Raph finally said. His voice was soft and unsure. "W-What did you have in mind?"

"I can't believe it." Alyssa's voice said and I turned around to see her in the doorway. She looked like she was in a deep depression. "You... You didn't even fight for me?" She asked and looked up to face us.

"B-Baby, please." Raph pleaded as he walked toward her. "Leo's right. You've got to see that." He tried to lift her chin, but she pushed his hand away. "Alyssa, listen to me-"

"No. I've heard enough." She said and walked away. The four of us filed out of the kitchen to see her slide her jacket on.

"Were are you going?" I asked and she grabbed her phone from the table.

"Out. I'm doing what Leo wants me to do and I'm leaving." She said rushing to the door. "See ya." She went out the door, not looking back.

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

I had a feeling that Alyssa would find someway to hear what we were talking about. It would either be the cause of her curiosity, the yelling or a complete accident. Either way, it would have been better if she didn't hear it at all.

"What have I done?" Raph asked when Alyssa was out the door. "I'm going after her." He headed for the exit, but was stopped by one of my brothers.

"No, you aren't." Donnie said to him. He held onto Raph's arm to keep him from leaving. "She needs time to think and right now, she needs to do it alone."

"Donnie's right, Raph." I joined in. "I mean, did you see the look in her eyes? They were so... lost and confused. She needs time." Leo nodded in agreement.

"Mikey's right, Raph." He said. "She took her phone and I'm sure she'll call if anything happens. Just let her go, for now." Raph glared at Leo when he said those last words.

"I can't just let her go, Leo." He growled. I would if I could, but I can't, so I won't." He shook off Donnie's grip and started to pace.

There was no doubt in my mind that Raph would be worrying all night long. Of course, we would all be concerned for Alyssa's well being, but Raph seriously thought she was in potential danger.

I assumed that Alyssa was going to Joanie because she was talking to me about how much she had missed her. That made me wonder; Who else did she leave behind? The thought of her leaving the people she cared about made me sad, but it was for her best interest. I'm sure that didn't make Alyssa feel any better, though.

I wanted to get everyone's mind off of the little event that happened, but I couldn't think of anything. My mind was a complete blank. That gave me an idea all in it's own.

"Gee, I sure don't know what to do." I said, trying to sound oblivious. "My mind is a complete blank." I put emphasis on the last word. I looked at Raph, to see if I had sparked any mischief, but no signs were present.

"Mikey." Leo warned me and I sighed.

"Can you blame him for wanting to liven things up, Leo?" Donnie was somewhat on my side. "I'm sure Mikey understands the gravity of the situation, but wants to lighten things up, in the name of our sanity. Before Alyssa showed up, we didn't really have any reason to fear anything happening to our loved ones. Think about it."

"I have thought about it." Leo said, folding his arms across his chest. "I still do. It's not a matter of how much we care about Alyssa, it's about what we can do to protect her." I sighed, knowing I just started a civil war between brothers.

"Guys, knock it off." Raph finally spoke up. "Alyssa doesn't like it when we fight among each other, remember?" He asked. He was totally out of it

I love Alyssa- she's like the baby sister I never had, but she's changing my big brother. He used to not really care, but unwillingly fight for my brothers and I anyway. Now, even when she isn't here, Raph will defend his girl. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. One thing I did know; If Alyssa wasn't home soon, Raph would go mad. I sighed.

"Happy birthday, Alyssa." I muttered.

* * *

**Jazz**- Sorry for the boring chapter, but I've been in a rut lately, so this was the best I could muster.

**Raph**- True that. Can I disclaim stuff?

**Leo**- why do you get to do it?

**Donnie**- Because he got shot, Leo, that's why. Any objections, Mikey?

**Mikey**- Nope, go for it, bro.

**Raph**- Thanks, Mikey. Jazz doesn't own anything from TMNT. Felt good. Felt good.

**Mikey**- Jazz wants to thank each one of you for the reviews and support on the Naruto story.

**Jazz**- That's right, Mikey. Thanks, guys for being so loyal, especially **devinmarie15** and **imma dino hear me**** roar.** Enjoy the story! Oh and if you _haven't _started reading my other stories, you're missing out!


	19. Running Into You

**This is going to be one weird chapter...**

**Just sayin'.**

* * *

**Alyssa's P.o.V.**

I stormed out of the lair. I couldn't believe what I heard. I was just fine with staying in the lair all day- it was the best place I've ever lived in. Leo said he didn't want to throw me out or anything, but I couldn't help but feel I was something I did. Was I too loud? Did I invade their privacy? I did't care, though. I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

I walked the streets, clearing my mind and even out my breathing. I was previously crying and stopped only a few minutes ago. You might think that I'm overreacting, but what would you do? Never mind. Don't answer that. Everyone deals with things differently. The thing that really got me, though, was that Raph didn't even fight for me. I might just be fabricating things- I only heard half of the conversation, but I wasn't thinking clearly either.

I was walking around in the poorly lit streets of New York, when a sudden feeling of insecurity fell over me. My muscles tensed and I became frigid. I looked all around my surroundings and saw nothing.

"Hm." I said, confused. I shrugged and turned the corner. "I think I'm getting to para-" I stopped speaking when I saw at least fifteen Foot Clan ninja before me. Though I haven't come across them before, I know what they look like from stories of the turtles. There was no way I could beat them all. I did what any logical person would do. I slowly backed up, then I spun around and hightailed it the hell out of there.

I ran down the street, not looking back like Leo said and kept on going. I skidded to a halt when five of the Foot members jumped in front of me. I dodged a punch that was center one threw and ran the other way, only to be confronted by the rest.

"This is how I die." I muttered and looked between the ninja that surrounded me. "Just make it fast." I said, curling into a ball in an attempt to protect my more vital organs. I was in the middle of cowering, when I felt another presence near me.

I didn't know what this presence was, but I felt like it wasn't there to hurt me. I heard grunts and metal clanging. I was being a little wuss and didn't want to look, so eventually Angel had to talk me into taking a sneak peek.

'_**Look** **up.**_' She said and I obeyed. I slowly picked up my head to see someone in a hot pink leather body suit.

She was wielding a single katana, which was about four to six inches longer than either of Leo's. The handle was bright yellow. She was wearing a hot pink mask- that matched her suit- and it only sowed her vibrant blue eyes. I looked around me and saw that all the Foot Clan members were knocked out._**  
**_

"Holy shit." I said. The female samurai walked over to me, putting her sword in a holster that was strapped to her back.

"Are you alright?" She asked me. Her voice was smooth and soft. She held out her hand for me to take and I accepted it.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." I said, a bit starstruck. "That's quite a fighting skill you've got there. Compared to you, I'm a puppy when it comes to fighting." The corners of her eyes creased from her smiling.

"I'm just doing what's good for the community, that's all." She said like it was no big deal. "You should get home. It's really dangerous out here in the dark." My smiled vanished and I groaned.

"I'm not allowed home, I'm not allowed in the streets." I said, bitterly. "Where am I allowed t go?" I asked and the sparkle in the samurai's eyes disappeared. "I'm sorry. I guess it's not as bad as I make it out to be." I rubbed the back of my neck and she nodded.

"It's fine. I'm sure who ever is confusing you s doing it because they love and care about you." She said and we both saw a light from an apartment flicker on. "I've got to go, but I'll see you around." She waved and vanished. I sighed.

"Thanks again for saving me." I muttered, then sighed. The Foot started to stir, so I ran away again.

* * *

**Leo's P.o.V.**

It had been a long time since Alyssa stepped out. I don't worry a lot about her- she's pretty tough yet a feeling of insecurity came over me. I don't know what it was, but I couldn't help but freak a little. I looked at Raph who had the same nerves as me. Donnie was too preoccupied and Mikey didn't have a care in the world.

"Maybe we should go after Alyssa." The latter said and I blinked. "She's been gone for a while. I'm a little worried." I rubbed my head.

'You sure don't look it, bro.' I thought, but nodded.

"When do we leave?" Raph said, already grabbing his sais. I looked at the clock and gripped my katana.

"Now." I said and all four of us head for the door, but a female head popped in the door way.

"Sup?" She asked, seeming to be mellowed out. Raph sighed and hugged her. She hugged him too. "I haven't been gone _that _long, have I?" She used and I shrugged.

"It felt like an eternity to us." I said and she smiled. "So, are you still mad?" She pulled away from Raph, looked into his eyes and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Nah. I'm over it." She said and held Raph's hand as she guided him to the couch. "I guess I was just having one of those moody teenage girl moments. No biggie." She shrugged and sat down next to Raph who pulled her on his lap.

"I'm just glad you're safe." He said and she smiled.

"I wouldn't be if it weren't for this girl who saved me." She said and my eyes widened.

"Girl? What girl?" I asked, eager to learn more about this mystery girl. "Was it aurora?" Alyssa shook her head.

"No, it was this kick ass female samurai who kicked the shit out of the Foot." She said and Donnie's eyes widened.

"The Foot attacked you?" He asked and Alyssa shook her head.

"They tried to, but if it weren't for her..." She trailed off.

"What did she look like?" Mikey asked. Was my brother hoping to find a love interest?

"She was all decked out in pink and had a single long ass katana." Alyssa said, curious about Mikey's motives as well. Mikey tapped his index finger on his bottom lip.

"I got it!" He suddenly cried, climbing to his feet. "How about 'The Pink Samurai'?" He tried to named the hero that saved our friend. I should have known.

"I like Katara." Alyssa said. She looked up at Mikey. "Do you?" She asked and he thought about it, then nodded.

"Sounds epic, but so familiar." He said and Alyssa blushed.

"It's the name of a character from an anime series." She admitted. "But it fits so well." Mikey shrugged and headed for the T.V. He popped in Left 4 Dead and Donnie joined him. I sat next to the lovebirds.

"So, is something else up?" Raph asked Alyssa, who blinked.

"What? Why? Does something seem wrong?" She asked and he shrugged.

"That's why I'm asking you." He replied. I didn't know what he was sensing, but I wanted to hear what she would say. She just shrugged.

"Nothing's up, babe." She said and Raph gave her a look that said 'I don't believe you' and she groaned. "Jeez, can't you just take my word for it once? What do I have to hide at this point? You've seen my scars. I've told you about the nightmares. Why would I hide anything?" She ranted and Raph sighed. He loosened his grip and bit and Alyssa's eyes grew sad. She snuggled into his chest.

"Sorry." He said and kissed the top of her head. "You know I love you." He whispered and I'm sure I wasn't meant to hear it, but I did and smirked. "Shut up, Leo." He said, catching a glimpse of me in the corner of his eye.

"Sorry, man, I just can't help it." I said and Alyssa smiled. "It's just so damn cute." Alyssa giggled, then yawned. She shut her eyes and rested her head against Raph's shoulder.

"Tired." She said quietly. Raph smirked. Within minutes, Alyssa's breathing evened and steadied. Raph chuckled lightly.

"You play too hard, kid." He said and carried her away.

"Where are you going?" I asked and he nodded in the direction of his room. "Raph..." I warned and he rolled his eyes.

"Leo, relax. I just don't want her dreams influenced by Mikey and Donnie shooting zombies in between the eyes." He said, annoyed. "It's not like we're going to do anything, so chill, Leo." He said and went to his room. He shut the door and I sighed.

"I hope you're telling me the truth, Raphael." I muttered and watched my other brothers play their game.

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

When Alyssa came home, I couldn't help but feel like she was still holding something back. Call me paranoid, over attached, or whatever you can throw at me, but that's just how I feel. When she made me remember everything she's told us, I felt guilty. I have every reason to trust her. I love her.

She basically fell asleep in my arms, so I carried her to my room, where she could sleep in peace. Leo, of course, thought I would do something, but that was so not my motive. I just wanted to be around her and to hold her, that's all. Call me a sap- see if I care.

I lied Alyssa flat on the bed and she moved until she was comfortable. I smiled and crawled in bed next to her. I pulled her closed to me and drew the covers over us. She made a small chuckling noise.

"How sweet." She mumbled, clearly drained of her energy. "Don't think you can have your way with me." She said in a joking matter and I chuckled, then kissed her cheek.

"No worries." I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She returned and snuggled deeper into me. I smiled, then wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in, closing the space between us. She fell asleep soon after that, but I just couldn't. She was so peaceful when she slept, it was almost contagious. I later felt my eyelids grow heavy and I, too, gave in to the sand man.

I woke up and Alyssa's body was turned towards me and her head was resting in my chest. I rubbed my eyes and Alyssa whimpered in her sleep. It didn't sound like she was having a bad dream or anything, but I watched her anyway. Her hands were held in front of her face and they were clenched.

'The hell?' I asked myself in my head. Something was up. 'Should I wake her? No. Donnie said that could be bad. But she looks distressed. I'm going insane- having a conversation with myself.' I sighed and wrapped my arms around Alyssa.

When I pulled her in, I heard a gasp and Alyssa pushed herself away from me. She squirmed until I released her. She sat up, breathing heavily and clutched her head, like she had a headache. I heard her sniffle and I sat up, too. Her wrists were in the way of her eyes, so I couldn't tell if she was crying. I slowly moved my hands toward her face and brushed her arms away, which fell down effortlessly. Her cheeks were dry and her eyes weren't bloodshot.

"Alyssa." I whispered and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Are you okay? What happened?" She shook her head.

"I don't..." She started and looked around the room. "I don't remember." She scratched her head, then shrugged. "Oh well. Whatcha gonna do?" She said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I looked at her, dumbfounded and she raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?" I asked. I'm sorry. I know I said I should trust her, but come on, that's just not normal behavior. She nodded and yawned. She stood up and stretched- touching her toes, popping her joints and stretching her arms out.

"I'm so excited." She said and turned to me, not stopping her ritual. "I'm going to ask Leo if I can train today. I might be out of practice, but I think I can still pin Mikey to the mat." Se smiled and I couldn't help but return it. She had such a positive outlook on things.

"I'm glad you're happy, Alyssa." I said. She stopped her stretched and I pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled and pressed her lips into mine. I leaned back until I was lying on the bed and Alyssa was on top of me. She pulled her lips away and kissed my neck before standing up and heading for the dor.

"Sorry, but my stomach is calling me." She said and dashed out of my room. I groaned.

"So unfair..."

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

Alyssa woke up late. By e time she came out of Raph's room, Leo and Mikey finished their breakfast and I was pouring a bowl of cereal. I didn't really think anything of it, until Leo threw a dirty glance towards Raph's door. Was I missing something?

"Morning, Glory." Mikey said and Alyssa chuckled, then yawned.

"Good morning, my handsome reptiles." She greeted us and rubbed Mikey's head. "What's for eats?" She asked and I handed the box of cereal to her. She licked her lips, grabbed a bowl and proceeded to pour.

"Alyssa, can I ask you something?" I asked and she nodded, grabbing the milk from across the table. "And I want the truth." She raised and eyebrow and looked between my brothers and I.

"You're scaring me, but go ahead." She insisted and took a bite of her food.

"Why aren't you in school?" I asked and she nearly choked on her spoon. "I mean, you're bright, yet you don't go to school. I was just wondering what that was about." When she swallowed the food that was caught in her throat, she answered.

"I don't really _need _to go to school, Donnie." She shrugged. Okay, either she's freaked by the question or it's child's play. This turtle is confused.

"What's eleven squared?" I asked.

"One hundred twenty-one." She answered without missing a beat. "Look, if you really must know, I have an I.Q. of nearly one hundred sixty." I gaped, but she held up her hand. "And before you say anything, the reason I make extremely rash decisions has nothing to do with my I.Q."

"Why, then? What posses you to do the bond-headed things you do?" Leo asked and Alyssa pondered that thought.

"I have no idea." She finally answered. "I have a driven need to..."

"To what?" I pushed and she shook her head, then drank the milk from her bowl.

"Nothing. Forget it." She carried her bowl to the sink, rinsed it out and headed for the dojo, stopping to talk to Raph. She kept her head in the doorway for sometime, before I saw her shake her head and continue walking to the dojo.

"What was that all about?" Mikey asked, now carrying his own bowl to the sink. I shrugged. Leo stood up and motioned for us to follow him. I sighed and did as directed. He led us to Raph's room.

"Go away." He said after the leader knocked on the door.

"Get up, get breakfast and get your ass to the dojo." Leo commanded. "Splinter had something important to talk to us about." We heard a shuffling noise on the other side of the paper door. Raph opened it and poked his head out.

"Seriously?" He asked and Leo nodded. Raph stepped out of his roomand closed the door behind him. "I can skip a meal." He said and we headed off for the dojo.

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

Is having a one sixty I.Q. a big deal? Seriously, why was Donnie so impressed? Oh well. I'll ask him later, but for now, we had something to get accomplished. Master Splinter had something of urgency on his mind and we were all instructed to be at the dojo as soon as Raph woke up. Alyssa was out of him room, so I assumed that he would be awake as well.

When my three brothers and I entered the dojo, we found Alyssa, with her hair up and beating up a poor, defenseless punching bag. She was making quick jabs, ducking from imaginary blows and sweeping her legs around.

"Alyssa, that is enough." Splinter held up his hand and she ceased her attacks. She nodded, panting slightly and glanced over at us. When she looked back at our sensei, he nodded and she walked over to her usual spot.

It was then, when I noticed that her bandages on her arm were gone. There was a newly formed scar that had appeared- add that to the collection. I sighed and followed my brothers to our spots. Splinter sat underneath the indoor tree.

"Boys, I have news. Some of it is good and some of it is bad." Master Splinter said and I instantly got nervous. My muscles tensed as my ears were debating whether or not to listen. "I am leaving. Do not worry, my children, I will return in a month. I need to find myself again. I have forgotten many things and seek rehabilitation." He said and I gasped.

"But, Mast Splinter-" I started to say, but stopped when his leathery hand was held into the air to silence me.

"Do not worry. Leonardo, I trust you can guide your brothers and Alyssa while I am gone." The rat said and Leo nodded, accepting this task. "I ave trained you to protect each other. I leave today, after your training." He said calmly.

I couldn't help but tear up a little. He's my father, I looked up to him, I loved him and not having him around for all that time would be hard. Sure, hed been gone before, but never for an entire month.

"Dude, quit crying." Raph whispered and nudged me gently. I quickly wiped a tear away and shook off any more that threatened to escape. Splinter smiled at us.

"I am very proud of you all." He said and rose to his feet. "Let us begin with your training." He said.

"Master Splinter, Leo-sensei?" Alyssa asked, also coming to her feet. "Can I tri with the guys today? you know, since I won't see you for a month?" My father nodded and Alyssa smiled.

"Very well." Slinter clapped his hands together. "Let us begin!"

* * *

**Jazz**- Well, that was a short chapter... Oh well. So, review poll! Should Mikey flirt and get shot down or get a crush like the rest of the turtles?

**Mikey**- I don't know why I have to keep repeating myself. I don't need a girl! So long as I have pizza.

**Donnie**- Sure, sure. Jazz Doesn't own anything from TMNT or Left 4 Dead. I feel accomplished.

**Leo**- We haven't had a Nat-chan quote in a while. What's the deal, Jazz?

**Jazz**- I don't know, Leo. Sorry, Nat-chan! Jazz-chan loves you!

**Raph**- You sound like Tobi... Doesn't Nat hate Tobi?

**Nat**- Ding! Ding! Someone, give the turtle a prize!

**Jazz**- Whoa, what the hell are you doing in my disclaimer!?

**Donnie**- Let's not forget who's writing this, people.

**Mikey**- Bro, don't get in the way of a chick fight, You won't survive.

**Raph**- Amen to that...

**Nat**- ...Yeah, so I'm just going to leave, but not before I steal Jazz-chan's line!

**Jazz**- You wouldn't-

**Nat**- Enjoy tHe story to all who enjoy it!

**Jazz**- YOU BIRCH! I WILL DESTROY YOU!


	20. Reunion

**Leo's P.o.V.**

Master Splinter was confident that I could take care of things while he was gone- that makes one of us. Sure, I could direct my team and make sure they were safe in a fight, but actually caring for them and taking care f them for a whole month? I wasn't too sure. I guess it wouldn't that hard- seeing as we aren't kids anymore, but I always had the worst case scenario in my mind.

He had to leave because he needed to find his path again. He's done it before, but that was a very long time ago. I guess everyone needs a... vacation... once in a while. Even though this didn't really count. I didn't want to ask him to stay because I wanted him to do what he needed to do, but Mikey was a different story.

"B-But, Master Splinter..." My baby brother whined. "Y-You can't go! What if something bad-"

"Michelangelo." Splinter stopped him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine. I shall return home as soon as I can and I expect you to help your brother in running things. Understand?" He asked and Mikey nodded, then threw his arms around Splinter. Our master hugged him back and Mikey released a single, quiet sob.

"Mikey, Master Splinter has to go." Donnie said. We had finished training and Splinter was on his way out. "Come on, bro." He gently separated the two. My brothers, Alyssa and I stood in a line before Splinter.

"Keep safe, my children." He instructed us. "Protect each other and keep one another safe. I shall return in a month. Good bye and I am very proud of you all." He waved and we all bowed as he exited.

We all stood erect and remained quiet for a while. I knew I had to do something. I stood in front of the group and began to speak.

"Alright, everyone." I began. "Master Splinter will be back soon. It'll be okay, Mikey." I looked at the brother I addressed and he was wiping a tear away. "I promise." Alyssa walked over to him and gave him a hug which he returned.

"Hey, come on, guys." Donnie said, trying to help me out. "Do you want to train a little more? It'll get your mind off it." Mikey separated from Alyssa's arms and nodded.

"Alright, let's go to the dojo." Raph said and headed off. The rest of us followed him to the room in which we train in and I sat in Splinter's place. It was a strange feeling. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. It was like a proud mixed with a longing emotion and it hurt a bit.

"Alright, Mikey." Alyssa said with a smile, obviously trying to lift his spirits. "Want to see whether or not I can pin your ass to the mat?" He smiled and nodded.

"Good luck with that." He chuckled and Alyssa did as well.

"Five bucks on Mikey." Donnie said and Raph scoffed.

"You're on." He said and they both turned to watch the fight.

Mikey and Alyssa crouched into fighting stances, waiting for my signal to begin.

"Go!" I said and they didn't hesitate.

Alyssa lunged at Mikey, trying to land a punch, but he kept on deflecting any hits she swung. He eventually pushed her back, but she did a flip and landed on her feet.

"The hell?" She muttered, surprised by her own ability. My eyes widened. How did she do that?

Mikey didn't stop and ran at her, but she leaped out of the way. She landed on her back and when Mikey towered over her, she kicked him in the chest and climbed to her feet. Mikey quickly recovered from the blow and tried to pounce on Alyssa, but she saw through his tactic and quickly slid out of the way. She thought she had eluded him, but instead, he swiped Alyssa's legs from under her and she came down, landing again on her back. Mikey was about to pin her, when she rolled out of the way and got back to her feet. She was panting.

"Tired already?" Mikey asked. Alyssa started to raise her arm, but stopped and gripped her shoulder. She looked at it, then at Mikey and bared her teeth.

Alyssa lunged at my brother, with full force, as Mikey did too. They stood there, hand in hand, trying to push each other down. This was getting intense. Alyssa's knees started to buckle, until one came down and she narrowed her yes, then used her other leg to trip Mikey. He came down and Alyssa used her speed to mount him and pin him to the floor, out of breath.

"I win." She growled. They were way too into it. I had to do something.

"That's enough, Alyssa. Get off of him." I instructed. She didn't and kept her eyes locked on Mikey's. "Alyssa!" I repeated a she finally got off of him. What the hell is up with her?

* * *

**Alyssa's P.o.V.**

When I fought Mikey, the only thought running through my head was 'I will not lose'. I don't know if you know this, but I'm a sore loser- especially when it comes to battle. Ever since Katara saved me, I've been determined to never lose to anyone ever again.

I don't want to have to depend on people to save me- I want to be independent. I want to be the one to save those I love. When I couldn't fight that Kraang creep that had a hold of me and couldn't save Raph when he was shot, I felt completely useless. At the time, I was convinced that I was better off dead- not getting in their way anymore, but then I realized that I could save them instead. That's when I knew I could never ever lose to anyone again. One day, I will surpass Donnie, then Raph, Leo, Katara, Splinter, then eventually The Shredder. I made an oath to myself, and I'll be damned if I don't keep it.

When I got off of Mikey, I helped him rise to his feet.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked and he shook his head and sat down. "Good. Donnie, can we-"

"Hold it." Leo interrupted me. I looked at him with an innocent look.

"What's wrong, Leo-sensei?" I asked and he folded his arms across his chest.

"What was that all about?" He asked. "You almost pulverized him."

"Did I?" I asked. "I wouldn't go that far, sensei. Did I kick his ass? Yeah, but I wouldn't go as far as pulverization. I guess I'm just excited to be back in the game. I'm sorry." I lied. Bullshit was the only noise that escaped my mouth. I felt bad. I told them they could trust me, but everyone's allowed to have secrets, right?

'_**You're such a liar.**_'Angel said and I ignored her. '_**Don't ignore me, Alyssa! Just tell them about your goal! They'll understand.**_'

'Shut up.' I mentally growled at her. 'You and I both know they wouldn't. They'd think I was being irrational. Just shut up and let me handle this.' She ceased her nagging, but I felt her feeling of annoyance and frustration.

"It's okay, Alyssa." Mikey forgave me. "It was really fun! I thought you did a really good job. The only reason she went full force was because I was, too." He admitted and I felt a wave of pure guilt rush over me.

"Thanks, Mikey." I said with a fake smile, even though on the inside, I was bashing my head against a wall. Why was I such an idiot?

"Alright, I think that's enough for one day." Leo said, eyeing me over and clearly not believing my excuse. "Let's go." He said and we all followed him out of the dojo. I was heading for the kitchen to get some water, when I was stopped.

"Hey, Alyssa." It was Raph. i turned around and smiled at him. Before I could say anything, he held up a little, stuffed teddy-wolf. It was grey with white feet, chest and belly. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen. "Happy Birthday, babe." He said and I threw my arms around him.

"Thank you, Raph." I whispered and kissed his cheek. When I pulled away, I looked at the little stuffed thing in his hands and chuckled. "It's so adorable, but not more so than you, you handsome turtle, you." I said and he smiled. He leaned in and kissed me. He pulled away and handed my wolf to me.

"What are you going to name it?" Raph asked and Mikey rushed over to us.

"Wolf-inator! No, The Lone Wolf! No, the-" He started to suggest, but I cut him off.

"Tyler." I said and kissed the grey wolf's nose. "Your name is Tyler now." I told him and squeezed him in my arms.

"Or Tyler." Mikey shrugged. "Tyler's cool." He agreed and walked away, disappointed that he didn't get to name my gift.

"Thank, Raph." I repeated and gave him another kiss. "It's perfect."

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

Don't ask why I chose a wolf for Alyssa's birthday present. She loves animals and it was the only thing I could think of. She likes it, though. Victory is mine!

"Hey, I'm going to head out soon, though." Alyssa told me after we finished kissing. "You guys can tag along and make sure I don't get hurt or anything, but really want to see some old friends and try to find Joanie. I haven't seen her since the thing with Jason and Dominick." She explained and I reluctantly nodded.

"Sure, okay." I said and turned to Leo. "Is this cool with you?" I asked, knowing he heard us.

"Yeah, when will we head out?" He asked, not looking up from a book he was reading. Alyssa looked at the ceiling as she though about her reply.

"Hm, about half an hour?" She asked and Leo nodded. "Well, that was easy. And just like last time, I don't want anyone swooping in to save me if things get hairy. I'll call if I need you." She reminded us an I nodded. "Good. Now, how can we kill thirty minutes?" She asked, biting her bottom lip. I smirked and held her hand as we walked to the couch.

"Well, we could watch T.V., play a game, listen to music-" Alyssa cut me off by pressing her lips into mine. I pulled away for a brief moment. "Or we could do that." I said and she giggled, then reconnected our lips.

After half an hour of kissing and talking, it was time to head up to the surface. My brothers and I ran along the rooftops- it still being daylight out- while Alyssa walked the streets.

"Joanie!" She called, as if expecting a reply. "Joanie! Come here, girl! I know you're not a dog, but I hear this works like a charm!" She sighed and continued to search for one of her only human friends. "Joanie! Why is this so difficult?" She threw her hands in the air.

"Do you know how unlikely it is that Alyssa will find Joanie?" Donnie asked, prepared to give us the stats.

"No and I don't care to know." I said as I brought my attention back to the ground.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood." Donnie said, but he held up his hand. "But then again, you're _always _in a bad mood, aren't you Raphael?" He asked and I simply ignored him.

"Joanie! It me! Dude!" Alyssa kept on calling until she got frustrated and let out an annoyed cry.

"A-Alyssa?" We heard a voice say.

"There's no way..." Donnie said, dumbfounded. "The math says-"

"Screw your math." I said, watching closely. "Alyssa found Joanie."

"Joanie! You're here!" Alyssa cried. Joanie was about ten feet from Alyssa and she was hesitant.

"Y-You're alive?" The girl with black hair asked. "I'm not seeing a ghost?" Alyssa shook her head. "I though Jason and Dominick-"

"They didn't. I'm alive and breathing." Alyssa said and Joanie burst into tears of joy and ran into Alyssa's arms.

"I-I thought I'd never see you again!" She sobbed. Joanie fell to her knees, while Alyssa held her and stroked the back of her head. "I ran to get help, but when I got there, I... You were g-gone, and-"

"Shh, it's okay." Alyssa said. "Everything is fine, Joanie. I promise." Alyssa kissed the top of her head and Joanie raised her head up. "And you know what? Today's my birthday and I could think of nothing better to do than hang out with you." Joanie sniffled and wiped some tears away before she nodded at Alyssa's request.

"S-Sure." She agreed. Both girls stood up and they walked arm in arm, just like the first time.

"Alright, then." Alyssa said with a huge grin on her face. "What first?"

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

After a few hours of Alyssa and Joanie walking around and hanging out, Alyssa walked her friend home. When they got to the door, Joanie gave Alyssa her phone number, then wrapped her arms around the young brunette. When she was release, Alyssa started walking off, with the happiest of expressions plastered on her face.

"Did you see how happy she was?" Alyssa said to us, without looking up. "I haven't seen her that happy in the longest of times." She giggled at her memories and we remained silent as we bounded about.

Alyssa turned a corner to see a guy in a green and purple button up shirt, a black jacket, and blue jeans.

"Nice shirt." She commented as he passed her and he smiled at her. He was at least three inches taller than her.

"Thanks." He replied. "Excuse me, but do I know you? Your voice sounds vaguely familiar." The guy asked and Alyssa stopped to face him. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You do kind of look familiar. Step into the light, so I can see you." Alyssa requested and when he did, her eyes grew wide.

"Hey, Alyssa." The guy smiled.

"Ian!?" She cried and smiled. She hugged him and laughed. "Dude! How have you been!?" She said and they separated, but walked along side each other. .

"I've been good, I guess." Ian sighed. "I've been dating Dianne, but it didn't work out. You know how she is." Alyssa nodded.

"Yeah, Joanie told me she's being a bigger bitch than usual lately. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?" Alyssa nudged him with her elbow and he shook his head, then reached for something in his pocket. Raph automatically tensed and reached for his own weapon.

"You still smoke?" Ian asked Alyssa as he handed her a cigarette. She shrugged and took it.

"I didn't know Alyssa smoked." Mikey whispered.

"I'm pretty sure none of us did." Leo agreed and we continued to watch as Ian lit up Alyssa's cigarette and his own. We watched with our eyes wide as Alyssa took a drag. She puffed it out and coughed.

"Damn, son." She said and put out the cigarette on the side of a building before handing it back to Ian. "You know I only do menthol if I do it at all. That shit's too strong for me." He nodded and took the slightly used cigarette back.

"That's right. You're softy." He nodded and took a drag himself. "Listen, Alyssa. I've been... I've been thinking about you a lot lately and I-"

"Ian, not this again." Alyssa sounded annoyed. "Can we just enjoy our walk? I haven't seen you a hell of a lot and-"

"And you know exactly why." He finished for her. "You know I'd still be in the picture if it weren't for Thomas showing up." Alyssa gasped and stopped walking. Ian stopped and faced her. She pointed a finger at him.

"Watch your mouth, Ian." She growled. "You know he died a while ago, but that doesn't give you permission to-"

"And you're still hung up on him!"

"He was my friend before anything and you know it!"

"Do I!? It seems to me that you're still longing for his touch!"

"Do I miss him? Yeah. Do I still want to be with him? No. I've met someone who loves and cares about me! Everything's always about _you _isn't it, Ian?" Alyssa's hand were balled in fists and her arms were trembling with anger.

They were yelling at each other and the only thing we could do was watch. I could tell that Raph seriously wanted to beat this guy down, but Leo wouldn't allow him to swoop in.

"Why won't you for a second think about how I feel!?" Ian demanded, taking a step towards Alyssa, who held her ground. "Don't you want to know how I feel?"

"Right now, I don't give a damn!" She screamed at him. "This is the reason I'm done with you! We can't have a simple conversation without it turning into a huge-" She was cut off when Ian smashed his lips into hers. She gasped and struggled to get free. When she was, she wiped her mouth.

"You can't tell me you didn't feel anything." He said and took another step closer. She walked up to him and brushed the side of his face with the back of her hand before she punched him in the jaw and he was out like a light.

"I know you felt that, you asshole." She said and wiped her mouth again. "Why do you do that to me?" She asked his unconscious body as she dragged him to the side of a building. She propped him up against the wall and walked away. "And I thought this would be a good birthday for once."

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

****I think that I knew something was bound to go wrong when Alyssa stepped out into the outside world. There's always something that happens to this poor girl and Ian was it this time. Raph seriously wanted to beat this guys down, even before he kissed Alyssa and when he did, he nearly punched an AC machine on the roof we were on.

"Guys, can we go home?" Alyssa called from below and Raph was next to her in an instant. My brothers and I followed after him. Raph was hugging Alyssa and they had separated.

"I'm so sorry we didn't stop him." Raph apologized and Alyssa shook her head.

"You did exactly as I asked." She said. "It's no biggie. I should have known he would do something low like that." She scolded herself. "So, can we go home, now?" She asked again and Leo nodded.

"Sure." He said. "Raph, you want to carry her?" He asked and Raph nodded. Alyssa climbed on hr boyfriend's back and we ran home.

When we got home, the atmosphere wasn't very party-y, so I decided to change things up. I grabbed my Mp 3 and selected 'Little Talks' by Monsters and Men. The music started to play and Alyssa laughed.

"Dude, I love this song." She said and bobbed her head to the music. "But, then again, I say that about every song, don't I?" I nodded.

"Yeah, you kind of do." I agreed and started to dance to the music. Alyssa laughed as she started to dance as well.

"Are we seriously doing this right now?" Leo asked, shaking his head. Alyssa stuck out her bottom lip.

"It's my birthday." She said and Leo groaned. "Hey, I know it's a cheap shot, but you made me do this." She shrugged and went back to hopping around. When that song was over, shuffle mode kicked in and 'Imma Be' by The Black Eyed Peas came on.

"Dude!" I cried. "This my shit!" I started to fist pump and Alyssa giggled. I did every dance in the book- Dogie, Cat Daddy, Stanky Leg- you name it.

"Damn, Mikey." Alyssa said. "I didn't know you could move like that!" I nodded and continued my dances.

After an hour of being weird, the cycle started all over again and we decided to lay off the dancing. Alyssa didn't have terrible moves- she could drop it like it's hot, but she wasn't a master, like I was.

"That... was fun." She said. "Hey, where's Tyler?" She asked and looked around. She went into the kitchen and squealed. "Got him!" She cried and dashed back into the living room. She did a round-a-bout and landed right on the couch.

"Oh, yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that." Leo said. What was he talking about?

"What are you talking about?" Alyssa asked, scratching Tyler's left ear.

"You did a wicked flip in training." He reminded her. "I was just curious about where you learned that maneuver from." Alyssa shrugged.

"I have no idea." She said and looked at the leader of our group. "I just... I didn't even think about it. It just happened. Like I wasn't in control of my..." Her eyes grew wide for a moment, but relaxed and returned her attention to Leo. "It just came to me, I guess." She said and he eyed her over, then eventually nodded.

"So, anyway." Donnie said. "I don't want to bring it up, bu is it safe to say that Ian is an ex of yours?" He asked and Alyssa nodded, unmoved by the topic. "And what exactly made you break up?" Alyssa chuckled.

"Just one thing?" She said and sighed. "Well, Ian being such an ass all the time took quite a toll on our relationship. When I met Thomas, it made me realize just how big a too,Ian was, so he helped out in that way. Ian got me on cigarettes, too, so... there's that. I could go on, but lucky for you, I won't." She said and Donnie nodded. Why was he so interested?

"Hey, it's late." Leo stated. "We should all go to bed." He suggested and we nodded. Donnie and Leo went to their rooms, while Alyssa went with Raph to his room.

"I sure hope they do do anything they'll regret." I muttered as I closed the door to my own room.

* * *

**Jazz- **Sorry if you had trouble reading the nineteenth chapter! There was a huge mistake in it that I couldn't live with, so I fixed it!

**Nat-** At least you were able to see it- whatever it was. I have no depth perception, you lucky little birch, you.

**Raph- **What the hell is a birch?

**Jazz- **It all started out as a typo...

**Mikey- **Can I haz a disclaimer?

**Donnie- **Bro... srsly?

**Jazz- **You... You tainted my characters with the Internet, didn't you, Nat-chan!?

**Nat- **Not that you could prove it, Jazz-chan... Not that you could prove it...

**Leo- **So, does this mean I get to do it? I'm the pure one, here!

**Jazz- ***Sigh* I, unfortunately, believe in the 'DIBS' system, so it's Mikey's turn, but you'll get it next time, Leo. Go for it, little dude.

**Mikey- **Jazz doesn't own anything from TMNT, Black Eyed Peas or Monsters and Men. She just enjoys those thing.

**Jazz- **Very true and very well put. Enjoy the story!


	21. Memories

**Leo's P.o.V.**

After I told the guys it would be a good idea to go to bed, I found that my eyes just wouldn't listen to my brain. I was physically drained and I wanted to get some rest, but my eyes didn't want any part of it.

I sighed and sat up in my bed. I yawned, then stood up, walked to my door and opened it to see nobody ion the room. I felt pretty damn awkward, just loitering around my own home in the middle of the night, but I was just glad no one was watching me be a creep.

I walked over to the kitchen to get a midnight snack- something I do whenever I'm sleepy, but can't sleep. Ironic, I know. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets. I placed my glass on the table while I retrieved milk from the fridge. I was in mid-pour when I heard a pair of voices emanating from the living room.

"Alyssa, I'm sorry." Raph's voice said. I entered the room where the voices were and saw Alyssa and Raph facing each other, but Alyssa was near the exit. "Baby, please. I-"

"Raph, it's not you, it's me." Alyssa said with a sad voice. "I love you. I swear to God, I do. I just... I need to forget thing for a little while." Alyssa said as a tear formed at the corner of her eye. Were they breaking up?

"Was it something I did?" Raph asked, on the verge of breaking down, himself. "Please, if there's something, anything I can do-"

"How many times do I have to say it?" Alyssa demanded. "It's not you. I'm fucked up and I can't deal with everything." She said, squeezing her eyes shut as she turned for the door. "I-I'm not sure if this was all a mistake anymore. I care too much and I could never return what you've done for me. I just need a break." She said. She made a sideways glance in my direction before heading towards the exit and walking into the labyrinth of sewers.

"Raph, what the hell happened?" I asked when I was sure that Alyssa was out of earshot. "What was all that about?" Raph rubbed his head as he took a pained look at the door leading into the sewers' tunnels.

"I made her flinch." He answered. At this point, Mikey and Donnie had joined us in the living room and had worried expressions slapped on their faces.

"What does that mean?" Donnie asked and Raph looked at his hands.

"I went to move some hair out of her face, but she... she thought I was going to strike her." Raph said. He looked me in the eyes. "I would never lay a hand on her. You know that." He swore to me and I nodded.

"I know. Alyssa knows that too." I assured him. "Flinching is a second nature to her. She's still used to being smacked around and we can't blame her for that." Donnie nodded his head and put a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Leo's right." He agreed. "Remember when I told you she was in the process of healing? That has everything to do with this. She needs help, Raph. The kind of help that we can't offer her and she knows it. She loves you, but she doesn't know how to deal with that."

"Yeah." Mikey chimed in. "Remember how Alyssa said that Jason and Dominick were her friends before they started beating her? That makes it hard for her to trust. Think about it. Her words have nothing to do with you, Raph."

We tried to make Raph see how none of it was his fault, but that only pissed him off more. He now thinks that the reason for him almost losing Alyssa is Jason and Dominick. I get where he's coming from, but it's not like he can do anything about them and even if he did, I doubt Alyssa would admire that. Raph getting revenge on those scumbags makes him one, too. If he's willing to make himself look bad for the sake of vengeance means that Splinter needs to reevaluate his lesson plans.

"Maybe we need to eliminate the problem from the source." Raph growled. I knew what he was talking about. "If we destroy Jason and Dominick, Alyssa will have nothing to fear anymore. She can come home and feel safe." I shook my head, as did Donnie.

"Raph, if you kill them, Alyssa won't feel any safer being in the arms of a murderer." I pointed out. Raph clenched his fists.

"So, you expect me to just-"

"Yes." I cut Raph off. "Do nothing. Jason and Dominick will get theirs, but the only you can do is be there for Alyssa. Do you understand me, Raphael?" Raph clenched his teeth and looked between my brothers and I before he reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah, I get it. But doesn't Alyssa have to be here for me to be there for her?" Raph asked, wanting to know if we should go aft Alyssa. Donnie answered for me.

"She said she needed time." My brainy brother reminded him. "She'll come back- of that, I'm certain, but for now, just let her go. You two aren't over, of course, but she needs a break, like she said." Donnie put a hand on Raph's shoulder before he continued his speech. "But we'll go after her if it gets too late."

"Yeah." Mikey chimed in. "She'll come back. She always does."

* * *

**Alyssa's P.o.V.**

I'm a terrible person. Raph went to do something completely sweet and adorable and I took that as a that and flinched. I love Raph to death, but I still couldn't trust him to not hurt me? What kind of person does that make me? I could trust him with my life in battle, but in private, I couldn't?

I needed space and time to clear my head. I wasn't going to go outside because that's when the Serpents come out and I did not feel like tussling with them. i just ran until I was sure the turtles couldn't hear me scream my lungs out.

"What is wrong with me!?" I yelled and my words reverberated off the walls. "I love him! Why can't I... Gah!" I clutched my head, pulling my hair at the same time. "God fucking damn it! I didn't ask for this!"

'_**I know you didn't.'**_Angel said in a soothing tone, trying to calm me down. '_**No one would ask for this. What they did isn't your fault. You're traumatized, Alyssa and no one can blame you.'**_Her words didn't help.

"Then why does my head pound? Why does it feels like my brain is trying to tell that I'm fucked?" I demanded, verbally speaking because I didn't care who heard me at this point. "If it wasn't my fault, why do I feel like this?" I pleaded, wanting to know an answer to my insanity.

'_**Alyssa,'**_Angel said, preparing to make a huge speech. '_**Jason and Dominick left scars from where the hit you so badly. Anyone in he world would be astonished if you didn't have any PTSD. This is all part of healing.' **_I sniffled. '_**They had complete control over you. You lived with them and-'**_**  
**

"AND THAT WAS MY CHOICE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, still having a ton of rage and sadness inside of me. "WHY DIDN'T I RUN WHEN I KNEW THEIR INTENTIONS!? WHY DIDN'T I RUN WHEN THOMAS DIED!? WHY AM I EVEN ALIVE RIGHT NOW!?" I pounded my head with my fists, no knowing what to do.

'_**What are you doing, Alyssa?'**_Angel asked.

"I need it." I said simply. "I-I don't want to admit it, but I've grown dependent on the abuse. They beat me like clockwork and-"

'_**Alyssa, no. They made you think that. You need someone to talk to.'**_Angel told me. I temporarily stopped my masochism. '_**I know you wanted to cut yourself once, but Mikey stopped you, didn't he? That means he offered to lend you his ears so you could talk rather than hurting yourself. You also have Donnie and Leo and Raph- the one who loves you to death and you love back. Don't think that there is only one way out of things. As long as you have friends who want to help you, you're going to be okay.' **_My eyes welled up again, but not with sadness or anger.

"I-I know I'm lucky enough to have the guys." I said, wiping my salty tears away. "And I have April and Aurora and Joanie. Y-You're right, Angel. I-I'm not giving up just yet. I'm stubborn, you know." I said with a small smile and Angel chuckled.

'_**Glad to hear it. You're a lot stronger than you look, Alyssa.'**_Angel informed me and I nodded.

"I know you helped me in training earlier today." I confessed, wanting a clean slate. "And I'm okay with it. You lied to me, though. You said you could only control my body when I said it was okay, but I had no idea what the hell I was doing. I appreciate it, though. Just give me a warning next time you want to take control, okay?" I asked and Angel hesitated.

'_**I'm sorry.'**_ Angel apologized. '_**I understand. I will ask permission next time. It's hard to resist sometimes. I'm sorry.'**_

"I know you are." I said, coming to my feet and beginning to walk.

'_**T**__**he lair is the other way, Alyssa.'**_Angel informed me.

"I know fully well where I'm going, Angel." I said. "We're making a small detour before we go home. I told Raph I needed to forget things for a little while and that's what I intend on doing." I slipped a fake I.D. out of my back pocket. "According to this baby, I'm twenty two and you know what twenty two year-old's get to do?" Angel gasped.

'_**I said you need to talk bout your problems, not drown them.'**_Angel was about to rant about the dangers of under aged drinking, but I stopped her.

"Please, Angel." I said. "Let me just have one night- that's all I ask for- where I can forget about the sit in my life. Please." I requested and she thought long and hard before answering.

'_**Just be careful when you're up top, Alyssa.'**_Angel warned. I smirked and continued my walk to the nearest liquor store.

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

Everyone knows that I would rather take my own life than hurt Alyssa. I love her too much to harm her and care too much to let her go without a fight. I wasn't going to chase her down- that would only push her away. I would simply wait for her to come home and remind her how much I love, support and care for her. I sat down in a beanbag chair and closed my eyes, awaiting for the girl I love to come home to me.

After about forty five minutes or so, I hard some sort of stumbling noise from just outside the lair. As I came to my feet, a girl walked- more like hobbled- into the living room. It was Alyssa.

"Hey, baby." She said with slurred speech. She attempted to take a step forward, but tripped and fell to the round. She started to giggle. "Whoa, who put that there?" She asked, then hiccuped.

"Alyssa, are you feeling alright?" I asked as I helped her to her feet. She nodded and floated her arms away from me. She started to wander around, letting her arms just angle, as if she didn't have any control over her limbs.

"So, um, there was this dude, right?" Alyssa asked, plopping down on the floor. I looked at my brothers, who were equally concerned. "And he had this really funny..." She trailed off and started to gigle again. noticed that her eyelids looked heavy and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Alyssa, are you drunk?" Donnie asked bluntly and s shook her head.

"Pfft. What?" She said, waving her hand at him. "What would make you that, Leo?" She asked and Donnie folded his arms across his chest.

"Because I'm Donnie." He said and Alyssa pointed a finger at him.

"Aha! I was just testing you." She claimed and Mikey shook his head.

"She's tipsy." My little brother stated. Alyssa glared at him and unsteadily came to her feet.

"Am not." She said, pointing a finger at him. "I'm fuckin' wasted." She giggled and doubled over with laughter, but then snapped her head up. "No! I'm like a bag of Doritos. I'm fully baked!" She said and squealed as she rolled over on her back and kicked her feet in the air. Leo turned to me.

"What do you want to do?" He asked. He was asking if I thought we should try to talk to Alyssa or put her in a time out. I sighed.

"Let's sit her in a corner and let her think about what she's done." Donnie answered for me and I nodded.

Donnie walked over to Alyssa, who was trying to stand again and help her up. When she was to her feet, she gently pushed Donnie away from her as she stumbled in the other direction.

"Alyssa, we need to put you in time out." Donnie said, already frustrated. She snorted.

"Dude, I just want to have some fun." She said. "Chill, bro." She said and spun around. Donnie sighed again as he walked up to Alyssa and grabbed just above her elbow. She tried to shake him off. "Hey, let go." She requested.

"You're under the influence and need to recover." Donnie explained. Alyssa kept struggling and Donnie grabbed her other arm too. "Alyssa, listen to me."

"N-No! You want to hurt me!" She cried. My eyes widened and so did my brothers'. "That's all they want to do! Y-You say you won't and then, when I t-trust you..." She shook her head as she struggled even harder and Donnie released her.

Alyssa fell on her ass then held up her hands in a defensive manner and I heard her sniffle.

"You say you want to do something nice for me." She went on, not looking at any of us. "Shelter me and feed me, but when I'm ready to fall into your arms, you move out of the way, so I come crashing down. Then, when I'm on the floor, you kick me while I'm down." Her voice was shaking from the violent memories that littered her mind. She was sobering up. "I wanted to forget. I wanted to forget everything that happened to me and start fresh, but my bonds are far too strong to be severed and... and I can't sever them." She looked up at me with tear dampened cheeks.

"Baby, we aren't going to hurt you." I said to her. "I swear it."

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

Alyssa came home after some time and she was heavily under the influence. I could smell the alcohol in her breath, but I'm not sure if there were any actual drugs in her system. I could only tell that if I ran some tests. She started to sober up when I tried to give her a time out session. She basically told us how hard it was for her to trust and why. Her little speech made a pit of guilt in my stomach. Raph assured her that we wouldn't lay a finger on her.

"I-I know that." She said, still shaken up. "It's just that, this is a huge change in my... lifestyle, I guess you could call it. I'm used to being hit on a daily basis and i-it's a hard thing to shake off." She had tears forming again. Raph sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She quietly sobbed into his shoulder.

"You don't _ever _have to worry about any of us hurting you." Raph said as Alyssa buried her face into Raph. "And you know if anything _does _happen, you tell me and I'll make sure it never happens again. Okay? I love you so much." Raph kissed the top of Alyssa's head as she began to tremble. She raised her head and wiped her tears dry.

"No." She said and looked into my brother's eyes. "I don't want to have to depend on you to protect me." She said.

"You aren't depending on us." Leo said and Alyssa turned her head to face him. "We're doing it all on our own and we won't stop just because you ask us to." He said and Alyssa sighed, but nodded. "Don't think that we'll just walk away. You're in too deep to ask us to back off now." Alyssa chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. Fuck me, right?" She said jokingly and I laughed, happy to see that Alyssa wasn't in distress anymore. Alyssa yawned. "Getting hammered sure tires a girl out." She said and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

"We should go to bed." Mikey said. Raph nodded and picked up Alyssa, who was already dead asleep.

"We'll have to ask what she did while she was up there." Leo sighed and I nodded. "I can't believe she would do that. Does she have a fake I.D.?" He asled and Raph pulled a card out of her back pocket.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said and took the card from my brother. "I want to pull a guilt trip to convince her to never do this again."

"Good luck with that." Alyssa mumbled. I looked at her with a shocked expression. "I'm a stubborn bitch. Remember?" She asked with closed eyes and I sighed then shook my head.

"Unbelieveable." I muttered. "I'm going to bed. But I will pull a guilt trip on your druken ass, Alyssa. Make no mistake." I promised and she let out a small chuckle.

"I know, Donatello." She said in a calm tone, like she's accepted her fate already. "I'm fully prepared for hell. But let me slep first, okay?" She asked and Raph chuckled, then carried her off into his room. I groaned.

"Why do I get the feeling that Raph is just going to let her get away with being a brat?" I asked and Alyssa's voice answered me.

"Because he loves me!" She said from inside Raph's room. "Now shut up and go to bed you luscious turtles!"

"Well, alright then." Mikey said and dashed to his room.

I shook my head and waved Leo goodnight as I walked to my own room. I thought about how to guilt trip Alyssa for about an hour before I was defeated by the sandman and allowed my eyes to fall shut.

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

Look, don't tell my brothers, but I've riden the drunk train before and its pretty fun. I knew Alyssa was hammered by the way she carried herself and by her slurred speech. I understand why she wantd to do it, but she should really drink with sober company so she doesn't do anything stupid or hurt herself by accident.

I woke up and shuffled into the kitchen to find Donnie reviewing a sheet of paper with some writing on it and Leo drinking some coffee. Raph was also there, but he was eating some cereal.

"Where's Alyssa?" I asked and Leo motioned towards the dojo. "Is she in time out?" Leo nodded and I sighed.

"Well, she wasn't properly punished last night, so she's making up for it this morning." Donnie explained and Raph chuckled.

"I think her hangover is bad enough." He said then drank his milk from his cereal bowl. "Besides, it's just karma for being irresponsible. Of course, I don't want her to go through anything bad, but shit happens and I'm not going to stop it." He finished as he placed his bowl in the sink. I shook my head and turned to Donnie.

"Is that your master plan on making Alyssa feel bad?" I asked and my brainy brother nodded.

"Yup. I'm pulling out the big guns and showing her pictures of drunk driving accidents." Donnie stated in a proud tone. I would have raised an eyebrow if I had any.

"I don't think she knows how to drive." I said bluntly and Donnie threw a wad of paper that hit me in the forehead.

I heard a shuffling noise come from the living room before seeing a short brunette walk into the kitchen. Alyssa had bloodshot eyes and seemed very tired.

"Hey, your time out isn't over yet." Leo said and Alyssa threw her hands on her ears.

"Shh." She whispered. "Coffee." She said and went over to grab a cup.

"How's the alcohol poinsoning?" Donnie asked and Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Ow." She said in a monotone voice. She cleared her throat before taking a sip of her drink. "Oh yes. That's the stuff." She said in a slightly louder voice. "To answer your question Donatello, I'm fine. Not fabulous, but not terrible." She explained, trying to see if she could get out of 'the talk'.

Alyssa was wearing a tank top I've never seen before and had an odd looking bruise on her neck. I squinter to get a better look.

"Alyssa, where did you get that shirt?" I finally asked and she looked down.

"That... is an excellent question." She said, examining the article of clothing. "I don't really remember. Huh. Oh well." She shrugged.

"Wow." Leo said, shaking his head.

"Hey, can I do something before Donnie's rant?" Alyssa asked.

"What might that be?" Donnie asked and Alyssa sighed.

"I want to confess everything." She said, looking down. "I want to tell of my mistakes and secrets I've kept from you guys."

My brothers and I exchanged worried glances. Just what was she hiding?

"Sure Alyssa." Leo said. "Confess everything."

* * *

**Jazz**- Well that was interesting.

**Mikey**- You're telling me.

**Donnie**- I guess it was a good chapter, but let's talk about something serious.

**Leo**- Yeah. Alcohol abuse is not something to be taken lightly.

**Raph**- Neither is drunk driving. If you or someone you know is under the influence and needs to get somewhere, call a DD or Designated Driver.

**Mikey**- Abusing alcohol can be dangerous to yourself and others.

**Donnie**- It's nothing to joke about. Please, alert someone if alcohol is being misused.

**Jazz**- Thank you for that, guys. I don't own anything fomr TMNT and enjoy the story.


	22. Confessions

**Leo's P.o.v.**

The morning after Alyssa's event, I gave her a child's punishment. I made her sit in the center of the dojo and think about what she did. I know- it's not what my brothers expected of me either, but I couldn't think of anything else. Every crime has a corresponding punishment, but I couldn't think of a well-fitting one for being drunk and high at the same time, so sue me.

I told her only to come out when I said so, but after about half an hour of silence coming from her, she decided to take matters into her own hands and get some coffee. During her hangover recovering, she told us that she wanted to tell us about all the bad things she did. I know that that's part of the Twelve Step system for alcoholics, but Alyssa isn't one. I'm thinking she just wants a fresh start, so I agreed to let her spill her guts on whatever it was she wanted to talk about.

"Um, Raph, you sit here and Leo... here." Alyssa instructed when we were all in the dojo. She had Raph and I sitting on opposite sides of the room with Donnie and Mikey in between us.

"Why?" I asked. "What's-"

"Just trust me, Leonardo." She said and I blinked, but nodded. When we were all situated, Alyssa sat in front of us all. "Okay, just so you know, I've never done this before, so excuse the awkwardness." Mikey chuckled.

"Since when are you not awkward?" He asked. Alyssa smiled.

"Good point." She agreed. She pulled Tyler from behind her back and snuggled him.

"Why is Tyler here?" Donnie asked and Alyssa nervously chuckled.

"To remind Raph how much he loves me." She said. I glanced over at my hot-headed brother, who stiffened. What exactly did this girl have to confess that was so bad? "Oh, and another thing. I-"

"Hey, howdy hey, my turtles and sexy young lady!" April's voice rang throughout the lair.

"I invited April over, too." Alyssa finished her sentence with a face palm. "April, are you sure you're not a natural blonde?" Alyssa called and got an amused laugh in response. Before we knew it, there was a ginger's head popped into the doorway of the dojo.

"Pfft. Not that you could prove it, shorty." April recanted.

"Actually, April," Donnie said, about to disprove April's statement, but Mikey nudged him in a way to say 'Shut Up'. Donnie cleared his throat and awkwardly chuckled. "Heh, that's not important, though." He covered up and motioned for April to sit next to him. She chuckled and did as directed.

"Yeah, yeah. So, Alyssa, what's up?" April asked as Alyssa stroked Tyler's head. "On the phone, you said something about confessions?" She asked and I glared at Alyssa.

"You were in time out." I said.

"I'm a troublemaker who doesn't follow the rules, Leo." Alyssa pointed out. I groaned and she made a weak smile. "Anyway, yes, April. I'm going to confess everything to my closest friends because I got shitfaced last night." Alyssa cleared her throat. "Please hold all questions until the end of the assembly." Mikey raised his hand.

"Alyssa?"

"The fuck did I just say?" Alyssa asked and Mikey slowly retracted his hand. "Good. Okay, well, first of all, after my epic fight with Jason and Dominick- the one where I kicked this shit out of them- I attempted to-"

"Alyssa, you don't have to say it." Mikey said. Why do I feel like this had something to do with his question? Alyssa smiled.

"It's okay, Mikey. I'm over it now." Alyssa said. "I attempted to do self harm by cutting myself." April gasped and my own eyes widened. "Yeah. Anyway, let's move on."

I was bewildered by this fact. I had no idea how mentally unstable Alyssa was. She seems content now, but if anything bad happens to her again, that could very well push her off the edge of her own sanity. Don't get me wrong, I want to help her, but I just don't know how I can at this point.

"My one and only goal in life is to surpass all of you, including Splinter and Katara and The Shredder, in the battlefield to prove that I'm strong." Alyssa said in one big sigh. "After a long time of being weak- of being at the mercy of others- I'm done with it. I'm not..." Alyssa cleared her throat. "Sorry. Anyway, I feel pretty guilty about that. You should expect me to bring the fury in training from now on, guys." Alyssa said with a slight smile.

"Alyssa." April said, standing up and walking to her. "Dude, I wish you would have told me." She said, bending down and hugging the brown eyed friend.

"Yeah, well I just did, April." Alyssa pointed out, not wanting any sympathy. "Take a seat."

April stood erect and again did as she was told. Alyssa was serious about not wanting to seem weak. She didn't want anyone to feel bad for her. Her goal of being the strongest of the strong and being brave and toughing everything out. It kind of scared me. I saw the determination in her eyes and saw that she meant every word she said.

"Let's move on." Alyssa said, breaking the brief silence.

* * *

**Alyssa's P.o.V.**

Angel convinced me to tell the guys everything. Don't ask me how, but she is incredible at persuasion. I was going to tell them the major things I've been keeping to myself, but I would remain quiet about the little things. I didn't want to overwhelm the poor boys.

"Yeah, so, uh." I anxiously wracked my brain for how to tell them something extremely classified. I eventually shrugged. "Okay, fuck it, believe it or not, I have a voice in my head that tells me to do the right thing. She can also take control of my body when ever she sees fit." I said bluntly and I got empty stares in response. "Hello? Where'd my audiance go?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Leo asked and I sighed. "A voice? In your...head? Like multiple personality-"

"No, no. Nothing like that." I said, knowing fully well what he was about to accuse. "Angel said that everyone has a voice in their head, but few of them realize it." I explained and everyone looked at me like I just pulled a chicken out of my ass. "What? I name the voices in my head, big deal."

"So, who loves me more?" Raph asked and I raised an eyebrow. "You or Angel?" I groaned.

"Don't mock me, Raphael!" I said, getting irritated. "This is serious."

'_**He's just playing around, Alyssa.** **Chill.**_' Angel insisted.

"I know, but still." I reasoned out loud. "Ugh, can we move on?"

"No way!" Donnie cried, far too excited. "Tell me every detail about Angel. Can you picture a mental image of her? Do you shared common interests? What does her voice sound like?" He badgered and I simply glared at him.

"Right now, she's telling me not to drop kick you." I said completely annoyed. I scratched the back of Tyler's left ear maniacally as I watched Donnie shift his weight uncomfortably.

"Dude, Angel seems like Alyssa's polar opposite." April said to Mikey and I chuckled.

"I'm glad we agree on something, red." I said with a smile. Everyone else chuckled and the atmosphere was instantly lifted. "Well, I don't really know what else to confess. I'm that that big of a secretive bitch."

'_**What about the kiss with**** Leo?**_' Angel reminded me and my heart sank into my stomach.

"Gee, thanks." I muttered. I knew I was forgetting something.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked, standing up and stretching. "You're done, right?" I laughed nervously.

"Um, no, baby." I said, having a mental nervous break down. I stood up and walked over to Raph. "Um, remember how much you love me?" I asked and he smiled then kissed me in response. "Great, just remember that."

"Why? What's-"

"Leo kissed me and I kissed him." I- or was it Angel- blurted out. The entire room froze. It felt as if time itself had stopped.

"What!?" Raph yelled. "Bastard! I knew you were after her from the start!" Raph lunged for Leo, only to be thwarted by his two other brothers. "Get off!"

"B-But it was before we were an item a-and it was only on the cheek!" I swore. "I-It's not like it meant anything anyway! It was t-to preserve our friendship! Th-That's all!" April and I were at Leo's side, now, making sure that no harm was to come his way. I should have asked for his okay, but damned Angel's talk made me forget about that.

"Yeah, Raph." Leo said in a soothing tone. "Calm down and let's just-"

"Get the hell away from her!" Raph screamed.

Raph was so enraged, that he managed to flip Mikey with one arm and Donnie with the other. As he flipped both of his brothers over, he made their shells slam against each other, making both of them disoriented. He ran at Leo, but not without being confronted by April. Even though she stopped training with Splinter, she picked up enough skill to fend for herself.

"Stop this, Raph." April commanded. "Think about what you're doing."

Knowing Raph, I knew he couldn't hit April. He found a loophole, though, and quickly poked her neck, hitting a pressure point and making her fall to her knees. When he was done with her, Raph again made his way to Leo. I was sticken with pure fear. I spun around and buried my head into Leo's chest, acting as a bullet proof vest.

"I'm sorry, Leo." I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks and regretting opening my big mouth.

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

I was fine with Alyssa's other confessions, but hearing that she kissed the only brother that posed a threat to our relationship kind of pissed me off. I went to go punch the hell out of Leo, but Donnie, Mikey and April all got in my way. Leo didn't need protection, he was a big boy and he needed to acept the punishment he was about to receive.

"I'm sorry, Leo." I heard Alyssa sob. She was in Leo's arms and that set me off.

"Get the fuck away from Alyssa." I growled, wanting nothing more than to strangle Leo. "Now."

"Raph, calm down." Leo said. Alyssa was guarding Leo's entire body, so I couldn't land a punch without hurting my girl. "You're going to do something you regret."

"You shut your mouth." I ordered. "Get away from her." At this point I was so mad, I could have taken on a tank. "How dare you? You're my brother for shit's sake! You're a traitor!"

"Raph, please stop." Alyssa's voice pleaded. She turned around, but kept her body attatched to Leo's. "I-It was my fault, please don't be angry with Leo." She said. My eyes widened. Did she come on to Leo.

"Alyssa, stop." Leo said, keeping his arms around her as if he were protecting her. "You know that's not true. Raph should be mad at me." Alyssa had a look of pure guilt on her face.

"How about you explain to me exactly what happened, Leonardo?" I demanded. Leo sighed.

"Look, Alyssa was badly hurt and asleep." Leo began to tell me. "I covered her up with a blanket and just pecked her on the cheek. Within the next days or so, she asked me about it. It was merely to assure her of her safety of living in the lair with us, She returned the favor and kissed me too." Alyssa was cringing with each word that came out of my brother's mouth.

"So, you started it, then." I said, double checking. Leo nodded. "Okay. Alyssa, move so I can kill my brother." Alyssa gasped.

"R-Raph, you wouldn't." She said. "P-Please don't. I-I love you." She said. It was then that I noticed there were tears sliding down her face. She was scared of me. I was scaring the girl I loved. What was I doing? "I-I'm so so sorry, Raph. Maybe I shouldn't have d-done it, but if it means you won't b-be mad at me, then I would t-take it back if I could."

"No, I'm sorry." I said, lowering my guard. "I'm not mad at you, Alyssa. Really, I'm not. I... I just..." I didn't know what to say. "I overreacted and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up like that. I'm sorry."

"Raph, do you remember the promise we made to Alyssa?" Leo asked me and I just gave him a look. "The promise where we wouldn't fight like this in front of her? Do you remember it?" I sighed and nodded as I rubbed the back of my head. "We broke that promise to her."

"N-No, guys." Alyssa said, sensing that I was done exploding. "It's fine. Really, I-"

"No, it's not." I said and looked at the ground where she was sitting. Tyler was lying on his side. I walked over to him, picked him up and walked him to Alyssa. "We're sorry, baby." I said, handing her the stuffed wolf. She smiled, wiped her eyes and accepted the wolf.

I took a hold of her hand and pulled her to me. I leaned down and pressed my lips into hers. I put my hands on her waist when she put her hands on the back of my head.

"Ugh, stop making out." April groaned. "Raph, you're an ass." Alyssa pulled away until we were an inch apart.

"Sorry about that, April." I said, staring deep into Alyssa's brown eyes. "I was in a fit of rage. It won't happen again." I was telling Alyssa more than April. "I promise." I whispered.

"Ow, help me, shorty." April said. Alyssa pecked my lips and went over to April. I sighed and helped my two brothers out as well.

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

"What the hell, Raph!?" Was the only thing I could say after he flipped Mikey and I. Honestly, I couldn't care less about what happened to me, but April? Ya'll better watch out. "Why can't you just- ow, ow, owie, ow." My shell was killing me.

"Sorry, bro." Raph apologized as he helped me up. "I really am, you know. I'm sorry I hurt you, too, Mikey." Mikey was being helped to his feet by Leo.

"It's cool." Mikey's voice broke. "G-Good one." Mikey was slammed on his shell against mine, so I was feeling the same pain he was.

"Damn, Alyssa, control your boy, next time you're gonna lay some bad news on him, would you?" April asked as Alyssa helped her up, as well.

"I am so sorry, April." Alyssa apologized. We were all filing out of the dojo at this point, making our way for the living room. April sighed.

"It's not you I want the apology from, shorty." April said. She stood on her own and folded her arms across her chest as she tapped her foot. "I'm waiting, Raphael." Raph sighed.

"I'm very sorry I hurt you, Mikey and your boyfriend, April." Raph said and I felt my cheeks turn into a shade of crimson. Alyssa giggled and April shoved her.

"Hey, don't be like that." Alyssa pleaded, not even trying to contain her amusement. "It's adorable." April shoved her once again and Alyssa fell clumsily on her butt.

"Shut it." April said and my heart broke. "It's not funny." It was then that I noticed April's cheeks were pink as well.

"But it is." Alyssa pouted and stood back up. April reached out her hand to shove her to the floor for a second time, but Alyssa grabbed her wrist and spun April's body around until her arm was pinned behind her back.

"Ouch!" April whimpered. "Gah! Let go! This isn't funny!"

"Not anymore, anyway." Alyssa breathed and released April. She rubbed her shoulder after her release. "Why do you have to take things so seriously? I thought you were more easy-going. I mean, Donnie already spooned you. You were an article of clothing away from-"

April was done listening to her short friend and pounced on her, telling her to be quiet. Alyssa dodged April's body, but April still managed to grab Alyssa's wrist and sling her around, until her back came crashing into a wall. April pinned Alyssa.

"Shut. Up." April enunciated. Alyssa shot daggers at her and they held each other's glares. Alyssa had a stray hair in front of her eyes and bared her teeth.

"Get. The fuck. Off of me." Alyssa growled in a menacing tone. April didn't back off. "Now."

"Okay, ladies, let's calm down here." Leo said, trying to be the peacemaker, as usual. The girls didn't budge. "Alyssa, apologize to April and-"

"Apologize for what?" Alyssa demanded, not taking her eyes off of April's. "I didn't do jack-shit. All I did was make a joke. Not as big a joke as April is, but still." Oh shit.

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

"What was that!?" April shrieked after Alyssa's epic burn. "I'm the joke!?" April slammed Alyssa's body into the wall. Alyssa gasped.

"I-I didn't say that." She said in a panicky tone. April scoffed.

"Yeah right! You're such a bitch!" April screamed. She grabbed Alyssa by the shoulders and threw her across the room. April's brief training turned her into a bad ass. Alyssa landed on her back with a thud. She groaned and turned over so she was on her hands and knees.

"N-No, April, I think it was Angel." Alyssa said. I heard a slightly different voice from what was there before.

"Who the hell is that!?" April was clearly offended by Angel's insult. "Your little multiple personality girl!?" Alyssa climbed to her feet and nodded.

"She says some things that I'm not meant to say, but lately she's been slipping out." Alyssa explained. "I'm so, so sorry." April wasn't buying it. She stomped toward Alyssa, who cowered away.

"You expect me to believe that?" April dared. Alyssa whimpered.

"Y-Yeah." She said. "You're dumb enough to. Shut up, Angel! You're going to get me killed here!" April grabbed Alyssa by the collar and yanked her to her feet. "S-Sorry?" April smirked.

"It's cool, dude." She said and let go of her grip. Alyssa stood there, mouth open. April laughed. "The look on your face was priceless, dude!" April said, doubled over in laughter. I couldn't help but laughed too. That was an epic prank.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Alyssa asked April. April was laughing so hard, tears were at the corner of her eyes. "Seriously, you gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, but I could help myself." April sighed. I was howling with laughter while Leo and Donnie were chuckling at April's clever ruse. Alyssa groaned.

"Do I live with toddlers?" Alyssa asked and Raph smiled. I could only imagine what clever response he could have to that.

'Would you like to be?' I could see him ask. I made myself chuckle again with that thought.

"Would you like to be?" I heard with my own ears. I gaped at my macho brother. did he really just say that? Alyssa giggled and walked over to him. She put her hands on his chest as she looked up at him.

"Oh, maybe someday, babe." She sighed. "But not today." She winked and Raph smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. I rolled my eyes.

'Oh, brother.' I thought.

* * *

Jazz- Hey, boy and squirrels.

Raph- Don't try to be charming, you've got some explaining to do.

Leo- Raph's right. What's the deal, Jazz?

Mikey- Yeah. Where have you been, Jazz?

Jazz- Sorry! I have exams!

Donnie- You expect us to believe you took so long to write this chapter because you've been studying?

Jazz- Well, yeah, Donnie.

Leo- For whatever reason, I don't believe you.

Mikey- Kill the non believer!

Raph- ...moving on...

Jazz- Leo, would you just do the disclaimer?

Leo- You got it, gorgeous. Jazz doesn't own anything from TMNT.

Donnie- It got mushy in the disclaimer last chapter.

Mikey- What was up with that?

Raph- Yeah, I hate mushiness. Unless it's for pudding. Mm...pudding...

Jazz- WTF, Raph? Anyway, I just felt like- Fuck you guys, I do what I want. Enjoy the story!


	23. Recovering

**Leo's P.o.V.**

I didn't not expect Alyssa to tell Raph about what happened between us. In fact, I was actually _hoping _she would say something. That's why I wasn't pissed at her or Raph or anything. I felt so bad for Alyssa, in the long run, though. Raph and I had promised to never get into each other's faces while she was around and we totally disrespected that vow.

After Alyssa's confessional and April's spaz-attack, I pulled Raph to the side, so I could have a private word with my brother. I took him to the doorway of the kitchen, farther away from the others, who were in the center of the living room.

"Hey, Raph." I started, getting my apology speech ready. "I'm really sorry. You know that, right? I should have told you in the beginning and I didn't- who knows why- but don't be pissed off at Alyssa. I thought we were gong to let it drown, but I guess she had to get it off her chest. It really did mean nothing. No spark, fireworks, choir of angels- nothing. I'm so sorry, Raphael."

Raph wasn't looking at me as I spoke. I followed his gaze and saw that he was watching Alyssa. She was sitting on the floor with Mikey, both of them giggling and playfully shoving each other. He exhaled an enormous sigh.

"I'm not pissed." Raph said after his silent streak. "I'm not mad at Alyssa or you. I... I want to be, but I just can't bring myself to." He turned to me. "All is forgiven, Leo. No worries." I smiled and stuck out my hand for him to shake. Raph returned the grin and accepted my hand.

"Thanks, Raph." I said. "I swear, it will never happen again." Raph chuckled.

"I know. If it does, you know I'm going to kill you." He said in- I hope- a joking matter. I chuckled, then heard a squeal come from Alyssa's direction.

Raph and I snapped our heads toward the sound simultaneously. We saw April awkwardly hugging Alyssa's back, while Alyssa was flailing her arms, frantic.

"What are you doing!?" Alyssa asked. April laughed like a madwoman.

"We said you wanted to beat us all." April recalled. "This is, uh, training? Yep, training. Now, carry me!" April commanded.

Alyssa sighed, but did as she was told. Alyssa climbed on her knees and drew in a sharp breath before her buckling legs allowed her to stand on her feet. All of us were taller than Alyssa- even Mikey- so it must have been difficult for her to lift all of April's dead weight.

"Where to?" Alyssa breathed, voice cracking on the first word. April shrugged, which made Alyssa's leg buckle even harder.

"I don't know. Where ever you want." April chirped, having the time of her life. "Giddy-up!" Alyssa groaned.

"How about the bottom of a pool?" She said, then scoffed. "That's so mean." Was, this, 'Angel', person talking to her or for her?

"Angel doesn't like me very much, does she?" April asked bluntly.

Alyssa didn't answer, but kept on trudging with April clutched to her back. I don't know how long my siblings and I watch Alyssa lug a huge mass around, but she got to the point where she was sweating and gasping for air. Her legs were jelly and eventually gave in, letting Alyssa fall to the ground and April landing right on top of her.

"Sorry." April said and climbed off of Alyssa's exhausted body.

"It's...fine..." Alyssa said between breaths. "Thanks...for the...training..." Alyssa cleared her throat and attempted to push her self off the ground, by using her arms, but they were jelly, as well, from cradling April.

"Uh, girlfriend down! Girlfriend down!" April called to Raph. He smirked and started walking towards his little champion.

* * *

**Alyssa's P.o.V.**

"No." I groaned when Raph tried to help me up. "I got this." I lied. I was so tired from April's sneak attack, I considered sleeping on the concrete ground.

_**'See why I don't particularly care for her?' **_Angel asked and I rolled my eyes. Angel doesn't like April because of her clueless-ness about Donnie's feelings towards her, how she took Splinter's training for granted and quit, and just for being pushy and in other peoples' faces sometimes.

'I don't care about your petty hatred, Angel.' I snapped. 'April is _my _friend. That's all that matters.'

"Hey, I told you we weren't about to stop helping you." Raph pulled me out of my internal arguing. "So, that's what I'm going to do."

Raph again attempted to carry me, bridal style, and I was about to protest, but the warmth of his skin made me stop. I longed to touch him when ever I wasn't. This, right here, I think is what normal people call 'love', but I'm not normal, am I? He carried me with ease to the couch, where I melted into his lap. That retched, old couch was so comfortable.

"Better?" Raph asked. I nodded.

"Hell yeah." I said. I didn't want to rest, no matter how tired and breathless I was. I sat up on Raph's lap and made a request. "Can we go outside?" Jeez, I sounded like a little kid.

'_**Why would you want to do that?'**_Angel asked. '_**Why can't we just stay inside and relax?'**_

"I need some air, that's all." I said to both Raph and Angel. "Please, Raph? Pretty please with pizza and violence on top?" I begged and Raph chuckled.

"Leo, can we take the beautiful young lady out today?" Raph asked his brother, not taking his eyes off of me. I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, just for being him.

"Yeah-no." Leo sighed. "It's still morning, remember? It's still too bright outside."

I pouted, but didn't argued with him. I didn't want to push my luck with Leo not being mad at me, plus, I knew the dude was right. I wasn't about to put my family in danger. Well, in any _more _danger than they already _were. _I know, I'm not making much of a difference.

The T.V. wasn't on, so I couldn't stare at it without looking like a weirdo. Instead I just looked at Raph. I was looking at the cracked part of his chest plate, when I noticed another scar I hadn't seen before. I raised my hand and touched it- tracing the odd shape and trying to remember where it came from- when it hit me. It was from where the Kraang droid shot him. I dropped my hand and looked away from the monstrosity that was my fault.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked in a quiet voice, so as not to draw the attention of the others.

"Nothing, babe." I muttered.

'_**How many times do we have to tell you that wasn't your fault?' **_Angel asked. '_**Raph knew what he was doing and let himself get shot.'**_I sighed.

'You know what? You're right, Angel.' I said. Angel was speechless.

'_**Wait, what?'**_She asked. '_**Did you just agree with me?'**_

'Yup. You are one hundred percent right.' I confirmed. 'I'm done with feeling guilty. I'm done for taking the heat for things that weren't my fault. Starting now.' I wasn't so sure of myself, but I could try to keep my promise.

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

I didn't know what to think. How are you supposed to react when you find out your brother and the girl you love fooled around? Well, I guess they didn't exactly 'fool around', but it was enough to get me going. I don't know if I'm mad or not. It's not like Alyssa and I were together when it happened, but Leo could have told me. Ugh, I don't even know anymore.

"So, Captain, what time might we be able to go?" Alyssa asked, wanting to get some air from all the drama that filled the room. "I'm hoping soon." Leo sighed.

"Like I said, it's morning." He repeated. "A couple hours. Maybe three?" He shrugged and Alyssa groaned then yawned.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. Alyssa's a tired girl." She hopped off my lap and strolled to my room, while running her fingers through her hair. "Night." She called and disappeared into my room, not bothering to close the doors behind her. April chuckled.

"Oh, no." She said mischievously. "Not in my house."

"It's Splinter's house." Mikey said, confused. April rolled her eyes and motioned for us to follow her into my bedroom.

We did as instructed and found Alyssa curled up under a blanket in my bed, already breathing evenly. April smirked and took a knee right next to the head of the bed, face inches from Alyssa's. She started to take a deep breath.

"Do it and die, O'Neil." Alyssa mumbled and shifted so her back was to us. April pouted.

"No fair! You have a second pair of eyes!" April whined.

"Damn straight, now get out." Alyssa even sounded tired. I couldn't help but laugh. I'm rubbing off on her way too much. April huffed.

"C'mon. Wanna snuggle?" She asked and pounced on Alyssa. "Dude, dude, dude, dude, dude!" She chanted as she pestered my girl.

"Son of a fire breathing child spawn, someone get this ginger off of me." Alyssa said, just a tad amused. "Donnie, control your woman."

"I'm not his woman." April said, then quickly leaned down to Alyssa's ear and whispered something only she and I could hear. "Yet." My eyes widened and Alyssa gasped.

"No frackin' way!" She squealed. April slapped a hand over her mouth and her face quickly turned pink.

"Alright, we'll just-"

"April and Donnie, sitting in a tree!" Alyssa managed to squeal. I looked at my brother, who went from green to red in seconds.

"Don't be a dolphin penis!" April said. Leo sighed.

"Help me, Raph." He said.

I nodded as Leo pulled a squirming April off of Alyssa's body and I pulled Alyssa out of our bed. Is it ours? We've been sharing it for a while. Yeah, 'our bed' sounds about right. Alyssa was giggling and whispered something to me.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

Did I hear that right? Why does everyone insist on torturing me? Why? What did I do to deserve it? April is a nice girl, pretty at that, who could ever blame me for having a small, microscopic, slight obsession over her?

"Yeah, so I'm just going to go die in a corner, now." April said after Leo dragged her out of Raph's room. We were all regrouped in the living room.

"Come on, O'Neil." Alyssa teased. "I'll repeat what a smart, little ginger said to me. Just let it out." Alyssa winked.

Raph wrapped his arm around her waist as April grabbed her backpack and started to back out of the lair.

"I'll, uh, see ya'll tomorrow." She said nervously. What did she have to be nervous about? I'm the embarrassed one here. "I've got loads of algebra. So... bye!" With that, April ran out of my home and I sighed, then turned to Alyssa.

"Why in the name of Kimimaro did you do that for!?" I fumed, utterly pissed. "Are you trying to give me a stroke!?" Alyssa raised an eyebrow, detached herself from Raph and took a step towards me.

"You know, for a smart dude, you're pretty dumb." She said and I was about to say something to disprove that theory, when her finger was put on my lips. "Can't you see anything? Do you need glasses? April reacts the same way you do when any of us talk about you two."

I recollected the previous events. When Alyssa made the comment about April and I spooning, April got about as red as I was. I finally pieced it together. Holy crap. April likes me. I like her. Oh jeez.

"Whoa, Donnie, you okay?" Alyssa asked, pulling me off Cloud Nine. "You look like you're going to be sick. Come on, let's sit you down."

She guided me to the couch, so I could put together the mental puzzle of April's relationship with me. Raph chuckled.

"Don't worry too much about him." I heard him say. "It's just his thinking face." Alyssa sat next to me.

"I'm just going to be right here, anyway." She said, studying me. "Go on, play with Mikey and get me if you need even teams." She told him and after that, I just spaced out.

I wasn't any use when I was deep withing a project or pondering a paradox, but this was nothing like a time loop. No, this was much more complicated and interesting to me.

I had no idea how long I'd been sitting there, a useless piece of turtle meat, but a hand came slamming on the top of my head. The impact snapped me out of my self-induced trance. I thought it was Raph, but when I opened my eyes I met a pair of brown ones. Alyssa was smiling at me.

"Come on, lover boy, we're patrolling." She said. I blinked. How long was I out.

"Uh, o-okay." Damn, I was totally losing it. "Let's go, then."

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

Donnie was long gone by the time we needed Alyssa for teams on Call of Duty. When it was time to get on with patrolling and goofing off, Alyssa used the hand of force and tough love to bring my genius brother back to Earth.

We headed up top, the wind in our faces and attempted to have a good time. Alyssa was loving being outside again. She cheered and did epic flips on the sidewalk as my brothers and I watched. We clapped whenever she stuck the landing.

"Oh, thank you." She said in a snooty tone. "You're all too kind. Please! No autographs."

She laughed at herself and whistled as she skipped around a corner. She walked casually again when she saw another person, though. They were on opposite sides of the block and it was hard to make out the face, but I could tell it was a dude. As they passed each other, Alyssa didn't dim down her mood.

"Beautiful night." She nodded when they were side by side.

"Beautiful girl." The guy replied in a familiar voice. Alyssa gasped and spun around.

"You!"

"Alyssa, look-"

"No fuckin' way!" She wailed, backing away from the man. "Go, oh, I don't know, force yourself on another girl, Ian!" Oh, it was this guy again. Ian sighed.

"I thought you would understand. I'm sorry." He took a step towards Alyssa and she took a step back.

"You're _sorry_!?" She asked. "If you're sorry for anything, I'm damned because, last time i check, narcissists can't be sorry you bastard!" Alyssa was breathless from her rant. I'm guessing she prepared that.

"Alyssa, please." Ian took another step and Alyssa kept backing up. "We're friends, remember? Remember when we went to Coney Island? We had the best time there."

"Gee, Ian, you know I don't remember that." Alyssa said, getting pissed. "You know what I remember? I remember you hitting on every hot blonde with a bad spray tan and... " Alyssa stopped herself and stood up straight. "You aren't worth the waste of oxygen, Ian."

She turned around and took two steps before being called after.

"Alyssa, I'm trying to help you, here." He insisted. Alyssa stopped and listened.

"Oh?"

"If you walk that way, I can't protect you." Ian said. Alyssa laughed wryly.

"As if I need your protection." She said.

"You should behave for once, Lyssa." It was Jason! How does this guy keep popping up!? "I say, you've been acting so rudely lately. Why is that?" Dominick emerged from Jason's shadow and Alyssa held her ground.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

Jazz- I know that was short, but give me a break. Times is hard.

Donnie- Ugh, the grammar.

Raph- Mikey, can I do this one?

Leo- Do what?

Mikey- Gopher it, kid.

Raph- April and Donnie, sitting in a tree! Jazz don't own shit from TMNT!

Jazz- Whoa. It rhymes. Spooky.

Leo- Respect. Respect.

Donnie- I can't believe it! Miso happy!

Jazz- I really wanted them to get together for the longest time. Enjoy the story!


	24. Traitor

**Leo's P.o.V.**

I can't believe it! How do these creeps keep finding her!? I was watching Alyssa, Jason, Dominick and Ian with my brothers, weapons at the ready. We made sure to get it across that we were there to help, so, hopefully, Alyssa will call out to us.

Dominick sneered at Alyssa's sarcastic remark. Alyssa hardly glanced at him before returning her attention to Jason. They were a decent enough length away from each other, but it could have been farther. I bit my bottom lip. Please, don't do anything stupid.

"Calm down, Dominick." Jason ordered. "We just want to talk." Alyssa raised an eyebrow and stuck her hands in the front pockets of her pink jeans.

"Whatever would you like to converse about, Jason?" She asked. Jason smiled, but it wasn't the nice type of smile. It was mischievous and dark.

"I want to make on offer to you, Little Lyssa." Alyssa stuck her hand up to stop him.

"Do _not _call me that. You haven't the right." She said, but Jason continued.

"You've gotten more skilled at fighting, _Alyssa._" Jason put strain on her name. "I want you to be a Serpent. You have so much potential-"

"What!?" Alyssa demanded. "How can you- No way in hell!" She scoffed, turned away from him and took three strides, before being stopped. "I-Ian!?"

Ian had her in his grasp, pinned to his body. He must have been really strong, because Alyssa thrashed, but he didn't loosen his grip.

"Sorry." I heard him say.

"Helpful and informative little Ian helped us find you so we could offer this opportunity to you." Jason said. For a gangster, his vocabulary was pretty impressive and he was pretty smart. "If you tried to leave, he is here to make sure you'll...reconsider..."

"Traitor!" Alyssa gasped. She kicked her legs with all her might. "Get the hell off! Ian, please! Let me go! You're hurting me!"

I looked over at Raph who had his teeth bared and eyes narrowed. I returned to the scene. Jason and Dominick were closing in on a pinned Alyssa. I don't care what Splinter says about fair fights. This wasn't fair at all. Three against one, let alone a girl against three guys, and her arms are pinned? How low can you get?

"I'm sorry, Alyssa." Ian apologized. Alyssa huffed.

"You should be!" She swung her foot back and kicked Ian in between the legs. He gasped, let go his grip and fell to the floor.

Damn, this girl loves that move. She didn't even bother staying in the fight and just ran in the opposite direction- the logical choice. She sprinted off and we followed on the rooftops, keeping up with her.

"Go, Dominick!" I heard Jason command.

Dominick nodded and darted off right after Alyssa. His lack of mass would make Dominick be the faster runner. I only hope Alyssa is faster.

* * *

**Alyssa's P.o.V.**

I can't say it surprised me that Jason found me so easily. He has connections throughout the streets, but I didn't realize that Ian was one of them. That pissed me off. He set me up, distracting me with his apology so Jason and Dominick could sneak up behind me? That jerk.

When I was free of his grip, I ran for my life. I couldn't fight them then. I wasn't ready and I know I wouldn't be able to beat them together. Dominick? I could take him. Jason? Tricky, but I think I could manage. Not both of them at the same time. I only get lucky once.

When I was running down the street, I wanted to find a fire escape to climb up so I could be with the guys, but no such luck exists for me. I felt someone run up behind me, but before I could register the feeling, I was tackled to the ground and pinned there, face in the blacktop.

"I got her, Jason!" Dominick called. I struggled, but the fall had me temporarily weakened. Dominick was sitting on my back, keeping me immobile, while his legs pinned my arms to my sides. "I told you you weren't strong enough."

"Shit." I muttered. "Guys! Help!" I screamed as loud as I could, voice cracking from uneven breathing. I heard the eight thumps that corresponded with the sound of each of their feet landing near me. I whimpered as Dominic pushed my face harder into the road.

"Not you again." Dominick muttered.

"We're always around." Leo said. "I'm going to tell you to get off of Alyssa."

Dominick, being stupid and hating authority and not having any common sense, put his hand on the back of my head and twisted my head so my face would rub against the rough surface. I whimpered louder than before, feeling my skin break open.

"Raph." Leo said.

Dominick was instantly ripped off of my body and I lifted my head to clutch my face. There were specks of gravel embedded into my wound. I could feel it. I sat up to watch Raph beat up Dominick, but by the time I did, the bastard already had a cut on his forehead, a swollen eye and a bloody nose.

Mikey helped me to my feet and when I was up, I walked over to Dominick, who was sitting on the ground, and looked down at him. I squatted next to him, raised my arm and clocked him right in the face. He was lying in the street now. He was done.

"Thanks, guys." I sighed. I hated running, but having others save me was even worse. "Where's Jason?" The guys looked around, but there was no sign of the man.

"He's gone." Donnie said. He was about to add something to that statement, but was interrupted by a female voice.

"Guys!" We heard. We turned to the direction of the voice and saw Aurora jogging our way. "The hell was that? I was about to jump in, but you guy beat me to the punch. Literally."

I walked over to Aurora and reached into my pocket.

"I was secretly hoping I would run into you, Gomez." I said and she smiled. I pulled out the pair of brass knuckles she lent me for our last fight with the Kraang. "Here." She looked between the brass and then smiled.

"Keep 'em." She said and my eyes grew wide. "You need them more then I do."

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

Finally! Do you know how long I've waited for Alyssa to let me save her for once? Do you? A damn long time! It felt so good to wail on that little creep. And Alyssa got the final punch. I know she wanted that, so of course I let her have it. We lost Jason, though. Man, I would love to beat him down twice as hard.

After Dominick was out like a light, we noticed that Jason high tailed it out of there. I was so seriously pissed. I got over it pretty quick, though. Aurora showed up and when Alyssa tried to give her the brass knuckles back, Aurora was chill and let her keep them. That makes me feel a hell of a lot better, knowing she has a means of protecting herself.

"You can't be serious." Alyssa said, pushing the weapons toward Aurora. "I can't-"

"You can and you will, gringa." Aurora smiled. "Just trust me. I'm a doctor." Alyssa chuckled at the last remark.

"Whatever that means..." Leo said, walking towards Aurora. "Thanks for trying, Aurora. I really appreciate the concern." He said.

I rolled my eyes as Aurora chuckled.

"Anything for my turtles." Aurora said and- I swear- winked at Leo. The latter chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

It was so obvious that Lao was crushing, it was sad. I mean, don't get me wrong, it wasn't a secret that I was falling hard with Alyssa, but come on. Donnie's crush isn't too subtle either, but that's because he's Donnie and was just born weird and awkward. Mikey? That guy _needs _a girlfriend. I'm not saying my little brother is a loner or anything, but everyone needs someone.

"Leo?" Alyssa asked. "Can Aurora come home with us? Please?" Leo's eyes grew wide and so did mine.

"No." He said, a bit shocked. "Sorry, Aurora, but it's still a bit too risky. No disrespect." I nodded, agreeing with him for once.

"Why not?" It was Mikey who asked this. "I trust her."

"You trust telemarketers." Donnie pointed out. "I like her just as much as you do, but, like Leo said, there are too many risks."

"You guys know I'm still here, right?" Aurora asked and we all chuckled nervously.

"Well, why don't I have a sleepover at her place?" Alyssa asked, walking next to Aurora. "Leo says I need to get out more, so that would be perfect." I sighed.

"No, it wouldn't." Donnie sighed. "You're at an even higher risk if you are away from us."

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

Does this girl actually want to die? I don't think she's quite grasped the fact that she could be killed any day. Every moment we're out of hiding, she's that much closer that her own demise.

"C'mon, Donnie." Alyssa pouted after my reasoning. "What's life without a few risks? The courageous don't live long, but the cautious never live at all." Alyssa pulled a quote out of mid air and I huffed.

"Using literacy isn't fair, Alyssa." I said, getting annoyed, but also a little amused.

"Ahem?" Aurora temporarily got our attention. "Listen, my gringa, I'd love to have you over, but my place is a mess and I've actually got plans tonight. Sorry, bud." Alyssa pouted and kicked a soda can at her feet.

"Damn it all..." She muttered. Aurora laughed at Alyssa's pouting and tussled her hair.

"Maybe another time, kid." She said and Alyssa smiled a bit.

"Promise?" She short girl asked and Aurora nodded. "Pinkie swear?" Alyssa asked, raising her extended digit to her face. Aurora sighed and gripped Alyssa's pinkie finger with her own.

"I will do my best. Okay?" Aurora said and Alyssa smiled, satisfied with herself, then nodded. "Good. So, what are the plans for the rest of the evening? Are you all going to patrol or take the douche magnet home?" She asked and Alyssa playfully shoved her.

"Probably the latter." Leo laughed, happy to see the mood has lifted. "We don't want anything else to go wrong, do we, Raph?" I turned to my aggressive brother who was nodding.

Alyssa smiled and walked over to him, planting her lips on his and turning around so he could wrap his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder. I rolled my eyes and made a vomiting motion to show how weird they were being. Alyssa chuckled and blushed. Even when it was dark, it was easy to spot her embarrassment.

"Yeah, that'd be best." Mikey said, walking closer to the happy couple. "But we can still hang for a little, right, Leo?"

I wished we could, too, to be honest. We haven't seen Aurora in a long time and it's nice to be able to. Aurora seems like a straight-shooting girl who just got mixed up in the wrong crowd. It's not her fault- she tries to do good and I respect that, completely. I wish we could help her, but I'm a man of facts and calculations, so- by my math- us helping Aurora would only put her in greater danger. It sucks. I know.

"Sure, Mikey." Leo affirmed his request. "Unless you have someplace else to be, Aurora." He added and Aurora looked at all of us.

"I could spare a couple minutes." Aurora said after thinking it over. Most of us cheered, while Raph stayed silent.

He still doesn't trust her, and I understand why, but he needs to lighten up. Aurora has saved innocent people along with Alyssa and himself. What more does she have to prove? What could be wrong with her? Honestly.

"Let's go, shall we?" I offered and everyone nodded.

We all started walking after a brief celebration and chatted as we strolled. It was a decent outing. No crime, relatively quiet and no one screamed at the group of turtles and two girls. However, ten minutes after chilling, we came across a third girl, whom I didn't recognize. She was in all pink and had a mask on. Based on the description Alyssa gave us, it was Katara. All of us- aside from Alyssa- reached for our weapons, ready to defend ourselves.

"It's you!" Alyssa said, like she was seeing an old friend for the first time in ages.

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

When we ran into the girl, I wasn't sure what to expect. Maybe some kind of maneuver to throw us off our guard or a type of attack. What I didn't expect was Alyssa having a fan-girl moment.

"I can't believe it!" Alyssa said, looking happy to see the mystery girl. "Guys! This is her! Katara!" Oh, I got it. Alyssa tried to run up to the girl in the spotlight, but was stopped by one of my brothers.

"No." Leo said, gripping Alyssa's elbow. "Granted, she saved your ass once before, but we can't go trusting people so easily." Alyssa yanked her arm away from Leo and sprinted off to Katara anyway.

"Alyssa!" Aurora yelled and ran after her.

Alyssa wasn't the fastest girl in New York, so Aurora easily caught up with her and retrained her. She grabbed Alyssa's waist and pulled her away from Katara. Alyssa didn't struggle, but she pouted like a baby when she was set back on the ground. I chuckled a little at the facial expression she was making. She looked like a pissed-off chipmunk!

"The hell, man?" Alyssa whined to Aurora. "She's not bad. She's good. Pwomise." Aurora released an exasperated sigh and turned to the short, pouting girl.

"You- we- don't know enough about her to know that yet." Aurora stated and pointed a finger in the area where Katara was standing. "Have you ever thought that she was faking it?" We all turned our heads to look at Katara, but she wasn't there.

"Aw." Alyssa threw her hands in the air. "She's gone! Thanks."

"No, I'm not." A surprisingly calm and gentle voice called from above. I looked up and there was the pink samurai, standing on the fire escape above our heads. "Hi. My name isn't Katara, but I like it. I'll think I'll leave it like that." She was leaning on the railing and had her chin cupped in her right hand, while her elbow was propped on the railing.

"Frickin' ninja..." Aurora muttered under her breath, but I seemed to be the only one that noticed. I found it odd to hear her say that. The only ninja she knew were us turtles and we don't even hang around her that much.

'Hm.' I thought. 'How weird.'

"Now, now, don't be rude." Katara wagged her free finger at Aurora. "Hey, you're that girl I saved that one time in the one place." Katara remembered, pointing at Alyssa. Her eyes creased from her smiling and her bright blue eyes twinkled under the street lamp lights.

"You remember me!" Alyssa cheered. "Yeah, I am her! I mean, you did save me! I mean-"

"Look," Leo interrupted Alyssa's confusion. "We don't want any trouble, girl." Katara tilted her head.

"What makes you think I want any?" She asked. "Oh, and by the way, you guys know you're turtles, right?"

* * *

**Katara's P.o.V.**

"Yeah, we're aware." The turtle with a purple bandanna and bow staff answered my question. From what I have observed, I gathered his name was Donatello, or Donnie for short.

I have a keen sense on spying, mostly because I'm just a nosy person, but still. I've known that this creatures were out and about for sometime, now. I saw them once and got curious, so I followed their trails and found out more about them. I've basically come up with statistics for each one of the four turtles.

Leonardo, or Leo, was the leader. Strong at mind and body, with a pair of katana at his hand.

Raphael, or Raph, was second in command, for the most part. He has equal or greater strength in comparison to Leonardo. His specialty weapon were two sai.

Donatello, or Donnie, was the most intelligent and insightful of the four. Though he was skilled at fighting, his strong suit is more battle strategy. The weapon at his ready was a wooden bow staff.

Michelangelo, or Mikey, was the comic relief of the group, who lacked in intellect. Though he held strength in wielding nun chucks, he was most likely the weakest link.

The girl I saved, Alyssa, was the newest addition, so I haven't made up a profile just yet. In fact, I was tailing her when the group of other ninja attacked her.

"Okay, just checking." I lied. These turtles and Alyssa were my project, I was collecting all the data I needed to determine their threat level. "So, anyway, if you don't want any trouble, and I don't want any trouble, we should be okay, right?" I asked and they all remained silent. Alyssa was the one to break the silence.

"Hells yeah we are." She said. I smiled. It was fairly clear that I had gained her trust.

I honestly wasn't trying to deceive them. In fact, I was even hoping to form some kind of bond with these people. I'm a nomad, meaning I go where the wind take me, but my current project has kept me temporarily grounded, so I might as well make connections.

"Um, no." Leo said, rejecting Alyssa's thoughts. "Listen, Katara, unless you want to see what us turtles and bad ass gangster can do, beat it. And don't come near Alyssa again. Or else." He threatened. Raph walked until he was behind Alyssa, making sure she was safe. I smirked under my mask.

"Good luck with that, Leo." I said and pulled out a mini smoke bomb. I threw it at my feet and made a getaway to my home.

* * *

**Aurora's P.o.V.**

"Well, that was odd." I stated when the girl in pink disappeared. Leo, at my side, nodded.

"Gah, she isn't bad or anything!" Alyssa whined, walking away from the group. "A bad person wouldn't have save my ass, they would've taken joy in seeing me..." Alyssa shook her head at the thought.

"Well... I thought she seemed pretty chill." Mikey admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Donnie scoffed.

"Um, hello?" He said, frustrated and annoyed. "Did anyone else catch that she knew Leo's name? She already knows more about us than we know about her!"

Leo groaned, just another enemy for him to deal with. I looked down, guilt in my heart. They didn't know me, yet Leo liked me more than anyone ever has. Aside from my sister, I suppose. I sighed and whipped my phone out of my pocket. It was five minutes past my curfew.

"Well, shit..." I muttered and shoved my phone back in my pocket.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, nudging my elbow with his. I sighed and turned to face him.

"I'm late." I said simply. "I gotta get lost." I managed a small smile. I really did like the turtles and Alyssa, but I had... other feelings for Leo.

"Aw,." The blue bandanna-wearing turtle said. "Sorry for keeping you out for so long." He apologized and I shook my head.

"I need the social interactions." I said jokingly and he smiled. "But I really should get going. Bye, guys. Later, Alyssa." I gave Leo a quick embrace before running away in the right direction.

I jogged two blocks east and four south, dreading my punishment for being late. I slowly approached an abandoned church, walking up the steps until reaching the door. I sighed and knocked three times, paused and knocked two more times. The door slowly creaked open and I silently slipped through, nearly sprinting to the main room, which took going to a narrow hallway, until you reached a doorway. I took a deep breath before entering the room.

"Aurora." A deep, menacing voice said. I kept my cool and kept my expression blank as I walked forward. "Nice of you to finally join us." I took a knee and bowed my head as I responded.

"Please, forgive me." I said calmly. "Master Shredder."

* * *

Jazz- Aw hell to the no!

Leo- Are we serious with that?

Mikey- Tough luck, bro.

Raph- You said it, man.

Donnie- Jazz doesn't own anything, takes a long time uploading, but always has something up her sleeve.

Jazz- Very accurate, Donatello.

Leo- But- You're kidding, right!?

Jazz- Nope! Suck it up, ninja! Enjoy the story!


	25. Behind The Scenes

**Aurora's P.o.V.**

"What is the meaning of this?" Master Shredder asked me. I remained silent, head down.

"Father," Another voice said. This voice was female and of higher pitch. "It was only five minutes."

Karai leaped from a second story landing that was above my head. Of course she was listening in, that was her specialty. I couldn't help but feel guilty, though. I was hanging around the turtles, a group of creatures I was supposed to kill if I came into contact with. I didn't even think they were real until I saw them with Alyssa. That's the only reason I freaked. I didn't tell Shredder that I saw them, let alone having conversations with them and fighting on their side. Aside from that, I was crushing on Karai's ex boyfriend! Ugh, why is my life so hard?

Okay, I'll admit it, I'm not in a gang. Cue the gasping audience. Yeah, I lied. Sorry. Shredder killed my family and _he _was the one who saw potential in me, not the 'Cholas'. As if they were even a real thing. The whole gang cover story was my Master's idea. He killed off my family for reasons I was never allowed to ask and he took me in, just as he did with my 'sister', Karai.

No, we aren't sisters by blood. I wanted to clear that up. She was very kind to me when I was lost and afraid, so of course, I thought of her as my sister. Shredder encouraged that I address him as 'father', but I refused. Master Shredder was good enough for me.

"Master Shredder, I-"

"Silence, child." Shredder commanded and I obeyed. He stood up and walked down the stairs from his throne. "Aurora, why have you forsaken me?"

"I haven't, Master." I said, not budging from my kneeling position. "Please, forgive me. It was a mistake, a miscalculation."

"I'm aware." He sighed. He was tired of me breaking curfew all the time. "I haven't a reason not to trust you, Aurora. I trusted that you could come home at a certain time, but I suppose you haven't the _ability _to comprehend what that means."

"I understand what it means." I said, standing up and facing him. "I just-"

"Say no more, child." He said, stepping closer to me. He put a hand on my shoulder. "I suppose you've learned better than to run or to betray me, so a curfew is really just...a _precautionary._"

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying, Master?"

"Your curfew is unnecessary and is a waste of valuable time and energy." He dropped his hand and turned to walk back to his throne. "As long as you tell me where you are, your curfew is no more."

Woo-hoo... My life is complete, she said sarcastically.

"Thank you, Master Shredder." I bowed. "May I rest now?"

"You may." He nodded. "Send in Bradford, Stockman and Xever on your way out."

"Hai."

* * *

**Karai's P.o.V. **

When Aurora came home late, I was prepared for the hell storm my father had in his arsenal. But it didn't come around. I was waiting with my popcorn at hand. Okay, I was just a tad worried about her, but what kind of big sister doesn't take joy in seeing their little sister suffer just a little? However, Shredder displayed his trust in Aurora by lifting her curfew, instead. I haven't had a curfew in a long time, but it made me happy to see how far my sister has come.

Aurora is my best friend. She's really the only person I get to interact with aside from my father's 'minions' as I like to call them. I guess you could say I didn't have an exactly 'normal' childhood until Aurora came into my life. I was nice to her when she was scared and now, we're very close. We even share a room.

Aurora left the main hall and I followed swiftly behind her.

"You're up, boys." Aurora said to the giant dog, walking fish and tech nerd. "Try not to get on his bad side for once."

"Quiet you." Bradford growled at her. I pulled out my single katana.

"Watch your mouth, Mutt." I warned, being protective over my baby sister. Sure, I'm allowed to mess with her, but no one else.

"Give it a rest, Bradford." Xever sighed, annoyed as usual. "Let us not keep the Master waiting."

Bradford grunted as he stood up from his sitting position. The silent Stockman followed his action and the three men filed into the main hall without another word. Aurora audibly sighed and made her way down a hallway, which led to our shared room. I followed closely behind her as we passed the Foot ninja that guarded us and the church we took shelter in.

"Something up?" I asked. Obviously, something was.

"What? No." Aurora said as her hand made its way to the doorknob. She pushed the door open and quickly hurried into the room.

In our, rather large, room, there were two loft beds on either side of the room, so they were pretty far apart. There were two big desks that sat under each bed, and punching bags as well. On Aurora's half of the room, there were quite a few pairs of brass knuckles displayed in a glass case.

Aurora walked over to her side of the room and climbed up on her bed. She almost immediately grabbed her book from under her pillow and started reading. She was branching out to our father's Japanese culture and reading manga.

I sighed and grabbed a few kunai from a table that held weapons from maces to shurikens.

"Are you sure?" I asked, throwing a kunai at a target that was in the center of the wall. "You know you can tell me anything. I'm your-"

"Sister." Aurora sighed. "I know. Thanks, Karai. Nii-san."

* * *

**Aurora's P.o.V. (again)**

Nothing was wrong, unless you count the fact that I was committing treason, which was punishable by death. Slow, painful death. I befriended Alyssa and the turtles, a fatal mistake. I've lied so many times, it made me sick. Why was I so good at deceiving people? Shredder, Karai, the guys, Alyssa. All of them were fools to trust me and I felt a terrible guilt in my gut.

I didn't lie about Thomas, though. I did know him, just not in the way I told Alyssa. I was supposed to kill him, but only because he abandoned Shredder to join of gang of friends he'd made. I didn't want to, he was the only sane person under this roof! I warned him to lay low, steer clear of the Foot. That's how I knew him, all in all, we were family. The only one I actually liked and he died. Gone.

Well, that's not true. I care about Karai, really I do. I just...it's complicated, I guess you could say. She was my security blanket when I was first 'abducted', if you want to call it that, and I just clung to her. Now that I've let go, I found that I formed a bond with her. I considered her very close to me, _almost _my sister. Almost.

I sighed an jumped off of my bed. I sulked over to a red bean bag chair and sat in it as I read my book. I heard the thumps each kunai made as Karai hit the target.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

I slammed my book shut and threw it on the ground. The thumping ceased. I swung my legs up and used the inertia to pull my body upwards. I stood up and made my way to my desk. I picked up my Mp3 player and stuck the ear buds into my head. I pressed shuffle, not caring what song it was, and went back up on my bed. I was just so fed up with everything. I wanted to leave. I wanted to find Leo and forget everything.

"Hey!" I heard through my blasting music. I groaned and pulled a bud out.

"Nani?" I asked. And suddenly, a wild Karai appeared!

"Little bit of training? Ya' wanna?" She asked, more enthusiastic than I was being all day. I shrugged._  
_

"Do you want to?" I asked and she nodded. "Alrighty then. Let's do it."

We walked out of the bedroom and down the hall, until we came across an arena. There were punching bags that surrounding a huge mat, meant for sparring. I wasn't in the mood for that, so I just walked over to a punching bag, even though there were more options. I could have picked up a mace or katana and worked on my weaponry skills but I had to relieve some frustration.

When I arrived at my destination, I began wailing on the training equipment in front of me. I was in the zone. Nothing could take me down. I could walk through a battlefield and come out laughing. But then, my phone vibrated. I stopped pounding and looked at my cellular device. I got a text message from Leo.

**Are you okay? **Is what it said.

I smiled. He always puts correct grammar in his texts.

**It's all good in the hood.** I replied. Don't judge me, it's an inside joke.

"Who's that?" Karai asked. I turned to face her and saw her walking on a tightrope, without a net, that was suspended fifteen feet into the air.

"Who's who?" I asked. Karai made it obvious she was rolling her eyes.

"The texter." She said, happy I was speaking. "Did you make a friend?" I looked at my phone as I spoke.

"I guess so." I realized.

The guys and Alyssa. They cared about me. They cared whether or not I was okay. And I cared about them. I had friends.

"Good for you." Karai's voice seemed distant, like she had two things on her mind.

* * *

**Karai's P.o.V. (again)**

I'm glad Aurora made a friend. Really, I am. She has the kind of personality that makes her seem friendly and like a good person. That's merely because that's what she is. A good person. She should really consider herself lucky. I don't even have that luxury.

Aurora hasn't done the things I've done. Seen the thing I've seen. Heard the things I've listened to. She's pure as snow compared to a sinner like me. I have dirtier secrets than Jack the Ripper, a sicker mind than Poe and don't get me started on my people skills.

Aurora grew up. By that, I mean she grew up around normal people, not assassins. She played hopscotch while I fought for my life in training. She learned history while I learned how to kill a person. We grew up in two different worlds, of course she could make more friends than me.

"Hey, you alright up there, Karai?" Aurora called as I spaced out.

"Huh?" I blinked. "Oh, yeah. I good." I did a front hand spring on the rope I was standing on and jumped through the air until I landed on the ground.

"Don't be such a show off, Karai." Aurora pouted. "You know I fall to my doom when I try to even walk up stairs."

"That's your fault, Nii-chan." I laughed. "Maybe we should work on the later." Aurora nodded then yawned.

"Does later mean tomorrow?" She asked. "Because I need to hit the sack and a couple other things." I laughed and tussled her hair. We were the same age, but I out ranked her due to my experience.

"Sure. Let's go."

We walked back to our room without any further conversation. We approached the door to find some of the ninja by the door. I was a little confused. They usually didn't bug us, so it was a surprise to see them near our room.

"The hell is going on over here?" Aurora asked, annoyed that her sleep was being interrupted. I smirked, preparing for the show. "What? Why wasn't I invited to the party? Oh, right. There shouldn't be no damn party. Get. Out. Of. My. Way. Ninja."

"Calm down, girl." A deep voice commanded. I glanced up to see the Mutt again, with Xever and Stockman by his side. "It's nothing to fret over. We were looking for something."

"Like what?" Aurora scoffed. "Drugs? A body? DRUGS? Wait, I already asked that." My poor, sleep deprived sister.

"It doesn't concern you." Xever stepped in. Aurora noticeably bared her teeth, a tell-tale sign she was pissed.

"'Doesn't concern me', he says. It's my room, genius! Of course it concerns me!" Aurora fumed.

She reached for the door and one of the ninja reached for her. This was about to get interesting. The ninja grabbed Aurora's wrist and the latter slung the former into the wall, vibrating the walls. Another one got a hold of her shoulder, only to be slammed on the floor, the equal or greater fate of the other.

"Aurora?" A voice said. We all turned to the direction of the voice. It was Stockman, timid in her pink sweater. "Aurora, we will be out of your way soon. We were just looking for the Kraang parts Karai was able to salvage. Look, we're done now."

Just then, a ninja emerged from the room, holding a piece of tech. Aurora sighed.

"Thanks, Stock. Now, dismiss the search squad so I can get some shut-eye, okay?"

* * *

**Aurora's P.o.V. (*sigh* for the third time)**

I've had it. I'm done. See ya'. I am so sick of everyone pushing me around. This time, they pushed me over the edge, and I will show them all. Tomorrow. I'm sleepy now.

When everyone left, Karai and I excluded, we went into our room. I locked the several locks we had installed. I did not want to be disturbed tonight. Not by Bradford. Not by Xever. Not by anybody. I flopped on my bed and switched off the lights that were near my bed. I sighed a loud sigh.

"Goodnight, Karai." I called, eyes closed.

"Night, Nii-chan." She yawned. She sounded as tired as I felt.

I smiled at myself and let my mind wander.

* * *

Jazz- Well, that was nice.

Leo- I can't believe you.

Jazz- Oh, what? I had to.

Donnie- Well, not technically, but whatever you say.

Raph- *Groan* I told you so. I told you so. I TOLD YOU SO.

Mikey- We get it, Raph. Jazz does not own anything.

Donnie- And for those who don't get what 'Nani' means, it's Japanese for 'What'.

Jazz- Trying to bring a little culture to the Interwebz. Feels good.

Leo- I'm still pissed.

Jazz- And I'm willing to put up with you. Enjoy the story!


	26. Runaway

**Aurora's P.o.V.**

I don't care if it kills me. I had to leave. I'm sick of living an entire lie. I just can't do this anymore- staying with Shredder and Kurai with the turtles and Alyssa on the side. That's just messed up. I've thought about leaving when I was younger, but I was never brave enough nor strong enough to do it. I was far too terrified of being caught in the act to actually attempt it, but I thought I could finally do it. Years of planning- and now I finally have somewhere to go! With people who want me there! Well, at least two people want me there. Maybe this is a mistake.

I slowly opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust in the dark. I looked at my watch which read 2:23 am. If I were to do it, I'd have to do it now. I soundlessly leaped off of my bed and landed on the ground with a soft thud that wouldn't wake up a mouse. I slithered over to a bag I had packed and repacked a thousand times before, which held my basic needs- a five-pack of kunai knives, some shuriken, my top three favorite brass knuckles, a second pair of cargo shorts and a few T-Shirts, my phone, Mp 3 player and my manga I was reading (Naruto*, obviously {Mm, that Sabaku no Gaara})- and grabbed it.

I went to the bedroom door and silently unlocked the bolts I had set. When that was done, I took a single step into the hallway before looking back at my sleeping sister. I sighed and took a folded piece of paper out of my pocket. I set it down on the weapons table she looked at everyday, so I knew she'd eventually look at it. I stared at the note. It was a mistake. I picked it up again and replaced it in my pocket. I went out into the hall and closed the door behind me.

'Sweet dreams, Nii-san.' I thought.

I continued my trek to the front doors without any interruption. I finally reached the foyer of the church and there was a single ninja blocking my path. He ran over to me and I easily flipped him. He landed with an audible thud, so I knocked him out by hitting him with a pressure point to make sure he wouldn't make any further noise.

"Damn!" I stage whispered.

I sprinted out of the church and didn't look back. I just kept running. And I finally felt alive again. All these years, I've been dormant. I hadn't done a selfish thing and this was a liberating experience! I almost shouted with joy. But that was when I realized that I should get off the streets. I found a fire escape and climbed up the ladder to get to the roof. When I was up there, I breathed in the smoggy air of New York City. I was free. Free at last.

* * *

**Leo's P.o.V. (It's been a while o_O)**

I had a feeling something different was going to happen tonight. I didn't know what it was, but I just had that feeling. Call it intuition if you want.

My brothers and I were about to go patrolling, when Alyssa surprised us by saying she wanted to go too. She wanted to scale rooftops with us instead of taking it easy on the ground. We were talking about that when we got home so her brief training session was primarily fixated on that (Oh, I sound like Donnie...). I went over the basic drills, told her to use her knees and if she felt overwhelmed, let us know. She claimed that she didn't want to wait any longer and wanted to put her knowledge to use, so we didn't hesitate another second.

"Alright, turtles-"

"And Alyssa!" Alyssa popped in before I could finish. I face palmed and continued.

"Alright turtles and Alyssa," I sighed. "Let's move out!"

"Yay!" Alyssa cheered and grabbed her brass knuckles- a present from Aurora- off the coffee table. "Let's move! You ought to calm down, Alyssa. But I'm excited. They're gonna think you're weird. They already think that because I keep talking to you!" Alyssa looked at the group of us turtles and sheepishly smiled. "Hi. Hello. I wasn't talking to you. You are now. GAH!"

"How am I supposed to tell the difference between Angel and Alyssa?" Mikey asked. "They sound so...similar." Donnie face palmed.

"Of course they do, Genius." The brains said. "They have the same vocal cords."

"Well, you can tell the difference because I- Alyssa- am the first to talk." Alyssa said. "Yeah and I- Angel can only talk after Alyssa has and uses the will to speak already." Angel added. I have a headache. "Basically." I feel like they both said that in unison.

"Uh, hey! Let's head out before our brains explode!" Raph offered and Alyssa giggled. I rolled my eyes, but nodded.

"Let's go, children."

"I'm older than you."

"You've been sixteen for a few days. Don't let it go to your head." I reminded Alyssa and she pouted, but smiled.

We went down the tunnel to our sewer grate that released into an alley. I was the first to come out, then Donnie, Mikey, Raph and Alyssa. Alyssa was smiling hugely. She'd gone on patrol with us before, but never _actually_ patrolling. I smiled at her enthusiasm. I was happy she was happy. She was the sister I never had. Anyway...

So we went on top of the nearest building's roof and looked at our surroundings. We were deciding which direction to go in, when a brilliant idea came into Alyssa's mind.

"What if we split up?" She asked, not really paying attention, but lucid enough to know what she was saying. I thought about this and nodded.

"Sure. Donnie, south. Mikey, west. Raph and Alyssa, east. And I'll take north. Got it?"

"Hai." They said.

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

Yesss! I got Alyssa on my team! I mean, I knew I'd get her on my side anyway, but that's not the point. Alyssa and I headed east and she was keeping up really well for a newbie. I always stayed ahead of course, but I still had to look over my shoulder to make sure she was still there. I was pretty impressed, to be completely honest. She was doing pretty well with her training if you consider everything that's happening.

"R-Raph." Alyssa suddenly panted. "C-Can we break?"

"Yeah." I agreed and halted as I landed on the next roof.

Alyssa joined me and leaned against an air conditioning unit to catch her breath. I crossed my legs and sat in front of her, patiently waiting for her- or Angel- to talk to me. She was breathing heavily for a while when I realized something wasn't right. I stood up and took a step towards her, but as soon as I did that, Alyssa started coughing violently. Then, red liquid came from her mouth. Blood.

"Alyssa!" I cried. "Baby, what's-"

"I'm okay." She coughed. "D-Don't worry."

"Bullshit! You're coughing blood!" I was panicking at this point. "I'm gonna call Donnie and tell him to-"

"Raph s-stop." Alyssa pleaded. "I-It's Angel. N-Not me."

"What? How does that-"

"J-Just let me...catch my b-breath. And I'll see if I c-can explain."

I narrowed my eyes, but helped her sit down anyway. Alyssa took in shaky breaths and I waited with her for at least five minutes before she was back to normal. Or, as normal as she could get. She still had blood on her chin, but wouldn't let me wipe it away when I tried. I guess she was afraid she was going to start coughing again or something. Alyssa cleared her throat, anyway.

"I think...and I'm going out on a limb here...Angel has come out of her cell." She started, pointing to her head. "And she's come out so much, she can feel my physical endurance. She isn't used to feeling anything, let alone trying to keep up with you. I think I pushed her to her limits. I can't even hear her anymore. I think we tuckered her out." She chuckled the last part.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked her. "Keep going at a slower pace or go home?"

"We ought to go home so Angel can catch her breath." She sighed. "And I wanted to kick some ass for once." I knew she was in good spirits because she was smirking at herself. "Oh well. Take me home, babe."

I laughed and helped her to her feet. She climbed on my back and took off in the direction from which we came. Alyssa called Mikey- her new and official 'BFF'- to let him know what was going down. The conversation didn't last long, but she laughed in the end. Huh?

* * *

**Alyssa's P.o.V.**

Angel's a weird little birch. In the beginning, I didn't even know she was there. Then I can hear her thoughts and now, she's being audible and can feel what I'm feeling. She keeps on escalating. I wonder if soon, she'll control all of me. But I doubt that would happen. Angel is level headed- she wouldn't go mad with power. Would she? There's only one way to find out for sure. I've got to ask her.

When Raph took me home, I expected everyone to be there, but we were missing someone. Leo was gone.

"Where's-"

"He ran into some trouble." Mikey said, shrugging. "Of course. He has the best luck." I giggled at that.

"Hey, Donnie, I have to ask you something." I said to him, motioning for him to follow me into his lab.

We entered the room, which was basically the infirmary, too. I sat on a gurney that the boys found, while Donnie sat next to me. I explained to him what happened when I was patrolling with Raph. I told him my symptoms and my heart rate and even how I felt fine, while it felt like something inside of me was wrong. Donnie stroked his chin and looked at me, fascinated.

"Now," He finally said, getting up and grabbing a pad and pen to take notes with. "Describe to me again your symptoms."

"I had dizziness, loss of breath, dry throat, sweaty palms and brow, trembling hands, I was coughing up blood and I felt like I was going to hurl." I listed off. Angel didn't pop in. I assumed she was sleeping. "And, as of now, Angel is unresponsive."

'_**I'm so...drained.'**_ Angel whispered. I smiled.

'There you are.' I thought with a smile. 'Go back to bed.' I felt her nod and then she was gone. I sighed.

"Well, if she doesn't burrow herself back into your head, she's going to have to get used to your physical endurance." Donnie informed me.

"But she hasn't done any physical activity in sixteen years." I said. Donnie nodded.

"Exactly." He said. I thought about what he was saying to me.

"So, we have two options here." I said. "We could train her to form her motor skills _or_ we're going to have to tell her to go back into my mind." Donnie looked at the ground.

"There...is a third option." He said, sullen. I raised my eyebrow. "You could stop training to become a ninja." The words hung in the air and the breath hitched in my throat.

"Stop...training?" I asked in disbelief. Donnie nodded at me.

"Yes. But it is entirely up to you which option you want to take action on." He said. "I'll leave you to yourself so you can sort this out."

"Th-Thanks." I said, a nervous wreck.

"If I were you," Donnie added before exiting. "I would make a list of pros and cons." He left the room and I felt alone. Truly alone.

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

I really didn't want to have to break the news to Alyssa. I like Angel, she's smart and funny and witty and she cares a lot for Alyssa. But at the same time, the more and more she comes out, it ultimately hurts Alyssa. I'd be sad to never talk to Angel again, but I didn't tell Alyssa that. The choice is hers and I can't have any influence on that.

I sighed as I entered the kitchen.

"I need a drink." I muttered under my breath.

"You and me both." Raph said and I jumped. I didn't even notice he was there. "Did I scare you? Heh. Sorry."

"No, you're not." I said, a tad frustrated.

"Look at that! Right as usual!" Raph chuckled and patted my back.

I sighed and followed Raph into the living room.

"Hey, is Alyssa alright, by the way?" Raph asked as he flopped on the couch. "Is she still in the lab?"

"Yeah." I nodded, sitting across from him. "But leave her alone. She's...kind of going through something. She'll explain it to you later, I'm sure."

"It's something to do with Angel?" Raph asked, leaning forward. "About what happened when we were patrolling?"

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you." I sighed. "It's not my place to speak."

Raph groaned and leaned back on the couch. I shook my head at him and looked over at Mikey who was doing a hand stand for some unknown reason. I was about to ask him what was up with that when Leo walked in, looking like he was hiding something. I stood up and walked over to him when another person, wearing a blindfold walked in. It was Aurora.

"Leo!?" I shouted and Aurora flinched. "What in hell do you think you're-"

"Let me explain!" Leo said, holding up his hands in self defense.

We got the attention of our two other brothers as he began to explain. Apparently, Aurora's gang wasn't too happy with her being gone all the time, so they attempted to 'remove her from the group', but I think we all knew what that meant. And, as of now, she's looking for refuge. Granted, Leo was being helpful in a time of someone's struggle, it was really irresponsible of him to bring her to our home.

"Can I take my blindfold off now, Leo?" Aurora asked after some silence, but Raph answered for him.

"No, you can't." He said bitterly. "Leo, seriously? This was the worst move you could have made as leader." Leo growled.

"Raph, don't start doubting me now. I know what I'm do-"

"No you don't! We hardly know her and just because you have a crush on her doesn't mean-"

"You know what, Raph? I've had it with your attitude!"

"_MY_ attitude!? Why don't you check your own!?"

"STOP FIGHTING GODDAMMIT!" Alyssa screamed. Raph and Leo were so loud they didn't even notice her.

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

"You guys aren't doing this to me again!" Alyssa shouted as she walked over to our group. "Do you hear me, Leonardo and Raphael!? And another thing- is the Aurora?" Alyssa quieted down for her question. Aurora smiled and waved.

"Herro."

"Quiet, you." Raph barked.

"Don't you talk to her that way." Leo spat, standing in front of Aurora defensively.

"Or what, Leo? What are you gonna-"

"I SAID STOP!" Alyssa shouted. "Raphael, you stand in that corner and Leonardo, you go in that one." Alyssa said as she point to opposite sides of the room.

"But I don't wanna." They said in unison. Alyssa took a deep breath.

"Now isn't a time to get on my bad side." She muttered. "So I'm going to count to three."

"Pfft. I'm not afraid of-"

"One."

"She's bluffing."

"TWO."

"...Shit..."

Raph and Leo sprinted off to their assigned corners and pouted. Alyssa smiled and breathed in.

"That's better." She sighed. "So, turtles who aren't on my bad side yet, who wants to fill me in?" I smiled and raised my hand.

"Me! Me! Pick me! Don't reject my love!" I said, bouncing up and down. Alyssa smiled and nodded at me. "Alright, so Aurora had a falling out with her friends and now she wants to stay with us. She told Leo and Leo brought her home without consulting any of us first, then Raph got mad and started yelling and that's when you came in, okay I'm done!" I said in one breath and started panting.

"So...about the blindfold..." Aurora said and I chuckled.

"I'll be with you in a moment, love." Alyssa said, attempting to pat Aurora's head, which resulted in Aurora grabbing her wrist and bending it behind Alyssa's back. "Gah!"

"I'm sorry!" Aurora said, but not before I put her in a headlock, restraining her. "It was a reflex! Ow, Mikey!"

"Alyssa, are you alright?" I asked and she nodded, rubbing her shoulder.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have done-"

"Alyssa, stop defending her!" Raph called from his corner. "Leo shouldn't have brought her here in the first place."

"Stop instigating, Raph!" Alyssa called. "And stay in your corner, both of you. You're in timeout."

"But he started it!" Raph and Leo called at the same time.

"Call me when I care." Alyssa said.

"Aw, snap." I mumbled and Alyssa pointed a finger.

"Don't start with me."

"Sorry." I let go of Aurora and she rolled her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Alyssa. I didn't mean to-"

"I know. It's fine. No harm, no foul." Alyssa said. "I'm gonna take off your blindfold now."

Aurora nodded, while the rest of us gave Alyssa uneasy looks. She shrugged and reached for the tie in Aurora's blindfold. She slipped it off and Aurora blinked, eyes adjusting to the light. Aurora's eyes widened once she saw her surroundings and smiled.

"Cool!" Aurora said. This will get more dramatic pretty soon...

* * *

Jazz- I'm back, birches! Ahm soory I left! Forgive me!

Raph- No.

Jazz- Pwease?

Raph- *Sigh* Alright.

Donnie- Yeah, so...Jazz owns nothing from TMNT!

Mikey- And the thingy with the star in Aurora's P.o.V. was this awesome anime that Jazz also doesn't own.

Leo- The Sabaku no Gaara comment was in honor of-

Nat-chan- Me birches! Muahaha!

Jazz- Dafuq did I tell you about my disclaimers? This is my Me Time.

Nat-chan- But the readers! They love me!

Donnie- I'll believe it when I see it.

Mikey- Oh BURN!

Nat-chan- Shut up, tortugas.

Jazz- Anywho, I made all the P.o.V.'s have five hundred and twenty words each! That's why they were kinda short.

Mikey- Oh and the line I said that was underlined was a product of Nat!

Leo- So, if you wanna make Jazz happy, go to imma dino hear me roar-M.I.A 's profile and read her stories.

Jazz- Especially In Reality. Yours truly in co-writing it.

Nat-chan- *Scoffs* Conceded much?

Jazz- *Scoffs* Conceded such! Enjoy the story! I miss ya'll!


	27. A Decision

**Aurora's P.o.V.**

Hey, I don't want to be stared at with those judging eyes! I wasn't my idea to go back with Leo! He insisted on taking me back to their home. I just couldn't refuse him with his soft, blue eyes. Oh, Lord, I'm swooning over a mutant tortuga... Anyway, I don't really know why Raph doesn't like me, I mean I'v helped them out a lot. He probably just thinks I'm hiding something. He's not wrong of course, but still.

"Welcome to the Lair." Alyssa said with a small smile. Something told me that she was uncomfortable with me being there too. It might have to do with the fact that I almost broke her arm a minute ago, but I said I was sorry.

"Thanks." I said, returning a smile.

"Right, welcome to our home." Donnie said, eyeing me over. "Where are we supposed to keep her, Leo?" Donnie called off to his superior.

"In the infirmary?" He offered. "We could take shifts guarding her if that makes you all more comfortable."

"I'd be more _comfortable_ if you didn't bring her here in the first place, Leo!" Raph bit back. No wonder Alyssa got so pissed at them for yelling at each other. It escalates fairly quickly. "If you'd used your head when you had the chance, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"You're only mad because it's Aurora! If it was anyone else, everything would be fine!" Leo shouted and Alyssa clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"They keep on yelling. They keep on shouting." Alyssa said. She kept repeating it over and over. It was freaking me out.

"Alyssa?" Donnie asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Angel?"

Angel? I thought Alyssa was with Raph. Did they have a falling out? Did Donnie catch the rebound?

"We're fine. She's asleep still." Alyssa whispered, but I still heard.

"Who's asleep?" I asked. "Is there another person here?" I started to search for her, but didn't find anyone else in the room we were in.

"Not now Aurora." Alyssa said. "Please. Mikey, could you take her to the infirmary and keep an eye on her? Please?"

Mikey nodded and walked over to Alyssa, then gave her a hug. I was sensing so much reverse polygamy here. Mikey gave her a quick kiss on the top of Alyssa's head and motioned for me to follow him to a door, leading to another, slightly bigger room. Mikey told me to sit on a gurney that was there, so I did and got comfy.

"Who's Angel?" I asked after a time of silence. I heard Mikey shuffle his feet.

"I shouldn't be talking about her." He said, sounding guilty about keeping a secret. "But I'm sure Alyssa will tell you later, Aurora. It's nothing to worry about anyway." I turned my head to look at him and he smiled at me. I returned it and continued looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

**Leo's P.o.V.**

Don't. Judge. Me. Okay? Look, she was wandering the rooftops, what was I supposed to do? I stopped to talk to her, and she told me what she was going through, so I thought, why not? I offered for her to stay with us. I know it was wrong to not consult my team, but I couldn't go back on what I said. It was in the heat of the moment and I just wanted to help her. I...like her, okay? I like her a lot. Mikey would have a field day if he found out.

"Leonardo. Raphael. You may now leave your timeout spots." Alyssa said, rubbing her temples.

"Alyssa, I-" I started to say, but she silenced me by holding up a finger.

"Baby, we-" Raph was hushed by the same thing. She didn't want to hear it.

"Look, I'm having a bad night." Alyssa said through gritting teeth. "I seriously don't want to have to choose between you two, so stop putting me in this position!" Alyssa started to raise her own voice and I doubt she even noticed. "You promised to stop doing that to me, but you keep on going!"

"Alyssa." Donnie said. Alyssa looked up at him and sighed. "Have you decided?" Whoa, what? Decide what? Leo's confused. Alyssa groaned and shook her head.

"No, I haven't. I think I need more time." Alyssa said with a sad voice. "Angel shouldn't be locked away again, but I don't want to stop my training. It gives me...a sense of purpose in my life." Donnie nodded and I cleared my throat.

"What's going on?" Raph asked. "What's up with Angel?" Alyssa looked pained as she lifted her head up.

"Angel's in pain because she isn't used to moving the way I do." She explained. "That run today affected her health and physical state, so I have to choose what to do with her and I can't handle that kind of pressure and I can't openly discuss that because Aurora is just going to think I'm crazy if I try to explain and- Gawd, I can't breathe." Alyssa inhaled sharply after not taking a breath for a long time.

"Calm down." I said, trying to soothe her. "If I had known that, I wouldn't have brought in Aurora." I saw Raph roll his eyes, but he didn't say anything.

"I just need to sleep on it, I think." Alyssa said, rubbing her head. "I'm just gonna go to bed. Night, guys." Alyssa waved to us as she walked to Raph's room.

"Great. Way to go, _leader_." Raph said after Alyssa closed the door. "Alyssa has enough stress on her as it is and-"

"And she doesn't need you to screaming at each other every five minutes." Donnie butted in. "Look, learn to live with each other or make Alyssa's life hell. Seems like a no brainer to me, but hey, I am the smart one after all."

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

Idiot! Leo is such an arrogant ass! He knows that I don't really like Aurora and he drags her home anyway! What a...what a...BUTT. Agh, and Alyssa has so much going on, so I can't do anything to him! Talk about unfair, right? Anyway, I think Leo made a really bad call and he knows that. I want to hear him attempt to actually explain himself instead of making excuses.

"Look, Raph, Aurora is someone who needs help." Leo said to me after Donnie walked off to relieve Mikey of his guard duty. "Whether you like it or not, we are here to help people who need it. Aurora's life is in danger!"

"And so is Alyssa's by her being here!" I snapped back. "I can't believe you! Alyssa startled Aurora and she almost got a broken arm because of it! Something just isn't right with her, Leo. I'm telling you!"

"And _I'm_telling _you._ Deal with it." Leo said. "I'm the leader and my calls are what they are. She's staying."

I bared my teeth and clenched my fists. He's putting all of us at risk and for what? A potential booty call!? Yeah, I said it! Ugh, I am so frustrated with this kid! I need something to take my anger out on, that isn't Leo's face. I stormed off into the dojo and mercilessly beat a punching bag, imagining it was Leo's face. I kicked and punched and tackled the thing until I was exhausted. I took a breather and laid down on the ground, looking at the ceiling.

"What would you have done, Master Splinter?" I asked quietly.

If our sensei were here, we wouldn't be in this mess. Leo doesn't get it at all. He wasn't meant to be the actual leader without our sensei and he does not understand that! I decided to take matters into my own hands. I walked out of the dojo and went into Donnie's lab and infirmary to relieve him. I entered the room and saw the two playing cards and laughing like they'd know each other for years. It made me sick.

"I'm here to relieve you." I said. Donnie turned around and gave me a look.

"I'm not sure you're level headed enough to-"

"Just get out." I growled. It was then that I noticed a backpack that Aurora was using as a pillow. I narrowed my eyes at it as Donnie exited the room.

"Wanna take his place?" Aurora offered and I shook my head.

"What's in the pack?" I asked bluntly.

"Nothing that concerns you." She said, moving it behind her. I shook my head.

"If it's something dangerous and it's around my family, I think it concerns me." I said and Aurora tilted her head.

"Just trust me, turtle."

"How can I do that when I don't know a thing about you?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Get to know me."

* * *

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

I don't think Raph would have done anything too illegal to Aurora without me there. But, then again, this is Raph we're talking about. Meh, I think, when it comes down to it, Raph will be responsible enough to not do anything that would infuriate Leo and Alyssa. I'm indifferent to what happens to Aurora at this point. She's a good kid over all, but if push comes to shove and she has to go, I'd be alright with it.

I went back into the living room with Leo and Mikey after Raph kicked me out of my own lab. Leo looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Where's Raph?" He asked urgently.

"Guarding Aurora." I said and Leo gasped. "Don't worry. She can take care of herself, Leo. And I doubt Raphael would actually do anything to her."

"And that, my brother, is where we have differing opinions." Leo sounded frustrated, but not at me. "Alright, well I'll just have to trust your words for now, Donnie. I just hope Raph doesn't make you a liar by morning."

"Hey, Donnie?" Alyssa called from the doorway of Raph's room. "C-Could we talk for a minute?" She asked timidly. She held her hands in front of her face like a toddler.

"Sure. Dojo?" I asked and she nodded then slowly made her way there. "I'll be right back." Leo looked at me with concerned eyes before I walked off. He was so worried about Alyssa's mental state. I'm sure of it.

"Donatello..." Alyssa breathed as she sat in the center of the dojo. "I think I've made my decision." She was full of uncertain confidence. I knelt in front of her.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You don't have to come up with an answer right away." Alyssa shook her head.

"Yes, I do." She assured me and looked into my eyes with a smile. "I'm not sending her away, but I don't want to stop my training. I guess we're just going to have to train her, too." I gave her a warm smile.

"You're doing a good thing for Angel, Alyssa." I patted her shoulder. "Want me to leave you with her?" She nodded.

"Please. Thanks, Donnie." Alyssa said, smile still in place. "For everything."

"It was my pleasure." I said as I stood up. I tussled Alyssa's hair and walked out of the room, sliding the paper door shut behind me.

* * *

**Alyssa's P.o.V.**

Angel was too good of a friend to me to let her go so easily. I talked to her about it while she was slipping in and out of consciousness. When I told her the deal, she was quiet. I'm sure she was afraid to upset me, so she wouldn't be sent back into the darkness. She was already so close to light. She could see and feel for the first time. I wasn't going to take that away from her.

* * *

Jazz- Yeah, Alyssa's P.o.V. Was cut short, but that's because I ran out of steam! I'm sorry!

Raph- Tell it to the judge!

Leo- Is that supposed to be me?

Mikey- Don't flatter yourself, Boss! Jazz owns nothing and is a twat.

Jazz- *Sniffle* Why you so mean?

Donnie- Because you take forever uploading.

Jazz- Well, I can't argue with that! Also, I made a Spongebob one shot today, so feel free to check that out whenever. Review, please! Enjoy the rest of the story!


	28. Interrupted

**J/N (Jazz's Note) THERE MAY OR MAY NOT BE LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. **

**Leo's P.o.V. **

After an hour or two of Raph guarding Aurora, I started to lose my cool. They were so quiet in the infirmary. I wondered if Raph allowed his impulses to take control. But then I remembered that I trusted Donnie's judgement. But then I remembered that Raph can be a major, raging ass hat.

I flew to the infirmary and swung the doors open. I half expected a bloody battleground with corpses, gun powder and the smell of death in the air, but instead, I came face to face with the sterile infirmary that had always been there. I sighed in relief.

"Gonna take my place, bro?" Raph called. I turned to the direction of his voice and saw him, relaxed in a chair that was next to Aurora. I smiled and nodded. "Ah. See ya'."

Raph nodded at Aurora before walking out of the room. I closed the door behind him and looked at Aurora expectantly. She shrugged and sat up from her previously laying down position.

"I think he's starting to warm up to me." She chuckled and I smiled before sitting next to her.

"What's you guys talk about?" I asked, sitting closer than I probably should have.

"Not much." Aurora said, scooting closer to me. "Weapons, battle strategies, violence, Alyssa, your brothers- nothing really stayed on point." She explained.

"You guys didn't talk about me?" I pouted and Aurora patted my cheek.

"Of course not." She said bluntly. "You're sleeping with the enemy. So to speak." Aurora blushed lightly and turned away from me. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

I picked up her chin and made her look at me. I looked into her warm eyes and just knew that I loved her.

I slowly leaned into her, but Aurora was completely fine with being aggressive. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into her. I assaulted her with my lips and tongue and he moaned for more.

I started tugging at her shirt, wanting to remove it, and she helped me along by pulling it off for me. I stared at her gorgeous form. Aurora laughed as I faltered.

"Don't act like this is your first time seeing-" I stopped her teasing by slamming my mouth onto hers again.

I moved my mouth lower, kissing and licking her neck, making her moan my name. I didn't care if we got caught- I was having a hell of a good time.

Aurora grabbed the back of my head, pulling me deeper into her warm chest as she arched her back. I kissed all over her chest and she begged me for more. I moved my hands to her bra straps and slipped them over her shoulders.

"L-Leo..." Aurora whispered my name and I plunged my tongue into her mouth again.

I felt around her beautiful collection of flesh and teeth while taking in her intoxicating taste. She gasped as I moved my hand behind her back and unhooked her bra in a single motion. I stared at her. She was sexy and she knew it too. She smirked and moved my face so I was right in front of her large breasts.

"God, Leo!" She breathed as I kissed her exposed skin. She moaned and shivered as I massaged her breast with my tongue and lips.

I started sucking on her already erect nipple and she shouted out. I smirked and brought my face up to hers.

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with you." I admitted proudly. Aurora smiled as she panted.

"I think I feel the same way." Aurora agreed, biting her lip.

I smirked and kissed her again. She moaned and I ran my hand down her body until my fingers slipped into the front of her pants. She whimpered, telling me to go on. I rubbed the skin that was there, about to slip her pants off, when a voice interrupted us.

"LEONARDO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I knew that voice anywhere. I jumped off of Aurora, flustered, while she attempted to cover herself up. Her face was red as roses.

"S-Sensei!?" I exclaimed. My giant rat of a father stood before me. He was supposed to be gone for weeks! What the hell was he doing home!? "W-What are you doing home, Master Splinter?"

"I had a disturbing interruption in my spiritual self, so I thought it best to come home straight away." He said, in a firm voice, but I could hear it lined with outrage. "Young lady, you stay there. Leonardo, come with me at once."

I didn't refuse as I followed my teacher out of the room. I looked back and Aurora who looked so guilty and ashamed at the same time. I felt a pang of guilt strike me as I entered the living room, but the way Splinter struck me was worse. Before I knew it, I was lying on the ground with a tender cheek.

"Master Splinter!" Mikey called. "Why did you-"

"Leonardo simply needed discipline." Splinter said calmly. "No one is to speak to him, is that understood?"

"Hai, sensei." The three turtles in the room said.

"Leonardo, go into the dojo at once." Splinter said. I nodded as I stood up and walked into the room I was assigned.

Alyssa was already there, though. She was on her knees with a bloody nose and she was coughing. Or, it was more likely Angel who was doing that, but it was still Alyssa's body that was suffering. I rushed over to her side immediately.

"Donnie! I need some help in here!" I called. Alyssa coughed up blood and shook her head.

"D-Don't be silly." She wheezed. "I'm f-fine." Blood was dripping off her lips and chin as Donnie cautiously entered the dojo.

"Holy crap, Alyssa!" He shouted and ran to her other side. "What did you-"

"I-I just tried to h-help her get used t-to it." She managed to choke out. "I t-trained a little, but she s-still- GAH! MY HEAD!" Alyssa clutched her head and groaned in pain.

"Alys- Baby!" Raph was the third person to crowd her.

"Hey, give her some air!" Donnie shouted at us. It didn't matter though, because Alyssa passed out in Donnie's arms. "Damn. Well, at least she's not in pain."

"What is going on?" Splinter demanded.

"Mikey, explain what's happening to Master Splinter while I take care of Alyssa, alright?" Donnie said and Mikey nodded while guiding Splinter into the kitchen. "Raph, you need to guard Aurora some more. Something tells me that Leo's in here for being naughty." Donnie smirked the last part.

"None of you are supposed to talk to me, remember?" I scoffed and Donnie rolled his eyes.

He stood up, Alyssa in his arms, and carried her out of the dojo while Raph stayed behind for a minute. I glared up at him while he smirked down at me. He started to chuckle and squatted down to my height.

"Was it nice?"

"Fuck you."

"I'm just wondering." Raph said in mock defense. "If I'm going to take Alyssa one of these days, I want to know what to expe-"

"We didn't do anything." I mumbled. "Now get out. Wouldn't want my little brother getting in trouble, would I?" Raph chuckled and left the room. I was left to myself and my thoughts. Over there was only one thing on my mind. Aurora.

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V. **

I'm proud of Leo. Whether he says he got it in or not- he's getting closer and closer to becoming a man. But that's not the only thing that's coming. Ha! Sorry, I had to. So, I went into the infirmary, where Alyssa's motionless body was lying on the gurney, Donnie was tending to her and Aurora watched his movements with a concerned expression.

"Gomez." I called. She snapped her head in my direction and walked over to me.

"What happened to her?" She asked, words rushing out of her mouth. I rubbed the back of my head.

"She should be the one to tell you. When she wakes up of course." I said. Aurora looked me over before groaning and giving in. "Good. So, did you have sex with my big brother?" I asked bluntly and she blushed.

"I, uh-"

"Because Leo knows where the condoms are in this room."

"We didn't-"

"And sensei went rat shit crazy and slapped Leo because of it."

"We didn't do anything, Raph!" Aurora said. "We were just, um, kissing. That's all." She looked at the ground guiltily while rubbing the back of her neck. "How hard did your Master hit him?" I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Only hard enough to knock Leo on his ass." I said and Aurora winced. "He's in a timeout. Again. That kid needs to get his priorities in order." Aurora sat on the ground in front of me and I sighed again. "Look, I know you care about Leo- that much is obvious. But I know he still misses his ex girlfriend, the raging bitch Karai."

"How do you know that?" Aurora asked, forehead creased with lines of worry. I waved my hand in dismissal.

"It's nothing to worry about." I said. "He came to his senses about her. She's evil. I mean actually evil. Just like all her friends and her father. But anyway, he likes you a lot and- Are you okay?" Aurora's face was pale and she looked like she stopped breathing.

"Yeah." She coughed and inhaled sharply. "I'm fine."

"You sure 'cause you looked like you were about to puke." I said, kneeling next to her.

She nodded. She looked guilty about something, but I didn't bother asking. I guess I'm starting to like her. Only a little. She's a good conversationalist. I'm sure it's nothing. Nothing to worry about at the moment, anyway.

"So do you _want_ to have sex with my brother?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Raph, come over here." Donnie called over his shoulder. "The patient wants to talk to you."

"Which one?" I asked an Aurora looked confused. "The big one or the little one?"

"I'm not big and get your ass over here." Alyssa groaned. I smirked and motioned for Aurora to follow me to the gurney. "Babe. Babe. Hey, babe. Dude. Babe."

"I'm here, dude." I said to her.

"Oh...hi." She smiled. She sat up and clutched her head.

"How's Angel?" I asked, holding her hand and Alyssa shrugged.

"I dunno. She's being quiet."

"Who's that?" Aurora asked. We all fell silent. "What? Who's Angel? A friend? Do I get to meet her?" Alyssa chuckled nervously.

"Angel is, um...my baby." She said and Aurora gasped. "Yeah, that's it. My spawn. Uh, you can't meet her because, um, my friend took her to a better environment." Nice.

"You BRED!?" Aurora asked. She looked at me. "With the tortuga!? Who old is the child? A year or two?"

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you." Alyssa said nervously. She was a good liar, I guess. If she made Aurora believe it, then she had to have been somewhat skilled.

"It's fine." Aurora forgave. "I just hope there are no other surprises."

Good luck with that. Alyssa yawned and reached out to me.

"Come here, lover." She mumbled. I laughed and picked her up in my arms. She gave me a deep kiss and I kissed her back.

"Don't be makin' no babies in my presence." Aurora gagged. "Donnie could we go to another room?" She pleaded and Donnie laughed.

"Sure." He guided Aurora out of the room and closed the door behind them. Alyssa snuggled up to me and groaned.

"Raphael. I'm horny." She said calmly and I blushed.

"Yeah?" I asked and she nodded. I put her on the gurney and leaned into her. "What do you want me to do about it?" I whispered seductively and Alyssa's eyes fluttered.

"Don't make me beg, babe." She said before I capture her lips in a passionate kiss. I sure hope these walls are soundproof.

* * *

**Mikey's P.o.V. **

After I explained to Splinter what happened while he was gone, all he could do was nod. He was that he's never had a student with that kind of ability. Alyssa and Angel, I mean. I told him about Leo's girlfriend an Splinter only got frustrated. He thought Leo made a bad decision, just like Raph.

"Gather your brothers at once." Splinter said. "And our guest."

"Hai, sensei." I said and walked out out the kitchen. I saw Donnie and Aurora conversing on the couch. I knew where Leo was, so I just made my way over to the two. "Hey, guys. Master Splinter wants to talk to us. You too, Aurora."

"M-Me?" She stammered, nervous about meeting him. "What does he want to talk about?"

"You, of course." I said bluntly. Donnie stood up and pulled me to the side.

"Look, Aurora thinks that Angel and Raph and Alyssa's kid, alright?" He said and I choked back a laugh. Raph? Getting it in with... Nah. "It's not funny. Just go with it. Tell Leo what's going down and I'll tell Splinter."

"Oh, fine." I pouted. Raph wasn't gonna hear the end of this. Actually, where _was_ Raph? "Are they in the infirmary?"

"Uh, yeah." He said. "But don't bother them. Alyssa started panicking and only calmed down once Raph held her. She's sleeping now, but if you take Raph away, she'll-"

"Wig out all over again, I hear you." I nodded, understanding. Alyssa was at her breaking point anyway. "Right, so I'll get Leo and you take Aurora to the kitchen."

"Right."

* * *

Jazz- OH SHIT WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!?

Raph- *Smirk* Don't act like you don't know.

Leo- Damn Splinter. Cock-blocking and shit. Where's the Guy Code!?

Donnie- Well, we keep the condoms in a jar on the third shelf and he knows you know that.

Jazz- Guys, we need to wrap this up before-

Nat-chan- HELLO MY BIRCHES.

Jazz- Fuuuuuck.

Nat-chan- Don't you swear at me, Jazz-chan. You know you lurve me.

Mikey- You only love her form her smut!

Nat-chan- Those be fightin' words, Tortuga! Jazz writes awesome lemon/smut/dirt she even wrote my GaaHina lemon! *Fangasm*

Jazz- I only write lemon in one-shots an sequels though.

Leo and Raph- Shiiiiit.

Mikey- So, um, JAZZ OWNS NOTHING!

Jazz- You said it. Enjoy the story! Muahahaha.

Nat-chan- I wonder how many people fell in love with Aurora's character yet. *Insert Kishimotto* Hm...

Jazz- You've said too much! *Tackles Nat* Bye, ya'll!


	29. A New Person

**Donnie's P.o.V.**

Of course I know what Raph and Alyssa were really doing- I'm the smart one, remember? One could wonder why I just allowed them to do it right then and there, but I'm not just going to not be a wingman for my own brother. That's just heartless. Plus, everyone of us turtles and Splinter, know where the condoms are. I'm just glad I built that room to be soundproof.

Anyway, Splinter had called a meeting about Aurora of course. None of us expected him to be back for weeks, but I felt like he just knew something was wrong in his house so he came back to check on us. The gesture would have been sweet if only he didn't interrupt Leo and Aurora...being naughty.

"Master Splinter." I said as we entered the kitchen. I set Aurora in the farthest chair from my father and walked over to him. I gave him a hug and whispered into his ear. "Alyssa told Aurora, our new friend, that Angel was her and Raph's baby. Can we just make her believe that, sensei?"

"Yes, of course." He sighed in an average voice. "So, your name is Aurora, then? It is quite a lovely name." Even when Splinter was pissed, he was graceful.

"Oh, and Raph has to watch Alyssa while she sleeps or she'll just flip out." I said before I forgot. "So, you'll have to excuse his absence, Master." Splinter sighed.

"Very well." He said. Mikey and Leo finally entered the kitchen. The latter sat next to Aurora which resulted in Splinter glaring him down.

"I'm glad you're home!" Mikey cheered before throwing his arms around our sensei. "I really missed you, daddy! I-I mean Master Splinter!" Mikey giggled and blushed. Splinter just had to smile at Mikey's energy.

"I missed you as well, my son." Splinter gingerly tapped Mikey's head. "Now, please, have a seat."

Mikey sat down across from me while Leo and Aurora were sitting at the opposite end of the table as Splinter. Aurora was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. I couldn't blame her of course- Master Splinter was really intimidating. Just his stare alone could break someone. Alright, I'm exaggerating a little, but only a little!

Splinter kept staring at Aurora. The entire room was silent, except for the soft buzzing of the lights above us. Aurora kept avoiding eye contact by looking at the ground or at the walls around her. Even I felt the heat from his intense gaze.

"M-Master Splinter." Aurora finally broke. "If it means anything, I am truly sorry for entering your home without your permission. A-And I apologize for..." Aurora looked down, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks. We all looked at Splinter.

"If you want to have sexual relations with any of my boys, I wish not to hear about it." He said bluntly. "I also wish for you not to be irresponsible. Do you all understand me?" We all nodded with light blushes. If I had known we could fool around in the lair sooner...

"So, are you saying you don't mind Aurora being here?" Leo asked incredulously.

"Leonardo, from what Michelangelo has told me about Aurora's situation, I shall allow her presence." He said and I could feel the joyous emotions emitting from Leo and Aurora. "However, this is a privilege. The only reason I am even willing to allow this is because it would not he fair for Alyssa."

"Master?" I asked, tilting my head. "What does that mean?"

"Alyssa has hardly had any positive, human contact with anyone aside from April and Joanie." Splinter sighed. "If my feeling of your potential positive effect on Alyssa is correct, you could make her happy for once."

"Are you saying she isn't happy here?" Aurora asked. Splinter remained solid as the rest of us shifted in our seats.

"Alyssa...is just going through some stuff." Mikey said. "It's best to let it go."

"And if things get weird, just ignore it." I added. Aurora looked concerned and Leo placed his hand on hers, to calm her down.

"It's alright." He assured her. "It's nothing you need to worry about." Aurora nodded. "So, what are the sleeping arrangements? Since Alyssa and Raph are sharing a bed now, will Aurora just kick it on the couch?"

"That seems like that logical solution." I nodded and looked at my sensei for confirmation, who nodded.

"Yes, that would be wise." He agreed. "Now that everything is settled, Aurora, Michelangelo tells me that you have quite excellent combat skills. Is this true?" Aurora smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Master Sh-Splinter." She said and went pale. "You'll have to forgive my nervous lisp." She said. Splinter eyed her over before nodding.

"Very well." He said. "You would not mind demonstrating, would you?" He asked and Aurora blushed.

"O-Of course not." She agreed. Splinter stood up and motioned for us to follow him into the dojo.

Mikey walked next to our sensei, Leo and Aurora walked behind then and I walked in the very back. I regretted doing that because I got the obligation of seeing Leo grab Aurora's ass. I mentally groaned. Now that Splinter said they could do what they wanted, those two _and_ the ones in the infirmary will be humping like bunnies.

* * *

**Raph's P.o.V.**

Guess who got lucky! I'll give you a hint, it wasn't Leo. Alright, it was me, I admit! Don't judge, we were horny and Alyssa wanted me. She said it like a million times. Jeez, I'm slutty. Like I care, though.

After we were done with our...session, Alyssa was cuddling up to me, underneath the covers. We were panting and tired, but I didn't want to let go of her. Our combined body heat was warm under the covers. Alyssa was kissing my chest as we caught our breath.

"I love you." She said, taking a break from showering me with kisses. "Just reminding you, incase you forgot." I chuckled.

"Like I could forget." I smirked. "I love you, too." Alyssa rolled over and swung a leg over me, so she was straddling my waist.

"So, how does it feel to be the lover of an older woman?" Alyssa asked. I could talk because I was staring at her bare body. She lifted up my chin, so my eyes could met hers. "Eyes up here, dude. You're the reason I'm going to be limping for a while, so calm down." I blushed.

"Heh. Sorry about that." I chuckled. "Love you."

"Believe me, I know." Alyssa smirked as she gave me a deep kiss. I ran my fingers through her soft hair and refused to let her go.

I rolled over so we were lying down. We were giving each other gentle kisses when Alyssa stopped.

"Angel." She giggled. "She mad at me." I tried to act dumbfounded.

"Whatever for?"

"For banging a turtle!" She laughed. She was quiet for a minute and groaned. "She says that we should join the others. But I don't wanna!" Another short silence. "Whoa, dude. No need for the harshness." Alyssa sat up an let the covers slip off of her.

"Why must you constantly tease me?" I asked, brushing my fingers against her side. She giggled.

"Stop! That tickles." She said. She jumped off the gurney an limped over to where her clothes were. She quickly put them on. When she was done, she turned around to see me staring. "I know you'll never be able to see me the same way again, but can you at least attempt to control yourself?"

"Hm, do I have to?" I pouted. She smirked and leaned in to kiss my pout away. It worked, I'll tell you that. "Sigh. Alright, let's go." I said and got off the gurney.

"Okay, I've been meaning to ask this, where the hell do you put it?" Alyssa asked. I smirked.

"That's classified." I winked. She rolled her eyes and attempted to cover up her limping as she walked. "Sorry about the limp, again."

"Totally worth it!" She said, holding up her thumbs. "Alright, Angel called us procrastinators, so let's-"

"Was Angel watching?" I asked, suddenly embarrassed. Alyssa shrugged.

"She's the keeper of my memories, she would have seen it one way or another." She sounded so calm. "But don't worry, she _is_ me, after all. C'mon." She grabbed my hand and we walked out of the infirmary.

"I wonder if we smell like sex." I thought aloud. Alyssa sniffed her arm, then sniffed my arm.

"Only a little, but we're teens." She said. "We'll blame it on hormones." I nodded.

"Good idea."

She chuckled as we walked around the lair. My room, Donnie's, Leo's, Mikey's, Splinter's. they was all empty. Just like the living room and kitchen. We checked in the dojo just in time to watch Aurora pin Donnie to the ground.

"What are you doing to my nurse!?" Alyssa cried jokingly, but gasped. "M-Master Splinter!" She hurried over to him and gave him a hug as he was sitting down.

"Alyssa, it is good to see you are awake." He said, hugging her back. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Hai, sensei." She said and smiled. "Thank you."

Alyssa sat next to Mikey and motioned for me to sit next to her. I smiled and did as commanded. God, I am so whipped. What can I say? I'm in love. Anyway, we watched Aurora and Donnie tussle some more until Donnie actually one. But it still took a long time.

"Woohoo!" Alyssa cheered. "That's my nurse!"

"I'm a doctor, if anything." Donnie pouted and helped Aurora up off the ground.

"Hm. Double D?" Alyssa asked. "So much Ed, Edd an Eddy, right there. I like, I like. So, what's the scoop? Is Aurora staying with us?" Splinter nodded. "Roomies! Human roomies!"

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Aurora said with a small smile. All of us turtles pouted.

"What? You all know I love you." Alyssa rolled her eyes. I leaned into her ears.

"Prove it. Again." I dared and she blushed, but giggled.

"Well, I think I'm just going to wish my lovely turtles, favorite sensei and human friend goodnight because Alyssa is exhausted." She yawned. "C'mon, babe. Carry me." She asked. I laughed, but picked her up in my arms anyway.

"Sweet dreams, no nightmares." Aurora called and Alyssa nodded.

"Night, kid." She yawned. Alyssa rested her head against my chest and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, guys. Sensei." I nodded at him and he waved me away.

I happily did so as I carried Alyssa into my room. I set her on the bed and crawled next to her. I drew the covers over us and I spooned Alyssa. She always tries to be the big spoon, but she can't handle it. She cuddled into me and sighed.

"Hey, babe?" Alyssa asked. I kissed her cheek.

"Yeah?" I whispered into her ear as I kissed and nibbled it. She moaned softly.

"I love you." She repeated and I smiled.

"I love you too."

"Raph?"

"Mhm?"

"Do you think they noticed that my shirt was inside out?"

* * *

Raph- I need a smoke...

Mikey- You're a man, bro. Props to you.

Donnie- You are sooo lucky you're my brother and I believe in the Bro Code.

Leo- Why? Why did you get it first? I'm the oldest!

Jazz- Well, I'm a birch, so sorry. Anyway, who expected that, huh?

Nat-chan- I did.

Jazz- Shut up...just...no.

Nat-chan- Be like that, then. Jazz-chan owns NOTHING!

Mikey- Why do I feel like we've used that bit before?

Donnie- We probably have. Oh, well. Jazz doesn't own TMNT or Ed, Edd and Eddy, by the way.

Leo- I miss that show.

Jazz- Who doesn't? It was freakin' aweshome! Anywho, enjoy the story!


End file.
